Kingdom Hearts 2: Final Mix
by SpeakfluentDisney
Summary: Roxas and Andi are friends but strange things start to happen. Finding out that she is meant to help someone named Sora through his journey. Andi helps save worlds but also searching for some truths and Roxas who had disappeared. Will she find what shes looking for? KH 2 Final Mix Storyline included.
1. Day 1: The Picture Theif

A scattered dream is like a far-off memory, A far-off memory is like a scattered dream I want to line the pieces up- Yours and mine - Sora

Worlds scattered in darkness unable to contain the light. People and homes scatter into the realm of darkness where they shall sleep. The keys? The keys are the answer to keeping those worlds in the light. But where are these keys now? Where are these keys of light? - Andi

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dark beach with sharp rocks surrounded the world arched together revealing a moon being the only light of this world. Two people in black coats meet, one sitting on a rock overlooking the beach and the other standing few inches away from his side looking at the other one. One giving a stance that he meant business and the other calm and thoughtful as he didn't move from the other's company, the wind howled at their presence.

"You have arrived. I've been to see him...He looks a lot like you" said one on the rock turning his head to the other.

"Who are you?"

"I'm what's left. Or...Maybe I'm all there ever was." He replied

"I meant your name"

"My name is of no importance. What about you? Do you remember your true name?" asked the man as he looked at the other as he sat there.

"My true name...is..."

Xxxxxxxxx

_"Sora..." said a girl's voice._

_Sora's memories appeared in the other's head, as he tried to remember his name._

_Sora awakens on the Destiny Islands, looking up at the clouds then at the ocean as he sits up; yawning as he lays back down when he sees his red headed friend bending down looking at him._

_"Whoa!" Exclaimed Sora as he sat up, then turning over standing on his knees_

_She giggles_

_"Give me a break, Kai-!" said Sora chuckling._

_XXXXXXX_

_The memories that seem to remember of this past, was like scattered film from a movie unable to understand as it jumps from one to the next._

_Sora and a white haired friend of his races on the beach's edge of Destiny Islands like a normal morning and Kai running behind them._

_"Giving up already?" Mocked his white haired friend._

_XXXXXXXX_

_The three overlook the ocean as the sunset hits the surface and reflecting a orange color that took anyone's breathe way from its beauty. As Sora and Kai sat on a palm tree that bend toward the ground and his white haired friend leaning with his arms across his chest._

_"If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" asked his white haired friend as Sora blended down looking at his friend._

_XXXXXXXX_

_Sora gazes at his chalk drawing of him and Kai in a cave full of chalked drawings._

_"This world has been connected"_

_Sora looks behind his shoulder and gets up in distress as he turns to the figure that wore a brown colored cloak that covered his face giving him a mystery._

_"Wh-who's there?" asked Sora nervously standing there at the cloaked figure._

_"Tied to the darkness..." said the figure_

_XXXXXX_

_Sora and Kai watch the sunset again that reflected on the ocean at the dock of the island. Sora sitting at the dock's edge his feet out as he watched her stand on the dock, the ocean breeze blowing softly through her short red hair._

_"Sora, don't ever change." She told him as they still watch the sunset on the dock, the ocean glittering and colorful from the sun._

_XXXXXXX_

_It was night on the island as his white haired friend stood there looking at Sora with almost a look of determination._

_"The door has opened..." said his white haired friend as he offers his outstretched hand to Sora. Sora runs to him but is stopped by darkness._

_"What?" asked Sora confused._

_XXXXXXX_

_Sora stands and turns to face the huge black creature hovering over him and his destroyed home._

_"You understand nothing." _

_XXXXXX_

_The door behind Kai in the secret cave blows her towards Sora, who stretches his arms out to catch her._

_"So...ra..." moaned Kai like a zombie as she __vanishes through Sora as he tries to catch her. Confused on what happened; Sora is blown out of the tunnel._

_Xxxxxxxx_

The room was quite neat with everything put in place. It was a very unique room with the decorations of stars all over the furniture. On tge desk were scattered CDs and a moving fish lamp that circled around a blue orb.

Roxas wakes up grunting as he sits upon his white bed in his black skull shorts and white shirt with grey on the sleeves, looking down at his knees.

"Another dream about him..."

Train Station bells start to ring as Roxas turns to his window fliping over onto his knees as he opens the window and looks out at golden buildings of the town as the train station bells continued to ring in the morning air. The train passes by in the background. The sky bright yellow and orange shining around the buildings.

XXXXX

Andi was sitting on her roof smiling as the birds scattered from the sound of the bells. Still in her pj baggy blue jogger bottoms and blue tank; gets up as the wind blows her long wavy dark brunette hair. Climbing down the roof she hangs over the edge and swings herself into her bedroom window.

Xxxxxxx

At the Usual Place a train passes on the tracks above. Hayner, Olette, Pence, Andi and Falcon are enjoying conversation with one another as Olette glances over where Roxas was sitting as he looks down at his hands in deep thought. Eventually the train passed.

"Hey you ok?" Asked Andi standing in front of Roxas with a raised eyebrow.

Roxas looks up at her "huh?...yeah-"

"Man, doesn't that tick you off?" asked Hayner looking at the gang, his hands into fists as Andi and Roxas look at Hayner confused.

"Yeah, that's just wrong" agreed Pence crossing his arms with Falcon in agreement.

"Seifer's gone too far this time" said Olette kicking her feet.

The group looks at Andi and Roxas; "ummmm...what are we talking about?" Asked Andi not knowing how to respond with a apologetic smile. Hayner growled at her with frustration as Roxas scratched his temple, "you should have just agreed" whispered Roxas with a smirk. Andi looks at Roxas and quietly chuckles and then back at Hayner.

Hayner jumps off his seat; "I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town. And we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See...that's not what really bugs me."

"What really bugs me is that he's goin' around tellin' everybody we're the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club!" Exclaimed Hayner flailing his arms.

"Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? 'Cause I haven't. Nuh-uh, never." Said Hayner pointing at himself as he looks at the group. Everyone quietly agreeing with him.

"Now...what to do?" asked Hayner putting his fist in his other hand.

"We could just take on Seifer again!" Exclaimed Falcon.

"And what would that do?" Questioned Andi

"If we beat him it don't matter what was stolen" argues Falcon.

Andi crosses her arms, "That would work if it was just us and Seifer. But like Hayner says the whole town thinks we're theives. That wouldn't settle very well with the town if we just go after Seifer" explained Andi.

As the group waited to come up with a good idea, Olette not knowing what to say, looks over at Roxas, who shrugs, "Uh...well...We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight" said Roxas looking down and then up at Hayner.

"Hey that sounds fun!" replied Pence excitedly as he ran off to get something.

"What about Seifer?" asked Hayner his arms across his chest.

Roxas stands and explains "First, we gotta clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs."

Hayner growls, as Falcon puts her hand on his shoulder. Glancing at her over his shoulder; "Roxas and Andi are right. The town comes first" said Falcon with a small smile trying to calm Hayner down. Hayner smiles back at her and nods.

"Oh no! They're gone!" yelled Pence in alarm.

They all look at Pence is holding a camera; "Our - are gone!" Exclaimed Pence putting his hand to his throat at his inability to say a word.

"What?" asked Pence in disbelief.

"All our -, gone? Huh?" said Hayner as he puts his hand on his throat at his inability to say the word.

"Huh? You can't say -? Why not?" asked Olette gasping putting her hand to her mouth.

"But you do understand what I'm saying, right? Our - are gone!" said Pence looking at the others.

"Stolen... And not just the -. The word -! They stole it too!" said Roxas

"Weird" said Andi putting a finger against her lip in thought.

"What kinda thief is that? Seifer could never have pulled that off" said Hayner with a snobbish attitude, crossing his arms again.

"Yeah!" said Roxas nodding in agreement.

"All right, time for some recon!" said Hayner as he unfolded his arms.

"Right" said the rest of the group before Hayner, Olette, Pence, Falcon and Andi run off. Roxas begins to follow, then becomes dizzy.

"Huh?"

Roxas falls and blacks out on the floor….

"**His heart is returning. Doubtless he'll awaken very soon"**

Roxas wakes up on the ground face forward and gets up, dusting himself off at the process. As he looks at the doorway confused, "Huh?"

Olette walks in after Roxas; "Roxas! Come on"

Roxas nods as he catches up to the group in the Market Street: Tram Common and Hayner spots Olette and Roxas.

"Over here!" yelled Hayner

Roxas and Olette approachs their friends in front of the Armor Shop. Andi looks at Roxas who seems to have a lot on his mind today she guessed by how he came in this morning. She looks at Olette puzzled who just shrugs her shoulders at her.

"Let's get this investigation underway" said Hayner as they went closer to the shopkeeper.

"Yo, I'd never thought you'd guys do such a rotten thing..." said the Shopkeeper

"We didn't steal anything, all right?" Explained Roxas.

"I'd like to believe you, but... Who else would steal that stuff?" asked the Shopkeeper

"What stuff?" asked Roxas with confusion on his face.

"As if you didn't know. Hey, I'm not gonna tell you. Go ask at the Accessory shop" said the Shopkeeper pointing to the other shop across from it.

The group turns around and sees the accessory shop and runs to the shop with a girl that was at least their age with long blonde hair in a ponytail with dark brown eyes.

"Go on Roxas...ask her" whispered Hayner looking at Roxas scratching under his nose trying to play it cool looking at the accessory storekeeper. Andi sees Roxas and Hayner blushing a little; as Roxas scratches the back of his head nervously walking up to her. Andi rolls her eyes quietly chuckling to herself as she folds her arms.

"Oh, it's you, Roxas... Please don't let me down. You used to be one of my favorite customers" pleased the girl.

"I'M NOT THE THEIF!" Yells Roxas getting frustrated.

Surprising everyone by how he reacted. They all look at each other and him quietly. Not knowing how to respond. The accessory storekeeper glances down nervously; "Okay..." she says.

"It's no fun having everyone suspecting me, ya know" continued Roxas trying to calm down embarrassed how everything came out.

"Then you've got to find a way to clear your name. The woman at the candy shop is pretty disappointed, too." explained the girl as the gang looked at the candy shop.

"What was stolen?" Asked Andi looking at the girl.

The girl looked at Andi and turned around without another word. Andi rolls her eyes again and walks away to the next shop.

"What was that?" Asked Hayner.

"She doesn't like Andi very much" Explained Falcon

"Why?" Asked Roxas

"Dont ask" warn Falcon as she follows Andi.

The boys looked at each other and shrug their shoulders as the rest of them headed to the candy shop. Looking at the old women that must be in her fifties looking around frantically. Then stops looking at the gang as they come up to the shop.

"Have you guys seen my cat around?" asked the old women.

"Err..." says Roxas looking around for the cat.

As the group looks around; "There!" Exclaimed Andi pointing up as group follows Andi's finger and sees the cat on the roof yawning above them. Roxas looks around seeing nothing to get up there and looks at Andi.

"What?" She asked puzzled.

"Get on my shoulders" replied Roxas

"Why?" asked Andi hesitant.

"To get the cat?" Answered Roxas looking confused by her question and he kneels down for her to get on.

Coming up from behind Andi slowly climbs up on his shoulders holding her legs. She could hear Falcon snickering behind her. Andi shoots a glare at her before she caught by surprise as Roxas stood up.

"Whoa" said Andi getting balanced and grabbing hold of Roxas' hair.

"Ow! Your fine! I'm not going to drop you" said Roxas as he looked up at her annoyed as she quickly let's go of his hair.

Andi smiles apologetically at Roxas; "sorry" pushing some of her side bangs behind her ear.

Roxas gives her a small smile in return and Andi puts her hands on the roof. Stretching her arms unable to reach the cat she looks down at Roxas.

"I'm going to stand on your shoulders"

Roxas nodds as Andi gets up feeling Roxas grip her ankles as Andi holds one hand on the roof and clicks her tongue at the cat. The cat looks at her curiously as she keeps clicking her tongue. The cat slowly walks to her and rubs itself on her. Grabbing the cat Andi looks down at Roxas as she slowly bends her knees down.

"Someone get this cat!" Said Andi trying to hold her balance as her and Roxas sway back and forth to keep balance.

Hayner comes over and Andi hands him the cat and lays her hands on Roxas' head. She shakes one of her legs giving the indication to Roxas to let go of her legs as she hops off and lands behind him.

"Thank you, Andi, Roxas and Hayner" said the old women gratefully as she pets her cat.

"Did they steal something from you, too?" asked Roxas

"Oh, my, yes. Something important" said the old women

"What a jerk stealing from an old women" muttered Andi as she crossed her arms.

"Just so you know, we didn't do it" said Roxas

"I believe you" said the old women smiling

"Thanks for that, ma'am. So what did they take from you?"

"My -. My precious -" replied the old women sadly.

'Looks like the culprit is going around stealing -. And not just -, but the word -, too" said Hayner looking at the gang

"This isn't your average thief..." said Pence looking at Hayner.

"I wonder if Seifer would know anything about this?" asked Olette looking at Falcon then the gang

"We gotta talk to him. C'mon, to the sandlot!" said Roxas as the group nodded and ran in the Sandlot, where they find Vivi, Rai, and Fuu talking with their backs at them as the gang walks up. Vivi notices them and jumps putting a hand on his face pointing at them and stops making Rai and Fuu turn around.

"Thieves" exclaimed Fuu pointing at them.

"That was low, y'know!" said Rai holding his fist up.

Vivi shakes his head holding his hat with both hands.

"Oh yeah?" said Hayner leaning forward ready for a fight.

"Nice comeback there, Blondie" commented Seifer as he walked from the alley up to Fuu, Rai and Vivi.

"What'd you say!" yelled Hayner angrily as he turned toward Seifer, lifting his fists up.

"You can give us back the - now" commanded Sefier.

"Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it, y'know?" said Rai with both fists on his waist.

"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers. So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some - to prove that you're losers" said Seifer pointing at them as he did a little circle around them, then stops next to Fuu, Rai, and Vivi.

"Replay!" said Fuu

"Now you're talking!" said Seifer laughing as him, Vivi, Fuu, and Rai get ready to fight. So does Hayner, Falcon, Andi and Roxas.

"I guess if you get on your knees and beg, maybe I'll let it slide" said Seifer never leaving his stance.

Roxas stops and moves closer to the Seifer and his gang as they laugh at him. Seifer crosses his arms as Roxas kneels.

"Roxas!" yelled Hayner in disbelief.

Roxas looks and grabs a Struggle bat as he and Seifer prepare to duel.

"Roxas, focus!" said Pence as the gang watches him, Roxas nods.

"Kneel, loser!" yelled Seifer as he goes for attack.

Roxas dodges Seifer's first attack and takes a few whacks at Seifer then was smacked in the head by Seifer's Struggle bat and jumps back, then dodges Seifer's attack again and whacks Seifer again.

"Come on... quit playin' around and fight!" said Seifer as Roxas looks like he's getting dizzy again.

Seifer gets a good swing on Roxas making Roxas fall on his hands and knees. Grabbing his head as he tries to get his bearings back. Seifer swings again at him this time in the face.

Xxxxxx

_He runs on the rooftops of Twilight Town and hears sobbing close by the movie screen. Curious; Roxas looks at the building across from him and sees Andi curled up on a building roof top's wall, crying. _

_Jumping to the building he looks around him and sees no one else around as he comes closer to her. _

"_Hey are you ok?" He asked her._

_She looks up at him in surprise and a flash of light covers the flashback..._

Xxxxxxx

"Roxas focus!" Yells Pence

Roxas shaking his head, gets up and proceeds to defeat Seifer, much to Seifer's annoyance. Rai and Fuu move to guard Seifer; Andi and Falcon whoop and holler for Roxas' victory.

"Seifer's not feelin' so hot, y'know!" said Rai

"Tournament decides" finished Fuu

Pence gets out his camera to take a picture of Roxas who was in front of Rai and Fuu and a white cloak sticking out which who can guess was Seifer behind them as he snaps the shot and gives Roxas the thumbs up a white creature with a signia on his head appears out of nowhere and steals the camera. The creature flees toward the Market Street: Tram Common

"What was that?" asked Hayner scratching his shoulder

"The thief!" yelled Olette

"Come on!" said Andi

The six race after the thief. Hayner, Pence, Olette and Falcon couldn't keep up as Roxas and Andi follows it through the hole in the Market Street: Tram Common wall and ends up in the Woods. They stop as they watch the thief continue through the forest, dancing around the trees as if it wanted Roxas to follow it.

Roxas starts running again.

"Roxas!" Exclaimed Andi as she watched him run into the woods. About to follow; someone appears in the corner of Andi's eye. Andi turns...

Xxxxxxxxx

Roxas follows the thief and ends up outside the Old Mansion. He approaches the thief trapping it at the front gate. Words appear in Roxas' head: _**"We have come for you, my liege"**_

"Huh?"

The zipper of the white thief opens up revealing his mouth with grey teeth and Roxas attacks. As he fights with his struggle bat; he finds nothing seems to inflict the thief which confused him. Slithering almost like a snake as it moved. It uses its feet and strikes him in the chest knocking him almost off his feet.

"It's no use..." said Roxas looking at his struggle bat about to give up.

The struggle bat in his hand swirls with data; "What?" said Roxas shocked on what's happening as the struggle bat turns into a giant key.

"What...what is this thing?" said Roxas asking himself as the giant key pulls his arm and points at the thief.

Roxas looks from the thief to the key and decides to try again. This time, he succeeds as the white creature screams at the attacks and then vanishes, dropping the pictures from the camera, Roxas looks and watches the giant key in his hand disappears like data again. He looks around to see if anyone was around and seen no one. Roxas bends down and picks up the pictures and returns to the Usual Spot where Hayner, Pence, Falcon, Andi and Olette waited.

"What's this?" asked Hayner sitting down showing the picture with Roxas and Shopkeeper standing in front of the Armor Store, smiling.

"I was his first customer after he took over the shop. So we took a picture together" answered Roxas

"It's a really nice photo. Oh...!" said Olette

"Hey! You just said "photo"!" said Pence excitedly

"So, Roxas, tell us about the picture thief" asked Hayner looking at him leaning in.

"Not much to say. The pictures were just lying there" said Roxas shaking his head as he started flash backs about what happened at the Old Mansion.

"That's strange" commented Andi, Roxas nodded.

"Then how do we prove we weren't the ones who took 'em?" asked Hayner as he spots the next picture and chuckles with Andi and Roxas in the picture in a side view. Roxas was sitting on the clock tower ledge with his feet hanging down smiling at the camera and Andi with her back against Roxas and the camera twisting herself a little to glance with a smile and peace sign.

Another one was the girl at the accessory store standing next to each other.

"It's a girl..." said Hayner smiling

"You look happy, Roxas" teased Olette

"Do not" said Roxas.

"So, like, anybody else notice that all the stolen pictures are of Roxas?" asked Pence as he looked at all the pictures.

"Ohh. So that's why everyone thought it was us" said Olette also looking at all the pictures.

"You mean Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all?" asked Hayner

"Are they really all of me?" asked Roxas looking at Pence with astonishment.

"Yep" answered Pence as he nods, Pence holds out the pictures in his hand, "See?" said Pence showing one of the pictures of the old lady and the candy shop and Roxas taken by surprise.

"Look!" said Olette pointing at the pictures of Roxas on the ground when he was beaten by Seifer and his gang.

"Right?", as one picture of the group was shown of Pence on one knee and has his right arm up like he's showing muscle under his sleeve, Olette has her hands on her knees leaning down, Hayner on his side with his arms crossed looking at the camera and Roxas standing there. Falcon with her hands on her hips and Andi giving a peace sign and winking, all smiling at the camera.

"Every single one. Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas or something?" asked Pence looking a little worried.

"C'mon, get serious. Why would anyone wanna steal a bonehead like Roxas?" asked Hayner in a sarcastic way.

"Oh, thanks!" said Roxas

The six friends laugh as the train station bells ring and the train passes above, as they all look up at the tracks. Hayner, Pence, Falcon and Olette leave the Usual Spot. Roxas and Andi waited leaving for a bit as the group walked away, he holds out his hand to block the sun from his eyes and he hears a voice….

"**Where...am I?"**

**"Who's there?" asked Roxas**

"**Who are you?" **

"Hey Roxas you ok?" asked Andi looking at him little worried as he seem to just disappear into his thoughts a lot today.

He smiles at her; "Yeah I'm fine" he replied.

"Where did you go? I thought you were behind me with that theif?" He asked.

"Ah...I was...I got lightheaded" said Andi avoiding eye contact.

"That's weird" stated Roxas.

"Yeah" said Andi smiling at him as they both started walking back home together. Andi looks at the sunset in the sky, she took a deep breathe of air and slowly lets it out.

"It's beautiful isn't?" asked Andi not taking her eyes off the sky as she asked him. Roxas looking at her but didn't seem to noticed the sky as he replied "Yeah it is."

Andi was quite built small on top with her long, thick dark brown beachy wave hair in a loose high ponytail and tight burnt orange cropped strappy a-line cut top that stopped from the end of her rib cage showing off her long torso to her slightly wider hips in distress skinny dark blue jeans the bottoms tucked in her black and burnt orange high tops. On her hip swirled a keychain that was latched to her belt loop that had a silver musical note.

Andi slowly glances at Roxas watching him looking up in the sky before she caught him from noticing he was talking about her. Roxas stopped walking," Hey umm… I got you something" said Roxas as he started digging into his pockets looking for it. Andi stopped looking at him puzzled; "You got me something?" Asked Andi as she watched him shuffling through his pockets.

Roxas nodded as he grabbed something out of his right pocket. Grinning as he lifted it up revealing a necklace

Andi looked at it. It was on a black rope; on the necklace was a sunset colored shape of a star intertwined with silver and at the center of it was a bright blue seashell. A feeling rushes over Andi when she sees the seashell. Almost in relief but didn't know why the feeling of relief was there when she has no reculection of this seashell.

"Did you make this?" Asked Andi looking at Roxas rattle through her brain to find a memory that had to do with a seashell. "Yeah" said Roxas scratching the back of his head.

"What is it?"

"It's called a wayfinder"

"Never heard of such a thing"

"I heard it; it gives you good luck" explains Roxas.

"Good luck charm huh? So shouldn't you keep it?" Teased Andi smirking at him.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" Chuckled Roxas

"Oh nothing. So why are you giving this to me?" Asked Andi tilting her head to the side.

"Most people that get a gift just say thank you. And who doesn't need a good luck charm?"

Andi taps her shoulder with against his. She moves her ponytail laying it on her shoulder as she put the necklace on. Putting her ponytail behind her back again. She looks at Roxas, "what do you think?"

"Looks good" replied Roxas shoving his hands back in his pockets, smiling.

She pulls gently on the wayfinder necklace getting a closer look at the seashell as they continue to walk home.

Xxxxxx

_..."I found this at the island you took me. Just so you never forget me" says Andi giving him the seashell._

_"I could never forget about you...__I'll come back. I promise" said Roxas..._

_Xxxxxxx_

"Did I give you this seashell before" Asked Andi looking at Roxas letting go of her necklace. Roxas looks at Andi confused by Andi's question. "No? Why would I give something back that you gave me?" he asked.

"It was a promise." said Andi

Roxas raised his eyebrow at her; "a promise for what?"

"You were leaving" Explained Andi

"Are you ok?" Questioned Roxas putting his hand on her head for a second to see if she was sick.

"Yes, I'm fine" said Andi rolling her dark brown eyes at him. Andi about to protest to Roxas about what seemed to be a memory; decided against it as she bit her bottom lip. Shaking her head, she smiles "Mind must be playing tricks on me" she said brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

Roxas puts both hands behind his head with smile as he stopped in front of a grey house with a big white porch and bright yellow front door; "guess both of us are having off days" he commented.

"Yeah, I guess..." agreed Andi

"Well...I'll see you tomorrow" said Roxas waving bye as he started walking home.

"Thanks for the necklace" said Andi as she walked up her porch.

"Don't mention it" replied Roxas as he continued walking home turning to look at her.

"Sweet dreams Andi" says Roxas with a smile turning back around.

"Goodnight Roxas" replies Andi as she walks inside leaning her back in the door as she shuts it...

Xxxxxxxxxx

_"Who are you?" Snapped Andi turning towards the black cloaked figure._

_"You're...you're real?!" _

_"Last time I checked" Replied Andi looking at him quite puzzled with her arms crossed._

_The hooded cloaked man after __done being off guard by Andi composed himself. Andi sees he was tall and kinda lanky his arms a little longer than the rest of his body._

_"Just checking on a old friend" _

_Andi looks toward where Roxas ran still chasing the white creature. "You see we have something quite in common" he commented making Andi look back at him._

_"Funny? He never mentioned you before...ummm?" _

_"Spare the introductions. I just came here to see what he has cooking up" he said._

_"Huh?"_

_"What I don't get is. Why he needs you?" He asked shaking his head._

_"What's that suppose to mean?" Snapped Andi confused by this guy's questions._

_The man chuckles by her reply. Andi gets in a defensive stance by this hooded stranger as he summons a dark portal and disappears. Andi stares at what just happened as she walks up to where that man disappeared; "who was...that guy?..." she asked herself outloud._

To be continued...

Xxxxx

Author's Notes: Sorry guys since I have started this story I had to go back and play the game so I have finished all of Roxas' section of the game. So I now have a plot on what I'm going to do with that. It's going to take me some time so please be patient with me! hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my KH2 story. If you are new please go read my KH: Whispers of the past as some of this story will reference with that. Please fave and review!


	2. Day 2:The Beach

Chapter Eight

The screen becomes scrambled TV without signal to other channels…

"Restoration at 12%" repeated the computer

Someone in a black coat walks up to a man with red wraps around his face and a red cloak, who is sitting at a computer desk in front of many lit screens, looking at a digital boy standing there like he was asleep and one TV almost like it's recording what's going on in Twilight Town as he watches the white creatures that Roxas fought squirming and flying around all over Twilight Town.

"Organization miscreants...They've found us"

"But...why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" asked the hooded figure looking at the screen and then at the other.

"Both are nothing but data to them. The fools could never tell the difference" replied the other looking at the computer.

"And Andi how was she able to retrieve that memory?" Asked the black coated man.

"From Namine's doing" said the red masked man.

"She knew about the seashell?"

"She knew Roxas had it. That witch is going to ruin everything that we have planned. We're running out of time. Namine must make haste on Sora's memories. Before it's too late"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sora's memories continue to race through Roxas' mind, as it continued like scattered film._

_Sora is awoken by Pluto licking him in the back alleyway of Traverse Town, looking at Pluto then around Traverse Town as he stands up slowly._

_"Oh...Where am I?" asked Sora_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sora races into the Second District looking around wondering how and when he got here full of distress, "What happened to my home? My island?" he asked_

_Small dark creatures with bright yellow eyes appear around him as he holds a giant key in his hands looking around him, "Riku! Kai-!" yelled Sora_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A static image of Kai- appears smiling at him in Destiny Islands. Another creature came out of nowhere with armor on its head. Sora turns from behind him and is confronted by a tall, strong, shoulder length dark brown hair with a huge scar across his face in the First District_

_"Who are you?" asked Sora looking at him_

_"They will come at you out of nowhere, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade" he said pointing at him with his black gloves. Sora stands there ready for a fight as he doesn't know what this person is confronting him._

XXXXXX

_Data appears and then pops memories of Donald and Goofy being knocked out of the sky and onto Sora in the Third District with Sora laying on the ground, hurt with Donald and Goofy piled up on him feeling a little dizzy._

XXXXXXX

_"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel" said Goofy standing next to Donald._

_"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends" ordered the man that confronted him earlier and a short black haired girl beside him with her arms crossed._

_"Donald Duck" said Donald putting his hand out._

_"Name's Goofy" said Goofy as he puts his hand on top of Donald_

_"I'm Sora. I'll go with you guys" said Sora as he put his hand on top of both of them_

XXXXXXX

_Another image of Kai- appears in a white room as she stands there, smiling._

_"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade" explained the dark haired man pointing at the large key in a room where Sora was sitting on the edge of the bed._

_"That's right. The Keyblade" repeated a women with dark brown hair in a ponytail and pink dress sitting on a different edge of the bed looking at them._

_"So...this is the key?" said Sora looking at the large key in his hands lifting it up high._

_Another image of Kai- appeared again and disappeared in a second. Like he was thinking about her a lot, like she holds the key._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"But the boy is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes"_

_Sora sticks his Keyblade out and a glowing light flashes from the Keyhole and locks it._

XXXXXXX

Roxas wakes up in his room and sits up fast looking at his hand where the keyblade appeared last time. Looking confused, "A key...blade?" he asked as he opens and closes his hand into a fist a few times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andi sat down and petted Bear as he laid there sleeping on her bed, "I'll see you later buddy" she whispered and she walked off; grabbing her skateboard and off to the Usual Spot.

"HEY ANDI!"

Andi turned and sees Olette running at her, waving. Andi stops her skateboard and smiles; waving back as Olette finally catches up to her. Andi grabbed her skateboard and walks with Olette.

"What's up?" greeted Andi.

"Nothing...except...from what happened...yesterday" answered Olette trying to catch her breath, Andi chuckled at her exhausted friend trying to take deep breathes as she walked with her. She guessed she probably been running for a while the way she was gasping for air; lOh look we're here" she exclaimed as she came to the Back Alley and saw the Usual Spot entrance.

"I like your necklaces" commented Olette.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah thanks. Roxas gave it to me" replied Andi pushing strands of hair back.

Olette smiled at Andi, "you might wanna take a breathe before you come in. Or he's going to see you blushing" teased Olette as she walks in the Usual Spot.

Andi looked displeased by that, "I am not!" she argued following Olette inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas walks to the Usual Spot a few steps away from the entrance and stops, "A Keyblade..." he mutters.

Roxas spots a stick leaning against a wall and picks it up whacking it with his hand feeling its solid figure and starts swinging it around like a sword. Then looks at it again and shrugs, "What was that about?" he asked himself as he tosses it over his head and hits someone wearing a black cloak in the chest.

"Oh!" said Roxas as he turns to the person standing there for a second and then walks away down the steps without a word, "Sorry... about that..." apologized Roxas watching.

Roxas walks into the Usual Spot and sees Hayner, Pence, Olette, Andi and Falcon already sitting enjoying some sea-salt ice cream. Hayner offers Roxas some, "Thanks" said Roxas taking the ice cream.

"Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?" asked Pence licking his ice cream worried as Roxas sits down by Andi who was sitting on the floor between Olette and his seat, smiling at him.

"I sure hope so" answered Olette.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" asked Hayner looking at Pence with curiosity.

"Oh, well, you know. Just thinking out loud" answered Pence

"Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing up's all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right?" asked Hayner looking at the gang.

Pence laughs, "Get that off a fortune cookie?"

"That's it, no more ice cream for you! Man, today's turning out to be a drag" said Hayner sounding a little upset.

"Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief" answered Olette looking at Hayner.

"Nuh-uh. You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all! So, how about this?" said Hayner as he stand up. Pence shrugging his shoulders at Olette, they watch Hayner.

"We all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue seas! Blue skies! Let's just get on the train and go!" said Hayner walks past his friends and then turns to his friends who were standing up. He runs up at them, "No? Aw, c'mon!" said Hayner

"Maybe you forgot, but we're broke" answered Roxas breaking up the group's silence.

"Maybe you forgot I'm smart!" said Hayner pointing at himself with a smile.

"Really that's new" blurted Andi as the group ran off laughing as Hayner gives Andi a glare; Andi giving a smirk in return.

"We're going to Market Street!" said Hayner as the continue to run to the Market Street: Station Heights. The group stops reading a poster on the wall about The Struggle Match.

"Just two days to go. You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the four of us split the prize!" said Hayner with his hand over Roxas' shoulders, Roxas smiles, "Okay, you're on"

"You two are gonna clean up!" said Pence pointing at them as Roxas gives him a thumbs up and Olette bouncing up and down, "Go get 'em!"

Falcon just smiles at them as she leans her hand on her hip and Andi came up with also a smile and nods at them with approval. Roxas and Hayner make a sign of friendship with their arms leaning on each other's arm and their hands curled into a fist, "It's a promise!" said Hayner as they both nod.

"Now, let's get down to business. One ticket to the beach is 900 munny. How much for six of us?" continued Hayner looking at the group.

"5400 munny" answered Andi. Hayner looks at her, "And 300 each to spend there. What's that for all of us?"

"1800 munny. A total of 7200 munny"

Pence puts his hands behind his head as he listens to the conversation with Hayner and Andi then looks at Roxas, "To spend on what?" asked Roxas looking at Hayner.

"Pretzels, of course! What else is there?" asked Hayner with a "Duh" expression.

"Well, there's always watermelon"

"Too pricey. They're, like, 2000 munny a piece"

"Pretzels it is"

"So, where were we?" asked Hayner

"We need 7200 munny altogether. But all we have is..." said Olette

"I've got 800" answered Pence as he laid his arms down at his side.

" ...650" said Olette

"150. Sorry" apologized Roxas

"350" replied Falcon

"1500" answered Andi

The group looks at Andi and shakes their heads. "What?" Asked Andi looking at the group.

"Rich girl" coughed Falcon.

Andi glared at Falcon. "Sorry I don't spend money like it grows on trees" snapped Andi.

"Hey she's doing at lot of contributing in this. So you girls just stop!" Said Hayner looking at the girls. Falcon rolls her eyes and Andi folds her arms and looks away from Falcon aggravated.

"That's 4100 munny! We need 3100. Let's find ourselves some odd jobs and earn some dough! We have 'til the train leaves to earn at least 516 munny each!" exclaim Hayner as he runs off with Falcon, "MEET AT THE STATION WITH CASH IN HAND!"

"Didn't he say he had it covered?" asked Pence putting his hands over his head again looking at Roxas, "Whatever. Those pretzels are sounding pretty good" said Roxas

Roxas helps out with some odd jobs, While Andi helped at the market with posters and groceries for people; they meet the other four at the Station Plaza.

"All present and accounted for?" asked Hayner

"Yep" answered Andi

"What've we got?" asked Pence

"Let's see..." said Roxas

Roxas pulls out some munny

"Just this" said Roxas

"Good job" said Hayner congratulating the gang

"Nice work, everyone. Added to what we started with, we now have..." said Olette as she shows them the munny pouch she made with the munny inside it.

'Tada! 7200 munny!" said Olette showing her munny pouch with excitement.

"Alright!" said Andi smiling as we pumped her arm to the sky.

"Sweet!" said Pence

Olette gives the bag to Roxas and smiles at him, "Let's get tickets!" said Olette as she, Pence, Falcon and Andi run ahead into the station.

"We can't be together forever... so we'd better make the time we do have something to remember" said Hayner watching his friends run to the Train Station as he talks to Roxas, "Huh?" asked Roxas looking at Hayner confused.

"Gotcha!" said Hayner jokingly punches Roxas in the stomach and joins the other four. Roxas follows but something rips his feet from under him, "WHOA!" yelled Roxas.

A small stick drops to the ground. Hayner, Pence, Olette, Falcon and Andi stop. Hayner steps back a bit down the stairs. Roxas grunts in pain coming to his knees, touching his lip. He looks up and sees someone in a black cloak standing beside him. The person he saw yesterday when he threw that stick.

"Huh?"

Andi watches as hooded man picks Roxas off the ground by the arm and brings him close and whispers something to him, "What?" asked Roxas looking at the hooded figure.

"ROXAS! THREE MINUTES!" yelled Hayner snapping Roxas' and Andi's attention to him.

"OKAY!" yelled Roxas as he turns to look back to the figure, who was gone. He catches up to his friends in the station.

"Who was that?" Asked Andi whispering to Roxas as they kept some distance from the rest of the group.

"I don't know. I seen him earlier today when I was coming in to meet you guys" explained Roxas quietly.

Andi looked puzzled as this hooded man didn't look like the last guy she meet yesterday.

Hayner bends at the teller and holds out 6 fingers; "Six students!" said Hayner smiling.

"Roxas, the money!" said Pence looking at him.

"Wait—"said Roxas searching though his pockets from where he put the munny pouch, "No" said Roxas still searching through his pockets.

"Huh?" asked Hayner looking at him

Roxas looks back out toward the plaza and remembers the cloaked person picking him up, "He took it!" mutters Roxas and begins to run outside into the plaza.

"Where are you going?" asked Olette confused. Roxas turns around and looks at the group, "Remember when I fell? I had the munny before that. I bet that guy took it!"

"Guy?" asked Hayner

"He couldn't have gotten too far..."

"What are you talking about?"

Hayner remembers Roxas outside as he gets up by himself and stands there dozed off into space, "There was no guy" answered Hayner looking at Roxas like if he was crazy.

Andi looks confused at Hayner, Falcon, Pence and Olette as they looked at Roxas like he was crazy. Andi looks towards where Roxas fell and she had clearly seen a hooded man pick up Roxas.

"How did you not see him?" Asked Andi looking at the group.

"He pulled Roxas up like he had some beef with him" Explained Andi

"There wasn't a guy" said Pence.

"He wore a black hooded coat he wouldn't have been hard to miss!" Said Andi in disbelief that they didn't see this guy; it would make sense if her or Roxas just seen it but they both had seen it. So how come they act like they didn't see a thing.

The train station bell wakes Roxas up from his thoughts as he looks at the group.

"Huh? But he...There wasn't...Really?" asked Roxas

The train whistle blows and they realize they've missed it as the group turns to watch the train go by, Pence sighs "Oh boy..." as he slumps down in defeat.

"There wasn't anyone...there?"

Hayner, Pence, Olette, Falcon leave the Station. Andi stands beside Roxas looking at the group as they left.

"I seen him"

"Huh?" Said Roxas looking at her.

"I seen him grab you. I've seen one wearing the same cloak yesterday when you where chasing that theif yesterday" Explained Andi

Roxas turns towards her; "why didn't you say anything?"

"I did! They-"

"No; yesterday. You said you were lightheaded." Interrupted Roxas.

"I...I didn't think they would come back." Replied Andi as she turned towards Roxas.

"They?"

"That guy wasn't the same guy I seen yesterday. He's a different one" said Andi.

"What do they want?" Asked Roxas

"I don't know. The one I meet said he was checking on you. But that's all he told me. But he seemed surprised that I could see him? All I know is somethings going on and I'm going to find out what it is" said Andi as she walked away.

Roxas watched her for a minute and followed her up to the top of the clock tower where Hayner, Pence, Olette and Falcon sitting there eating sea salt ice cream on the clock tower ledge.

"Here" said Falcon handing Andi and Roxas they're ice cream as they sat down on the ledge. The train is moving in the background, while Roxas sits and thinks as his ice cream started dripping as it melts.

"It's melting" said Olette snapping Roxas out of his thoughts again, "Sorry" apologized Roxas turning to them.

"Cheer up already!" said Hayner

"Yeah no big deal" said Falcon

"That was definitely weird, though" said Pence

"Strange" said Olette

Andi looked down the cloak tower confused on how today had gone.

"You said it" agreed Hayner as the group looked at Roxas.

"Can you feel Sora?" mutters Roxas to himself as he looks down at his ice cream...

Xxxxxxx

_The hooded cloaked man yanked Roxas on the arm bringing Roxas close to him, "Can you feel Sora?" he asked in a whisper as he looked at him…._

_Xxxxxxx_

Andi stood up, "Well I got to go. See you guys tomorrow" she said with a smile as she started walking.

She was grabbed by the arm, Andi glances behind her and sees Roxas. "Don't be looking for trouble by yourself" he warned quietly.

"You know trouble usually finds us before we find it right?" Asked Andi

"I'm serious Andi" said Roxas flatly.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?!?" Asked Hayner.

Andi and Roxas look at their friends looking at them puzzled. Then look back at each other; "I dropped this and Roxas was just returning it to me" said Andi with a smile as she showed her musical keychain like it had came off showing it to her friends.

"I'm going home, I see you all tomorrow" said Andi as she gazed into Roxas' eyes as he lets her arm go and she tilts her head and smiles at him.

Going through the events the past two days has been quite weird and unexplained. Andi wonders what they want with Roxas...

Xxxxxxx

_"We have a friend in common" said the mystery coated man from the day before that she meet..._

_Then the man that pulled Roxas up on the train station. Roxas never told her what he actually said to her..._

_"Don't be looking for trouble by yourself" warned Roxas before she left..._

_Xxxxx_

"Who are you?" Asked Andi looking at the two men; one in red and the other one in a hooded black coat.

"Hey! You're the one that picked Roxas up at the train station!" Exclaimed Andi pointing at the black hooded man.

"You should keep you're noise out of things that doesn't concern you" Snapped the man in red.

"Does when it involves my friends" replied Andi

"Roxas can't have friends"

"Says you!" Snapped Andi glaring at the men.

The red man laughed at her; "I see I've made a wise choice on you, Andi"

"How do you who my name?" she asked

"Let's just say I've been watching you."

"Why?" Asked Andi as her hands curl into fists, "who are you and what do you want?" she continued.

"You can call me Diz. I want you to stay out of what's going on with Roxas" replied the man in red.

"Or what?!?" Spatted Andi.

"Or my hands will be tied"

"Humph...thanks for the warning" said Andi as she turns to walk away and sees the hooded man in front of her. She looks at Diz. "You might wanna call off your dog" warned Andi looking at the hooded man.

"You know what to do" Said Diz.

Andi watches as the hooded man summons his weapon out of no where from his hand. His weapon looked like a bat wing of a sword with a eye at the connection of the blade and the angel and bat wing handle. Andi gets on her guard waiting for sudden movement. As he comes slowly closer as she tries to back away giving each other the distance for her to react. As she looks at the weapon again her vision starts to double and her head throbs. Holding her head...

Xxxxxxx

_Andi is holding a weapon that had rose gold colored rose thorns around what looked like a key with musical notes at the end. Silver musical notes that took place of the roses. Two sliver and rose gold small half opened roses in between the key and the handle._

_She was being overpowered by the same key that she seen but it was a white haired boy that held the key. As she uses his strength against him she does a front walkover and gets behind him and before he could counter attack she stopped the weapon right by his heart._

_"Impressive"..._

Xxxxxxx

Andi putting her hands down; looks at the hooded man again and a flash of light from her hand summons the weapon she had visioned.

Diz chuckled at the sight. Andi not knowing what to do with it. Stands staring at the weapon; slowly moving her eyes from the key to the hooded man. She brings the keyblade in front of her in a more defensive stance. As the hooded man lunges at her Andi blocks it as she is pushed back by the hooded man's strength. Getting overpowered Andi front walkovers the man losing his balance and Andi single handed cartwheels away from his counter swing.

"Can't fool me again with that trick" stated the hooded man.

Andi smirked and shrugs her shoulders; "had to try"

As the hooded man lunges at her again she dodged him with another single handed cartwheels. She counter attacks and knocks the keyblade out of his hand. Andi lunges to Diz and as she jumps at him for an attack he disappears from her sight. Andi shocked by the quick reflex glances behind her and gets hit with a hand on the back of her neck and she falls on the ground. Scrabbling up quickly putting her keyblade in front of her as she looks around to find the men had disappeared.

Andi's keyblade flashes and disappears from her hand. She rubs the back of her neck that was hit as it didn't hurt. She looks around and sees no sign of anything that happened. She looks at her hand where she summoned that weapon and nothing happened.

"Was that real?" She asked...

XXXXXXX

"What was that?!?" asked the hooded man coming out of the dark portal at Diz. Diz walked to his computers and started typing. "We had to change plans since she's starting to question what's going around her" explained Diz as he never took his eyes of the screens as he typed.

"She about got you!" said the hooded man.

"I overlooked what she is capable of. I won't make the same mistake again" Explained Diz.

"We need to get control of her before she causes anymore trouble" continued Diz...

To Be Continued….

Author's notes: Hey guys! Hope you are still enjoying this story! I'm trying to stick with some of the original Kingdom Hearts story. If you haven't read Kingdom Hearts: Whispers of the Past you should read it! It explains more of Andi and what's going on in the current storyline. Please Fave and Review!


	3. Day 3: Namine

The screen becomes scrambled again

"Restoration at 28%" replied the computer

"Naminé, hurry" said Diz worried about the time that has gone so fast. As Diz was looking at his computer screens one had the progress of the sleeping boy and another had Roxas and Andi, the cloaked man juggling the munny pouch behind him. "Is it really that hard to make a beach?" asked the hooded figure with curiosity

"We'd be giving the enemy another entry point" explained Diz never taking his eyes off the screens, the hooded man stops juggling the pouch, "And this?" asked the figure holding out the munny pouch by his fingertips. Diz turned to look at it and replied "We can always buy some sea-salt ice cream"

Diz laughs as he goes back to the screens and the hooded figure juggles it again from behind him, "Objects from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete that" ordered Diz

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_As Roxas goes through several events from Sora's journey across other worlds..._

_Sora, Donald and Goofy are in under the sea. Sora as a half fish half human, Donald as a half octopus and Goofy a turtle._

_"As the key bearer, you must already know one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds!" yells King Triton. _

_"So many places I want to see... I know I'll get there someday" said Ariel as she spins around looking up at the small hole of her secret hiding place._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes" read Phil standing on a beam with a small paper and Hercules standing with his arms across his chest beside Phil looking at Sora, Donald and Goofy._

_"Hey! What do you mean "junior heroes"?" asked Donald angrily as he flings his arms everywhere._

_"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero" answered Phil looking at Sora, Donald and Goofy pointing his finger at them._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"I...I wish...for your freedom, Genie" said Aladdin looking at Genie as he was getting prepared to make Aladdin a prince._

_"Al!" said Genie surprised as he starts to granted legs._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"Sally, why didn't I listen to you?" asked Jack Skellington putting his head down, in disappointment. As Sally walks up to Jack, "Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween. __Next time, we'll do it together" she replied holding his hands in Dr. Frankintine's lab._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sora twirls his Kingdom Keyblade and shoves it to the ground and yells "Power!"_

_There a dark cloud of smoke was a two headed dragon as it disappears bringing out a small red dragon that was the size of a small lizard. "I am Mushu" it announced with his hands on his hips standing on Sora's spiked head happily._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?" asked his white hair friend in Monstro's body, his fists on his hips mocking Sora._

_"Riku! What are you doing here?" asked Sora as he turned around at his white haired friend._

_An image of Kai- flashes again in that same white room, smiling._

_"Did you find her?" asked Sora hopefully._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Kai- appeared again as a glance then disappears…._

_Sora's on the deck of Captain Hook's pirate ship, looking out at the deck with Donald, Goofy and Peter Pan looking at him from behind._

_"I still can't believe it. I really flew. Wait 'til I tell Kai—" Sora stopped as he looked up at the sky._

_Kai-'s face flashes again_

_"I wonder if she'll believe me? Probably not" says Sora still looking up at the sky._

_Sora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell and Wendy stand on Big Ben as Peter Pan and Wendy watch as Tinkerbell flies to Sora's face and spins around._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A blonde spiky haired man with bright blue eyes walks beside the group as Sora looks up at him, "I'm searching, too" replied Sora._

_"For your light? Don't lose sight of it" he says looking at them as he walks past them._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"Sora, where are you going?" asked Piglet watching Sora walking away._

_"I'm gonna go look for my friends. They're waiting for me" answered Sora looking back at Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Roo, Owl all sitting on a hill. Pooh waves goodbye with his other animals friends watching Sora leave._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"Where are Donald and Goofy?" asked Sora looking at Riku on the upper deck._

_"Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking about her" said Riku moving away from Kai- who was behind him._

_Kai-'s face flashes again on the word 'her'. Sora locks Neverland's keyhole on Big Ben. Sora remembers Riku and Kai- in a white room._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

A girl stands in front of the capsule in a white room, looking at it. Roxas' consciousness resides with the girl. Her light blonde hair sat on her shoulders and her slender figure wearing a small sundress dress that hit about a few inches of her butt and light blue sandals.

"Who are you?" He asked

The girl turns around and smiles at him. Roxas wakes up in his room with the girl in his dream standing there a few inches from his bed, as Roxas sits up from his bed, feeling like someone is watching him. He turns thinking he caught a glimpse of someone, "Huh...?"

XXXXXXXXX

Roxas walks into the Usual Spot and sees a letter on the couch, opening it; "Meet at the station. Today's the day we hit the beach-and don't sweat about the munny! – Hayner"

Roxas puts it down as he finished reading, leaves the Usual Spot and walks to Market Street: Station Heights where he sees Pence, Olette and Andi coming his way.

"Hey" greeted Roxas

"Morning" answered Olette.

Pence and Olette freeze in mid-walk; Andi stops in front of them and turns around at her frozen in time friends. She looks at Roxas with a scared look.

"Huh...?"

Roxas runs up to them but it suddenly stopped by the girl in his dreams who stood in front of him, "Hello, Roxas" she said with a smile and her arm behind her back with her hand holding her other arm, then proceeds to let her arm go and starts looking around. Andi looks at the girl from behind confused.

"Uh... Hi... And you are...?" asked Roxas as she holds up a hand to quiet him.

"I wanted to meet you at least once" she replied

"Me?"

"Yes, you"

Roxas scratches his head as she walks away out of sight. As Pence and Olette unfreeze themselves.

"Olette dragged me along to go shopping" said Pence as they come up.

Andi jumps in surprise as they came back completely unfazed by the events that were appearing before her eyes.

"Hey, you wanna come with us?" asked Olette

"Um, uhh, wait... did you just see that..."

Roxas looks in the direction that girl left, "He's stalling" groaned Pence

"Very well, then. We'll see you later, Roxas, okay?" said Olette as Roxas faces them, then runs off to the direction he came from.

"Y-Yeah..." answered Roxas as he turns back around looking for the girl that was just talking to him just a minute ago and then disappeared, "Did she go to that haunted mansion?" he asked himself.

"Are you coming Andi?" asked Olette as she turned around.

"Uhh...I'll catch you guys in a bit" said Andi as she watches Roxas run off to follow that girl.

"Alright"

Andi runs off to catch up with Roxas at the Tram Common as he follows the mysterious girl. He runs and stops looking at the hole which leads to the Woods as the girl had disappeared again. He takes off running again to the Woods and stops looking around.

"Huh?" as he walks around looking until he stops at the dark cloud that appears under his feet and moves in front of him with a few white creatures coming out of it and try to pull him in.

"Lemme go!" yelled Roxas as he pushes one of them grabbing his arm away and runs back to the Tram Common with the things following him.

XXXXXXXX

Andi stops and watches Roxas running out of the woods being chased by white creatures as she starts to follow him. She caught something by her eye, she stops and glances behind her shoulder with a glare; "I've seen you before"

The girl comes from behind the hole in the wall. Standing behind Andi; "Do you remember?"

Andi turns and looks at her hard but kinda confused by her question, "You're that girl I seen when I was attacked in a white room" said Andi.

She didn't reply by that response as she put one hand on her arm looking down. Andi walks closer to her almost to see if she was her fragment of her imagination. "I thought it was just a dream. Because I don't even know how I got there" explained Andi.

"We...We don't have much time" replied the girl as she grabs Andi's arm.

Andi didn't budge by her tugging. As she turns towards Andi "Those things are after Roxas" she explained.

"How do I know you're not the one who sent those things after him in the first place?" Questioned Andi

"You just have to trust me"

"I don't" replied Andi flatly removing her arm from the girl's hands.

She looks saddened at her and looks at Andi closely and puts a small smile on her lips.

"He gave back what he had promised" she said.

"What?"

"Your necklace. The shell is what you gave to him before...before he left" she explained.

Andi looked at her in disbelief. Grabbing a hold of her Wayfinder she looks at the small shell that was in the middle of it.

"How do you know that?" she asked looking at the girl.

"I'm the reason for your memories coming back."

Andi looks back down at her Wayfinder and lets it go; looking back up to see the girl was gone. Looking around her frantically unable to find her.

"Huh? Oh!- Roxas" says Andi as she runs to the sandlot.

Xxxxxxx

He runs into the Sandlot, catching the attention of Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi.

"Hey, chicken wuss!" called out Seifer to Roxas who stops by them and turns around with the creatures entering the Sandlot.

"Who's that?" asked Fuu as she, Rai and Seifer get ready to fight as Vivi runs away from the scene.

"I dunno, but they've already crossed the line. Find a weapon!" ordered Seifer.

Roxas looks around and spots one of the battling bats and cartwheels to grab it. Roxas tries to fight the creatures, but is thrown down by them, his weapon having no effect. He stands back up whipping his lip and notices that Seifer, Vivi, Fuu, and Rai are surrounded by the white creatures.

"Not good..." muttered Roxas as he looked at the creatures and realized Seifer and his gang were frozen in time just like Olette and Pence were earlier. The white creatures slowly walk in circle and stands in front of Roxas as he starts wondering what to do.

"Roxas! Use the Keyblade!"

Roxas looks around and sees blue sandals on top of the building and looks up at the girl he was chasing earlier overlooking the Sandlot. He looks back at one of the creatures as it goes for attack, Roxas trying to block with his hands and is transported to the Station of Serenity on the blue Sora platform. The Keyblade appears in his hand as he examines it; creatures storm the platform. Roxas takes a fighting stance looking at his enemies. Adrenaline shoots through him as he fights them. He takes them left and right taking a few blows from them as well. He gets rid of them and a mysterious door appears at the other edge of the platform. A bodiless voice illuminating over it

"**Be careful. Beyond that door lies a completely different world. But don't be afraid"**

Roxas walks toward the door cautiously

"**Don't stop walking..."**

Roxas opens the door and ends up in the Station of Calling. He ascends the stained-glass stairs, fighting enemies until he comes to another door entering the Station of Awakening. He walks in looking up at the sky and hears something behind him. He turns and encounters a big white creature like those little ones but much bigger and stronger. Backing up and terrified he turns to run to the edge catching himself from falling off; he then turns back towards the enemy and summons the Keyblade.

He fights the creature with little struggle, he felt like he done this before but couldn't think how he knew how to fight this thing before. Pushing these thoughts away he beats it. As Roxas steps back falling on his butt as the enemy falls on top of him, it's form turning into darkness. Roxas finds himself in darkness trying to fight against it as it consumes him, Stretching out his hand for a little bit of hope the girl's hand grabs his arm, Saving him with a bright light which transforms into a white room around him, standing in front of her as she was sitting on a ledge. Before he starts to speak, she places a finger to her lips.

"My name is Naminé" placing her hand on her chest smiling.

"Roxas...Do you remember your true name?"

"Huh?"

The hooded black coat figure pulls Naminé up by her arm looking at her "Say no more, Naminé" he warned.

"But if no one tells him, Roxas will..."

"It's best he doesn't know the truth" he interrupted.

"Hey! You're that pickpocket!" yells Roxas pointing at him angrily.

The man stretches out his hand and conjures a dark portal behind Roxas. Roxas leaps away from it backing away into the hooded figure as he is pushed inside. Roxas wakes up in the Sandlot in the floor face forward.

"Seifer, strike a pose, y'know?" said Rai

"How's this?" asked Seifer

"That's totally perfect, y'know!" answered Rai

Roxas on his elbows sees Fuu take a picture of Seifer posing in front of him while Rai and Vivi stand around Fuu with her camera.

"How 'bout one more, y'know?" asked Rai

Roxas stands up whipping his face glaring at the gang. "What's that for!" yells Roxas

"Keepsake" answered Fuu

"Those freaks in the white jumpsuits are gone, y'know?" explained Rai

"Cakewalk"

"What were those things?" asked Roxas

"Outsiders, that's what" answered Seifer

Roxas shakes his head, knowing Seifer that would be what he'd say.

"And if they don't wise up to the rules around here, I might have to take 'disciplinary measure'" warned Seifer

"Oh yeah, Seifer's always lookin' after the town, y'know?"

Roxas looks over and sees Olette, Hayner, Falcon and Pence have arrived at the Sandlot. Hayner huffs and runs off as the rest of the group follows.

"Wait up!" yells Roxas as he runs after them.

"Hey! No chickening out of the tournament tomorrow!" yelled Seifer

"We'll be waitin', y'know?"

Roxas runs to the back alley and catches Andi walking up the stairs in the corner of his eye; He stops and turns at her seeing her was head down. He runs up to her and stops at the top of the stairs with her.

"Hey! What's wrong?" He asked trying to get a glimpse of her face,

"What's...happen to us...Roxas?" She asks with tears welding up in her eyes looking at him.

Roxas was kinda taken off guard by her question. Then looks down upset; "I...I don't know" he replied sadly.

"My head...is flooding with things that I don't remember doing...Men in black coats and these...white creatures appearing out of no where...I can summon this...this weapon only when I'm in danger."

"You have one too?!" Exclaimed Roxas

Andi was quiet looking down again.

"How?!" he asked

"I was attacked yesterday."

"I told you don't be looking for trouble by yourself!" Said Roxas angrily.

Andi looked shocked by Roxas' response. "I wasn't looking for trouble. I was heading home and they were following me" Snapped Andi glaring at him.

"Uhh...oh" said Roxas realizing that he had overreacted.

Andi glaring at Roxas shoves right past him to the Usual Spot.

"Andi...I'm sorry..." he says as he turns towards her. Stopping at the entrance of the Usual Spot wiith her back still against him. She glances over her shoulder without a word and walks into the Usual Spot.

Roxas walks into the Usual Spot seeing Andi standing at the entrance leaning against the wall quietly looking towards where the other four who already were having Sea-salt ice cream not looking too pleased at Roxas or Andi.

"So...you hung out with Seifer's gang today?" said Pence hurt.

"N-no...It's not like that...Oh yeah! How was the beach? Wasn't that today?" asked Roxas his friends trying to change the subject.

"We didn't go. You and Andi never showed up. It just wouldn't have been the same without you guys" explained Olette

"...Sorry." said Roxas putting his head down.

"Hey...how 'bout we go tomorrow? We could get those pretzels and..." continued Roxas looking at his friends.

"I promised I'd be somewhere" interrupted Hayner

"Ohh...Oh!" said Roxas

Roxas remembers the events of the previous day...

"_You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the five of us split the prize!" said Hayner_

_"Okay, you're on" said Roxas_

_"You two are gonna clean up!"_

_"Go get 'em!" said Olette_

_Roxas and Hayner make a sign of friendship with their arms_

_"It's a promise!" said Hayner..._

Roxas waits for a response from Hayner as he stands up. "I'm outta here" he said leaving with Falcon.

"We better be going too, see yeah guys" said Pence as him and Olette follow in pursuit.

Roxas watches as Pence and Olette leave the Usual Spot and then glances at Andi, who was staring at him with her arms crossed. She sighs looking down at her shoes.

"How did you get one" She asked

"Huh?" He says looking at her puzzled. "The weapon...when did it start appearing?" She explained looking back up at him.

"When we ran into that picture theif" he replied.

"And the girl? What does she want with you?"

"She goes by Namine and she never told me. That guy in the black coat that stole the munny; took her and pushed me in some dark portal before I could find out" he explained.

Andi nods at him; "What did they want from you?" He asked.

"They said that they wanted me to stay out of their way" said Andi looking down at her feet.

"From what? Who?" he asked

"You" she replied glancing back up at him.

Roxas glares at the ground as he forms his hands into fists, his hands shaking with anger. He walks up in front of her with his head down; "I want you...to stay away from me" said Roxas looking up at Andi with a serious face.

Andi's dark brown eyes widen by his words staring at him, she shakes her head at him; "no...I won't do that" she said her voice shaking.

"It's for the best" said Roxas looking away from her.

"No! You can't make me! Whatever they want we can find out together! This town is been acting weird around the both of us not just you!" yells Andi.

"But it always involves me!" Roxas yelling back.

Andi just stares into Roxas' ocean blue eyes. This wasn't easy for him. She could see the hurt in his face as he could see in hers. "If you won't stay away. I will" he said as he walks away from her.

"Roxas..." she calls as she watches him leave. He doesn't even respond to her. She stands at the entrance as she watches Roxas walk away with his hands in his pockets.

"Roxas!" She yells as she watches him continue walking.

Tears weld up in Andi's eyes. As she puts her hands on her head shaking her head unable to deal with the bottle up emotions that were flooding out of her. She drops on her hands and knees and starts crying...

XXXXXXXX

"This has gone better than I thought" said Diz as he watches Andi crying on his computer screen.

"Why is that?" Asked the hooded figure.

"He has decided to stay away from her. Causing her to become weak. You see Andi feeds off of Roxas relationship with her. With Roxas out of the picture Andi shows her true side" explained Diz

"What's that?"

"The fear of abandonment." replied Diz with a smirk.

"I think you underestimate her to much" said the hooded figure.

"Oh? On the contrary I think I know her more now then she knows herself" chucked Diz.

"I don't think you do" said the hooded man as Diz looked at him in shocked.

"You might have your data but that data can't tell you what her heart is capable of. No matter how much you try. That connection she has with him, she will try to get it back. Even if Sora gets her to trust him and be friends. Sora will never replace her relationship Roxas." Continued the hooded figure.

To be continued...

Xxxxxx

Author's notes: Hey guys what do you think? I'm quite happy with how this chapter went I can't wait to see what will happen in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. I also found the perfect theme song for Andi! It's called Time to Remember by TheRickymh on youtube! Check it out! Please Fave and review!


	4. Day 4: Struggle Match

The screen becomes scrambled

"Restoration at 48%"

Diz sits at the computer with the cloaked man standing behind him watching Roxas as he lays in his bed sad trying to get some sleep. "Was that Namine made of data?" asked the cloaked man

"No. Naminé hijacked the data herself. Look what she's done now... She's totally beyond my control!" said Diz angrily slamming the desk with a fist

"Calm down"

"It doesn't matter. As long as Naminé accomplishes her goal we needn't worry about what befalls Roxas" said Diz as he continues to watch Roxas in the computer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sora's memories continue to flood back. He floats toward the light, trying to grab young Kai- in the Hollow Bastion library who disappears like a ghost and appears in his mind smiling at him._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door and change the world" said Riku as takes the Keyblade from Sora in the Rising Falls as Sora tries to keep the keyblade from being taken away._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_He grabs Kai- and shakes her gently trying to wake her up._

_XXXXXXX_

_As Riku shoots Dark Firaga at him; Sora readies himself to take it the blow, Goofy yells "But I'm not gonna betray Sora, either" as Goofy protects Sora from a Dark Firaga with his sheild._

_"All for one and one for all" said Donald as he runs up and stands at Sora's side. As the Kingdom Key disappears from Riku's hand and reclaims to Sora. "My friends are my power!" yelled Sora_

_"So, your heart won this battle" said Beast looking at him as the memory of Kai- laying there and Sora shaking her again comes back to mind. Sora looks at Beast and nods_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sora passes right through a cloaked figure in Hollow Bastion making Sora fall and gets up to block a large elective wave of blue energy from the man and sends it flying into the castle's mortar and stone; Both staring down at each other._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_"It is I, Ansem, lead me into everlasting darkness!" said Riku in a black and blue suit with a red heartless sign and arms. Riku moves to strike kneeling Sora to release Kai-'s heart._

_"Sora!" yelled Kai-_

_Sora has a flash of Kai-'s face and he sheilds himself from Riku's keyblade and slowly standing up in determination. "Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!" growled Sora pushing Riku back with his keyblade._

_Goofy and Donald try to stop Sora but it was too late as Sora gives his last grin and scatters into droplets of light releasing Kairi's heart from his. As her heart returning to hear motionless body. She wakes up and tries to grab Sora but it's too late he had already vanished._

_XXXXXXXX_

_Kairi turns toward a heartless and hugs it almost shielding it from the other heartless as they go after Kairi with Goofy and Donald unable to help a glowing light appears and the heartless are pushed back and faded away. Sora appears holding her. "Kairi"_

_Sora sees Kairi smiling at him nodding her head as he called her name._

_"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other" said Leon in Hollow Bastion with Aerith at his side._

_"No matter where we are; our hearts will bring us together again" smiled Aerith holding her hand to her heart._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Kairi gives Sora a wayfinder in a cave. "Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me" yelled Kairi putting her hands on her hips and leaning at Sora_

_"Don't worry. I will" said Sora holding the wayfinder charm tightly._

_"Promise?" she asked_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sora seals the keyhole at Hollow Bastion as he remembers Kairi's words, "Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas wakes up and looks around his room seeing no one there, he sits up and looks out his window, "Right...Promise..." said Roxas as he strikes as though he had the Keyblade.

"What a mess..."

He scratches his head as he sighs about how yesterday went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andi was holding her head with her hands as she groaned in pain. As more forgotten memories started to fill her head. They only confused her more, they didn't make any sense of what was going on. As they came in bits and pieces.

As the last one appears the pain subdues and she feels a little out of breathe. Bear whines down by her feet. She crotches down and pets him on the head.

"I'm ok Bear" she whispers with a small tired smile. As he barks at her and scratches behind his ear. She stands back up and looks outside as everything was set up for the Struggle Match. She sighs and heads down to the front door. She hears a whimper and looks at Bear lifting his paw up with ears pushed down to his head giving her the eyes.

"Come on" she says as Bear perks up his ears and runs out the door with her to the Sandlot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas runs out of the Usual Spot looking for his friends when a shopkeeper catches his eye. As he stops by the shopkeeper he yells "Hurry to the sandlot! You're gonna be late!"

Roxas runs to the Sandlot, where many people have gathered to watch The Struggle in the center stage.

Andi blending in the crowd, she watches Roxas go to his place with the other competitors. She sighs debating with herself to just leave when she heard Bear barking. Looking down she notices he was gone; frantically looking around she catches a glimpse from him running towards something.

"Bear! Bear come back!" she calls as she goes after him trying to get through the crowd.

When she gets through the edge of the crowd she sees Bear standing up on his back legs with his front legs on Roxas' legs She watches as Roxas smiles at Bear as he crotches down and pets him.

"Hey Bear, Where's Andi?" he asks him as he looks around and stops when he sees her standing a few feet away from him.

They look at each other for a while; "go on Bear" said Roxas as he moves his head to give the pup the signal to head back to Andi. Bear runs back to Andi with his tongue out patting. She looks down at Bear and then back at Roxas who slowly straightens back up and turns back away from her. Andi hurt by Roxas' reactions that he seemed to be sticking with what he said yesterday looks away and starts walking towards the exit.

"Andi!"

Andi turns at Pence, Olette and Falcon who run up to her.

"Where do you think you're going?! The match is about to start" exclaimed Falcon as she grabs a hold of Andi's wrist.

"I was going home. Bear is-"

"Oh no your not!" Interrupted Falcon as she drags Andi to the stage as Olette and Pence follow right behind her.

"Who you gonna root for?" asked Pence looking at Olette

"Both of them, silly" answered Olette as she giggled.

Fireworks appear in the sky and the crowd cheers as it was starting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Setzer!" announced the Producer

"Seifer! Y'know!" yelled Rai leaning forward.

"And who will leave today as our new Struggle Champion!" announced the Producer

"Hayner! Roxas!" Yells Olette, Falcon, Pence as they started getting hyped up. Andi glances at them with a small smile pushing her left side of her hair behind her ear.

"Setzerrrrrr!" Yells the fan girls as the producer turns toward a long white haired tall man that took a lot of care of himself almost as though he was royalty.

"Yuck!" said Falcon

"How did he win anyway?" asked Andi looking at Falcon. Falcon shrugs her shoulders.

"SETZER! SETZER! SETZER! SETZER! SETZER!"

"Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's..." said the Producer

"STRUGGLE!" yelled the crowd as they all started whooping and hollering.

As more fireworks were set off. The Producer gets off the stage for the commentator to begin. Andi and the gang smiled and cheered.

"Hey, now. It's time to introduce today's combatants! The four bad boys who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Seifer! Completely out of nowhere-who knew he'd make it so far this year? Vivi! An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Hayner! It's his first trip to the finals! And Struggler number 4, who happens to be my absolute favorite customer: Roxas!" said the commentator as Hayner looks to Roxas, who returns his gaze, but looks away solemnly. Andi holds her breathe as he glances at Andi then looks down.

"What's up with you and Roxas?" Asked Falcon looking between Andi and Roxas confused.

"Nothing" replied Andi crossing her arms glancing down at her feet, kicking at the dirt.

"So-who will win this sweltering summer Struggle! Who will take home the grand prize? The summa cum laude of Struggle- the Four Crystal Trophy! And...A chance to take on our defending champion, Setzer!" Setzer holding up the championship belt to the crowd.

"It won't be long now, folks. I suggest our challengers go over the official Struggle Rules before we begin!"

The challengers have a quick refresher of the rules. The tournament producer hands Roxas and Hayner each a struggle bat and pats them on the shoulder. Hayner points the sword at unhappy Roxas, "Hey...Sorry about yesterday" apologized Roxas

"What, you still worried about that? You need to learn to let that stuff go" answered Hayner putting down his battle sword down.

"I've got a lot on my mind"

"Sorry, man"

Roxas shakes his head at Hayner, "Wait, what am I sorry for?" asked Hayner smiling, making Roxas smile as well. Olette, Falcon, Andi and Pence stop their clapping to smirk at each other, Roxas and Hayner ready themselves for battle. "Our first match of today's Struggle tournament will be between Roxas and his best friend Hayner!" announced the Announcer.

"Ready, Roxas?" asked Hayner getting ready for battle. Hayner comes out and runs for the first attack. Roxas takes a defensive stance and as Hayner and him have their swords hit each other's swords. Roxas jumps back leaving Hayner standing. Roxas lunges for Hayner and takes a swing but Hayner guards his attack. Roxas slides on the other side quickly attacking Hayner from the back making Hayner off guard and loses his concentration. Roxas knew this was his ultimate advantage on Hayner. As he swings making contact; Hayner swung at him almost making Roxas lose his balance, feeling pain on the side of his face. Hayner smirked and goes attacks, Roxas blocks it and attacks again and swings around attacking again hitting Hayner hard making him fall and forfeit the match.

"AND ROXAS IS THE WINNER!" yelled the commentator as he raises Roxas' arm and Roxas waving to the crowd with his other arm, Andi, Falcon, Pence and Olette smile at him. Bear wagging his tail sticking his tongue out happily.

"Not even friendship will slow this kid down. And Hayner put up a great fight, too."

Roxas runs over to Hayner who is spread eagle on the ground. "I lost. Awww, I can't believe it!"

Hayner holding the back of his head as he stands and looks up at Roxas.

"I guess I taught you well"

"I had a lot of fun fighting you" smiled Roxas

Hayner smiles, then stops and crosses his arms.

"Yeah, well I didn't, wise guy"

"Hey, let's find a way to cheer you up" offered Roxas

"Nah, that's all right" says Hayner as he friendly punches Roxas' hand, then leaves and almost walking into Seifer coming up on stage.

"Out of the way" snapped Seifer

"You in a rush to lose?" asked Hayner

Roxas is startled by the sudden appearance of Vivi by his side. Vivi looks up at him and giggles. Vivi and Seifer are alone on the stage.

"Don't mess with your elders" said Seifer

"Whew, just look at those sparks fly! I guess Seifer didn't expect to fight one of his own boys!"

Seifer and Vivi face each other down. Then Vivi flies at Seifer, who jumps away with Vivi in pursuit.

"When did Vivi get so tough?" asked Hayner, Roxas shrugs.

After a few attempts at hitting one another, Seifer blocks Vivi's slashes and knocks Vivi away, dropping one of Vivi's orbs

"You're mine!" yelled Seifer

He lunges for the orb when Vivi returns and knocks Seifer down.

"I-I'm not sure what just happened... Um...but...the winner is Vivi! In a positively blistering comeback!"

Seifer sits up and shakes his head. Andi stood there in shock holding Bear trying to grasp this part of Vivi she had never seen before. Vivi had always tried to run away from battle. It didn't add up.

"That's not Vivi" said Seifer to Roxas as he gets off stage.

"Huh?"

"Thrash him" ordered Seifer as he, Fuu, and Rai leave the Sandlot.

"It looks like Seifer's withdrawn from the Struggle for third place" said the Producer.

"So I'm in third now? Aw, baby!" said Hayner excitedly as Falcon hugged him.

The producer hands Roxas and Vivi each a struggle bat

"Keep it clean, fellas" said the Producer.

Roxas and Vivi stare each other down as the Producer leaves the stage.

"And now, the match you've been waiting for: Roxas vs. Vivi!" announced the Announcer.

Roxas battles Vivi. Vivi comes to attack leaving Roxas no use but to block as Vivi takes pursuit. As he blocks the fourth time as he finds rhythm he slides to the side attacking Vivi then jumps back to give some room between him and Vivi who stands there. As he goes in for another strike, something stops him and Roxas notices that everything has frozen in time again. Vivi suddenly turns into a ball of light and reveals a white creature

"Again!" asked Roxas as his struggle bat turns into the Kingdom Keyblade and more of them appear.

"Roxas!"

Roxas looks and sees Andi running up next to him on stage with her keyblade as well.

"Again..." muttered Roxas as he readies himself for more.

Roxas and Andi fights the white enemies easy and they disappear. A cloaked man clapping behind them sets Andi and Roxas in alert mode. Roxas steps in front of Andi as they glared at the hooded coat figure.

"Roxas. All right. Fight fight fight." said a hooded figure walking in closer to Roxas

"You really don't remember? It's me. You know, Axel" said the hooded figure as he removes his hood, showing his flaming red spiked hair, he had little black tattoos under his bright green eyes.

"Axel?" wondered Roxas

"Talk about blank with a capital "B." Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one" said Axel as his chakrams appear in flames and he catches them in his hands as it spin.

"Wait a sec, tell me what's going on!" asked Roxas

Axel looked around.

"This town is his creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q A.? You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story" answered Axel

"Roxas...that's the guy that I meet when you went after that picture theif" said Andi eyeing Axel quite closely.

"Observant. I can see why Roxas has taken a liking about you. Although I still don't see why he needs you here" said Axel.

"What did you mean this town is his creation?" Snapped Andi.

Axel gets ready to fight. A strange presence flies around Roxas. Axel straightens up

"Uh-oh" muttered Axel.

Roxas sighs and looks at the Keyblade. He throws it down in frustration

"What's going ON!" yelled Roxas angrily.

The Keyblade appears back in his hand with a flash of light.

"Number 13. Roxas. The Keyblade's chosen one" said Axel

Axel readies to fight again. Roxas watches Andi come up beside him with her keyblade and nods at him as she gets in a defensive stance.

"Okay, fine! You asked for it!" said Roxas.

"That's more like it!" said Axel smirking

Axel comes to attack first; Roxas blocks Axel attack. Andi comes from behind Axel and starts swinging and misses as Axel dodges from her attack.

Axel jumps back and throws his chakrams which burst with flames at Andi and she blocks it with her keyblade getting blasted back from the block. Roxas runs at Axel taking a swing again at Axel but Axel's chakrams comes back and hits making Roxas fly in the air. Andi goes at Axel again with a swing as Roxas counters his fall as he flips landing on his feet then jumps at Axel.

Axel attacks again "Don't get me angry" he warns as fire surrounds him and he send his chakrams flying. Roxas and Andi blocks them and Roxas slides behind Axel and attacks. Axel takes a step forward and swings around toward Roxas and gets blocked by Andi. "Hey ringing any bells yet?" asked Axel smirking as Roxas attacks again in the front but before Axel could do anything he slides to the back. "Not bad, Roxas"

Diz appears from computer data which makes Andi and Roxas turn.

"So it was you" said Axel as he jumps back and sends his flaming chakrams, flying at Diz, but with no impact as they disappear.

"Roxas, this man speaks nonsense!" said Diz looking at Roxas.

"Roxas! Don't let him deceive you!" yelled Axel

"Roxas!" yelled Diz

"Roxas!" yelled Axel

The two men shouting his name get the best of him and Roxas holds his head in his hands as Andi looks back and forth as the men called out Roxas' name.

"Hayner...Falcon…Andi…Pence...Olette..."

Andi turns and looks at Roxas as he closes his eyes.

"Hayner! Falcon! Andi! Pence! Olette!" yelled Roxas at the top of his lunges and everything disappears and Andi finds herself off stage as The Struggle competition returns and the crowd are cheering once again at Roxas' defeat against Vivi lying on the ground.

"What? What just happened?" asked the commentator

"Huh?...How did I get here?" asked Vivi standing up.

Hayner, Olette, Pence, Falcon rush the stage as Vivi leaves.

"Roxas!" yelled Olette

"Ladies and gentlemen, Roxas-our new top Struggler!"

"Roxas?" asked Hayner noticing Roxas' a little distraught

"Setzeerrrr!" Yell a bunch of fan girls.

"Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer!" cheered the crowd. Setzer drinking up the attention

"Roxas! It's starting!" said Olette as they head off stage.

"You two, play fair now. You're at the top of the bracket" ordered the Producer.

"There's only room for one up here" said Setzer

"Well, may the best man win!" replied the Producer walking offstage

"Hey, Rucksack. How about you throw the match for me?" asked Setzer turning toward Roxas.

"Roxas! Focus!" yells Hayner

Roxas glares at Setzer. "Let me win and I'll make it worth your while" said Setzer

"Get real!" Snapped Roxas getting ready for the match.

"Roxas, our underdog hero, versus Setzer, our defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion! That's bragging rights for a whole year, folks!"

"Whatever you think is right, you're wrong. And that is a big mistake" said Setzer

Roxas goes for the attack and has easy swings as Setzer makes his attack almost like a ballerina dancer. Roxas is taken off guard as he tries to catch Setzer's steps on his attack. Roxas fought blindly as he takes a lot of beatings from Setzer as he sends to him.

"Roxas! Rule number one remember?" yells Andi. Roxas turns his head at her as he takes a block and remembers...

_Roxas is on the floor with his struggle bat looking up at Andi pointing her bat at his tired face. Andi not even close to it, "Rule number one: don't fight blindly" she said smirking. "Analyze your opponent always. You'll find out the pattern" instructed Andi as she gave her hand out…_

Roxas nods and pushes Setzer back and jumps back and watches as Setzer runs towards him. Roxas hits then blocks as he watches Setzer's attacks. It clicks and he takes pursuit. The time had ended, "I'm not supposed to lose!" said Setzer

"Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!" cheeried the crowd.

Setzer walks offstage and points back to Roxas about to say something when Hayner, Pence, Olette, Falcon and Andi rush up to Roxas.

"ROXAS!" yelled Hayner

"YOU DID IT!" yelled Olette

Setzer turns around and leaves

"That was awesome, Roxas!" said Pence

Roxas waves to the crowd. The Producer presents him with the championship belt. Roxas holds it up and the crowd cheers with a smile.

Xxxxxx

As everything dies down; "let's go to the clock tower" said Hayner as they all are in agreement. They all turn and Hayner, Pence, Falcon and Olette start running to the clock tower.

"You're suppose to stay away" said Roxas.

"You really didn't think I wouldn't be here to watch you and Hayner at the struggle match?" Asked Andi with a sly smile at Roxas.

"And besides you looked like you were struggling with those guys" teased Andi.

"Hey! I did win the struggle match! I could take those things and that Axel guy by myself!" Said Roxas.

"But why if you have friends to help you?" Asked Andi taken aback tilting her head to the side.

"To protect your friends" replied Roxas

"What if your friends don't want to be protected? What if your friends wanna protect you as much as you wanna protect them?"

"Because if you get hurt-"

"The only way I'm getting hurt is you!" Exclaimed Andi frustrated.

Roxas looks down. Andi sighs looking down as well.

"I just want things back as they were." Replied Andi as she held her right arm sadly.

Roxas looks at Andi and walks over to her gently touching her arm with his hand. Looking at him, "come on the others are waiting" said Roxas

As they both headed to the clock tower together quietly. As they go up the clock tower they see their friends sitting at the ledge talking.

"Thanks for the reminder" said Roxas

"Huh?" Asked Andi

"Rule number one" replied Roxas smiling.

Andi smiles back and nods as they go sit by their friends. Roxas holding the crystal trophy. He takes off the yellow crystal and tosses it to Olette. He does the same with the red and green crystals, tossing them to Hayner and Pence. He takes out his own blue one and holds it up to the sun

"As promised" answered Roxas

Pence also holds out his green one.

"Thanks a ton, Roxas!" said Olette

"One more treasure for us to share" said Hayner.

Hayner holds his red one out. Olette follows suit

"I've got a present, too...for all of us" said Olette.

She takes out six bars of sea-salt ice cream

"Whoa!" said Hayner

Roxas stands up on the ledge and teeters on the edge. He starts to lose his balance.

"Roxas!" Screams Andi as she tries to catch him but is ripped away from the ledge towards the tower and Roxas screams as he falls off the clock tower.

XXXXXXXXXXX

On the Destiny Islands, Kairi walks down the path to the beach after school. Older now with her red hair down to her shoulders angled to her face; face sharper removing the little girl to more of a teen princess. Her dark blue eyes showing more maturity and beauty.

"KAIRI! WAIT UP!"

Kairi stops and turns around and sees her friend Selphie with two brown high pigtails and bright green eyes also wearing a school uniform just like hers

"Hey, do you feel like going out to the island? Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ball game and they won't go with me" asked Selphie

"Not today, sorry" answered Kairi softly.

"Aw, why not?" whined Selphie looking at her closely.

"Do you remember those boys who used to hang out with us?" asked Kairi

"Riku?"

"Yeah"

"I wonder whatever happened to him. I sure miss him" said Selphie

"He's far away. But I know we'll see him again" answered Kairi smiling as she looks at the sunset hitting the beach giving an orange glow.

"Sure. Of course we will" agreed Selphie with her arms behind her back.

"And the other boy?"

"What other boy?" asked Selphie looking at Kairi puzzled.

"The one who was with Riku and me all the time. We played together on that island. His voice always used to be there...but now it's gone. I can't think of his face, or his name. I feel awful about it. So I told myself. I'm not going to the island until I remember everything about him" answered Kairi

"Are you sure you didn't make him up?" asked Selphie. Kairi nodded

"Naminé?"

Kairi starts to not feel good as she buts her head down in her hand...

Xxxxxxxxc

While Roxas continues to fall off the clock tower. His body doesn't seem conscious as his mind; "Naminé...? What's happening to me?" He asked.

"Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Kairi"

"Kairi... I know you. You're that girl he likes"

"Who? Please, a name!"

"I'm Roxas"

"Okay, Roxas, but can you tell me HIS name?" she asked

"You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, Kairi!"

"Huh?" replied Kairi

"Okay, I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with an "S!""

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi wakes up on the ground as she sits up she sees Selphie kneeling down and scraping off the dirt off her, "Are you okay?" asked Selphie worriedly.

Kairi nods as Selphie stands up. The two girls look to the island across the water, Kairi stands up and looks over at Selphie, smiles wide and runs to the beach without a explanation. Selphie catches up to her standing at the water's edge.

"Kairi...?" Said Selphie worried.

As Kairi feels her hair blow softy from the breeze she places her bag down, kneels and let's loose a message in a bottle in the ocean

"What's that?" asked Selphie leaning down next to Kairi

"A letter... I wrote it yesterday; to the boy I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is... I'll find him. One day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered we made a promise, something important. This letter is where it starts. I know it" answered Kairi happily

"Wow... I hope he gets it" said Selphie

"He will. Starts with an "S." Right, Sora?" said Kairi...

Xxxxxx

Author's Notes: Guys I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update a chapter I have been so busy in October. But I am back hopefully get a chapter or two every week. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Day 5: The Seven Wonders

The screen becomes scrambled...

"Restoration at 79%" repeated the computer

Diz continues to sit at the computer screens while the cloaked man is juggling the blue crystal ball from the Tournament trophy from the strugglematch yesterday that Roxas had. "His progress is astounding"

"So what happened?" asked the cloaked man looking at Diz as he places the ball back into the munny pouch that he stole. Walking closer to the computer, "Namine's encounter with Roxas put his heart in contact with Kairi's. And that, in turn, affected Sora. You see?" explained Diz pointing at the screen at digital boy asleep. As his scale of progress was raising beside him.

"Naminé?... She's a wonder" commented the cloaked man.

"She wasn't born like other Nobodies. She can interfere with the hearts and memories of Sora and those aligned with him"

"But whose Nobody is she?"

"I could tell you... But first, perhaps you could tell me your true name?" asked Diz looking at the cloaked man. The cloaked man revealed his face from under his hood. His dark tan skin with bright cold amber eyes, his long white hair went down to his lower back.

"It's Ansem" said the man in a glare.

Diz laughed, "It's an honor, Ansem!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In round room with chairs of different heights sat some strangers in black coats with Axel also amongst them.

"Get rid of him?!" Exclaimed Axel slamming his hands down at the arms of the chair. "Wait I just need more time! If that girl didn't interfere!-"

"It's an order! The girl had nothing to do with Roxas' deception. Why are you hesitating?"

"Aren't you the one who dealt those ones that turned their back against the Organization? This girl should not cause you any trouble" said one

"She's part of their plan! Anyways he hasn't turned his back on us! He just hasn't come back yet! That's all!" Explained Axel

"If he doesn't come back, Then he must pay the price!" As a spear was summoned beside the stranger; "And if you oppose those orders, you will be the the one to pay" he said as it flew and struck Axel's chair by Axel's head. Who didn't flinch as he sat there arms crossed. The stranger looked at the other hooded stranger and dismisses the spear. The other one just looked towards Axel and a flash of light appeared in his hand.

Axel looked at him surprised; "You would turn me into a dusk?" As he put his head down as the leader still was warning Axel.

"Fine, I got it! I'll do it! I'll do it! " Snapped Axel looking back at him. As the one put away his threat.

"But what about if the girl-"

"The girl will not be harmed! If Sora doesn't play his part then she will"

Xxxxxxxx

Roxas is falling through space, when suddenly he wakes and sits up quickly looking around; finding himself back in his room. He composes himself and sighs.

"I'm dreaming...But which parts...were the dream?" he asked himself looking down from his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The train passes by over the Usual Spot, where the five friends are gathered, Olette standing in front of Pence, Falcon and Hayner upset with her arms on her hips. She walks up to Roxas and crosses her arms at him. He looks away at her looking at the others for help; "Only three days left of summer vacation-so don't even mention that assignment!" said Hayner.

"But we agreed we'd get it finished today" said Olette.

"Yesterday... I fell off the station tower, didn't I?" asked Roxas. They gang looked at him, "You wouldn't be here if you did!" answered Hayner leaning in.

"But man that was a close one..." said Pence.

Olette runs over toward Hayner and Pence angrily, "Stop changing the subject!"

"Okay, already! You win. We'll do the homework. Stupid independent study. So, anybody got any bright ideas for a topic?" asked Hayner giving a sigh.

"Maybe we could study the stuff that's happening to me. You know, the dreams- and the guys in white..." answered Roxas as he went up to the group.

"Forget it"

"Why?" Asked Roxas surprised.

"You know, things have been weird with you and the town since the photos were stolen, right?" asked Hayner

"Well, tomorrow, we're all gonna search the town and find out what's been going on" commented Pence

"Lots of people are helping out" finished Olette

"All that for me?"

He brightens up considerably, "I'll go get some ice cream!" He runs out of the Usual Spot. Later, the friends are all back eating the sea-salt ice creams.

"Hey where's Andi?" Asked Roxas looking around.

"Don't know. Went by her house and nobody answered" replied Falcon.

"And She hasn't came by yet?" Asked Roxas

The gang shook their heads. "I'm sure she's fine. She'll catch up with us at some point. Besides Andi didn't handle it with your close call of falling off the tower yesterday" said Olette

"Yeah if Hayner didn't grab Andi you and her would have both been gone" commented Falcon.

"She tried to save me? Did I say anything to her?" Asked Roxas

"You were quite out of it. Almost like you weren't really there. That was when she started yelling at you then stormed off" answered Hayner, Roxas putting his head down.

"Hey! She'll show up! She always does! She...just needs...to cool off for a while" said Falcon trying to cheer Roxas up. He looked up and her and nodded.

"Anyways...there's this strange rumor going around. Wanna hear it? You know the stone steps at Sunset Station? We use 'em all the time, without even thinking about it. But this is the weird part!...the steps count different going up and down!" said Pence

"Seriously!" said Hayner

"And there are six other weird stories like that. It's like...the seven wonders of Twilight Town" answered Pence acting all spooky.

"We should investigate those for our school project! Pence, you're a genius!" said Hayner as he stands up.

"There might be other rumors going around, too. Let's split up! I'm gonna look for the seven wonders..." continued Pence.

"Olette, Falcon and I will go find some new rumors! C'mon!" said Hayner

"That leaves you and me, Roxas! Let's try the train first. To the station!" suggested Pence to Roxas as the others left. They nod and proceed to Central Station. As they walk inside thy stop a little ways from the train,

"The time has come! Our hunt for the seven wonders begins!" said Pence acting all spooky again.

Footsteps come from behind as the boys turn to see Olette, Falcon and Hayner walk in after them; "Whoa! Find new rumors already?" asked Pence surprised that they got to the Train Station really quick.

"Nothing on Market Street" answered Olette

"You twerps aren't gonna scoop us. We're going to the terrace with you" said Hayner still holding on Falcon

"Hayner, it's not a race!" Scolded Olette

"Well, it is now!" said Hayner looking at Olette

"C'mon, we can all go" chuckled Roxas

They all run to the train and it begins taking them to Sunset Station. They all sit down inside the train as Olette pulls out her yellow crystal ball and holds it up as Hayner and Pence follow pursuit with theirs. Roxas searches for his, but when he realizes his crystal was missing. He sits there sadly as the train comes to a screeching halt at Sunset Station. Hayner runs out of the train.

"Olette! Falcon! Hurry!" yelled Hayner running out of the train with Falcon and Olette following behind.

Pence and Roxas walk out together. Roxas stretches for a sec and looks down at the steps to leave the train stop.

"Huh. Aren't these the steps you talked about? The ones that count different going up and down?" asked Roxas, Pence turned and replied "Umm...actually, it's the stupidest thing ever, but..."

"What?"

"Rai's the one who counted. He's like, "Every time I count, it's different, Y'KNOW?" Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Pence at the image seeing that. "So...he just counted wrong?"

Pence nods. Roxas sighs as he slumps his shoulders.

"Hey, no worries"

Roxas and Pence walks around Sunset Terrace. Roxas finds a dead end where strange balls fly out at him. He runs to the wall dodging the balls and searches around the wall until the balls just stopped.

Pence sees the ball fly out, running into the dead end and finds Roxas standing there.

"Oh, it's just you, Roxas. Were you throwing a ball? That ball flew out of nowhere and totally startled me. Hey, I know! This explains one of those seven wonders!" said Pence turning around and walked out with Roxas behind him.

As they leave, a mysterious energy slightly shudders in front of the wall and vanishes.

Roxas goes over and sees a tunnel and decides to investigate and to his surprise sees Vivi alone.

"Vivi?"

Roxas runs to Vivi, who then splits into three Vivis. Roxas looks and goes to a battle stance as he holds his struggle bat. Roxas attacks on of Vivis and they turns into data, Roxas smirks seeing that was too easy when he saw another one appear again. The Vivis come from different sides with attacks hitting Roxas as he was tossed in the air. He back flips and lands on his feet attacking them again. As they disappear and reappear there came more cloned Vivis. Roxas attacks and defeats the last ones as they turn into data. Vivi walks in from the entrance of the tunnel.

"What is it, Roxas?" asked Vivi

Vivi walks toward Roxas holding a Struggle bat

"Oh, did you need this, Roxas? Planning on getting in some practice, I bet" said Vivi

"Er, no, it's just that... there were so many of you..." said Roxas

"Huh? So...many of me? I don't get it. Anyway, I'm done with this, Roxas. You can take your time" said Vivi

Vivi walks out while Pence runs in as he pass Vivi.

"So the mystery voice was just Vivi practicing" said Pence

"Listen, there were a whole bunch of Vivi clones here just a minute ago..." said Roxas

The Vivi that had just walked out turns into a white creature and it floats out from behind Pence. Roxas runs out of the tunnel and goes down and passes a small waterfall, where he sees his reflection. Suddenly, the reflection walks out of the waterfall and through Roxas. It turns into a dark form and is ready for battle. Roxas gets out his struggle bat as well. Shadow Roxas attacks first with his shadow struggle bat and hits Roxas. Roxas brushes it off and attacks. Roxas attacks with a few swings and Shadow Roxas blocks them, Roxas attacks again and gets couple smacks then Shadow Roxas dodged the third one. Shadow Roxas attacks but Roxas blocks it and swings again. Shadow Roxas goes for another attack and Roxas blocks it again. Roxas jumps and hits Shadow Roxas in the head; defeats Shadow Roxas who absorbs into data.

"Roxas!" yelled Pence

Roxas stands up and dusts himself off

"You all right?"

Pence looks over at the waterfall. Roxas and his' reflections are back where they should be.

"Now that's spooky! I thought I saw someone, but it was just my reflection. I bet this is behind one of the seven wonders!" said Pence as he runs off.

"Another...me?" wondered Roxas as he walks away as his Shadow form appears briefly in the waterfall.

Roxas walks to Sunset Hill on the top of the hill where trash cans with a big garbage bag. Roxas gets closer when it starts bouncing bag running around. Roxas jumps onto the bag to keep it from moving around as it jumps over the trash cans Roxas holds on tighter as the bag moves fast. Roxas holds tighter as it jumps the trash cans until it gets tired and slumps over as Roxas stands up.

"Yikes!" said Roxas

A dog comes out of the bag. Pence walks in.

"Oh, it was just a dog. Did you let it out of the sack, Roxas?" asked Pence as the dog walks off.

"This explains one of those seven wonders!"

Another white creature appears from the dog on Roxas and Pence side without being noticed.

"You know...that last wonder wasn't exactly wonderful" said Roxas standing the enterance of Sunset station.

"I understand, say no more. But this next one's gonna be really great! Wonder number Six!" said Pence

Hayner, Falcon and Olette run in

"We got another lead!" said Hayner

"The Ghost Train Mystery" said Olette

"Everybody knows about wonder number Six!" said Pence

"Yeah, well, I didn't" confessed Hayner crossing his arms.

"I did" said Falcon grinning really big

"Did you find out where the train runs?" asked Roxas

"You can see it from Sunset Hill" said Olette

The five walk to Sunset Hill by the wooden fence, underneath them was the underpass.

"If the rumors are true, it'll be here any minute..." said Hayner as they all looked down at the tracks.

"For they say the train is empty. No driver, no conductor, no passengers... NO RETURN" said Pence trying to scare his friends.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"Whatever Pence" said Falcon.

Pence sunk as Falcon looked at the tracks waiting for it. They all eventually get tired waiting and end up lying on the ground

"We've gotta make it to the beach next year" said Olette with her head resting on her hands

"Yeah. We better get jobs the second vacation starts" agreed Hayner

"Good afternoon, slackers"

Everyone turns and sees Seifer standing over them looking at Hayner and Roxas.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Seifer

"What do you care?" asked Hayner

"I don't. Tell me anyway" he said

"We're waiting for the ghost train" answered Pence flatly.

"Waiting for the ghost train!" mocked Seifer.

He laughs and Roxas stands up, annoyed. They look at each other angrily, "Why does looking at you always tick me off?" asked Seifer

"I dunno. Maybe its destiny" answered Roxas, glaring.

"Destiny... In that case, let's be friends. I don't feel like cooperating with destiny" said Seifer as he turns to the sunset. Almost like he had a lot of things to think about.

"When have you ever cooperated with anything?" asked Hayner looking at Seifer

Seifer turns around and pats his chest with his fist, then leaves

"Seifer!" yelled Olette walking a few steps at him.

"I know. Tomorrow" answered Seifer annoyed

"Look!" said Roxas running to the fence and holding its edge as he looked down the others turned around at the tracks. A mysterious blue and gold train decorated with stars and moons pulls through the underpass.

"It's really true...And there's really no one aboard! What's the catch? There's gotta be a catch, right?" asked Roxas looking at his friends as the other four look at each other and than at Roxas.

"Then it's real? Let's go to the station!" said Roxas

The five rush to the station to catch the train, Roxas leading the way. The train is there when they arrive at the station.

"Let's go in!" said Roxas

Hayner stops Roxas grabbing his arm.

"What?"

"Um...you'll get hurt" explained Hayner letting go of Roxas.

Roxas look back and the train has disappeared. They looked around and the train had disappeared almost like a blink of an eye.

"Huh?"

"The train will be arriving shortly"

The usual orange train pulls into the station. A few passengers, including Fuu and Rai walk out.

"C'mon" said Hayner

"A train came from the beach. There was no driver, right?" asked Roxas

"Let's go..." said Pence sadly

"Right?"

He pleads to Olette with his hand. She shakes her head. Hayner growls and pushes Roxas onto the train. Later, after arriving back at the train station, they walk toward Market Street

"Let's go home and work on the paper" said Hayner

"The rumors were bogus. The end." Said Pence

"We can still make it sound good if we write about all the work we did" said Olette

"But what about the last one-the seventh wonder?" asked Roxas.

"Who cares?" asked Hayner as Falcon also glanced at Roxas.

"I do. C'mon, Pence" pleaded Roxas

"Whatever!" said Hayner and he ran off. Falcon glanced between Hayner.

"Roxas..."said Olette

Pence sighs at Roxas' determination

"It's at that haunted mansion" replied Pence

Pence, Falcon and Olette follow Hayner as Roxas proceeds to the Old Mansion.

"You know something..." said Pence

Roxas gets startled and turns around, seeing Pence standing there behind them.

"We were gonna check the mansion out tomorrow. It IS the most suspicious place" said Pence

"Right..." agreed Roxas as they look at the mansion.

"Even Seifer's gang was gonna help" replied Pence

"Seifer?" asked Roxas surprised.

"Yeah, Hayner asked him to"

Roxas looks up to the dusty window of the mansion. Naminé is in the window standing there looking at them.

"So, what're we looking for?"

"Well, they say there's a girl who appears at the second floor window even though no one's lived here for years" said Pence like if he was telling a ghost story.

Roxas looks back up to the window...

XXXXXXXXXX

He appears inside in a white room with a long table and picture drawings on the walls. Everything but the colors in the pictures is white. One of the pictures Roxas focuses on is Kairi with a paopu fruit.

"Roxas..." said Naminé

"Naminé?" Roxas looked around the room. Another of the pictures he looks at is of him and Axel, both in the Organization cloaks.

"This is...me? ...And Axel's here too" said Roxas

"You ARE best friends..." she replied

"Very funny" he laughed

"Don't you want to know the truth about who you really are?"

"No one knows me better than me"

"Of course..."

"But...I don't get what's been happening lately?" he said as he passes the window to another picture seeing a picture of Sora, Donald, and Goofy looking all happy.

"You know these three, don't you?"

"Yeah. Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They're from the dreams"

"About a year ago, some things happened, and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Sora's heart. But now...I'm putting them all back exactly the way they were. It's taken me a long time, but pretty soon Sora will be his old self again. The process has been affecting you, too, Roxas" she answered

"You mean...the dreams?"

"Yes... You and Sora are connected. And...In order for Sora to become completely whole again... He needs you"

Roxas sees a picture of himself with Sora holding hands.

"Me? What for?"

"You hold half of what he is... He needs you, Roxas"

"Naminé?"

Roxas and Naminé sit at opposite ends of the long white table, looking at each other.

"Naminé...who are you?"

"I'm a witch with power over Sora's memories and those around him"

"A witch?"

"That's what Diz called me. But I don't know why I have this power...I just do. I'm not even sure there's a right way for me to use it" she explained sadly.

"Hmm...I can't help you there" he said looking over at the drawing of himself and Axel. Then sees a picture of him and Andi on the clock tower in his black coat and Andi in a red dress.

"Andi?..."

"Do you remember this?" Asked Namine

"Kinda...I don't know why I was talking to her. But she was begging me to not leave" explained Roxas

"That seashell! That's on her wayfinder"

"Guess you kinda kept your promise huh?"

"Yeah...I guess I did. To never forget her but I guess we both forgot about this."

"Her memories are quite foggy since the last time you seen her. But she's slowly gaining back what she has lost."

"How do you know that?" Asked Roxas.

"I have a hunch" replied Namine with a smile.

Roxas nodded looking down at his hands; "It's funny... Suddenly I feel like I don't know myself at all... I guess I would like to know. What do you know about me...that I don't?" he asked

"You...you were never supposed to exist, Roxas" she said looking at him very sadly

"What...? How could you even say such a thing...even if it were true?"

"I'm sorry. I guess some things really are better left unsaid"

Xxxxxxxxx

Pence shakes Roxas out of his staring contest with the window.

"Roxas! Roxas!" said Pence

"Huh?"

"Did you see her?"

"Yeah. Watch the window-closely" said Roxas pointing up to the window, where Namine was gone.

"Oh, lame. That's just the curtains moving. There must be a draft somewhere. I'm surprised this old place even has curtains" said Pence.

"...Yeah" replied Roxas

"Well, let's head back to the usual spot. Hayner, Falcon and Olette are waiting" said Pence

The two boys walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pence and Roxas walk in to the Usual Spot as Falcon and Olette looked at them

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" asked Olette

"The girl in the window turned out to be a curtain flapping in the wind" replied Pence walking up to Olette.

"I figured as much. The report's already done"

"I mean all the others didn't exist so why should that one" asked Falcon

"All right!"

"So, wanna go find Hayner? He's probably at the station" said Olette.

Roxas looks up

"You know...we only have two more days together" said Olette looking at Roxas

"Huh?"

"Summer vacation, remember?" asked Falcon

"Oh...right" said Roxas sadly

The four walk to Central Station. Hayner is on the ledge eating ice cream.

"Tomorrow we search the town" ordered Hayner

"Next day's the fair" said Pence

"The last day of summer" replied Olette

"Don't say that! You'll give me an ulcer!" said Hayner putting his head down

"Not if you explode from all that ice cream first" answered Pence as Hayner put the ice cream far from his head.

Everyone but Roxas laughs as the bells ring in the background.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a dimly lit room, Diz is sitting in a large wooden chair in front of a broken table as the cloaked Ansem walks in, "Why did you show him the train?" asked Ansem.

"Because he missed the trip to the beach" replied Diz

"Hmph...That's almost kind of you."

"Now...what about you? Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in?" asked Diz

"Yes...the haze is clearing"

"The same thing is happening to everyone who had ties to Sora. Very soon, to them, he'll be like a good friend who's gone away for a year" explained Diz

Ansem sits in an opposite chair, "I've waited, and now I want to know. What is it that you want?" asked Ansem

"Revenge" replied Diz

"Revenge..."

"And the girl?" Asked Ansem.

"Her use now is to help Sora...Now, for the finishing touches. First, we must dispose of Naminé. She did a splendid job with Sora, but it's high time she disappeared. Roxas isn't the only one who was never meant to exist. Take care of it, Ansem" ordered Diz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andi groans as she flitters her eyes open; finding herself sitting on the floor against the wall. Putting her hand on her forehead she slowly looks around and realizes she's in a white room. She had been in this room before this is where she seen Namine for the first time. Putting her hands on the wall she pushes herself up leaning against the wall for support.

"Easy"

Andi looks and sees Namine standing a few feet in front of her with her arm stretched out almost ready to help her in case she fell. Andi looking around she sees drawings hanging on the wall stopping at the one behind Namine with Roxas and her on the clock tower. Slowly walking past Namine she stops at the picture. Andi was in her red dress from her school dance that they were having inside the tower, Roxas was in his black coat that the two guys she seen worn and the blue shell from the center of her wayfinder in the middle of them.

"He's really one of them?" asked Andi

"Was" replied Namine.

"Did I know?" asked Andi looking at Namine.

Namine shook her head; "as far as I know. You didn't know"

Andi looks back at the picture and then puts her hand on her wayfinder pendant. She walks through the walls to see the different drawings of a boy with spiky brown hair with two friends. Continuing to look at the pictures stops at a picture of -Roxas and Axel.

"So they were friends" said Andi glancing at Namine.

A small smile came on Namine's face as she sat down at the big long white table in the center of the room. Andi looks at the other empty chair across from Namine and sits down looking down at her hands forming fists in her lap. "Just tell me. What is going to happen to Roxas?" asked Andi her voice shaking slowly looking at Namine.

Namine's smile faded and looked down avoiding Andi's gaze. Andi stood up slamming her fists into the table startling Namine.

"What will happen to Roxas?!?" snapped Andi

"He will no longer exist"

Andi turns to Diz's voice where he appears through a dark portal. Andi glares at Diz

"You!" Growled Andi as she summoned her keyblade she runs at him to attack but is blocked by the hooded man with his bat wing keyblade. Jumping back she holds a defensive stance.

"Why?! What did he do to deserve that?!" Snapped Andi

"He's the enemy. He's part of Organization 13. He can never change from who he was" replied Diz.

"He's not one of them anymore! People can change!" exclaimed Andi

"Is that what he told you?" chuckled Diz as Andi looks down at her keyblade.

"How can you trust him? His organization knows how to munipulate a heart without even contain one for themselves. You only made it easy for him to twist his way into your heart thinking you were friends. When he only plans to use you and to hurt you" said Diz.

"That's not true! I know that our friendship is real!" Exclaimed Andi looking at Diz swinging her keyblade to her side.

"How? Because your heart tells you?!" Yells Diz angrily at Andi.

"Yes...I know who...my friends are"

Diz turns his back to Andi; "Hmph...You would rather believe in a fake friendship? And trust your heart when you couldn't even tell that your friends were made out of data?"

"What?..."

"Yes. That world was completely out of data except you and Roxas of course" continued Diz glancing over his shoulder.

"So That Axel guy was right..."

Diz chuckled, "Yes. Another member from the Organization. He's managed to manipulate the system. He's able to leave the data world and come back to the real one. Roxas could do the same if he remembered his life before. Thanks to Namine"

Andi looks at Namine which Namine looks down at her lap. She looked torn by Diz's words. Andi's keyblade vanishes and curls both her hands into fists looking at her feet.

"So why am I here?" Asked Andi

"To stay out of our way" said Diz

"What did you need me in the first place?!? If you wanted me away why was I put in that data world?!?" Exclaimed Andi

"I didn't think he would like to be there lonely" teased Diz as he disappeared into the portal with the other hooded man.

Andi started rapidly breathing as she punches the wall and then screams holding her head and falling to the ground. A small tear comes down her face as she brings her body close and leans against the wall. One of Namine's drawling sways itself to the ground and lays beside her. Glancing at the picture it showed her punch mark where she had hit the wall. She sees it's the boy and his two friends from a previous picture. She picks it up and looks at it.

"His name is Sora" said Namine

Andi looks at Namine and gets up leaning against the wall still.

"He's going to save the worlds" continued Namine

"Hmph...is he now?" Said Andi as she sits back in the chair across from Namine. Still holding the picture in her hands.

"He must be one special person" said Andi flatly as she pushed the picture away making it scoot itself on the table.

"Was that really you?...in the data world?" Asked Andi

"Yes"

"So are you the one also flooding memories in my head that was once taken away?"

"Yes"

"Can you do that to Roxas as well?"

"Yes. You and Roxas are getting your memories back together. But Roxas' memories are a little more complicated. So it takes longer to get through" replied Namine.

"So you can save him?"

Namine looks down again.

"Namine...please" asked Andi in desperation.

Namine looked at Andi in the eyes; "I will save him" she replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: This was a long chapter and ideas for the ending of this chapter was fighting on which one to do. I hope you guys liked this chapter. See what happens in the next one. Fav and review!


	6. Day 6: Last Day of Summer Vacation

The screen becomes scrambled

"Restoration at 97%"

_Sora's last memories flash through Roxas' mind. The trio stands in the Gate to the Dark in the End of the World._

_"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?" asked Goofy_

_"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right? But, if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?" asked Sora flying as he remembers fighting the Chernabog._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence" said Ansem smirking at Sora in the destruction of Destiny Islands._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sora remembers the final showdown with Ansem as he glided through darkness, "That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!" said Sora flying with his friends_

_Sora remembers Ansem's defeat_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!" ordered Ansem reaching his hand out to the doors of Kingdom Hearts._

_"You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts is light!" said Sora as the doors open revealing light and destroying Ansem for good._

_"Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!" said Mickey pointing his Keyblade to lock the door form the inside. As Sora, Donald, and Goofy help close the door of Kingdom Hearts from the outside._

_"Take care of her" said Riku as he was closed in the Door of Darkness. Sora's and King Mickey's keyblades glow to finish closing the door. The Door of Darkness began to disappear in flashes of light._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"KAIRI!" yelled Sora as he runs over to her_

_"Sora!" said Kairi as she goes up to Sora as the floor splits in half Kairi starts to fall but Sora catches her, "Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise!" said Sora as he held her hand_

_"I know you will!" she replied as Sora and Kairi break away from each other._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk down a winding path._

_"Well, now what do we do?" asked Donald looking at Sora_

_"We've gotta find Riku and King Mickey" replied Sora_

_"But, uh, where do we start looking for that there door to the light?" asked Goofy_

_They see Pluto walking with a letter in his mouth, looking at them._

_"Pluto?"_

_"Gawrsh, that's the king's seal!" said Goofy pointing at the letter_

_"Hey, have you seen King Mickey?" asked Sora leaning down to Pluto, Pluto turns to run down the path. _

_"Let's go!" __yelled Sora waving his hand out giving Donald and Goofy a sign to follow._

_At nighttime, Sora is startled by a figure in black. He turns around to see it, but it is gone. He looks around for a second, then turns around again. The figure is slightly down the road. Sora runs to it, but it fades away. Sora finds Castle Oblivion at the end of the road._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_At the same dark beach, the two cloaked figures meet_

_"I've been to see him. He looks a lot like you" said the hooded figure_

_"Who are you?" asked Roxas_

_Xxxxxxxxx_

_In the dark city of The World That Never Was rain started to fall, hundreds of Neoshadows rise from the ground. They surround Roxas, who summons two Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion and swings them into position. He destroys several of the Neoshadows before looking up to the top of the main skyscraper of the city. The rain has stopped for a moment. An unhooded but blindfolded man stands at the top of the skyscraper. Roxas runs up the side of the building and tosses the Oblivion to the man at the top, who dives off the edge of the building and catches the weapon in his hand, falling down past Roxas. They turn to look at each other as they pass. After they both have reached the bottom, they destroy the remaining Neoshadows, and then turn on each other. The two exchange blows before Roxas knocks the other man to the ground_

_"Why! Why do you have the Keyblade?" asked the unhooded boy_

_"Shut up!" snapped Roxas_

_As Roxas swings his keyblade..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Roxas wakes up in his bedroom and slides off the bed. He shifts from Sora to Roxas several times as he stands up. Roxas looks outside his window. Birds fly past. Hayner, Olette, Falcon and Pence are already in The Usual Spot when Roxas arrives there,

"Man, I could not sleep last night..." said Roxas as he scratched his head. His friends not even acknowledging him.

"Guys?"

He reaches toward Hayner and his hand goes right through him.

"Huh?"

Roxas takes a step back watching his friends laugh with no motion of his existence. Hayner turns around and runs right through him, Pence, Falcon and Olette following. Roxas stops and sighs. He picks up a picture nearby which includes Hayner, Olette, Falcon, Andi and Pence that had previously included Roxas. But now was no where in sight.

Roxas leaves the Usual Spot looks around and walks into an ambush cornered by the White creatures as black portal pops from behind him, turning around and sees Axel appear.

"Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you-if you refuse to come back with me" said Axel

"We're...best friends, right?" wondered Roxas

Axel scratches his head, "Sure...but I'm not getting turned into Dusk for...Wait a sec! You remember now!" said Axel excitedly.

"Y...eah"

"Great! But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So, umm...What's our boss's name?" asked Axel waiting hopefully that Roxas remembers as he watches Roxas looking around

Roxas gives no answer as he glances at the stick in front of him, and Axel sighs sadly.

"Can't believe this..."

As Roxas grabs the stick it becomes the Keyblade. Ready to fight the creatures from behind, Roxas gives no mercy as he defeats the creatures around him. Axel swings up his chakrams to strike, and is frozen. Roxas notices and gets off guard as he hears a voice, He holds his head.

"Roxas, to the mansion! The time has come!" ordered Diz

"Hayner! Pence! Olette! Falcon! Andi!" yelled Roxas at the sky.

Roxas runs to the Sandlot and continues his way to Market Street, when time unfroze.

"The Roxas that I know is long gone. Fine, I see how it is..." said Axel sadly looking down.

Roxas runs to the Old Mansion, looking at the fence still had a lock as he touched it. He turns around at the locked gates and more Creatures spring up behind him, backing up looking at them, "Don't call me and then lock me out..." muttered Roxas

Roxas gets a vision of Sora holding out his Keyblade.

Roxas steps back from the gate to unlock the keyhole with his keyblade. The gates open and he runs inside. The creatures try to follow but are stopped by a hooded figure holding a wing-like keyblade.

Roxas enters the mansion entry way that was full of scattered and broken of tables and candle holders, some stuff was blocking doorways to rooms. As he goes to the room on the left side of him he guesses this was the dining room with the big table split in half. Creatures come to attack him, his keyblade appears and defeats some then runs off to the next room upstairs where he finds the White Room. Roxas walks past pictures he saw when he was in this room before and stops at one of him in an alleyway of the dark city he saw in his dreams, his head started to hurt feeling like it was going to burst as he put his hands on his head.

Xxxxxx

_Flashback….._

_Thunder rumbles in the sky of the city as Organization Xlll Roxas walks through the dark streets. He passes Axel who is leaning on the wall, crossing his arms, "Your mind's made up?" asked Axel_

_Roxas stop looking over his shoulder at Axel, "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know" replied Roxas._

"_You can't turn on the Organization!" said Axel angrily as he leans forward to Roxas….._

_Xxxxxxcc_

Roxas's vision stops and the headache, he turns to see Namine in the White Room, sitting in her usual seat.

"Organization XIII... they're a bad group" said Roxas

"Bad or good, I don't know. They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something" replied Naminé

"What?"

"Kingdom Hearts" replied Naminé

Roxas chuckles

"Funny?" she asked

"It's just…. I think-I've been running away from the question I really wanna ask"

Roxas walks to the table and leans against it, "What's gonna happen to me now? Just tell me that. Nothing else really matters anymore" continued Roxas looking at the table

"You are..."

Naminé flickers

"Naminé!" said Roxas as he watched her disappear, as Namine's form breaks into several pieces of data. Diz appears in a flash of data, "There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fate" replied Diz

"Even if it doesn't, I wanna know. I have the right to know!" said Roxas angrily.

"A Nobody doesn't have a right to know. Nor does it even have the right to be" answered Diz.

"But what IS a Nobody!" asked Roxas

Ansem still hooded appears, "Diz, we're out of time. Too many Nobodies!"

A portal springs up behind Diz containing Namine, "Roxas. Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole!" replied Naminé

"I'll...disappear...?"

"No further outbursts!" said Diz as he grabs her.

"No, you won't disappear! You'll—"Diz grabs Namine and covers her mouth.

"Wait!"

Roxas tries to run to the portal, but is stopped by Ansem. Naminé stops Diz's clench over her mouth

"Roxas! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!" said Naminé

Naminé and Diz begin to fade away through the portal.

"LET HER GO!" yelled Roxas

The portal vanishes along with Ansem. Roxas holds out his hand out, "NAMINE!" he yelled again.

Xxxxxxxx

"What have you done?!" Yells Diz as he appears into the White room this time not in the data world.

Andi leaning against the wall with her arms crossed looks at Diz and sees Namine thrown on the ground. She runs over and brings her keyblade out blocking Namine from Diz.

"It's you!" Growled Diz.

"Guess your plan isn't going to work?" Mocked Andi with a smirk on her face.

Diz laughed surprising Andi; "There's always a plan b" he chuckled.

"I won't let you hurt him!"

"Hurt him? You got what you wanted having that witch help you. But you will never find him" replied Diz.

"What...do you mean?"

"Everywhere you look I will always be three steps ahead. You will never find him I will make a promise to that."

Andi runs at him with her keyblade but he just disappears and reappears behind Namine. He grabs her by the arm forcing her to stand.

"Let Namine go!"

"Namine you know what to do" said Diz

Namine looks done and Andi feels aches in her head. She drops the keyblade causing it to disappear. Andi holding her head and gritting her teeth she looks up at Namine and Diz.

"Namine...what...what are you doing?"

"Three steps ahead Andi" mocked Diz as Andi falls into unconsciousness.

Xxxxxx

Roxas finds the Mansion Library on the other side of the stairs. He walks over and draws an crown symbol in the missing place on the table to reveal a hidden room beneath the floor. He walks into another basement room and finds a large set of monitors and an odd machine. Roxas' head aches again...

Xxxx

_A large white room with opposite length of chairs in a circle, sat each of the Organization XIII. Him running down a city street chased by more of those white creatures. Hooded, he is confronting the silver-haired boy with a blindfold._

"_Why! Why do you have the Keyblade?" asked the boy._

"_Shut up!" replied Roxas_

_The blindfolded one quickly grabs Roxas' other Keyblade Oblivion and knocks Roxas away as Roxas tried to slash with his Keyblade Oathkeeper. The other one stands up and walks toward Roxas. Roxas is later lying underneath the odd machine where Diz and Ansem appear._

"_Will it work?" asked Ansem_

"_If we can maintain the simulated town until Naminé finishes chaining together Sora's memories" said Diz as he typed on his computer_

"_What will happen to Roxas?" asked Ansem_

"_He holds half of Sora's power within him. In the end, he'll have to give it back" replied Diz._

_Diz turns and walks toward the set of monitors._

"_Until then, he'll need another personality to throw off his pursuers" said Diz._

"_Poor thing" _

_Diz sits down and punches in some keys_

"_It's the fate of a Nobody" replied Diz_

_The machine starts up and changes Roxas into data and Roxas is gone….._

_Xxxxxxxx_

Roxas' headache stops and his anger rises. The Keyblade appears in his hands and he begins to hack away violently at the computer monitors. Once he's vented his anger a door opens. Roxas enters the Basement Hall and is immediately surrounded by Nobodies. Roxas defeats them and Axel walks in with his arms crossed

"Simply amazing, Roxas" said Axel

"Axel"

"You really do remember me this time? I'm SO FLATTERED!" yelled Axel angrily

Axel's anger causes the edges of the room to erupt in flames making it unable for Roxas to escape.

"But you're too late!" he replied

Roxas manages to conjure the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades.

"Two!" said Axel

Axel makes his chakrams appear and he smiles at Roxas

"Come here. I'll make it all stop" said Axel.

Axel makes the ground to burn as burn Roxas steps. He attacks Axel first giving himself the advantage to knock him down and the ground to turn back to normal. Axel gets up and goes behind the flames. Roxas looks around unable to get a glimpse of Axel when he appears out of nowhere burning Roxas with his chakrams. Roxas yells and turns around for a counter attack but Axel disappeared again before he could, Axel attacks again getting Roxas. He disappears Roxas ready to guard. He waited when he saw Axel he dodged and threw out his keyblade hitting Axel in the back.

Roxas ran for Axel grabbing his keyblade at the process. He attacks Axel once. Axel dodging the other attacks got behind Roxas throwing his flamed chakrams giving him the advantage on his attack as he sliced Roxas with his chakrams. Roxas turned and guarded the last attack and went at Axel. Axel dodged again going for an attack in the back again. Roxas guarded; sliding to Axel side he attacks Axel at his arm then turned to the other side before Axel could turn around attacking his other arm and then his back finishing Axel.

"Roxas..."

The flames disappear. Roxas stares at Axel and remembers the last time he talked to him before, in the alleyway...

Xxxxx

"_You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" said Axel_

"_No one would miss me" replied Roxas as he walks off._

"_That's not true... I would" said Axel sadly._

_Xxxxxxx_

"Axel..." replied Roxas

"Let's meet again in the next life" answered Axel huffing to catch his breathe

"Yeah. I'll be waiting"

"Silly. Just because you have a next life..." said Axel and he disappears in the dark portal

Roxas walks up to where Axel vanished. Later, Roxas walks through the basement corridor. He sees two capsules with familiar faces inside sleeping.

"..Donald?...Goofy?"

He turns to the door at the end of the hall and enters. Diz is standing a completely bright room in front of a single large capsule.

"At last, the Keyblade's chosen one" said Diz

"Who are you talking to? Me? Or Sora?" asked Roxas angrily granting his teeth.

"To half of Sora, of course. You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII" said Diz

"Why? Who are you?" asked Roxas

"I am a servant of the world. And if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool, at best" laughed Diz

"Was that...Was that supposed to be a joke?" asked Roxas

He conjures the Keyblade

"Cause I'm not laughing!" yelled Roxas angrily.

Roxas runs up to Diz and strikes through him. The Keyblade creates a wave of data through Diz. Roxas, surprised, stands straight.

"My apologies. This is only a data-based projection" said Diz

Roxas screams in anger, and futilely strikes Diz repetitively with the Keyblade. Diz vanishes and reappears behind him while Roxas catches his breath.

"Come, over here" replied Diz

Roxas stares at Diz

"I hate you so much..." answered Roxas

"You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's far too nice for his own good"

"No! My heart belongs to me!"

"If only I could believe that as Andi does" mocked Diz

"Andi?...What have you done to her?!"

"Removed her away from you. Maybe she will finally see the real truth. What you truly are" replied Diz

"Let her go!" Yells Roxas as he runs and cuts again through Diz. Diz disappears and the capsule glows. The mechanical petals open slowly and reveal what they contain

"Sora..."

Sora, still asleep, floating inside the capsule.

"You're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is...over" said Roxas sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did you do?" Asked Ansem looking at Andi who was unconscious on the floor.

"Went to plan b" replied Diz

Ansem walks over to her and touches her back.

"She's fine. Just removed some of her memories"

"Why?" Asked Ansem standing up and looking at him.

"I promised she would be searching for Roxas. If she knew where to look she wouldn't be looking for him very long would she?"

"Where do you want me to take her?"

"At the station. Last place she'll remember"

Ansem grabs Andi bridal style and a dark portal appears and disappears with them...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes: Here is another chapter guys! I figured I would give you more then one chapter this time since you guys have been really patient with me not putting one up every week as I was before. I'm hoping that will change now that I'm finally off some writer's block and almost done playing KH2 Final Mix. I have been playing all the KH games to be ready to play KH3 for they're new download that is suppose to come out soon! So hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Fave and review!


	7. Goodbye for Now

A Train stopped at the Twilight Town Train station where a hooded King Mickey exits the mysterious blue and gold train that Roxas seen before. Roxas turns around staring right at Sora as he fades away.

"Sora" said Roxas urgently.

"Who's there?" asked Sora

"Sora!" yelled Donald

"Sora, wake up!" said Goofy

Sora slowly wakes up as the capsule he was in opens up in front of Donald and Goofy. Sora stretches and sees the other two laughing at him. He jumps out of the capsule at them and grabs them in his arms.

"Donald, Goofy!" yelled Sora

They laugh and hop in a circle. Jimmy Cricket on Sora's shoulder, yawns, and stretches.

"That was some nap!" said Jimmy hopping off Sora's shoulder down to the floor

"You mean, we were asleep?" asked Sora

"I guess we musta been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy..." replied Jimmy

"When do ya think we went to sleep?" asked Goofy

"Uhh..."

"Let's see...we defeated Ansem..." said Sora

"Yep" answered Goofy

"...restored peace to the world...found Kairi... Oh yeah, and then we went to look for Riku. I think that's right so far" said Sora

"Then what?" asked Donald

"What does your journal say, Jimmy?" asked Goofy

Jimmy takes out his journal; "Gee, there's only one sentence... Thank Naminé…Hmm... I wonder who that is?" asked Jimmy. Sora, Donald, and Goofy look at one another and shake their heads.

"Some journal that is" said Donald

"Well, what do ya say we find out where we are!" suggested Jimmy.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The group walks around Twilight Town and starts to enter the Usual Spot when Sora stops and looks around.

"You know, I think I've been to this town" said Sora

"What's it called?" asked Donald

"Hmm... Guess I must've imagined it" replied Sora trying to think of the name but nothing came to him. But there was a feeling. He brushed it off as he walked in where he seen Hayner, Olette, and Pence, Falcon boredly lying around the room.

"What do you want!?" snapped Hayner

"Uh, nothing. Just wondering what was back here" answered Sora as he tried not to cause trouble putting his hand behind his head.

"Now you know. This is our spot" said Hayner

"Umm..." said Pence walking up to Sora looking at him closely.

"What?" asked Sora confused at Pence.

"You're...new around here, right? I'm Pence"

"I'm Falcon"

"Hayner. Nice to meet you, but we got stuff to do, so catch ya later", as Hayner and Falcon leave.

"My name's Olette. Hey, did you finish up the summer homework, yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?"

"Homework?" exclaimed Sora as he looks behind him at Donald and Goofy who just shakes there heads and shrug.

"Hey, what're your names?" asked Pence

"Oh, sorry. We're Sora, Donald, and Goofy" answered Goofy

"Hey there"

Olette and Pence look at each other before looking back at them; "Sora, Donald, Goofy, we just met someone who was looking for you" said Olette

"He sure seemed in a hurry. He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears" said Pence making his hands with his pointer fingers a round circle on top of his head. As Sora, Donald and Goofy thought about who they thought Pence was talking about they got excited.

"The King!" said Donald excitedly.

"Where'd you see him?" asked Sora

"At the station" answered Pence

"The station! Thanks!"

"Well, we'd better get back to that assignment" said Olette

"Later"

As Olette and Pence leave. The three of them looked at each other.

"Oh boy! The King's trying to find us!" said Donald

"Ok, let's get to the station!" said Sora

As they ran out of the Usual Spot they go down to the Sandlot where they find Seifer, Fuu and Rai; who get defensive when they see them coming.

"Hey you, where'd you come from?" asked Seifer

"Uhh..."

"You here to pick a fight with us or something?" asked Seifer

"Fight? We're not here to fight" answered Sora

"Yeah, you big palooka!" yelled Donald

"Okay, smartalecks... Time to teach you how to behave in my town. Bring it!" said Seifer as him, Fuu, and Rai lift up their fists.

"Man, what a jerk" Sora muttered to Goofy and Donald for them to hear as Donald nods and he and Sora also get ready to fight.

"One moment!" yelled the Producer from the struggle tournament runs over between them.

"If you're gonna fight, why not make it a proper Struggle?" asked the Producer

"What?"

"You see, Seifer... I'm a really big fan" explained the Producer.

"Wh-what do you want?" said Seifer in surprise.

"In other words, I want to see more of your "super cool" moves! You handled the tournament with real style, and you absolutely dominated the title match. But I just can't get enough. Don't you see? The matches are far too short!"

He turns to Sora, "And what's your name?" he asked

"Sora"

"Sora, if you wanna fight a match, you just say the word"

Sora nods and him and his friends continue to head to the station. There they see an unconscious girl laying on the floor. They run up to her as she slowly gets up holding her head, groaning.

"Are you ok?" Asks Sora crouching down to her.

She removes her hand and looks at them. "Behind you!" She yells as she jumps summoning her keyblade and attacks a white creature behind them.

They look back at her and all of a sudden they are surrounded by these white creatures. Sora looks at the weird insignia on their heads. It was different from the heartless. As they fight them more and more just reappear after the other which make them overwhelmed and become exhausted. King Mickey appears on the ledge of the station. As the white creatures strike again; Sora holds up his Keyblade to protect him and his friends. King Mickey swoops down and destroys the remaining enemies with his own Keyblade. Sora is amazed as he stands in a crawling stance. Donald and Goofy push Sora down out of the way looking at the King. The girl sits behind them looking to the side up at King Mickey.

"Your Majesty?" asked Donald

"Shh! You gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way" said King Mickey as he holds out the munny pouch to Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Take her with you, she's chosen to help you through your journeys " continued King Mickey glancing at the girl to the group as Sora takes the munny pouch as they look at it closely.

"Your Majesty..." exclaimed Donald as they all watched the King leave.

"The King...was that really him?" asked Sora

"It coulda been...Yep, I know it was!" exclaimed Goofy

"Now we know he's okay!" said Donald happily

"The King was locked in the realm of darkness, right?" asked Sora remembering the last time they seen King Mickey.

"Uh-huh"

"But we just saw him..." said Sora

"Yep" answered Donald

"And if the King is here, that means Riku's here!"

The girl sitting there quietly listens to there conversation looking towards the sunset when she snaps a look at Sora at the mentioning of Riku. She looks at the him a little more closely. He had spiky brown hair that was scattered everywhere; sun kissed skin and he had to be the same height as Hayner, his clothes looked kinda small on him and wondered if that was normal from where he came from. He didn't seem the type of person that Riku hung out with as she remembered meeting Riku, he seemed to be older and more serious and rude. The two friends of Sora had to be friends with the "King" since they also don't look like someone that Riku hung around with.

"He's gotta be!" said Donald

"Well, I'm gonna go look for Riku. Then he and I can go back to the islands together. Kairi's there waiting for us! What are you two gonna do?" asked Sora

"Gawrsh, Sora. Do ya have to ask?"

Sora laughs, "Hey! What's so funny!?" asks Donald getting offended.

"Your face!" answered Sora pointing at them

Donald and Goofy look at each other and laugh along with Sora. "What do ya say, guys? Let's stick together for one more journey" said Sora. Donald and Goofy nodded and they look at the girl as she stands up.

"Thanks for saving us back there...umm.." said Sora looking at her. Her dark brown hair was long in a ponytail that stopped at the mid of her back with some loose stands framing her face flowing with her side bangs which were parting to the right. She was a couple inches shorter than Sora matching her petite frame. She wore a burnt orange strappy cropped top and blue distressed skinny jeans and orange and blue high tops.

"Andi..."

"I'm Sora, Donald and Goofy"

"You're a keybearer too!" Exclaimed Goofy

"Yeah...I guess so.." replied Andi pushing some strands back behind her ear.

"What happened? Why were you on the floor?" Asked Donald.

"I...I was looking for someone...and last thing I remember is waking up with you guys" explained Andi.

"Who are you looking for?" Asked Goofy

"Just a friend" Replied Andi trying not to give them very much.

"Ok?...maybe we could help you find this friend" said Sora.

"No that's ok. I can find him on my own" said Andi as she started walking off towards the alley.

"You can't stay here. The King said you have to come with us" explained Donald

"Look I know what your "King" said but you guys have the wrong girl. I'm not going anywhere with you guys. I don't even know you!" Replied Andi.

"We can say the same thing. But none of us wanted to leave our home either. But if you don't come with us those things and the heartless will come after you while you have that Keyblade" explained Sora

"I can't go!" Yells Andi frustrated.

"Is it because of your friend?" asked Sora

Andi opens her mouth and decides against it as she walks away from them down the alley. Sora, Donald and Goofy look at each other not knowing what to do at this point.

"What do we do?" Asked Sora looking between Donald and Goofy.

"We follow her" said Donald as the follow where Andi goes where she stops at a grey house with a white wrap around porch and yellow door. There she is greeted by her big puppy that jumps up at her whining. Andi seems quite happy to see as she crouches down petting.

"Did you find him?"

Andi startled by the surprise turns around looking at Sora and his friends.

"Did you just follow me here?" Asked Andi

"We can't leave without you coming with us" explained Donald.

"In case you guys couldn't understand. I am not coming with you no matter what" snapped Andi

"What's with you! One minute you help us out the next your a different person the next?!" Asked Sora getting a little aggravated.

"Just because I helped you out doesn't make us friends" snapped Andi glaring at him.

"Go with them Andi!"

Andi looks and sees Falcon walking towards Sora. Andi gritted her teeth at her "this is none of your business Falcon" snapped Andi.

"Then What is?! When were you going to tell us the truth?!" Snapped Falcon

"You don't get it" muttered Andi looking away.

"Might not, But they might...We will take care of Bear. I promise" said Falcon.

"That's not even it!" said Andi

"Then what is it?!"

"I have to stay here because-" Andi stops herself.

"Because?" asked Falcon

"Nothing" replied Andi softly as she sighs in defeat; patting Bear on the head she walks over to Sora looking at her puzzled.

"I'll go with you but I still don't trust you" said Andi.

"Great!...So to...where again?" asked Sora as he places his hands behind his head with a smile trying to remember.

"We hafta board the train!" answered Goofy

"Oh yeah"

Donald sighs.

"C'mon!...umm..." says Sora as he stopped looking at Andi scratching his head with a embarrassed smile on his face. Andi shook her head and takes the lead as they run to the station and head inside.

"Hey wait up!" yells Hayner as Andi, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Falcon and Bear turn and stop as Hayner, Pence and Olette catch up to them, Falcon goes back to stand with Hayner.

"Hey, Sora..." said Hayner

"What?" asked Sora

"Nothing, but..."

"We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta do" said Pence

"Oh...really? Thanks!" said Sora

The station clock rings in a hurry.

"You should hurry and get your tickets" said Olette

"Unless your going to stay here, intill tomorrow" said Falcon

"Right" said Sora

Sora walks over to purchase tickets when he takes out the munny pouch at the teller. Olette notices and gasps.

"What is it?" asked Donald

Olette takes an exact copy of the munny pouch. Andi looks at both of the exact same munny pouches in Sora and Olette's hand. "They're the same" answered Goofy

"Yeah" agreed Olette

Sora looks to both pouches and shrugs not putting more thought in it; "Four tickets, please!"

Sora gets four tickets from the teller. Andi stands there next to Sora looking at the train. As her heart sank from Sora's conversation with his friends; "I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again..." said Sora sadly. Andi glances at her friends and then looks down at Bear by her feet who was sitting next to her happily rubbing his head on her leg.

"Why not?" asked Donald

"You're thinkin' too much" answered Goofy

"Yeah, you're right!" agreed Sora

"Okay, let's go!" said Sora as they were getting ready to get on the train. Donald and Goofy nod and wave goodbye as they walk in while Andi looks at her friends and pets Bear one last time as she walks in; Bear starts to follow before she turns "No Bear you have to stay here" she scolded him as he backed away with his ears down and whining not understanding what's going on; "You're leaving too?" Asked Hayner.

"Yeah...I don't want too. But they say they need me" replied Andi glancing at Falcon who avoids eye contact with her.

"Will we see you again?" said Olette

"Maybe..." replied Andi

"Well come find us when if you do" said Pence

"And we're still your friends even if you go on some adventure" said Hayner with a smile.

"Huh?...Yeah...Thanks guys" said Andi smiling back at them. Then looks down at Bear crouching down at him rubbing his soft pointy ears; "You gotta stay with Hayner, Ok?" she said as Bear whines at her. "Go on" she commanded him as he goes by Hayner's side looking sad.

"We'll take care of him while your gone" promised Pence. Andi nodded and half saluted with her two fingers freely; "Well see you later" she said as she walked in the train as her friends said goodbye. Hayner and the gang look at Sora.

"Bye" said Sora

"Hey, Sora. You sure we haven't met before?" asked Hayner crossing his arms.

Sora thinks, "Positive. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno" replied Hayner shaking his head and smiles

Sora smiles and a tear falls down his cheek. Hayner and the others are surprised as Sora; "Huh?" as Sora quickly brushes the tear away from his face.

"You okay?" asked Olette

"Y-yeah. Don't know where it came from" answered Sora

"Pull it together" chuckled Hayner

"Right... See ya" said Sora as he waves and enters the train.

He waves again as the door closes and thr train leaves. Pence turns to Hayner, Olette and Falcon who was petting Bear. Andi looks at the window and stares into space. Sora, Donald, and Goofy watch outside as the train rolls on. Sora pulls out the munny pouch from his pocket and opens it revealing a blue crystal ball, he holds that up to the light.

"You know..." said Sora as he stops and thinks bringing in the crystal ball to his heart as Donald and Goofy sit down and Andi looks at Sora; "I'm sad" continued Sora. Andi rolls her eyes and lays her chin on her arms looking at the window behind the train bench.

"We'll be back" said Donald

"Yeah. We can visit Hayner and those guys again" replied Goofy.

Sora nods as he looks out the window as it changes to space knowing now they have left Twilight Town. Sora places the crystal back in the pouch and in his pocket when he sits down next to Andi and looked up at the ceiling.

"You don't even know them" muttered Andi

"Huh?"

"I said you don't even know them. How can you be sad when you just meet them" said Andi flatly looking at Sora.

"You can be friends with people you just met if you let them" replied Sora

"Hmph..." said Andi as she looked away out towards the window again.

XXXXXXXXX

"He's gone" sighs Axel leaning against the posts on Sunset Hill.

"let's go"

"You don't have any place to go. And you don't have anywhere to go back to either. Such things don't exist for people like us" said Axel looking at Namine.

"Maybe there is no place for me to go. But I have some places I want to go...And some people I want to see" says Namine looking at the drawling of Sora and Roxas holding hands.

"Me too" agreed Axel.

"So...Why don't you just let us go? That old guy told you to get rid of us, didn't he?" asked Axel looking at Ansem.

Namine looked at Ansem in surprise "Diz really said that?" she asked pulling her sketch book to her chest.

"Go"

"Why don't you finish your task here?" asked Axel almost tempting him.

The hooded man and Namine look at Axel; "I owe you two." says Ansem.

"Really?" asked Namine releasing her sketch book from her chest.

"Yes, for the things that happened in Castle Oblivion." he replied

"Well, thank you then." says Axel as he forms a black portal behind him. Namine looks down at her sketch one last time and glances at Axel who nods at her. Looking between the two men a few times she stops at Ansem, "Sorry..." she says looking down and runs through the dark portal as Ansem watched her. Axel looks at him on last time and disappears with the portal...

XXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes: If you haven't read KH Whisper of the past fanfic you need to read it before you go any farther. There is some things in the story that will line with this story. I know this is a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try getting another chapter done and posted hopefully the end of this week! Hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving!


	8. A New Journey Begins

The train rolls out into the open sky and pulls onto the base of a mysterious tower, emblazoned with moons and stars like the train. Sora, Donald, Andi and Goofy look around as they walk out of the train. Which then disappears behind them, leaving only the tracks. Sora laughs nervously, "There goes our ride..."

Andi looks at the where the train was and she shrugs her shoulders. As she looks around she notices it hasn't changed a decade ago when she came here. The group noticed someone is standing at the doorway of the tower as they get closer.

"What's going on?" yelled Donald

"I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is-once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!" said the fat cat in a red and blue suit with blue armor.

"A heartless!" exclaimed Donald as he, Sora, Andi and Goofy get defensive.

"That's right. They're those things that come outta the darkness in folks' hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since got me a debt to pay, I'm going 'round to a bunch of different worlds and building an army of Heartless, special for her. Why am I talking to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is" said the fat stranger

"You oughta find something nicer to do" said Goofy.

"Says who?" asked the stranger

He turns around and spots Donald, Goofy, Sora and Andi.

"Wha...AAAH! It's you!" he said

"Pete!" said Donald and Goofy

"What are you two nimrods doing here!" asked Pete

"What are YOU doing here?" asked Donald angrily

"You know him?" asked Sora

"We sure do! Pete's been causing trouble for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped" answered Goofy

"You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world-no, no, no, all the worlds-are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!" said Pete

"Maleficent...huh" said Sora as he, Donald, and Goofy started laughing.

"What are you laughing at! Why, Maleficent's power is so great-"

"She's toast!" interrupted Sora

"Huh?"

"Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now" said Goofy

"Whaddaya mean!" asked Pete

Donald snickers

"You! So you're the ones that did it!" said Pete

"Well...we mighta had something to do with it" answered Sora putting his hands behind his head smiling.

"Heartless squad! Round up!" said Pete angrily

Some shadow heartless come out of the ground. Sora and Andi summon their Keyblades and successfully gets rid of them. They turn themselves to Pete; "You just wait! Nobody and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!" said Pete pointing at them.

"Mighty would be my last choice of words" mocked Andi.

"Why you-"

"So, "mighty" Pete, who lives in this tower, anyway?" interrupted Sora

"Oh, ya don't know, eh? Well, it's old Yen Sid. 'Course he's probably a Heartless by now!" answered Pete

"That's Master Yen Sid to you!" Snapped Andi glaring at Pete.

"Master Yen Sid lives here!" asked Donald excitedly as he runs up the steps and into the tower with Andi following him.

"Yen Sid is the King's teacher!" explained Goofy to Sora's confused expression.

"Wow. Sounds powerful!" replied Sora as He and Goofy then run up the stairs, leaving Pete and his dropped jaw hanging.

"So how do you know about Yen Sid?" Asked Sora looking at Andi as the walk up the stairs.

"'Master' Yen Sid. And if you live in Twilight Town you heard of him" said Andi

"Really?...Huh?..So have you met him or just heard of him?" Asked Sora

"I've met him but that was a long time ago. But the place hasn't changed...well at least the outside of it. I've never been in the tower before" replied Andi

They get to the first door and enter the first room where Shadow Heartless begin to appear. "Why does theses things appear everywhere we go?!" Growled Andi.

"You mean you haven't dealt with a lot of heartless?" Asked Sora as he started attacking with his keyblade.

"If your saying everywhere I walk they just start popping out? No! I have not!" Replied Andi as she swings her keyblade getting rid of the last Heartless as she opens the other door which revealed more stairs and more Heartless. As they fight through to the top at the last stair case they defeated the Heartless in that room.

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed one bit!" replied Donald

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then" said Goofy

"You couldn't tell it. How long was that?" Asked Andi

"Well I don't know?" replied Goofy

"Of course you don't" Mutters Andi under her breath shaking her head.

"So the worlds aren't at peace after all?" said Sora sadly with his head down. He hears Andi open the door as he looks up he see Andi run up the stairs, "Hey Andi! Wait-!"

Andi continues up ignoring Sora. He puts his head down again and sighs.

"Sora?" Asked Donald.

"Come on" replies Sora as he and his friends run up the stairs. Up to the Sorcerer's Loft where an old wizard is sitting at his desk and Andi standing in front of his desk. Andi looked at Sora, Donald and Goofy glaring at them.

"Master Yen Sid! It's an honor!" said Donald as him and Goofy bow to him.

"Hey there!" greeted Sora

Goofy and Donald are slightly shocked at Sora; "Sora! Show some respect!" said Donald pulling Sora down to a bow.

Andi decided against saying something. "And you!" Said Donald grabbing Andi pulling her over to a bow as well.

"Let go of me!" Snapped Andi as she pulled away and backed away from Donald. The wizard puts his hands up to calm Donald down.

"So, you are Sora. Now then, have you seen the King yet?" asked Master Yen Sid

"Yes, we did, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him" answered Goofy

"Yes...the King has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you four falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared" replied Master Yen Sid

"Master-"

Master Yen Sid but his hand up to quiet Andi.

"You mean...we have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands" said Sora sadly

"Yes. I know. However, everything in your journey, Sora, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the islands... Whether you will return alone or with your friend... And, whether or not the islands will still be there. And the key that connects them all is you, Sora and of course Andi too" said Master Yen Sid.

"I'm...the key?" asked Sora.

"The key?" Said Andi with Sora as they both looked at each other. Sora holds out his hand as Andi just looks at her hand and the Keyblades flashes into it them.

"Chosen wielders of the Keyblades! You are the key that will open the door to light" said Master Yen Sid

Sora nods. Andi put her head down slightly. Master Yen Sid looks to Donald and Goofy who quickly stand up straight and nod. Master Yen Sid waves a hand over the table and a thick book appears. He makes it float into the air and spins it toward Sora and Andi. It opens and lands at the edge of the table

"This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront" replied Yen Sid

Sora and Andi reads the book.

Each journey gives rise to chance encounters, and each encounter brings forth a farewell. When a farewell leads to a journey, the worlds open their hearts. Those chosen by the light, or ensnared by darkness. Friends who share the same bonds, though their paths may differ. When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand you held is lost to you, gaze anew at the heart that once was...for all the answers are within.

A long dream. A sad farewell, hanging in the air in that what is reality? What is illusion? The path chosen by the young boy leads to his memories. When caught in the stream of the days and nights going past, gaze anew at your steps...for there all confusion will end

The Future Story Will the day comes when this battle, born of confusion, will end? It is different things to different people. Can the reality be that which is hidden? The reason is mere existence. Still, memories can be believed. Be not afraid. Entrust your body to the soothing waves of your memories. By and by, your fleeting rest will be over...and everything will begin...

"But wait a sec-how come the Heartless are still running around?" asked Sora

"Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real-and darkness lingers yet in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them" said Master Yen Sid

Sora, Donald, and Goofy sigh.

"So what you're saying is that since everyone has a darkness in their heart, the darkness will never go away?" asked Andi looking at Master Yen Sid as the three looked at her.

"That's right" answered Master Yen Sid

"Gawrsh that must mean...if everybody's heart was full of light, them Heartless'd go away!" said Goofy looking at Master Yen Sid.

Master Yen Sid nods. Andi looks at Goofy and what looked like a quick small smile.

"Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter" said Master Yen Sid

Master Yen Sid waves a hand and an image of Donald appears near the wall. This image then changes to a Shadow Heartless. Andi looks at it very carefully as she paid attention.

"If one such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this. The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then..."

Master Yen Sid waves his hand again and an image of a white creature appears next to the Shadow

"At times, if someone with a strong heart and will-be they evil or good-becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own"

The Shadow image disappears

"An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away... A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence-for you see. Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse-they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!" said Master Yen Sid looking at the Keybears.

"Nobodies... They don't exist..." said Sora

Two more white creatures appear around Sora and Andi that they fought earlier at the train station.

"Now then...the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of nobody. But there are others-some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm" said Master Yen Sid

The images vanish.

"Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to the darkness. But-"

The wizard waves his hand again and images of figures in black coats appear in the Dusks' place. Sora, Donald, Andi and Goofy look wary.

"The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies" said Yen Sid.

"Organization XIII..." said Sora

He looks to Goofy and Donald, but they shake their heads. Andi glares at the holograms; "How do you know their all bad?" Asked Andi

Sora, Donald and Goofy look at her surprised. "They are incomplete. They don't contain hearts they are created from darkness" replied Master Yen Sid

"But we were all created from darkness from some point." Argued Andi.

"Do you know something that I don't Andi? Have you made contact with these nobodies?"

"Yes and no. Maybe they're not completely bad."

"But Master Yen Sid just said they only pretend they have hearts. Maybe that's what they want you to think?" said Donald.

Master Yen Sid nods. "While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII" said Master Yen Sid

The cloaked figures disappear. Andi sighs and crossing her arms.

"Then I guess we better go find the King first!" said Sora.

"But where could he be?" asked Donald

"Well, we won't know 'til we look" answered Goofy

"Yeah. And the King must know where Riku is, 'cause the two of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after defeating Ansem" said Sora

"So, before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes. Those look a bit too small for you, and I'm sure you Andi will also need it for the journey" sad Master yen Sid as he motions toward the door

"Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments"

"Gawrsh, Sora, you sure are growing fast" said Goofy.

"Uh, I guess..." replied Sora as he giggles nervously and pulls at his clothes. As Sora, Donald and Goofy walk out to the fairies they noticed that Andi wasn't following, "Hey you coming?" Asked Sora.

Andi looked at them and looked at Master Yen Sid. "She'll be with you in a minute" said Master Yen Sid as Sora, Donald and Goofy went to the other room and shut the door.

"You're questions have good intentions Andi. But they do worry me for you are here to eliminate the darkness."

"How can we say that everything is good or bad if we don't even know they're intentions are?!" Asked Andi

"As I said before do you know something?"

"I...I don't know. I've meet some but they don't all seem bad."

"Don't all seem bad?! Have you let them cause you to have doubt that you will neglect your duties as a keybearer?!" Exclaimed Master Yen Sid

"I don't even understand what my duties are?!"

"Sora will help you if you let him...Blocking your heart and being angry is only causing the darkness to creep in. You don't have to be afraid of someone else's light overpowering yours" said Master Yen Sid

"Hmph...Sorry Master Yen Sid I'm not that little girl you remember from a decade ago" replied Andi

"No your not. But you are stronger; but without the closeness of others you will never see the true power you possess."

"Guess we'll find out" said Andi flatly.

Master Yen Sid sighs at her shaking his head as she frowns at him. "May I go now?" Asked Andi. Master Yen Sid nods and Andi walks into the other room...

Xxxxxxxxx

Sora, Donald and Goofy enter the Wardrobe. Three fairies, one red, one green, and one blue are chatting near the window.

"Me, you guys, Andi, Riku, and the King. I don't care who this Organization is or what it's planning. With the six of us-I mean, seven of us-there's nothing to worry about, right?" asked Sora

"Yeah!" answered Donald

"Well, look who's here, dears! Sora, Donald, and Goofy" asked Flora

"Ooh, if you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place!" said Merryweather.

"I'll do the designing" said Fauna

Flora and Merryweather pull Sora away from Goofy and Donald. Fauna sends out a spell which turns Sora's clothes green

"Oh, that will never do" said Merryweather as she flicks her wand and Sora's clothes turn blue

"Now, now, dears" said Flora as she turns Sora's clothes pink

"But don't you like this better?" asked Faun making Sora's clothes green again

"Hold on!" said Flora

Andi walks in from the door and sees Flora turns Sora's clothes pink again. By now, Sora looked helpless.

"Are you certain?" asked Fauna turning Sora's clothes green again.

"Oh and you must be the other one that Master Yen Sid talked about. Just a moment dear" said Flora looking at Andi. Andi just raised an eyebrow for what she seen was happening with Sora.

"Blue!"

Merryweather makes them blue again. The fairies exchange more spells, making Sora's clothes continue changing colors. As a raven watches from the window, squawks and flies away. A green clothed Sora finally decides to break the feud

"Awww, would you just decide?" asked Sora frustrated

The fairies gasp and slightly giggle

"All right, then. Together now, dears. And no more squabbling!" said Flora

All three fairies turn their spells on Sora at once, and his clothes turn black with red and gold bands.

"Oh, my!"

"Ooh, it's lovely"

Oh, yes! They look great"

Sora happy with his new clothes he summons the Keyblade in his hand.

"Now, those aren't ordinary garments" said Flora telling Sora.

"They have very special powers" said Fauna

Flora magic goes up as a glowing orb which hovers in front of Sora.

"Take the orb, dear"

Sora grabs for the orb and takes it in

"And watch what happens" said Merryweather

Sora is struck with immense power. A light flashes and his clothes are suddenly red. Donald and Goofy look in awe. Sora now is holding a second Keyblade in his left hand.

"Whoa!" said Sora excitedly

"Wow!" said Donald

"Two Keyblades!" said Goofy

"Now your turn dear" said Flora pointing her wand at Andi.

Andi comes forward as the fairies use their magic and her outfit turns into a black quarter length jacket with a burnt orange hood and a hint of white poking out at the ends underneath her jacket was a burnt orange cropped bralette top. Her pants were high waisted and tight on her legs with moto on the thigh and stops above her knees with a black hip bag with burnt orange straps attached to her left hip and thigh and a strip down the the middle of the bag and burnt orange high top high heeled white sole sneakers. Long dark brown hair still up in a high ponytail the end stopping the middle of her back; strands also angling her face giving a more relaxed look. For jewelry she had her wayfinder necklace.

"And this is for you" said Merryweather as she floated a black wide leather wristband with some silver detail.

Andi grabbed it and put it on her right arm with a confused look on her face.

"When an enemy attacks. That band will absorb some of its power that you can reflect back at it" replied Merryweather.

"Well that might be pretty cool" said Andi twisting her arm around looking at the wristband.

"This journey's gonna be twice as difficult as your last" said Merryweather

Sora sighs looking half defeated, Andi crosses her arms and looks at them.

"Your garments and your wristband also have other powers-but you will have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey" said Flora

Sora looks at both of his Keyblades and looks at the window.

"Okay, We'll do our best. And thanks a lot!" said Sora.

"Oh, and there's something else for you-from Master Yen Sid" said Merryweather.

"Oh boy!" said Donald and he ran.

They walk back into the hallway, where Master Yen Sid motions them over to the window. A gummi ship rises into view.

"Hey! It's the Gummi Ship!" Exclaimed Donald.

"So you guys ready to go?" asked Sora excitedly

They nod. Then stand up straight in the wizard's presence. Andi stood there and just watched Master Yen Sid.

"Now, now, just a moment" said Master Yen Sid

The three relax a bit. Andi just shakes her head at them.

"Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared"

"How do we get around?" asked Donald

"Do not fear. If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know... However, the Keyblades will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblades, return to the Gummi Ship. Though the world may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts."

"Our hearts are connected" said Sora

"That is correct" said Master Yen Sid

"Got it!" said Sora

"But be warned. As you proceed... The Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds" said Master Yen Sid

"Hey! That's not fair!" said Donald

"Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go forth, Sora, Andi, Donald and is waiting" said Master Yen Sid with a smile.

"Okay, let's get going!" said Sora

They stand up straight again. Andi just bows alittle then walks off near the door.

"Master Yen Sid!" said Donald

"We sure do appreciate the help" said Goofy as Each of them gives the wizard a salute and run down the corridor.

Xxxxxx

Back in the Wardrobe, the fairies have noticed a raven at the window.

"My goodness, what's that!" asked Merryweather

The raven squeaks on top of a long black and purple cloak and flies with it holding it by his feet placing it on the floor then slowly hops off it.

"Haven't we seen this somewhere before?" asked Merryweather

"Yes, dear. I wonder whose it was..." Fauna

"Oh, Malefi-"

Merryweather clasps her hands over her mouth.

"No! We mustn't remember her name! Oh dear..." said Flora

"She was a mean old witch! Oh no! The memories are coming back! What'll we go! Oooh-what'll we do!" asked Merryweather

The cloak begins to change form and rise out of the ground. The fairies mumble to each other about the horridness of the situation.

"Perhaps we should tell Master Yen Sid" said Fauna

"Yes. That's what we must do. Hurry!" replied Flora

Flora and Fauna leave the room. The darkened form of Maleficent rises.

"Maleficent!"

Merryweather also flees. Maleficent laughs at her return...

Xxxxxx

Author's Notes: Sorry guys the new year was quite busy for me and this chapter had me in a little bit of a pickle. I'm hoping to get a chapter update every week if I do more then one it's a bonus. I hope you guys are enjoying the new year!


	9. Hollow Bastion

"Howdy Sora! How ya doing?"

"It's your favorite Gummi engineers, ready for duty: Chip!"

"And Dale!"

"Happy Flying!"

"Thanks guys!" replied Sora with a smile. He glances at Andi and he sees her glaring at him then looks away as she leaned on her chair with her arms crossed, shaking her head. Sora looked at her with a confused look on his face, but looked away looking at the Gummi ship map. Donald and Goofy looked back and forth at Andi and Sora, then at each other as the shrugged their shoulders at each other.

"Well guys hang on tight because here we go to-"

"What? Only one world?" asked Sora looking at the map.

"That's no good!" replied Donald

"Wait I think it's a world we know!" exclaimed Goofy

Xxxxxxx

In a room at the top of a dark tower in Hollow Bastion, Pete comes around the corner sticking his head out searching around the dark castle; "Maleficent! Maleficent!." No reply came, Pete notices how empty the room was.

"Maybe they really did finish her off" he suggested sadly as he walks in slowly as he continued to look around.

The Raven flies closer to the tower as Pete looks around closely, "And this castle sure ain't what I expected. No shine, no nothin'" continued Pete.

"Now what's gonna happen to our plan?" whined Pete as he heard something flapped behind him. Turning around he sees the raven on the ledge and surprises Pete.

XXXXXXX

On the other side of the world, the town is bustling with activity. Moogles are flying through the air selling items, and people are at work trying to rebuild the town. Sora, Donald, Andi and Goofy run in and gaze at the castle in the midst of rebuilding. Andi looked at what looked like a slow rebirth of a town that was once destroyed.

"It's Hollow Bastion!" said Sora

"Gawrsh, it looks kinda different now" commented Goofy

"I hope Leon and the gang are doing okay" said Donald worried.

"Leon! He's still alive?!" Exclaimed Andi looking at Donald unable to believe her ears.

"How do you know Leon?" Asked Sora.

"First question is how do you?" Asked Andi

"We meet him in Traverse Town and last seen him was here" replied Sora.

"Uh-oh. Looks like we're gonna have to do some fightin'" interupted Goofy after seeing some heartless on the nearby rooftops.

"Andi?!"

Andi started running towards the market as Sora, Donald and Goofy follow her through the Marketplace and Andi bumps into an elderly duck holding some ice cream near a freeze.

"Watch where your-...Andi?!"

"Hi Mr. Scrooge" replied Andi

"Uncle Scrooge!" yelled Donald in surprise. Andi sitting beside the elderly duck quiet embarrassed.

"Er, who?" asked Sora confused.

"He's Donald's uncle-a business typhoon! Before the Heartless showed up, he traveled the worlds on a Gummi Ship with the King. He was helpin' to set up a traffic system" explained Goofy.

"A transit system!" yelled Donald

"What's all the racket?" asked Uncle Scrooge as he turns around and sees them.

"Why, if it isn't Donald! And Goofy! Hello, lads! Aye, you all look hale and hearty!" said Scrooge happily.

"So do you, Uncle Scrooge" replied Donald

"Ah, if only I were... I canna seem to recreate my favorite old-time I've cream. I'd make millions if I just got it right..." said Scrooge looking at the ice cream bar in his hand, licks it, and looks disgusted.

"Terrible...!" spated Scrooge

"That is until someone was in a hurry" he said looking at Andi with her head down.

"Still haven't changed one bit. Where have you been?!" He asked looking at her with a smile.

"I found myself in Twilight Town after the Heartless attack" muttered Andi not looking up.

"Oh! How's your family?"

Andi didn't reply. Mr. Scrooge put his head down. "I do apologize. I didn't know" said Mr. Scrooge.

Andi stood up and looked the way she was heading; "How would you have" she said flatly as she walked away.

"Well we better be going bye Mr. Scrooge" said Donald as they were following her.

"Oh yes take care" said Scrooge

Sora, Donald, Andi and Goofy make their way to the Borough. "Hey are you ok?" asked Sora scratching the back of his head looking at her. "I'm fine" she said flatly avoiding eye contact. Sora sighed lifting his head up at the sky unable to break through to her; some odd light pedestals appear and disappear, as if scanning for something all around them.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Donald looking at the "scanners."

"That's the town's defense mechanism"

The four look around and saw a short black haired Ninja, she wore a short black tank with flower patterns, black vest and short brown shorts with a black pocket and a black wrap on her forehead standing on a top of a building.

"Yuffie!" said Sora smiling.

Yuffie waves slightly, and sees something behind them; "Look out!" yelled Yuffie

Sora and Andi summon their Keyblades as Dusk swoops in to hit them. They are quickly surrounded by Nobodies. They dispose of them, as the defense mechanism also helps.

"Hey, you guys!" greeted Yuffie hopping down to them.

"I see you're still in top form" commented Yuffie

"What'd you expect?" asked Sora as he pats his chest.

"Looks like you're doing okay" replied Sora smiling.

"Well, what did YOU expect?" asked Yuffie smiling.

"How are the others?" asked Donald

"Great!" said Yuffie excited.

"Hey, Yuffie! Have you seen the King and Riku?" asked Sora

"Nope" replied Yuffie turning her back at Sora as he slouches down in defeat.

She starts to walk off toward Merlin's House, "But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again" replied Yuffie.

"'We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other'" Said Sora

"Is that supposed to be Leon?" asked Yuffie pointing at him.

Donald and Goofy laugh as Sora scratches his nose. Andi crosses her arms shaking her head with a quick small smile.

"Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. C'mon!" said Yuffie as she runs around the corner.

The others follow her and enter Merlin's House. Cid typing at a computer, while Aerith and Leon watched.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" introduced Yuffie smiling as everyone walked in.

"We missed you!" said Aerith as everyone turns towards them.

"Well, if you ain't in top shape" commented Cid

"I knew it" replied Leon with a smirk.

"Knew what?" asked Sora

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time" explained Leon

Sora, Donald and Goofy jumps back in surprise by Leon's remark, "You...remembered? Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us!" exclaimed Sora.

"Thanks!" said Donald annoyed.

"So where've you guys been all this time?" asked Yuffie putting her hands on her hips.

"We were sleepin'" answered Goofy.

"Where? In cold storage?" asked Cid sarcastically.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy act nervously unable to explain where or when they fell asleep.

"It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again!" replied Aerith smiling.

Aerith looked at Andi walking up to her, "It's good to see you again Andi" smiled Aerith.

Leon, Yuffie and Cid looked surprised as they look at the teenage girl Aerith was talking too. Andi also a little surprised at Aerith. It had been a ten years since the day the heartless attacked their home and she was so little then; "It's good to see you too Aerith" she replied.

"I can't believe it! It really is Andi, Little Andi that use to come to my gummi ship shop. The smart mouth asking the most annoying questions." Chuckled Cid.

Andi rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face; "One to talk old man" she replied. Her eyes glanced at Leon he looked much the same but with a scar that still there from the Heartless attack. She remembered the blood dripping off his face trying to hid it from her so that she wouldn't be scared. She walks up to him, "It's good to see you Leon" she said.

Leon nods as Andi smiles. "So, um...we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?" asked Sora

Leon, Aerith, and Cid shake their heads.

"Right" said Sora sadly looking down.

"Sorry. But let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?" replied Aerith.

"Okay. Thanks" said Sora trying to smile again.

Cid gets up in Sora's face, "Don't go thankin' us just yet" warned Cid as he jumps in Sora's face. As Sora tries to back away from Cid. "Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem" explained Leon with his arms crossed.

"You mean, like Nobodies? And Heartless?" asked Sora leaning over to the side of Cid.

"That's right!" smiled Yuffie.

"Sounds like you could use our help" said Sora.

"Then let's cut to the chase. Sora, Donald, Goofy. We were hoping the three of you might give us a hand around here" explained Leon.

Sora pats his chest proudly; "Like we're gonna say, no?" asked Sora putting his hands on his hips leaning in.

"...I forgot who I'm dealing with" said Leon

"Hey...what do you mean by that?" asked Donald crossing his arms.

"Just think of it as a sort of 'Leon compliment'" answered Aerith

Leon walks over the door and opens it, "Follow me to the bailey-there's something you need to see" said Leon as he leaves and Merlin appears through a puff of smoke.

"Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time!" said Merlin.

"It's Merlin!" exclaimed Donald.

"Sora and the gang said they're gonna help out!" replied Yuffie

"Splendid! We'll count on you!" said Merlin

"Right!" answered Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Oh Andi! it's good to see you!" said Merlin smiling as Andi gave him a nod in reply.

"Ah, yes. Did you give them the cards, dear?" asked Merlin

"Oh!" said Aerith putting her hand to her mouth.

Aerith takes out three cards from her pink dress.

"Here...they're presents for you. Leon thought you might like to have them" explained Aerith.

Sora takes the card and flips it so he can read it.

"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!" read Sora.

"Membership cards!" said Donald

"Kinda cool, huh?" answered Goofy.

Sora and Donald nodded.

"Hey, thanks, Leo...huh?" said Sora as he turns around to the door and sees that Leon is gone.

"Oh no! We're supposed to be at the bailey!" said Sora remembering what Leon told him.

"Just a moment, Sora. What about your magic?" asked Merlin

"Huh? Oh, that's right..." said Sora crossing his arms trying to remember. Andi sighing as she shook her head.

"Maybe you forgot it while you were asleep!" suggested Yuffie

"Now, what am I to do with you? I suppose I'll have to lend you a few spells. But be careful with them!" warned Merlin

"Thanks, Merlin! Hey what about Andi?" Asked Sora.

"What about Andi?" Asked Merlin.

"She's a keybearer too" replied Goofy.

"Well I'll be."

Aerith, Yuffie and Cid look at Andi in shock. "You're a keybearer too?!" Exclaimed Aerith.

Andi looked slightly embarrassed by the remark. "Yeah...I guess..." she replied looking towards her shoulder. Aerith grabs her by the shoulders which has Andi look at her. "Well looks like we have another Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member; I'll have your card ready when you get back" smiles Aerith. Andi was shocked "Umm...thanks Aerith" replied Andi as Aerith pulled her hands away from her shoulders.

"Here's some magic for you Andi. Your going to need it on this journey as well" said Merlin. Andi nodded.

"To the bailey, and fast!" ordered Donald.

Sora and company reach the bailey, and see Leon looking over the edge at the dark castle far in the distance.

"Look at that" said Leon

Sora gasps. Andi just looked at the castle crossing her arms. Tons of heartless surrounding the dark castle, "We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows-maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything- Except...for that..." said Leon

"...and that" He continued pointing at two Dusks walking in the direction of the castle.

"We'll handle 'em!" said Sora

"Well, that's good to hear. So Sora-do you know what's going on, then?" asked Leon.

"There's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies" answered Sora

"And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too!" added Goofy

"You called?" asked a deep voice

All five of them look around and saw no one around. Sora runs out into an open area. Andi unleashes Forbidden Melody as she follows Sora looking around.

"You're doing well" said another voice,

"Who's that!" asked Sora as he unleashes his Keyblade.

"This calls for a celebration..." said the deep voice again.

Several Dusks appear. Leon readies his Gun blade. Sora and Andi chases the Dusks through the bailey. The gate to the inside closes. Sora, Andi and Leon help keep the Nobodies away from the gate.

"The Keyblade...a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more...capable hands..." replied the deep voice. A group of people laughed at the remark.

"Show yourselves!" yelled Sora angrily.

Six cloaked figures appear and the central one raises his arms. As Andi scans each person they show no resemblance of Roxas.

"Organization XIII!" Yelled Goofy

"Good! Now we can settle this!" replied Sora.

"What a shame... And here I thought we could be friends" said the black hooded coat man in front of the six members. They disappear in a laugh.

"Stop!" Yelled Donald.

Donald runs to a set of stairs and a single cloaked man appears before them blocking their way. Andi went to defense mode as she eyes the cloaked member.

"What's the big idea!" asked Donald frustrated as the rest of Organization Xlll was gone.

"Oopsy-daisy!" said the cloaked man.

"Move!" ordered Sora angrily.

"Now, do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?" asked the cloaked member.

"I said get outta the way!" yelled Sora frustrated as well.

"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing" said the man. Andi ran over and placed her Keyblade close at him. Ready to attack him.

"Then we're gonna MAKE you move!" replied Donald

"See, that would work-if I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing "any old" about me" replied the man as he smacks Andi's keyblade with his snipper weapon knocking Andi on the ground. His weapon disappearing.

"Andi!" Said Sora as he kneeled down at her. Andi stands up "I'm fine" she snapped glaring at the the cloaked man. Sora also stands back up; "Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkeys did the fighting!" commented Sora

"Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression" said the member as he wags a finger at Sora.

"You gonna cry?" asked Sora sarcastically.

"As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?" answered the hooded man.

"Remind me?" asked Sora as he snaps out of it. The man laughs.

"That's RIGHT, he used to give me that same exact look" he chuckled.

"I guess you think you can psych me out by saying really random stuff!" said Sora

"Gee... I just don't know" replied the man spreading his arms open as if challenging them to strike him. He soon gives up.

"Be a good boy now! Make sure you have her top shape too! She's lost her touch" said the hooded man

"Wait!" yelled Donald as he jumps at the hooded man who disappears through a black portal.

"Nuts! He got away!" said Donald hitting the floor.

"That was weird. WHO gave him the same look?" asked Sora.

"Y'know, I think he was just tryin' to confuse ya" replied Goofy

"Yeah, you're right. Only one me!" said Sora.

"Guess they're not as good as you thought, huh?" Asked Sora looking at Andi's back.

Andi turned around and punched it right in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Got what you wanted out of your system?!" Yelled Sora glaring at Andi.

"No; not even a little bit" she spatted as she walked away.

"What is your problem?! I've been trying to be nice to you and I get kicked around!"

"I didn't want to be here in the first place. I'm only here to help the "worlds" falling from darkness that's it. I don't need friends and I don't want you to be my friend" replied Andi turning towards him glaring back at him.

"Andi!" Exclaimed Leon.

Andi looked at Leon and look back at Sora as she turns around and walks away. Sora stands up as he watches her leave. Moving is jaw around with his hand. He looks down at his pocket and he takes out his membership card and reads it.

"The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member-"

The card begins to glow. Sora gasps and lets go of it. It floats in the air to everyone's amazement and the Kingdom Keyblade glows.

"Huh?"

"What's this?" asked Leon

"Gawrsh, ya think...?" questioned Goofy

Light flashes from the Kingdom Keyblade and the card. Wind blows through Sora's clothes and hair as a crown symbol appears on the ground beneath him. The card reveals a Keyhole where Sora points up at it opens the keyhole, opening another gateway.

"Ohh...now I get it. That must've been the gate Yen Sid talked about" said Sora

"Oh boy!" said Donald excited.

"Sorry to run, Leon, but other worlds are calling" replied Sora

Leon nods crossing his arms, "Organization XIII... They look tough. Be careful out there" warned Leon.

"See ya soon" said Sora

Leon salutes them...

XXXXXXXX

In the Organization Xlll's meeting room. One by one six appear.

"The Heroes of Light seemed quite shocked. It's ten years too early for children like that to wield the keyblade."

"Well, that's good for us. Now they'll just keep obediently going on ahead, just like someone from the light." replied another pointing at the other.

"But if they don't, they has no use to us." said another almost in thought.

"Well then, they might just begin to entertain us" said another pulling out a card with the nobody sign. revealing five cards as he pulls one out of his hand, "I'll pass out some cards"

"Pick a good one for me. If you make me wanna go for it quickly, we'll be fine!"

"Well, aren't you the confident one?" Commented another, "So if anything happens, you'll handle it?"

"Who? Me?! You know, menital work really isn't my thing..."

"Stop this! Acting like you have hearts, misleading you! We feel nothing."

"How boring...There goes my entertainment" said the one with the cards as he makes the one in his hand from the deck disappears.

"Those who forget our true goals will be eliminated."

"Everyone. The wielders of the Keyblades is once again walking the path. Let us plant some seeds in that path. Go." said the leader as all of the members portal away.

Xxxxxxxxxx

As the group reboards the Gummi Ship they see Andi sitting in the chair in the back of the Gummi Ship her legs curled into her chest and her head down. Sora looks away and just sits down in his chair ready to take off.

"Shouldn't you check on Andi?" Asked Goofy scratching his head looking at her.

"Why? She hates me anyways besides she's the one who said she doesn't need friends" said Sora flatly.

Andi trying to hold back her sobs as she bites her bottom lip for them not to hear her feeling the loneliness. Hayner was right she just couldn't trust anyone easily no matter how nice they were. If only Roxas was here...

"Hey! What happened to Twilight Town?" asked Chip in surprise looking at the World Map.

"It's gone!" Exclaimed Dale

Andi looks up whipping away the tears as she comes up to Sora's seat looking at the map. Looking frantically for Twilight Town but it showed no where on the map.

"Stupid map! How can you trust anything so glitchy!" Snapped Andi.

"I'm sure it'll fix itself" replied Donald.

Andi slams her hand on the screen angrily. "Whatever" she muttered as she walks back to her seat. As they take off on the Gummi Ship to another world.

To be continued...

Xxxxxxx

Author's Notes: Not a very good start for Sora and Andi's friendship. Hopefully they'll see eye to eye soon. Meeting some old friends didn't seem to bring up Andi's spirits very much either. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and on to another one!


	10. Beast Castle Pt1

The group lands outside a dark castle. As Sora, Donald and Goofy walk; Andi felt kinda wary about this place.

"Maybe we should look around first before we walk inside" suggested Andi, Donald and Goofy stop to look at her as Sora keeps walking. "You can always go back to the Gummi Ship. We can handle it without you" said Sora.

Andi glares at Sora "I'm not scared" says Andi

"I didn't say you were scared" said Sora as he glanced behind his shoulder. Andi snorts at him and walks past Donald and Goofy as look back and forth between them. As Donald and Goofy sigh at them as they followed the teens into the castle through large wooden doors into a dimly lit and empty hallway.

"Hey, what is this place?" asked Sora looking around as he walked in.

"It's huge!" commented Donald

"And sorta gloomy, don't ya think?" asked Goofy putting his hand next to his chin.

"I wonder who lives here?" said Sora

A loud familiar roar rings through the castle. Surprising everyone; Andi summons her keyblade and started looking around, "what was that?" asked Andi.

Goofy thought and looked at Sora and Donald; "Hey, does anybody else recognize that?" Asked Goofy.

They hear another growl. Which made the castle shake.

"Hey! That's the Beast!" said Sora happily.

"Yeah" said Donald.

"Maybe we should check up on him" suggested Goofy.

"Maybe we shouldn't, he sounds pretty angry" replied Andi looking around for "Beast".

"Look!" Exclaimed Sora as they look at a Shadow Heartless sneaks across the floor into the Parlor.

"C'mon!" said Donald

The four run to the room. Donald peeks around the door frame. Andi's back towards them as she makes sure nothing comes up behind them.

"Where did it go?" asked Donald as he, Sora and Goofy walk into the room.

His eyes meet a mysterious glowing rose under a glass case sitting on a table in the corner of the room. He walks over to it when the Shadow pops out of the ground, snapping Donald from his trance.

"Found it!" yelled Donald.

Many more spring up and surround them and Sora gets out his Keyblade; Andi joins in. As they fight the heartless more keep coming so Sora uses his Valor form to see if he could cause them to not reappear. More heartless kept appearing more then what they were getting rid of as they started getting cornered to the wall. "Aw, c'mon! Enough already!" complained Sora

"Somebody help us!" yells Donald

The doors slam open and Beast walks in with an angry scowl on his face. Sora, Donald, and Goofy look hopeful while Beast knocks away the Heartless that attack him; growling and roaring. Andi backs up a little as she looks at Beast as he stomps through his way.

"Just in time!" said Sora as he lifted his hand up. As Beast passes him his pushes Sora off his feet and knocking him to the wall. Goofy and Donald taken by surprise by Beast's reaction to seeing Sora didn't realise before it's too late as they were also pushed across the room. Until he got to the thing he wanted most was the red rose that Donald was looking at before the Heartless. He clenches the rose's glass, almost fondling it, and walks out of the room. Donald, Goofy, and Sora watch him leave. Donald rubs his head as they walked to the door.

"Gee, do ya think he maybe forgot who we are?" asked Goofy

"With this many Heartless around, something must be up" replied Sora

"Why'd he have to do that?" whined Donald as he stomped his foot angrily.

Sora returns to his orignal form while Goofy and Donald leave the room. He looks and sees Andi by the wall. Taking a deep breath she peels herself off the wall and avoids eye contact with Sora as she walks past him. Sora follows as they catch up with Donald and Goofy in the castle entrance. They see Donald taping his foot with his arms crossed.

"What is it?" asked Sora

"I just know I saw a lady at the top of those stairs..." answered Donald. They look up to the long staircase branching to the East Wing of the castle.

"Well... If the Beast is here in the castle, that lady musta been Belle, right?" said Goofy

"Yeah, maybe so. Belle might know what's happened to the Beast, too" said Sora

"C'mon! Let's go find her!" said Goofy

The four run up the stairs into the East Wing. Sora turns around and puts a finger to his lips, "Shhh!"

Goofy clasps his hands over his mouth as they sneak closer to the door.

"What am I going to do?" asked Belle discouraged and upset

Sora points to the door quietly. Donald and Goofy nod. Donald steps back from the door; "Okay" said Donald getting ready to run.

"Donald!" yells Sora

Andi puts her hand over her eyes as Donald blasts through the doors.

"Hey! Who opened the door?" asked Donald

"Oh, I'm so happy you're here!" said Belle happily as she grabs Donald and hugs him.

"Donald! Sora! Goofy!" exclaimed Belle

"Hiya!" greeted Sora

He and Goofy wave. Andi uncovered her eyes and stood there quietly.

"Put me down! Put me down!" yelled Donald.

Belle finally realizes and sets the dizzy Donald down. She looks at Andi.

"Who's this Sora?" asked Belle

Sora looks behind him at Andi leaning against the wall. "That's Andi; she's a Keybear" introduced Sora.

"Well it's nice to meet you Andi" smiled Belle. Andi just waved as she looked around the big room.

"Where's the Beast?" asked Donald

"Oh, he must be in the west wing. We don't talk like we used to" explained Belle sadly.

"Did something happen?" asked Sora

"Yes. Isn't that why you're here?" asked Belle as Donald, Andi and Goofy look to Sora, who shrugs.

"Not exactly. But we can still help!" answered Goofy, Donald nodding.

"Since we're here and all" continued Sora

"So the Beast won't talk to you?" asked Donald

"He's been acting strange lately. The only ones who might know why are locked up in the dungeon. I want to help them, but..."

"Wait a second. Who locked who up?" interrupted Sora

"The Beast locked up his servants" explained Belle.

"But why?" asked Donald

"That's what I don't know" answered Belle

"Hmm. Where's this dungeon?" asked Sora putting his hands on the back of his head.

"You can get to the undercroft from the west hall. The dungeon is down there" said Belle

"West hall. Got it"

"Be careful!"

Sora gives her a thumbs up. They leave and enter the west hall past rows of armor. Andi walks up close to the armor and looks at it closely in awe, "There should be a way into the undercroft around here..." said Sora interrupting Andi's gaze.

She turns and runs up with the others. Sora finds a wardrobe down the hall that seems to be blocking something, so he tries to move it. Behind, he sees a door; "Here it is!"

The wardrobe shifts turning to Sora surprising the group, "Do you MIND!?" asked the Wardrobe as it moves back again, blocking the door and goes back to sleep. Andi fall over in shock as the others looked at her. "That wardrobe just talked! That's not possible!-" Exclaimed Andi

The wardrobe started moving around almost about to wake as Andi puts her hand over her mouth to not wake it back up. Looking at Sora, Donald and Goofy who doesn't seem too fazed by the talking wardrobe.

"Have you seen talking wardrobes before?" Asked Andi in a hushed tone.

"No, but it's not that big of a deal. Once you go around other worlds stuff like this is pretty normal" replied Sora quietly.

"Forgive me that I'm not use to seeing wardrobes talking" snapped Andi.

"Well just letting you know if you can't handle a talking wardrobe you can wait at the Gummi Ship. Me, Donald and Goofy have it covered" said Sora flatly.

Andi opens her mouth and decides against it, shaking her head growling. As she watches Sora starting to push the Wardrobe slowly so it doesn't wake revealing the door again. It moved and wakes up; "And I was just starting to get comfortable...May I help you?" asked the Wardrobe looking at them a little annoyed.

"Huh? What? Oh, right-Belle needs us to go to the dungeon" explained Sora.

"Goodness! You're here to help my friends? Well, why didn't you say so?" said the Wardrobe smiling.

"Er..."

"I'm sorry I startled you. Oh, I used to be human, you know, until the Enchantress cast her spell. I was turned into a wardrobe when the prince was turned into a beast" she said

"The prince is the Beast!?" exclaimed Donald

"The Beast is a prince!?" exclaimed Goofy

"That's right. Although his behavior was far from princely at the time" she replied.

"What's this about a...spell?" asked Sora curious.

"Well, it was a cold winter's night..." she started leaning in to getting them interested. The four nodded, interested to hear more as they leaned in toward the Wardrobe. "And that's enough for now. You can hear the rest when you've rescued the others. It'll give you something to look forward to" said the Wardrobe.

Andi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms by the wardrobe's statement.

"Aww..." said Donald

"Hurry, now. The dungeon is damp and chilly. Certainly no place for a clock!" said Wardrobe.

"A clock?" asked Goofy.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"All right. Let's get going" said Sora. They enter the door to the undercroft and find a strange door with two stone creatures on it. Andi stopped and far away from the door. She felt a dark aura in the room.

"This must be it" said Sora as he walked toward the door.

"Sora, Donald-"

Donald walks over to the door and places an ear against it. The eyes of the Thresholder glow. Donald backs away from the door as the Thresholder comes alive and grab the keyhole of the door.

"Uh-oh!"

Donald runs before one of the Thesholder's slams a fist down on top of him. The Thresholder slams their fists together. Sora and Andi summon the Kingdom Key and Forbidden Melody. As Goofy and Donald held their wand and shield ready to fight. The Thresholder started shooting black orbs at them. Andi dodged them and double slashed it with her Keyblade. Donald using Thunder and Goofy blocking the orbs. Sora ran up to where Andi was and slashed the Thresholder a few times then used his Keyblade to open the keyhole that was showing. The Thresholder stopped turning back into stone revealing a Possessor coming out of the door.

"I got it!" yelled Andi as she jumped up and hit the Possessor.

Sora attacked it too and the Possessor went back to the Thresholder again. Gargoyle heartless appear. Andi looks as she starts landing.

"This is not over yet" she said

She hits one of the gargoyle heartless. One came up behind her and attacked her from behind making her fly forward. rolling in the air she hits the wall with her feet and pushing herself attacking the heartless.

Sora took care of the Possessor as Donald, Andi and Goofy took care of the other heartless. The Possessor went to the door again and started to attack. Andi blocked it with Goofy's help as Donald attacked the heartless. It went for Sora who dodged the attack. Andi charged at the door and was smacked by the Thresholder. Sora went up and also was smacked by the Thresholder with Donald and Goofy.

All hit a bunch of crated and furniture. Andi stood up slowly and jumped down and raced up to the Thresholder with Sora and the others. More gargoyle heartless appeared and Andi, Goofy and Donald fought them as Sora hits it and defeats the Thresholder/Possessor and the Possessor floats out of it. They watch it hover into the room and disappear. The door becomes unlocked leaving a shadow of where the Thresholder stood.

"You think the dungeon's past this door?" asked Donald

"C'mon, we gotta set those servants free!" replied Goofy.

"He's right. Let's go" agreed Sora.

They enter the door and find a small room with a few objects inside, a cloak, a Tea pot, a chipped tea cup and a candelabra, "There's nobody here" sad Sora looking around.

"You mean there's nobody to rescue?" asked Donald looking around alittle disappointed. Sora sighing putting his hands on his hips.

"Did someone say "rescue"?"

Sora and the others looked around as they heard a voice.

"Shhh! Keep quiet. It might be THEM."

"Oh, they look like nice to me"

"We are nice. We're your friends" replied Goofy in the room.

"Yeah. Belle sent us to find you" continued Sora.

A clock, a candelabra, a teapot, and a chipped teacup come to life hopping off their chairs and joining Sora's group, who bend down to their level.

"I'm Sora. Donald. Goofy. And Andi."

Sora motions to them as he says their names. Donald reaches to grab the cloak, scaring the rest of the servants and Goofy, Andi and Sora. Donald picks up the clock.

"...D-don't touch! I-I am self-winding, sir!" said the clock.

Donald inspects the clock, who is waving about as Donald starts shakes him.

"I'm glad you're okay" said Sora looking at the candelabra.

"It is we who are overjoyed to see you!" replied the candelabra.

Donald tickles the cloak's foot and pulls on his arm. Andi watched the clock as it moved and started laughing by Donald's tickling.

"Did somebody put a spell on you guys, too?" asked Goofy

"Yes, that's right! You've heard! It was the enchantress" replied the clock.

"It seems so long ago..." replied the candelabra sadly as Sora picks up the chipped tea cup and places it on the box with the Tea Pot, "It was a cold winter's night... An old beggar woman came to the castle, and asked for shelter" said the tea pot as the tea cup hopped back to her.

"But the master of this castle, which is of course, the Prince..." stopped the clock as Donald opens up the clock's window and plays with his pendulum.

"Stop that! Put me down this instant!" snapped the clock shuttting his door making Donald places him onto a box as Andi chuckles.

"Thank you!" said the clock dusts off and clears his throat.

"The master turned her away. All because of her, ahem, meager appearance"

"That's awful!" replied Goofy.

"Oui. He was a spoiled prince, so selfish and...How shall I say...cruel" said the candelabra.

"Lumiere!" replied the clock.

"The old woman warned our master not to be deceived by appearances... Still, he would not take her in" said the tea pot

"Then the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress" the clock.

"She turned the Prince into a beast, a shape she thought fitting for his cold heart" continued the Tea pot

"And to further punish him, everyone in the castle was enchanted, too" finished the clock.

"Wow... That's quite a story" commented Sora

"Yeah" muttered Andi.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Goofy

"Let's get the enchantress!" yelled Donald.

"Oh no, dear" said the tea pot.

"We already know what needs to be done, but with the master out of sorts..." said Lumiere.

"He sure is acting weird" commented Sora.

"It's almost as if he's forgotten how to trust others" said the tea pot.

"You don't suppose he's been turned into a Heartless, do you?" asked the cloac looking at the other servants.

"Heartless!?" exclaimed Sora, Donald, Andi and Goofy.

"If they're a part of this, then it's a good thing we're here" said Sora

"Let's go find the Beast!" said Donald determined.

"Splendid!" said the clock happily.

Lumiere hops down and reaches the door, "Follow me, mademoiselle and messieurs. I know a shortcut" said Lumiere.

They continue into the undercroft. On the upper level, two suits of armor guard a door, "Allow our guests to pass!" ordered the clock. The suits step aside and the doors open. The tea pot, the tea cup, and Lumiere walk inside.

"After you" said the clock to Sora and the others; as they enter the secret passageway.

"Alright how do we get out of here?" asked Sora.

"I'm afraid we won't be marching out that easily. You see, the door leading to the other side is concealed by a sort of contraption" explained Lumiere

"What kind of contraption?" asked Sora

"Observe"

The clock jumps onto a crank, which lowers a dark flaming aura lantern.

"The lantern came down!" exclaimed Donald

"Indeed it did. If we could but light all the lanterns in this passage the secret door would open..." said Lumiere

"But, as you can see, the lanterns are already burning-with an enchanted flame" said the tea pot

"You must put out this enchanted flame before I am able to light the lanterns properly" continued Lumiere

"Can't ya just throw some water on 'em?" asked Goofy.

"I'm afraid that's not enough. But if you use the power of light..." said the tea pot.

"Hmm... How about I try using the Keyblade?" asked Sora.

Sora points the Keyblade at the lantern. The enchanted flame didn't budge.

"What about you and Andi try it?" Suggested Donald.

Andi and Sora glance at each other, without a word she summons her keyblade she points it at the lantern with Sora and light appear on their keyblades and the enchanted flame dies down and Lumiere lights the lantern normally.

"Bravo!" commented Lumiere

"Only three lanterns left! If we work together, we'll have that door open in no time!" said the tea pot.

"Piece of cake!" commented Sora.

"Again, it is not quite so simple, mon ami. Certainly you cannot expect Cogsworth to hang from that handle forever?" said Lumiere as everyone looks at the clock.

"What? Why? Lumiere! You-" said Cogsworth.

"If he gets tired and falls off, all the unlit lanterns will rise to the ceiling again" said Lumiere

"Before you can continue, you must see to Cogsworth. Once he gets his strength back, he'll grasp the lever again for you" said the tea pot.

"Good idea Mrs. Potts" said Lumiere looking at the tea pot.

"Let's give it a shot!" said Sora

Sora, Andi, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Lumiere repeat this on each of the other lanterns to open the passageway.

"Are we all set?" asked Sora

"Oui. The secret door should open now" said Lumiere

"But I don't see any secret door" commented Goofy looking around.

"No need to worry. Just push that block over there-the one that's sticking out" said Cogsworth.

"Got it" said Sora walking over pushing the block into the wall and it reveals a set of stairs.

"Now, I must check on the castle. I fear my absence has been too long" said Lumiere

"I'd best be off, too, dears, come on Chip" said Mrs. Potts

"Watch out for the Heartless!" warned Sora as Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Chip leave with Andi following them.

"Andi?" Questioned Goofy.

Andi looked over shoulder without a reply and kept following them.

"Come on! We don't need her to come along" said Sora as he watched Andi follow the others. Goofy and Donald looks at Sora.

"The master's room is at the very end of the west wing. I shall go on ahead and wait for you" said Cogsworth to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

Xxxxxxxxx

Andi, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Chip walked up to the East Wing when Heartless appear. Andi went in front of hem as she summoned her Keyblade. "Stay by me" said Andi as she looks at them.

She attacked the heartless and tried to keep Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Chip safe; as they make it to Belle's room.

"Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Chip!" said Belle happily.

"Glad your safe mandamus" said Lumiere as he kissed Belle on the hand.

"What happened to Beast?" asked Belle.

"We don't know Miss. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Cogsworth where going to see him though" replied Mrs. Potts.

Belle looked sad and sighed. Andi was leaning at the wall with her arms crossed looking down. When she heard Belle she turned her head to the side and eyed her.

"You care about him a lot don't you?"

Belle looked at Andi who looked at her waiting for a reply. Belle nodded with a half smile. Andi nodded back and looked down at the floor again.

"I know how you feel"

Belle was about to speak but kept quiet. She saw that Andi was trying to open up something; something that kept locked up and could never find the key to fully open it. This girl that Belle never knew before seemed to trust her not all the way but enough of a glimpse. Andi looked up at Belle, shaking her head and sigh almost if she was defeated by the thought of even opening up to her. Andi looked down again. Andi almost felt as if she could kinda relate to Belle in some way.

"Mademoiselle?"

Andi walked outside in the balcony and shut the door. Belle watched her and looked down at Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Chip.

"What is it Lumiere?"

"Don't worry everything will be OK" replied Lumiere.

Belle nodded and smiled.

"Thank you"

She walked outside were Andi was who was looking out. She seemed peaceful as she looked out. Belle walked up and stood beside her and looked at her.

"You know; you remind me of him" said Belle.

"Huh?"

"The Beast. He had a hard time trusting people outside his castle. He thought being mean kept him from getting hurt. But it only left him being lonely. I see that in you. You're lonely." Explained Belle.

"Humph...is that what you see. Well I hate to burst your bubble I'm doing just fine. I don't need anyone" replied Andi

"Everyone needs someone."

"Not me I'm fine on my own"

"So then how do you understand how I feel if you like being alone?"

Andi looked down curling her hands into fists. Andi feels her hand on her shoulder she looks at Belle, "you can trust me" she said.

Andi sighed. "I noticed you and Sora don't really get along. And if you know Sora he's friends with everyone" explained Belle.

"That's not a good trait to have. That's where people use you and that's how you get hurt. His friend he's looking for he's-"

Andi stopped and bit her lip as Belle looked at her.

"Never mind. Doesn't matter anyway. He hates me now even if I did start trusting him and I don't exactly blame him." Muttered Andi.

"I think you have him all wrong Andi. But it has to start with you" said Belle as she puts her hand off Andi's shoulder and looks out on the balcony.

"What do you mean?" Asked Andi

"You will have to be the one that will have to try. Once you do, Sora will see it." Replied Belle. Andi puts a small smile on her face.

"Sorry to interrupted this friend talk. But I think you have something I want" said a male voice.

Andi and Belle turned towards Belle's bedroom door and saw a hooded man standing in front of them. Andi glared at him summoning Forbidden Melody. Belle looked determined at the hooded man. The hooded man laughed. "So you're the new Keybearer we saw earlier. No wonder he likes you" said the hooded man to Andi.

"What?" asked Andi like he was crazy.

He laughed again, Andi clinched his teeth and death glared the hooded man.

"Forgot him already, well that will break his heart"

"What have you done to him?!" snapped Andi as she realized that he was talking about Roxas.

"Nothing yet. But believe me he'll receive that maximum punishment for his betrayal" chuckled the hooded man

Andi ran at the man and as she went for the attack he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Andi and Belle looked around. "He's down there!" yelled Belle looking down the balcony pointing at the front of the castle door.

Andi ran up to the edge to see where Belle was pointing seeing he looked up at them then proceeded to walk into the Castle. Belle ran inside with Andi right behind her.

"Mademoiselles?" said Lumiere….

To Be Continued…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes: Oh my goodness! I love Beauty and the Beast quit a lot. I thought Belle would be the perfect character that would help Andi since hello she helped the Beast! Hopefully she takes Belle's advice. Because having Sora mad at you would be absolutely miserable while your traveling to other worlds with. But who is this hooded man that has Belle and Andi chasing him. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be ready for a new one soon!


	11. Beast Castle Pt2

Sora proceeds through the west wing with Cogsworth, Donald and Goofy.

"I'm kinda worried about Andi" said Goofy scratching his forehead.

"Why?" Asked Sora flatly.

"She hasn't been really nice since we meet her at Twilight Town" agreed Donald.

"Yeah. But...Maybe she could warm up to us?" Suggested Goofy.

Sora chuckled; "like that will never happen" he spatted.

Goofy looked down sadly as they continue to walk at the door of Beast's Room. The Beast is talking with a hooded visitor in front of the enchanted rose.

"It's time you dealt with Belle. She's scheming to take everything you have. This castle, your precious rose, and then-your life. Trust no one. Feed your anger! Only anger will keep you strong" said the hooded man.

"I've had enough of strength. There's only one thing I want-"

"What? To love, and be loved in return? Who could ever love a beast?" asked the hooded man

The Beast turns around and roars angrily. The hooded man notices Sora, Donald, and Goofy's entrance. They are ready to fight.

"See? She has accomplices" said the hooded man looking at the group as he vanishes, as the four walk over to the Beast.

"Hey, Prince!" greeted Sora

The Beast roars, the room shook stopping them in their tracks. They looked at the Beast surprised.

"Oh dear! Master!" exclaimed Cogsworth.

The Beast angrily slashes and growls at Sora and Donald, who leap out of the way. The Beast lets out another loud roar, and the fight ensues.

"Please, Master! Please! Compose yourself!" begged Cogsworth

Sora, Donald and Goofy got ready to protect themselves. Going against the Beast was harder as they thought. After several attempts Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Cogsworth help the Beast regain his senses.

"Cogsworth...what happened?" asked Beast

"Well, Master...ah, you see...that is... How shall I say...ah, actually...mmm..." said Cogsworth worriedly.

"Well, you put everybody down there in that dungeon!" yelled Donald.

"I did what?" asked Beast surprised.

"Ah...you did!" agreed Cogsworth.

The Beast looks at the floor, saying nothing.

"Who was that guy you were talking to? The one in black?" asked Sora trying to change the subject.

"Xaldin... that's his name. He came from the darkness...He...used my anger to control me. He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain-and turned it all into rage. There was nothing I could do... I could no longer see the truth" explained Beast as he looked at his hands and claws sadly.

"Well, I'll be. That must be why you threw all of your friends down there into the dungeon. You wanted to make sure that you didn't hurt 'em, right?" said Goofy trying to see the positive side of things.

"Was that it? Was it to protect them?" asked Beast

"Sure. We know you're good inside" commented Goofy.

"He's right, Master. We've all seen how kind you can be. After all...Belle can see the goodness in your heart, but I'm afraid you've yet to-"

"Belle!" exclaimed Beast and sighs as the group looked at him.

"I've mistreated her...I've mistreated her and been so selfish" continued Beast

"She didn't say anything about that" replied Sora

"She'd never tell anyone of my cruelty...She's too good" commented Beast holding his head.

"You see, I'm afraid he judges himself far too harshly" mutters Cogsworth to Sora.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" asked Sora looking at Beast.

"But..."

"No excuses! C'mon, we'll go with you" persuaded Sora.

The group proceeds to Belle's Room in the East Wing. Fighting heartless along the way. When they made it to the room. Belle nor Andi was there but the Wardrobe

"Master!" exclaimed the Wardrobe.

"Everybody's safe now" said Donald

"Wonderful! Thank you!" said Wardrobe.

"Where is Belle?" asked Beast.

"Why, she and Andi left in a hurry. Something about going after this...man in black" replied the Wardrobe.

"WHAT!? Why doesn't she do as she's told?" asked Beast frustrated.

"Temper, temper! Her spirit is what makes Belle so special" commented the Wardrobe unfazed by Beast's outburst.

"We'd better go find them!" said Sora as they race to the Entrance Hall.

"I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!" said Belle.

"Belle! Where are you?" yelled Beast as he and the others looked around them.

"Beast! Help! I'm in the ballroom!" replied Belle

Beast and the others turned their heads and looked at the large doors that stood in the middle of the East and West wing. As they ran in they see Belle runs across the ballroom floor.

"Belle!" yelled Beast

"I'm all right!"

Belle runs to the balcony door and closes it before the Shadow Stalker thrashes down in front of it, trying to go after her and slamming Andi into the door. Turning around and changes targets as Andi falls to the ground. It floats up to the large candelabra and drops down into the floor. Waves of darkness emanate through the ballroom, poisoning it. Donald jumps into Goofy's arms to get off the floor and Sora looking down, jumping and backing away from the darkened floor. The Shadow Stalker jumps back out of the floor as the dark pool climbs up the ballroom pillars. It covers the intricate painting on the ceiling and mutates the chandelier.

Andi stands up with her keyblade and looks at Sora and the others.

"Sora, watch out this one is stronger than the last one" warned Andi as she was ready to fight.

The Shadow Stalker vanishes and gives a wavy look to the background. Donald starts using Thunder.

"Beast!" yells Sora.

Using the Twin Howl, Stalwart Fang and Last Howl which didn't really work. The Shadow Stalker possessed the wall showing its chains and a huge lightning shooting out. Its face hops up in the wall and comes out. It vanishes again and floats up.

The black chandelier comes down with a big boom making shock waves which Andi and Sora dodged it as they got closer to see it was possessed by the Shadow Stalker. Andi jumped on to the chandelier and lifted her keyblade up and stabbed it as rays of lightning where turning around in circles and Sora, Beast, Donald and Goofy trying to avoid getting hit. Sora hit it and used his keyblade to get the Shadow Stalker to remove itself as Andi jumped off quickly as the chandelier shoot back up to the ceiling.

It vanished again and went up to the pillars ready to possess the wall again. But Andi stopped it and it disappeared under ground. Sora felt the ground move and saw a mouth appear as it chewed him and spited him back out. Sora was flown up and spun himself then landed on his feet. The Shadow Stalker appeared again then vanishes to the other side of ballroom and possessed the pillars which one turned black.

There was a shot of lightning as all the pillars started to move and scratch the floor with lightning at the bottom. Andi attacked the black pillar a few times then used her keyblade as the light was shaped as a star. It came out and it vanishes again possessing the wall again. Andi was struck by the lightning with Beast. Andi did a flip and landed on her feet. The Shadow Stalker disappeared again and floated up again.

As Andi misses it. The chandelier slammed again and she dodged this once again and saw Sora being hit. She heard Goofy and Donald yell and guessed they were also hit. Andi jumped up on the chandelier again and stabbed it. Sora and the others hit on the sides and were also hit by the Lightning. Andi jumped up pointing her back to the ceiling and used her keyblade again. The Shadow Stalker vanished from the chandelier and Andi tried to block the chandelier from hitting her. Which she half succeeded. She jumped down as Sora hits the Shadow Stalker a few times the Shadow Stalker covers itself into a ball. Then bursting out was a big heartless that almost too resembles of the Beast as it roared shaking everything around. Sora, Andi and the others get ready.

The Dark Thorn also vanished like the Shadow Stalker. As the group looks around Andi gets hit by being slammed into the floor. As the others ran over there it reveals itself holding her down with it's arm. Sora swings the keyblade at it as it roars in pain letting her go it swings it's arm at Sora but missed. Andi moves quickly and looks up on the chandelier and looks at Sora.

"You think you can use that?" she asked Sora glancing quickly up

Sora looks up and sees her taking about the chandelier, he nods and Andi runs up and swings behnd the Dark Thorn who was dealing with Goofy, Donald and Beast. As it roars it turns around at her swinging it's arm again. Andi dodges it and slowly backs away from it. As it followed her in the middle of the room.

"Sora now!"

Sora jumped up on top of the Dark Thorn and pushed himself up to the chandelier slamming it down to the ground missing the Dark Thorn as Sora takes it and spins it round he has Dark Thorn caught on it and taking hit by the pillars until it hits the center and flies against the wall as it seemed a little frazzled, Sora jumps off the chandelier as it went up again. Andi went for an attack as Donald continued using Thunder. Sora joined up with Beast.

"Beast!"

They used the Twin Howl, Stalwart Fang and Last Howl making it hard for the Dark Thorn to dodge, block or attack. Finally snapping out of it the Dark Thorn spins around knocking everyone away from it. Andi slowly getting up she runs for an attack but it swings its arm at her making her fly towards the pillar. She uses the pillar as an advantage as she swings around it and swings herself at the Dark Thorn. As it roars it becomes obliterated so does the ballroom returning to normal.

"We did it!" said Sora happy as he; Donald, Goofy and Andi did a victory stand.

"So you think" said Xaldin as the four look behind them by the door to the entrance hall and see Xaldin, still hooded with his hands behind his back.

"Xaldin!" growled Beast as Sora, Andi and Beast run over to Xaldin, he disappears through a dark portal before they caught him, "Farewell"

They stop running. As they looked at the spot were Xaldin stood. Andi's keyblade disappeared and crossed her arms in deep thought.

"What does he want here?" growled Beast.

"He must be with Organization XIII" replied Sora as Beast turned towards him

"Ever heard of the Nobodies? When a strong-hearted person turns into a Heartless, a Nobody's created, too. See, the Organization...they've got control of all the Nobodies" explained Sora

"That's right. And they were gonna make you into a Heartless. That way, they could get that Nobody of yours and have control over it" said Goofy pointing at Beast.

Sora points at Goofy and nods in agreement.

"You're alright!" sighed Belle with relief as she walks back in from the balcony doors.

"Belle!" yelled Beast as he runs over to her. Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, Chip, and Cogsworth walk in.

"Belle... I-I'm sorry-I...wasn't myself. I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you" said Beast looking slightly hurt.

Belle smiles, making Beast smile back "Forgive me" asked Beast

"I know you weren't yourself. You don't have to apologize. But I had hoped...that you might have changed a little bit" replied Belle wagging her finger at him, who looks sheepish.

"I wish you could start trusting me" she said as she crosses her arms looking away from him as Beast looks down.

"Oh, I am afraid time is running short" said Lumiere watching Belle and Beast.

"What do you mean?" asked Sora as he, Andi, Donald and Goofy looked at him.

"Remember the rose?" asked Lumiere as he, Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth and Chip turned toward them.

"From the Beast's room?" asked Donald

"Precisely. You see. If the master can learn to love, and earn love in return, before the last petal falls..." said Cogsworth

"...the spell will be broken" finished Lumiere

"Really? You think he's gonna make it?" asked Sora looking at them with his back hands on his hips.

"We think so" replied Mrs. Potts as she rubs up against Chip.

"Yep, I think you're right" laughed Goofy.

"I HOPE you're right..." replied Sora looking at Belle and Beast again as he waves his arms.

Sora's keyblade appears as The Enchanted Rose in Beast's room floats into the air. The keyblade emits a bright light. Sora opens another gateway. Beast and Belle walk over to the group.

"What happened?" asked Beast

"The gate is open!" replied Donald as he points up and opens his arms.

"Do you have to go?" asked Belle

"Yeah" answered Sora

"Now, no more arguin', okay?" said Goofy.

The Beast looks at Belle, and then looks away scratching the back of his head.

"We'll see to it" replied Lumiere as he bowed.

"Take care, dears" said Mrs. Potts.

"You're welcome here anytime" replied Cogsworth

"If you hear anything about Riku or the King, the Heartless, the Organization-anything at all-let us know!" said Sora

Belle and Beast nod.

"Okay, gotta go!" said Sora as he, Donald, Andi and Goofy wave

"Bye bye!" said Donald.

Belle looks at Andi and smiles. Andi takes notice giving her a small smile as she, Sora, Donald and Goofy walk out of the Castle to the Castle gate; Andi stopped and watched as the others continued walking to the Gummi Ship.

"Hey Sora?"

Sora, Goofy and Donald stopped and turned towards Andi who stood with her hand holding her arm.

"Yeah?"

Andi was about to speak but stopped, shaking her head, "forget it" she said and walked right past them as they looked at her confused. Andi couldn't do it she had to understand why he cared about finding Riku. Did he know what he had done?

As the walked into the Gummi Ship and sit down in their seats. Andi could see Sora glancing at her, pulling in her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around them as she put her head down in her arms. She hoped it would keep Sora away from asking questions. Bringing her into think back at what Xaldin said in the ballroom right before Sora and the others came to help...

Xxxxxx

_Xaldin laughs as Andi and Belle ran in the ballroom. Andi turned and looked up, getting ready to fight; glaring at him._

_"I don't know what he seen in you? Some reason he says your valuable. l just don't see it" insulted Xaldin._

_Andi looked at Xaldin and lowered her Keyblade down alittle._

_"Are you done yet?!" Snapped Andi_

_"Am I boring you?" Chuckled Xaldin_

_"Why don't you come down here so I can rip that smile off your face!" Spatted Andi_

_Xaldin chuckled and shrugged; shaking his head._

_"How is it that you got to be so lucky?"_

_"Huh?"_

_He snapped his finger and appeared the Shadow Stalker._

Xxxxxxxx

_"Nothing yet. But believe me he'll receive the maximum punishment for his betrayal"_

Xxxxxxxx

"Next world here we come!" Exclaimed Sora

Snapping her out of her flashbacks as she looked to see they were about out of Beast's Castle world. She looked down at her wayfinder at the seashell that she had given to Roxas when he went to destroy the Organization. Why did he come back if he was unable to destroy them? What had happened to him? If Organization Xlll did have him she hoped to find him before something awful happens to him.

"I'm coming Roxas. Just hold on" she whispers...

Xxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: Andi still can't trust Sora just yet. She's definitely fighting herself to try. Will Andi find Roxas and help him before it's too late? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Fave, Review and Story Alert so you don't miss another chapter!


	12. Land of Dragons Pt1

A village is engulfed in flames. As a hawk soars through the air searching for something. A single rugged man stands in the midst. The hawk lands on his shoulder and he smiles and a soldier watches from a bamboo grove.

"See that, Mulan? It's Shan-Yu, leader of the Hun army! C'mon, girl. This is your big chance!" explained the shadow.

The shadow gives a shape of a large dragon surrounded by red smoke stretched on a large rock; "I can see it now: "Fa Mulan whups public enemy number one! You gonna be famous! I'm talkin' A-list!" replied the dragon excitedly.

"Mushu, I'm not sure... I haven't even joined the army yet. I have to take my father's place to preserve the Fa family honor. I just hope I don't get discovered" said Mulan worriedly.

"Whatever. You just scared-admit it" said Mushu.

"Aren't you?" asked Mulan looking at the shadow dragon.

The dragon places a hand on his forehead...

Xxxxxxx

Sora walks through the grove with Donald, Goofy and Andi close behind. When Goofy spots the soldier and the shadow's conversation and stops. Seeing the shadow they become suspicious.

"A Heartless?" asked Donald

"Let's get the jump on 'im!" replied Sora

"That's a big heartless to-" Andi stopped as Sora and Donald run ahead.

"-Jump on" she finished to herself.

"Gawrsh guys Andi is right, maybe we better look before we leap" suggested Goofy.

Mulan gasps as they run in. A small red dragon jumps from behind the rock into Mulan's arms. He is definitely not a large dragon as the shadow that had now disappeared.

"Is that Mushu?" asked Goofy.

The small red dragon pops out from behind Mulan, "That's right; I know you heard of me! I'm little, lethal, and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!" threatened Mushu.

"Hey, Mushu! We missed you!" said Sora smiling.

"Yeah, well you better HOPE I miss YOU, or else you're-you're...Sora! Donald! Goofy!" exclaimed Mushu

"Do you know them?" asked Mulan

Mushu hops to the ground and walks over to them. "Know them? Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah, you know, I helped these guys out of a lot of tight spots. 'Cause I'm a mighty dragon! Right?" asked Mushu looking at the others. Mushu leans against Sora's leg. Mulan is hesitant to show herself. Sora moves his leg and Mushu falls over.

"Something like that. And...you are?" asked Sora chuckling.

"I'm Mulan. Um, no, I-I mean..."

She quickly lowers her voice.

"Ping!" replied Mushu sticking his pointing finger up in the air.

"Mulan Ping?" asked Donald crossing his arms.

"Just...Ping. I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou" answered Mulan.

"You know Mushu?" asked Sora

"Mushu's one of my family's guardians" explained Ping

"We didn't know we were borrowin' somebody as important as a family Guardian" said Goofy.

Mushu pops up; "Yeah, that's right!" said Mushu as he scurries back up onto Ping's shoulders.

"And that puts you three up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here" explained Mushu.

Ping smiles awkwardly.

"Well, guess what, kiddies? Its payback time!" continued Mushu

"Mushu..." whispered Mulan

"Ah, they don't mind. Ain't that right?" asked Mushu

"Hmm, sounds fair" said Sora thoughtfully putting his hand to his chin.

"See, Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial army" explained Mushu as he switches shoulders.

"We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp" continued Mushu

"Would you join us? It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys, like you" said Ping.

"What do you mean, "fit in"?" asked Sora curious.

"Well, um, uh, don't-don't worry about that" stuttered Mushu.

"You're pretendin' to be a boy, aren't ya?" asked Goofy.

Sora and Donald jump in surprise.

"You're a...girl?" said Sora surprised.

Andi slapped her hand in her face and shakes it. Muttering something under her breathe something on the lines of "Duh" and something about a "talking monkey could figure that one out."

"You didn't notice?" asked Mulan sheepishly

"Uh-uh" Donald shaking his head

"Not me" answered Sora

"I think it's working" said Mulan happily.

"I don't know-those two would fall for anything" replied Mushu not surprised.

"I'm right here!" yelled Sora

"Hey!" snapped Donald.

Andi starts laughing and covers her mouth as everyone looks at her and stops.

"What's so funny?" asked Sora.

"Uh...nothing" said Andi a little embarrassed as pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Who's this?" asked Mushu looking at Sora smiling.

"This is Andi; she's a Keybearer just like me. She's helping me with the heartless" explained Sora smiling.

"Well I hope she has something manly, because there's no way she's getting in that camp" replied Mushu.

"Oh that's right, if Mulan couldn't get in, either can you" said Donald.

Andi looked annoyed and crossed her arms and looked at everyone; "This is all I have" replied Andi. She looked at trees and then back at them, "I won't go to the camp, but I'll stay near by and come when the captain and the other soldiers are not around and take care of the heartless you don't see" continued Andi leaning against a tree.

"Alright" nodded Sora as He, Donald and Goofy walked into the camp.

"Remember, girl-manly!" whispered Mushu

Ping straightens up and does a very awkward strut into the camp. Sora joins a line of soldiers before being pushed from his spot by Yao.

"'Bout time we got some grub" grunted Yao

"Hey, no cutting!" yelled Sora

"Get out!" yelled Donald

Yao punches Sora in the face. Donald mumbles something and pounces on Yao.

"Back off!" snapped Yao

Donald mutters something to Yoa and they exchange punches.

"Uh-oh!" said Goofy as him and Ping didn't know what to do; Ling and Chien-Po come along.

"Hey, a space in line!" said Ling excitedly.

Ling ends up pushing Yao farther from the line. Chien-Po accidentally knocks Ling and Yao away from the line

"I wonder what they're serving for lunch today" wondered Chien-Po calmly.

Yao gets Donald off him, "Knuckle sandwiches!" snapped Yao as he punches Ling.

"That does it!" said Sora frustrated

Donald knocks Ling down and starts jumping on his back. Sora tries to grab Yao, but Yao knocks Sora's hands away. Chien-Po, Goofy, and Ping just stand there not really knowing what to do.

"Please!" pleaded Mulan

They all stop fighting and turn to look at Mulan.

"Please!" said Ling

"What a girl!" grunted Yao

"Uh...knock it off!" said Ping

"Knock what off?" asked Yao

"You punched me!" yelled Sora pointing his thumb back at him.

"Cutting in line!" Yelled Donald

"What a shrimp!" commented Ling

"Who you callin' a shrimp, panda lips? I'm a bona fide guardian dragon!" said Mushu popping out of Ping' armor as Ping shoves Mushu back inside. Looking worried at the other soldiers.

"L-let's just get back in line, okay?" said Ping trying to not cause trouble.

"Whose side are you on? I just got slugged!" whined Sora.

"Want some more?" asked Yao

"Soldiers! Get back in line!" Everyone looks and sees a well dressed soldier walking towards them with a red cap.

"The Captain!" warned Ling as they all quickly regain the line formation. Donald peeks out for a second, and then straights back up. The captain walks down the line staring at each of them. After he leaves, Sora makes a fist, glaring at Yao, before Shadow Heartless appear. Sora readies his Keyblade.

"What are they?" asked Mulan looking at the Shadow Heartless.

"Heartless!" answered Sora

"Oh yeah?" said Ling as he, Yao, and Chien-Po ready their fists and then run away.

"Ping, I hope you're ready!" replied Sora.

Sora, Donald and Goofy take out the heartless with ease as Ping seemed to struggle how to get rid of them. Once they finish beating the heartless the Captain comes up and speaks to them, "You three. What are your names?" asked the Captain.

"Sora"

"Donald"

"Goofy"

"You're welcome in my troop. Your battle skills are encouraging" said the Captain.

"I am the son of Fa Zhou-"

"You should return home" interrupted the Captain to Ping.

"B-but... That would dishonor my family!" explained Ping sadly.

"You'd rather dishonor my troops?" asked the Captain.

"Don't make me-!" said Mushu under Ping's armor making Ping very nervous as everyone looks at him.

"If Ping trains hard and does his best, he'll get stronger in no time" explained Sora

"Hmm..."

"Just give us an assignment! We'll show you how well we can work together" pleaded Sora looking at the Captain.

"So...you want to be tested? Our orders are to ambush Shan-Yu's army on their way here. They should be coming through the mountain pass" Said the Captain.

"We'll smash them!" said Donald stomping his foot in determination.

"I doubt that. You four will be the advance party. Scout out the mountain for my troops" said the Captain.

"That's it? No problem. Right?" asked Sora crossing his arms behind his head looking at Ping.

"R-right" shuttered Ping.

"Alright. A strange figure was seen at the Checkpoint! Head there quickly and defeat the enemy!" ordered the Captain.

"Sir!" Said Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ping.

As they ran to the Checkpoint the heartless appear as Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ping defeat them, Ping still needing to make progress.

Xxxx

"You've done a passable job. But stay alert! This is just the beginning. Shan-Yu has invaded our country. We must stop him at all costs. A mob is heading for the Checkpoint. Stop them while keeping an eye out for strange enemies!" ordered the Captain

"Sir!" replied Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ping as they ran to the checkpoint on where they were ordered to go. They look around and see nothing there. They soon become surrounded by heartless as they battle through. Ping getting better. Defeating the heartless they run back to camp meeting the Captain.

XXXXXX

"Hmm, not bad. Now brace yourself for the rest of your assignments. Our objective is to defeat Shan-Yu. Do not fail your mission. It seems the enemy has invaded the camp. Defeat every enemy you encounter!" said the Captain.

As the heartless start closing into the camp Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ping get ready to take out the heartless, When they get into the camp. They fought all the heartless that they could find to keep the camp safe. Defeating the Heartless in the encampment. They are greeted by the Captain.

"Yes, that's exactly what I need from you. Now, you still have some tasks to do. Stay sharp. You did well" said the Captain.

"I knew it!" said Sora happily putting his hands behind his head as Donald and Goofy nodded in reply.

"Captain..." asked Ping

"I suppose you've made a little progress..." replied the Captain to Ping.

"Not a little-a lot!" yelled Donald.

"No. You're right, Captain. Please give me one more assignment. This time I'll show you what I'm truly made of!" said Ping determined.

"I'll give you one more chance. Your mission is to secure the path over the summit so our company can pass. I've authorized you to be let through to the summit. Don't let me down!" ordered the Captain.

"Sir!" Replied Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ping.

Xxxxxxxf

As the group enters the Mountain Trail, a hawk flies overhead. Sora heard some pebbles fall from the edge. Looking up he seen nothing there.

"What made that noise?" Asked Sora

"What?" Asked Donald.

Sora looks up the rock wall and seen nothing there. He shrugged it off. "Must have been nothing" he answered as a hand grabs his shoulder from behind. Sora jumps turning around slamming his shoulder on the wall.

"Little jumpy are we?" Teased Andi with a smirk.

"That was you?!" Exclaimed Sora.

"What was me?" Asked Andi raising an eyebrow.

"Those rocks falling off the rock on top?" Questioned Sora.

"I don't know what your talking about." Replied Andi

"You weren't on top of that rock made these pebbles fall and moved so I wouldn't see you?!" Asked Sora getting a little frustrated.

"Ooooohhhh!...no" said Andi as she went ahead of Sora without him seeing the little smirk on her face.

"What are you doing anyways?" Asked Sora

"I'm bored. The only heartless I've seen is what you guys been fighting. So I figured I could help out since we're far away from the camp and there's more places to hide if the army starts heading this way" explained Andi.

"Ok. But you have to stay out of sight" said Sora cross in his arms.

"Obviously" muttered Andi rolling her eyes as they go up the mountain path. "You were the one up on those rocks weren't you?" Whispered Mulan looking at Andi.

Andi looked at Sora, Donald and Goofy who out of ear shock. Then looks back at Ping; "Don't worry I won't tell"

Andi nodded as Mulan giggled quietly. The group gets stopped by a big rock blocking the road. "A road block" said Donald.

"What do we do now?" Asked Mulan

"Don't worry" smiles Sora summoning the keyblade.

"Ah...I think you spoke too soon" said Andi turning around and sees heartless cornering them. Sora looks behind him as well and the group started to fight at the heartless.

"Sora opens up the road. The rest of us should have you covered" said Mulan.

Sora nodded as he turns toward the rock and readies his keyblade and breaks through the rock opening up the road. Sora, Goofy and Ping ran ahead of Andi and Donald as they finish the last heartless and following them.

Sora attacked the heartless and waited for Andi and Donald to block them as he broke the second rock that blocked the trail. They ran up to the third rock. Andi helped Sora broke the last wall and finish the last heartless.

"We did it!" Exclaimed Ping with a smile.

"Yeah" agreed Sora.

Andi, Donald and Goofy nodded. Andi seen something coming and she started running. Sora looked behind him and seen the Captain's army was coming. He glanced towards the trail and see that Andi's out of sight.

"Hey, you ain't half bad" grunted Yao

"A man among men!" said Ling.

"Thanks!" replied Ping

Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po leave. Ping looks down; "But the Captain..." sighed Ping.

"Captain!" yelled Sora

The Captain arrives with two foot soldiers looking tired from traveling.

"Ping sure did great!" said Goofy

"You bet he did!" agreed Donald.

"Hmm...Fine. I'll let you join my troops... But I'm still not convinced you have what it takes to be a worthy soldier" replied the Captain.

"Why not!?"

"It's all right, Sora. I'll find a way to show him what I'm made of. Just give me a chance" said Ping.

"That's the spirit, Ping" smiled the Captain

"Sir!"

The Captain and the two foot soldiers continue into the summit.

"Good going, Ping!" praised Ling

"Thanks!" smiled Ping.

They walked though the mountain trail to a small village near the summit. Where the soldiers take camp.

"Okay, girl! Here's your chance! I just saw this real shady guy. And I know it's Shan-Yu" announced Mushu

"Shan-Yu!?" exclaimed Ping.

"That's the Hun leader! We've got to tell the Captain!" said Sora

"Right!" agreed Ping.

"Waaaait wait-wait-wait WAIT! Everybody use their heads a sec. Now, why are we here? To make the Captain see Mulan's-I mean, Ping's talents and bring honor to her family" explained Mushu

Sora crossed his arms and he, Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"So, let's go find out where Shan-Yu is, by ourselves. Then, if we're lucky, we can fry him up good! Though just tracking the guy down should earn us our stars... Captain Musclehead will have to notice my girl!" said Mushu

Sora, Donald and Goofy look at Ping to agree, "Okay. Let's go" agreed Ping.

"We'll help out" offered Sora.

"Now we're cookin'! Shan-Yu is in a cave outside the village!" explained Mushu

They walk and see the cave and enter the village's cave and find a small shrine inside.

"Dead end"

"There's nobody here..." said Donald looking around.

"You're crazy. Check again!" ordered Mushu

"Oh, well..." sighed Donald walking slowly to the exit looking defeated.

"Wait for me, Donald!" yelled Goofy as he follows Donald out of the cave.

"Hey, wait up!" yelled Sora joining up with them.

There is a strange shaking, Sora and the others stopped as the cave shook.

"Huh?" said Ping

"What? What is it?" asked Mushu

"Guys get out of there!" yelled Andi running up to them.

A barrier forms at the entrance blocking Donald, Goofy and Andi out.

"Sora!" yelled Donald

"Ping!" yelled Goofy.

Andi summons her keyblade and tries breaking the barrier with no luck.

"Guys behind you!" Warns Andi as heartless come behind Sora and Ping as they turned around to fight off the heartless.

Shan-Yu laughs and Andi turns to see him walking out of the cave. She runs after him leaving Goofy and Donald behind. Both Sora and Ping battle the centaur like heartless with difficulty. But succeed the battle with a few scratches.

"Nice fighting, Ping! You were amazing" praised Sora smiling

The barrier vanishes and Donald, Goofy run in to them.

"You okay?" asked Goofy worried.

"Yeah, thanks to Ping" smiled Sora

"But where's An-"

"C'mon! Time to report to the Captain!" interrupted Mushu

"But Shan-Yu wasn't here" explained Ping looking at Mushu.

"Please! That Hun is old news! We're gonna tell the Captain how thousands of Heartless stormed the cave, and Ping took out almost every one of 'em!" replied Mushu.

"Where's Andi?" Asked Sora looking at Goofy and Donald.

"Uh..." they replied scratching their heads.

"We never saw her leave. We thought she was still with us" said Goofy.

"Come on we gotta make sure she's ok!" Said Sora as they ran out of the cave returning to a demolished village.

Xxxxxxx

Andi ran out of the cave to see Shan-Yu and tons of heartless around the Village.

"So this is the Royal Army?" asked Shan-Yu smirking evilly.

The soldiers looked at him with fear as they were in their battle positions. The Captain in front ready to take him on. Shan-Yu laughed and raised his sword. Something hit the sword out of his hands and was thrown in the snow a few inches away from him with Forbidden Melody beside it. Shan-Yu sees Andi running in front of the royal army.

The hawk flew down and retrieved his sword back in his hand. Andi looked at the Captain and his coward army then looked frantically around to find something as Shan-Yu walking closer. As he raised up his sword, Andi summoned for her keyblade to come back when the Captain came in front of her pushing her back and both Shan-Yu and the Captain's swords fighting against each other.

As the heartless started destroying the Village. She started going at the heartless. When she finished with the heartless with great difficulty and a few wounds. She glanced at Shan-Yu and the Captain who was in danger. She ran up as the Captain was attacked and fell to the ground. Shan-Yu went for another strike as Andi blocked it from her keyblade. He overpowered her and losing her keyblade; he struck her on the side. She screamed as the pain and cold wind struck her wound. She held it and glared at him.

He laughed as he and the heartless left the Village which was now in flames. Andi looked around her at her lose and looked down upset. Determined; she glanced back up at the Army, the Captain then at her wound. Glaring at the Summit she ran grabbing her keyblade holding her wound with her opposite hand and ran up the Summit to follow Shan-Yu.

Xxxxxxxxxx

When Sora, Goofy, Donald and Ping walked in the Village it had been reduced to smoking ashes. They find The Captain among the rubble clutching his side.

"Captain!" exclaimed Ping

The Captain tries to stand, leaning against a blackened wall.

"Don't overdo it, Captain!" said Sora

"It's just a scratch" replied the Captain

The Captain collapses to the ground slightly.

"Captain, the enemy! Where did they go?" asked Ping looking very determined.

"They went toward the summit...with a girl" answered the Captain.

"Andi" whispered Sora.

"We'll stop them!" said Ping

"It kinda is our fault" explained Goofy

"Right" agreed Ping.

"You mean MY fault" blamed Mushu.

"Uh-uh!" said Donald

"Shan-Yu and the Heartless did this, not us! Captain, if you track down the villagers, we'll handle this" said Sora looking at Mushu.

They look toward the Summit.

"Let's go" ordered Sora

The group runs through the Ridge to the Summit. The hawk flies over them to land on Shan-Yu's shoulder at the top of the summit. Hundreds of Heartless hover over the edge of the cliff. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ping watch as the hawk flies off Shan-Yu's shoulder as he puts his sword up in the air. Andi on the bottom of the Summit kneeling down holding on to her wound looking down holding her keyblade ready to fight in her weak state muttering under her breathe.

"Hey there's Andi!" Said Sora as he ran over to her. She collapses on the group completely exhausted.

"Attack!" ordered Shan-Yu

Sora crouches down at Andi grabbing torso and shakes her she flickers her eyes slightly and closed again. As the heartless come down. Sora lays her down gently back in the snow and stands in front of her.

"You're OK" he whispered almost to comfort himself as he started attacking the heartless with Donald and Goofy.

The Heartless charge down the mountain toward the group. Sora tries to fight them off until Shan-Yu speeds down the mountain with a group of heartless behind him. The hawk flies overhead as Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling enter the summit with a fire cannon.

"Stand back!" said Yao

"We'll handle this!" said Ling.

Yao places the fire cannon on the snow and aims it at Shan-Yu. Ping sees how that's not going to help completely and buts Yao out of the way.

"Sorry!" apologized Ping.

Ping grabs the fire cannon and runs higher up the mountain. She aims it at the peak above.

"Oh, a flint, flint, I need so-huh..." mutters Mulan looking around and then at Mushu.

"Me, hey, whoa! Whoa! Wait a second! Ah!" yells Mushu as Ping grabs Mushu and stretches him so his fire breath lights the fire cannon. Mushu ends up on the head of the cannon as it explodes, shooting him off to the mountaintop.

"You're going the wrong way!" yells Mushu.

The cannon hits the mountain, causing an immense avalanche.

"Yes!" said Ping happily.

"Captain?" said Sora looking away from the cannon.

The Captain enters with two foot soldiers. Ping looks from Captain to the avalanche, then back at the Captain. She runs to the Captain.

"Look out!" yells Mulan.

The snow races down the summit, plowing over the Heartless and Shan-Yu, heading straight for Sora and the others. Mulan runs to the Captain and grabs him by the hand, pulling him around the rock corner away from the pummeling snow.

"Run for it!" yells Yao.

Sora lifts Andi up on his back and the rest of the troops quickly make a run for it around the rock formation as the snow falls off the edge of the summit. He puts Andi down with her back against the rock blocking her against the snow. The Captain and Ping catch their breath

"Thanks, Ping" said the Captain.

"It...was nothing" answered Ping.

They stand up.

"I should never have doubted you. From now on, you have my trust" said the Captain.

"Thank you, Captain"

Mushu pops out of the snow.

"First she uses me as a lighter, then she turns me into a cannon ball. The head ancestor's gonna hear about this. You know, that's it! I give up! I can't take this no more. C'mon, Mulan. Let's quit this charade and go home, girl" said Mushu

"Mushu!" exclaimed Mulan.

"Huh?"

Mushu sees that the Captain is right there and clasps his hands over his mouth, scared and shaking.

"Mulan? A woman? It can't be!" said the Captain.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Andi slowly wakes up and sees Sora crouching down by her very closely. She widens her eyes and pushing herself away only to find a rock blocking her from doing that. "You're OK" said Sora with a smile sighing with relief.

Andi looks down on her side and sees its completely healed. Looking confused at him he answered pointing his thumb behind his shoulder at Donald. "Don't have a wizard for nothing."

"Thanks" said Andi sheepishly as she brushed back stand of her hair behind her ear as she slowly stands up with Sora following her. Her first step she leaned forward with Sora there to catch her until she found balance. Unable to look at him in the face.

"I'm ok" she whispered as she continued to walk he let her go. "We need to find Mulan" she said as they ran up to the captain and Mulan. Mulan says nothing.

"Ping! Captain!" yelled Sora

"Oh boy, you're okay?" asked Goofy

"You all knew, didn't you? You knew Ping was really a woman in disguise?" asked the Captain.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy are at a loss for words. Andi stood behind them.

"And you! I'm not guessing that you just happen to be there at the village when it was under attack. You've been following them!" Exclaimed the Captain pointing at Andi.

"I saved your life!" Yelled Andi glaring at him as Sora blocked her with his arm keeping her behind him.

"I can't believe you lied to me. The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the Army...is death. Get out of my sight...now. You're all dismissed" snapped the Captain.

"But Captain..."

"My debt is repaid" replied the Captain to Sora and the others as the Captain walks back toward the Ridge.

"The Emperor is waiting! Move out!" ordered the Captain.

The troops leave the summit. Mulan sighs. Mushu hops onto her shoulder; "Mulan... I blew it"

Mulan starts changing out of her armor. She turns around and bows to them. She wore white with green trim robe and had the same pants she wore with her armor.

"Thank you, everyone. Sorry I got you in trouble" apologized Mulan.

"It's no big deal. So Ping... I mean, uh, Mulan...what're you gonna do now?" asked Sora scratching his head.

"Go back home" sighed Mulan.

"You know, your daddy's gonna be steamed as a chicken dumpling" explained Mushu.

Mulan sighs again. Sora takes Donald and Goofy into his arms. Sora looked at Andi who leaned on Sora's Shoulder blade, "Relax, we'll take our share of the blame" laughed Sora.

"Thanks. You're all wonderful friends" said Mulan gratefully.

They walk back to the Ridge. The hawk flies overhead to the Summit, where Shan-Yu bursts out of the snow and roars in anger. It rings throughout the mountain. The Heartless appear behind him as the hawk lands on his shoulder. Sora, Andi and Mulan see them.

"Shan-Yu!" exclaimed Mulan.

"He's alive!" continued Sora.

"He's heading for the Imperial City! We've got to warn Shang!" said Mulan...

Xxxxxx

Author's Notes: Sorry guys I had to shorten this chapter too! It was staring to get way too long. Also sorry for the long wait for an update. Life got pretty crazy so I was unable to write anything but hopefully I can get writing and posting more again. If you haven't read my prologue for Andi please go read it! It's called Kingdom Hearts Whispers of the Past. See where Andi's and Sora's relationship goes are they going to be friends? Get ready for the next chapter!


	13. Land of Dragons pt2

They race to the city, where the troops have just entered the palace walls.

"Shang!" yelled Mulan

The Captain stops and turns around at them.

"Shan-Yu is alive! He's headed this way!"

"And why should I believe you this time?" asked Shang

"But...she's telling you the truth!" yells Sora

Donald spots the hawk flying high above the palace. Shang looks around onto several of the towers as Shan-Yu stands triumphantly upon one. He jumps down to get closer in the palace.

"Guard the palace! Do not let the enemy get anywhere near the Emperor!" ordered Shang as Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po charge the palace, but the other soldiers seem to drag.

"That's an order!" yells Shang at the other soldiers.

The soldiers stop in their tracks and change into Heartless. Shang is speechless. Sora, Mulan and Andi take action.

"Captain! We'll secure the courtyard, and you can save the Emperor!" ordered Sora, Shang stays where he is, looking at the heartless.

"That's an order!" yells Donald

"Get going!" yelled Andi.

Shang nods and races to the main palace building. The Heartless surround the remaining group. They quickly decimate the Heartless.

"The Emperor's in danger!" said Mulan

"No time to lose!" said Sora nodding.

They run across Imperial Square to the Palace Gate, where Shan-Yu stands with his sword to the Emperor.

"Now you'll bow to me!" ordered Shan-Yu.

Shan-Yu looks to Mulan, who looks worried. Shang jumps down in the middle of them and knocks Shan-Yu in the face and onto the floor as he helps the Emperor into the Palace and Chien-Po and Ling quickly close the gate. Shan-Yu gets back up as Sora, Andi, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan guard the gate, stopping Shan-Yu in his tracks.

"It ends now!" orders Mulan

"Right now!" continued Sora.

With the others nodding. The hawk lands on Shan-Yu's shoulder as he glows with dark energy, laughing evilly.

Shan-Yu speeded up to attack the group. He was faster than Andi remembered. Shan-Yu attacked Donald and Goofy making them both fly and hit the ground. He looked at Andi, Sora and Mulan as he rose his sword. Andi pushes Sora out making Mulan lose her balance dodging the blow. Andi jumps and landed in a hand stand with her right hand flipping back up.

Shan-Yu rose his sword behind Sora.

"Sora look out!" yells Andi.

Sora turns and gets hit on his shoulder. The pain didn't seem to show on his face at that moment. He glared at Shan-Yu and grinded his teeth together. Shan-Yu laughed and went to attack again. Mulan blocked it and Andi attacked behind him. He turned fast and hit Andi making her fall on the ground. Almost to the state of unconscious. She sat up holding her head.

"What?" she questioned herself, her vision was blurry she could see two fuzzy figures fighting a big fuzzy figure and noticed it started to get darker. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Slowly standing up she catches herself losing her balance. She squinted her eyes as she saw someone coming towards her. It was Shan-Yu, Andi tried to block it with her Keyblade but instead she was knocked down again.

"Andi, Sora!" yells Donald as he uses cure on them.

She closed her eyes and opened them again, they were clear. Andi smirked at Shan-Yu and pointed Forbidden Melody at him.

"Sora!" yells Andi

"I'm on it" replied Sora and he attacks Shan-Yu with a last final blow. After the grueling fight, Shan-Yu clutches his side and falls over, losing the grip on his sword. Mushu jumps around happily.

"Now that's what I call burning some hunny-bun! Aw, yeah! Mulan's the best! Mulan's the best! No, wait a minute-I'm the best! Mushu's the best! Mushu's the best!" sing Mushu jumping around Sora and he others happily.

Sora and company stand in reverence to the Emperor, who walks out with Shang, a stern look on his face. There are hundred of people now in Imperial Square.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan" said the Emperor.

Mulan bows to the Emperor. As Sora and the others watch them."You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial soldier. You deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name."

"We get the picture..." said Sora impatiently

Andi elbowed him and he looked at Andi. She looked at him with the corner of her eye almost giving him a warning and then looks back at the Emperor, Shang and Mulan.

"You're a young woman. And in the end..."

Donald looks hopeless.

"...you have saved us all" finished the Emperor.

The Emperor bows to Mulan. She looks up and is completely speechless. The crowd in the square cheers. Sora, Donald, and Goofy congratulate Mulan, Andi just smiles at them.

"Your Excellency!" said Mulan

"Captain Li?" asked the Emperor.

Shang takes Shan-Yu's sword and hands it to Mulan.

"Take this, so the world will know what it is you have done for China" explains the Emperor.

"Thank you" says Mulan and she bows again.

"Mulan" said Shang.

"Yes?"

"Sora"

"Sir"

"Donald"

"Wak!"

"Goofy"

"Yes, sir"

Shang looks at Andi, she bows her head down slightly smiling and brings her head up again.

"Thank you" finished Shang as he bows to them slightly

"Thank you?" Is that all there is to say, Captain? If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that!" said the Emperor looking at Shang.

Shang is surprised. The Emperor laughs, as does Mulan.

"Can I get an autograph?" Asked Sora talking to Mulan

"Thanks for everything, Sora" replied Mulan.

"Now they GOTTA let me go back to bein' a guardian! They GOTTA!" said Mushu

"But Mushu, I thought you already WERE a family guardian!" replied Goofy looking at him.

"What? Oh, no, no-don't even worry about that, that's just real technical. Just for us guardians" said Mushu shaking his palms.

"You tricked us!" said Sora annoyed.

"No, no no no, see I did-I just, uh..." said Mushu as he turns to run away as Sora chases him.

"You know, I just didn't wanna bog y'all down with all a guardian's deeds. See, they're very complex, a lot of fine print. You wouldn't understand" replied Mushu

Shan-Yu's sword glows and Sora stops chasing Mushu.

"Huh?"

Sora gets out the Keyblade and opens another gate.

"Okay!" said Donald

"Guess it's about time to be movin' on" replied Goofy.

"You shall be missed" said the Emperor.

"Is it okay if we come back to visit?" asked Sora rubbing his nose.

"Of course!" replied Mulan smiling.

"We will look forward to your return" continued Shang.

"You two play nice" teased Sora

"Whoa... Watch it, soldier!" said Shang

Mulan blushes as Sora waves goodbye. They turn to look at each other. Mulan giggles. Mushu pops up onto her shoulder and laughs.

"Goodbye, Sora, Andi, Donald, Goofy!" Yells Mulan.

Sora, Donald and Goofy start to leave, when Sora turns and sees Andi staring at him. She turns her head and avoids eye contact with him. He stops as Goofy and Donald continue to the Gummi Ship. Andi walks towards Sora then goes right past him without saying a word. He watches her as she follows far behind Goofy and Donald. He sighs with his head down not able to still get through to her. He follows behind her to the Gummi Ship.

"Thanks"

Sora stops surprised by what he heard. He couldn't think that he heard or imagined it; "Huh?" he said

Andi stopped and glanced at him behind her shoulder, "for saving my life." Then continued walking to the Gummi Ship. When they made it to the Gummi Ship they all sit in their seats and as Sora was getting ready to leave the Gummi Ship starts moving on its own.

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes: Here is the another new Chapter. Seems like Andi is working with Sora a little better in battles, will she finally be friends with Sora in the end? Guess We'll find out soon.


	14. Merlin's Call

Chapter 22

"Huh?" Said Goofy

"Hey wait a minute is the ship moving all on its own?" Asked Sora as he couldn't take control of the Gummi ship.

"Yup, it looks like we're heading to Hollow Bastion!" Replied Goofy.

"But why?" Asked Andi

Sora, Donald and Goofy look at her and shrug as the ship lands in Hollow Bastion all on its own.

Xxxxxxx

"I wonder what's up?" thought Sora out loud.

They walk to Merlin's House and see the door is open. Several Soldiers Heartless run out of it.

"Uh-oh!" exclaimed Donald

The Heartless disappear.

"C'mon!" ordered Sora

They run into the house and see Merlin on the floor. Merlin adjusts his glasses and stands up as Sora runs over to him.

"Well, now...took your time, did you?" said Merlin looking at them.

"Oh, was it you who summoned us, Merlin?" asked Goofy

"Yes, yes... But it seems I used too much power in doing so, and those infernal Heartless..." explained Merlin trying to catch his breath.

"So, what's up?" asked Sora

"Well, I happened to stumble across this in the Zero District" said Merlin

A familiar book appears in Merlin's hand. He hands it to Donald. Andi looks at it. It looked like one of her childhood books she read as a child.

"Pooh's storybook!" said Sora excitedly.

"That's right. I know you're a good friend of Winnie the Pooh, Sora-that's why I summoned you. Of course Andi also knows him from her young childhood" said Merlin.

Sora looked at her but she avoids eye contact with him and almost trying to get her interest to something else.

"And when I did, I was attacked by the Heartless. Of course, I fought back with some rather powerful magic, but then I began to fear the book would be damaged, so I... Oh! Now, just a moment. Leon and the others need to hear this too. I-I'd better go find them. Be back in a jiffy" continued Merlin.

Merlin vanishes in a puff of smoke. Andi walks to the bookshelves and skimmed her fingers across the books that meant interest her.

"I wonder how Pooh's doing" said Sora looking at the book.

Andi glances back at Sora, Donald and Goofy listening in.

"Wanna find out?" asked Donald

"Yeah!" replied Sora

Donald opens the book and holds it up.

"Sora..." said Goofy

"Cover for me, okay?" replied Sora

Sora enters the book with a bright light from the book.

Xxxxxxxx

Sora lands in the books with all the places in 100 Acre Wood.

"I wonder if Pooh's home" said Sora as he looked at Pooh's house.

He enters Pooh Bear's House, and sees Pooh sitting on a log. Pooh notices his entrance.

"Hey, Pooh Bear! How you doing? Finding enough honey lately?" asked Sora

"Oh, yes. In fact, I was just about to do my stoutness exercises. Would you like to join me, Sora?" asked Pooh

"Sure, I'm game!" replied Sora

Pooh hops off the log, but somehow is caught mid-jump and everything freezes.

"Huh?" said Sora as he touches Pooh and is thrown back out of the Hundred Acre Wood.

Xxxxxxxx

He lands on the floor in Merlin's House. The book, which is now on a desk, closes. Sora sits there dazed and confused what had just happened.

"Sora! Hurry up!" yells Donald

"Donald?"

Sora runs outside to join his friends in mid-battle with the Heartless; Summoning the keyblade.

"Did ya bring the book, Sora?" asked Goofy.

Three Soldier Heartless run out of Merlin's House, one carrying the book.

"Hey!" yells Sora

"Give that back!" said Donald.

Andi looks and attacks the heartless with the book. Sora, Donald and Goofy fight the other Heartless, but the book's cover gets slashed in the process. Sora picks it up off the ground.

"Think its okay?" asked Sora.

"I don't know but I bet it would if you had brought the book in the first place" snapped Andi.

Sora glared at Andi, but didn't reply to her as he looked at the book.

"Gawrsh, maybe ya better go back and make sure Pooh's all right" said Goofy.

Andi crossed her arms almost in a pout and looked away from them.

"But what about Merlin?" asked Donald

"Well, I guess we could explain..." replied Goofy

"Great!" said Sora

Donald takes the book and holds it open again. Sora reenters and goes to Pooh's House.

Xxxxxxxx

Sora goes back to Pooh's house where Pooh is still sitting on the log from the last time he seen him.

"Pooh!" greeted Sora as he runs over.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Pooh" said Sora crouching a little.

"And I'm glad you came to visit. But you see. I was just about to begin my stoutness exercises. Perhaps we could visit a bit later...Somebody-I-Don't-Know" replied Pooh.

Pooh hops off the log.

"Oh...sure" said Sora as he stands up straighter.

Pooh begins to exercise, touching his toes and stretching his legs

"So...how's Piglet these days?" asked Sora.

"I don't think I know anyone by that name. Now where was I? Oh, yes. My stoutness exercises"

"Pooh? Hey! Pooh?"

Pooh doesn't notice Sora and says nothing.

"Something very weird is happening here. Maybe I'd better go back and ask Merlin about this" thought Sora out load.

Sora leaves the book.

Xxxxxxxxxx

As Sora reappears in Merlin's house. The group turns and looks at him.

"Couldn't be bothered to wait up for an old wizard, eh?" asked Merlin

"Sorry about that..." apologized Sora

"How are things in there?" asked Merlin

"Well... Pooh seems to have forgotten all about me. And not just me-all his other friends, too" explained Sora.

"I was afraid of that..."

Merlin walks over to the book and inspects it.

"I suspect it has something to do with those pages the Heartless stole. You'll have to collect the torn pages and repair the book to put things right. This book is one of the world's most cherished elements. I'd been meaning to tell Leon I'd found it, but perhaps we should keep it between us for now" said Merlin.

"We will!" said Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Why should we? It was Sora's fault" snapped Andi.

"Andi?" said Merlin looking at her.

Andi sighed and rolled her eyes looking away from the wizard and her friends.

"Fine" mutters Andi.

"Good, good... Now, the book isn't all that's cherished... This is for you, Sora and Andi" said Merlin as he gave a baseball charm to Sora.

"What is it?" asked Sora.

"Simply concentrate on it with all your heart, and you need only say the word to summon an ally who will help in times of need" explained Merlin.

"Like Simba and Mushu did, the last time we were here?" asked Goofy.

"Precisely. Now go forth, with your friends by your side!"

"Thanks, Merlin. We're worried about Pooh, so we'll be back once we've found those torn pages" said Sora.

As they walk to the Gummi Ship. Sora could see Andi was not very happy. She glares at him as she sees him glance at her. He rolls his eyes and looks away from her.

"Why can't you do what your told?" Snapped Andi

Sora stops and turns glaring back at Andi. Donald and Goofy stop and also turn at them looking a little worried what this argument is going to do next.

"Why can't you ever just stop arguing with everyone all the time?" Snapped Sora

"You are so childish!"

"Really?!?...Man I can't figure you out! One minute your nice to me the next your mad at me. It's a roller coaster with you I don't know what I'm going to get!" Said Sora.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't see things the way you do!" Snapped Andi

"I don't expect you to see things like I do. I never said you did!" Explained Sora

Andi shakes her head and just walks past Sora angrily. Sora grits his teeth; "What do you want from me?!?"

Andi stops and glances at Sora who look almost defeated. "If you wanted to come along you could have just asked" said Sora.

Andi turns towards Sora and he sees tears running down her face. Whipping them up quickly she runs off.

"Andi!" Yells Sora as he follows her.

"Sora!" Yells Donald as he and Goofy watch them run.

"We'll meet your at the Gummi ship!" Replied Sora as he stops for a second and continues after Andi.

Andi turns behind a building as Sora loses sight of her as he comes closer he stops running and hears her sobbing. As he walks over he sees her sitting down her back against the building and her head down her arms wrapped around her legs. She looks up gasping when she looks up and sees him sitting down next her with his back also against the building. He doesn't say anything but just looks at her with a small smile on his face.

"How can you do that?" Said Andi in disbelief.

"Do what?"

"How can you smile even though we just argued and can't get along! How can you pretend nothing ever happened!" Replied Andi

"Who says I'm pretending?"

"No! Your suppose to be mad at me and not want to be around me!" Says Andi standing up in front of Sora.

"I'm not like that. If you want me to be like that; you'll have to try better than that" replied Sora standing up at well.

"I can't!" Yells Andi

Sora just looks at her; "I can't...I don't want to get hurt" she whispered looking down. "We won't hurt you" replied Sora.

Andi looks up at Sora holding on to her wayfinder. He notices her necklace. "I have one too" he says as he pulls out the wayfinder that Kairi gave him. Andi looks at it and at hers. They were quite similar but also different.

"Someone that gave you that must be special to you?" He says

"Why you say that?" Asked Andi

"Because even though I haven't see what it was until now. I see you always playing with it. Mine came from a friend back on the island I was at. It means a lot to me too"

"Just stop...I don't trust people ok. No one...you can think that you can relate to me because you have something like mine?...I've been manipulated and pushed by who I thought were friends before. How do I know you won't be the same when this is all over?"

"Because Sora is not like that...and neither are we" replied Goofy as Andi turned looking to see Donald and Goofy coming towards them.

"Once you meet us. We're friends forever" said Donald.

Andi looks at the three of them. "Yeah! So what do you say? Friends forever?" Asked Sora giving her his hand as with Donald and Goofy. Andi hesitantly lets go of her wayfinder pendent and slowly puts her hand out with them. They smiled at her as she gave them a small smile still feeling so lost.

"Well we made some progress" said Sora.

Andi removes her hand and pushes some loose strands away from her face behind her ear. "Little steps I guess" said Sora scratching behind his head.

"Sorry..."

Sora shakes his head and laughs; "nah...I get it sorta" he replied.

Andi looked down holding her right arm, "we better get going" she said as she walked away towards the Gummi ship.

Sora nodded and him, Donald and Goofy followed along. Goofy looks at Sora and sees that he seems to be a little down.

"What's wrong Sora?" Asked Goofy.

"Huh?...I don't know I feel like I've known her...but how do I know someone that you never met?" Asked Sora.

Goofy and Donald shrug at him; Sora shakes his head as they get in the Gummi ship. As everyone sits down, Sora pilots the Gummi Ship through the Phantom Storm to a dark underworld that was attached to Olympus Coliseum.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Hope you have enjoyed the last chapter! Went watching Mulan after finishing that chapter been a while since I've seen that movie! Can't wait to see how the live one turns out! We're starting to maybe see light on Sora and Andi's friendship. Please Fave and Review!


	15. Olympus Coliseum pt 1

Hercules has just defeated the Rock Titan as he throws him in the air and vanished. The crowd cheers and Hercules lifted his sword up to victory. AS Sora, Donald, Goofy and Andi walked through the Underworld.

"Huh?" said Sora looking around the Underworld.

"Are ya sure this is the coliseum?" asked Goofy

"It's that way!" replied Donald as he points to a set of stairs leading upward.

"Oh...Guess we were a little off" replied Sora looking at Donald as they started walking to the stairs.

They hear a scream and see a woman running from a bunch of Rabid Dog heartless. The woman falls and the Heartless are upon her.

"Heartless!" exclaimed Sora

Sora and the others run over, scaring the Heartless away. Sora offers to help her up.

"Thanks, but...I'm fine" said the women as she stands up. Sora pulling his hand away.

"And you're supposed to be?" asked the women crossing her arms.

"I'm Sora, he's Donald, Goofy and that's Andi"

"Anyway we came to see how Hercules is doing" said Sora

She looks at each of them in turn.

"You know Wonder boy?" asked the women.

"Yeah, 'cause we're heroes, too!" said Donald proudly.

"Ya mean, junior heroes, Donald" corrected Goofy.

"Looks like we have a friend in common" laughed the women.

"Name's Megara. My friends call me Meg" said the women.

"So how's Herc?" asked Sora

"Wonder boy? Well, he's duking it out at the Coliseum every day. You know, "a hero's work is never done" and all that. He's ready to drop, but he keeps on fighting. Even Wonder boy has his limits, though. These opponents are bad news-special deliveries from Hades himself..." explained Meg.

"Hades!?" questioned Donald.

"Right. Lord of the Underworld. I was on my way to see him. Maybe I can get Hades to give Wonder boy a breather. If anything happens to that kid..." said Meg worrying.

"Gawrsh... Sounds like you're more than just friends!" suggested Goofy

"Oh...uh, I mean..."

"We'll go have a little talk with Hades. I'd hate for anything to happen to you on your way to see him" said Sora.

"You really want to do that? Well, it looks like you know what you're doing. I guess I'll take you up on that offer. But...let's keep this whole chat-with-Hades thing our little secret, okay?" said Meg

"Our lips are sealed!" said Sora smiling.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy starts to enter the Cave of the Dead.

"How do you know you can trust her?" Asked Andi looking at the three.

"She seems nice. Besides she knows Herc." Replied Sora

"So she says."

Sora turns around and looks at Andi. "Just trust me ok?"

"Your asking a lot from me" sighed Andi

Sora smiles at Andi as they entered Cave of the Dead. They see a cloaked man running through the cave.

"The Organization!" yells Donald

"Yeah" agreed Sora

They ran through the passage into the Inner Chamber to find the cloaked man fighting heartless along the way; they find the Organization member still running but this tine towards them. Andi caught off guard sees the hooded man from the corner of her eye as he passed her; Sora brings out his keyblade as the hooded man passes him, Donald and Goofy.

"Run! Run away!" yells the hooded cloaked man.

Sora turns around toward the man as the hooded man eventually fades away in the dark portal. Andi, Donald and Goofy turned where the man ran.

"Okay...?" replied Sora tilting his head a little.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hades is speaking with Pete in Hades' Chamber.

"Where do they dig these freaks up? Geez, Louise" said Hades

"Oh, they're nuttin' but trouble, the whole lot of 'em. So, uh...what're you gonna do about Hercules? He's made mince meat outta every fighter you sent at him. Pretty soon the Underworld's gonna be standing room only. Say, why don't you just pick somebody already dead and save him the trouble?" chuckled Pete

Hades gets annoyed at Pete and slams his fists on the edges of his chair. Pete covers his head, while Pain and Panic hide behind him. Hades thinks for a second.

"Dead... Dead is good! And I know just the warrior" replied Hades pointing his finger up looking away from Pete, Pain and Panic.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Andi enter the Valley of the Dead. Donald shivers.

"I'm scared too, Donald" agreed Goofy.

"Hades, come out!" ordered Sora angrily looking up towards the skull.

They walk across the bridge and up the stairs fighting heartless along the way.

Xxxxxxxxx

Pete, Hades, Pain, and Panic are looking into Hades' giant swirling vortex; "By the by, uh... What's down there?" asked Pete.

"Just the Underworld's deepest dungeon. This time I'm bringing out the mother of all bad guys" replied Hades happily.

Pete starts to back away from Hades. Pain and Panic have already hidden behind a stone pillar.

"You don't say. Well... Maybe I should go" said Pete backing up.

Hades forms a ball of fire in each hand and tosses them into the abyss. There's a large explosion, causing a pillar of smoke to rise out of the hole. Lightning courses through the red smoke as a figure emerges. Hades laughs.

"Let's cut to the chase. Here's the deal I'm gonna offer you. I let you out of the slammer-no strings-you'll be free as a bird" dealing Hades.

The man listens as he looks over to Pete, who is against the wall near Pain and Panic. Pete, still afraid and not knowing what else to do, simply waves at him.

"And all for one little job. Fight Hercules, in the Coliseum...to the death!" said Hades.

The man smiles "This is my story. And you're not part of it" he replied as he raises his sword.

"Did you forget who you're talking to? I am the Lord of the Dead!" yells Hades angrily.

"No wonder no one wants to die"

"You are FIRED!"

Hades turns red in a blaze and charges toward the man, who blocks with his sword. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Andi run in.

"Hades!" yells Donald

Hades gets distracted and his fire turns blue again. Andi looks around then at Hades.

"This is the Lord of the Underworld?" asked Andi like Hades was a joke.

"You again?" asked Hades looking them.

The man knocks Hades back.

"Fight!" says the man.

The man strikes Hades, who stops the sword with his hand, and throws the man back. Hades punches the man to the ground. He conjures two fireballs aiming at the fallen man. Sora runs between them and they dissipate.

"Get up!" said Sora

They try to fight Hades but every attack Sora and the others did didn't seem to hurt him.

"Something's wrong!" said Donald

"I feel kinda funny..."said Sora as he and the others felt tired and weak.

"That's right! See, that's the thing. In the Underworld, heroes are zeroes-comes with the territory" replied Hades.

"Chicken!" snapped Andi.

"Oh we have another smart mouth do we?" said Hades

The two fireballs appear again and Hades charges the group. The man slices down with his sword, but Hades teleports in a puff of smoke.

"Go now!"

"But I've gotta talk to Hades!" explained Sora

"What was that?" asked Hades with his fingers in his ears.

Sora tries to charge, but the man stops him. Hades makes fireballs again as Donald and Goofy run out of the room. Andi looks back where Donald and Goofy left, glancing at Sora and the man and followed Donald and Goofy.

"We can't fight him here! We have to go-now!" explained the man

The man pulls Sora, who doesn't budge. He leaves Sora, who eventually runs as Hades throws the fireballs at them. They leave the chamber and run down the stairs with great difficulty. Sora and Goofy close the gates and try to catch their breath.

"Is he gone?" asked Donald

"Don't count on it" replied the man

"Huh?" asked Sora as Hades appears on their side of the door next to Sora. Making Sora jump.

"Leaving so soon?" asked Hades looking at the group.

They hurry to the exit, evading Hades and the Heartless he conjures. When they reach the Inner Chamber of the Cave of the Dead, they catch their breath and collapsed on the floor.

"You're really good. Are you some kind of hero?" asked Sora looking at the man.

The man shakes his head "No, I'm no hero... I'm just an..."

"Huh?"

"Auron" said the man

Sora and Goofy look at each other.

"My name"

"I'm Sora"

Donald jumps onto Sora's shoulders, "Donald"

Goofy also jumps onto Sora and Doanld, "Goofy!"

Sora can't hold them up, so they fall in a pile.

"It seems we were fated to meet. Maybe you need a guardian" said Auron

Sora pushes Donald and Goofy off him.

"Guardian? Thanks, but no thanks" replied Sora.

Sora starts to walk to the passageway. Auron slightly chuckles. Goofy and look around and looked worried.

"Where's Andi?" asked Goofy.

"Huh?" said Sora turning toward them.

"Andi's not here" replied Donald.

"We lost sight of her when Hades chased us" explained Goofy.

Sora looks around and sees that Donald and Goofy were right. Sora goes to the door. Auron stops him, He looks at Auron.

"You can't help her now" said Auron.

"You don't get it! She was counting on me" replied Sora.

"There's nothing you can do for her now except get yourself killed" explained Auron.

Sora looks down and sighs in defeat. Donald and Goofy walk over to Sora. "Auron's right. We gotta get out of here then we can help Andi" said Goofy.

Sora looks up and nods in determination.

Xxxxxxxxx

Pete meets with Hades. Andi tied up with her mouth covered and glaring at them. Hades pacing through the room with his hand on his chin.

"I got Heartless all over the Underworld now. So you can leave those pipsqueaks to me" said Pete sitting on the table.

"Look, pal, you just keep working on turning Hercules into a Heartless. Then he'll be all mine" continued Pete as he jumped off the table.

Hades stops and turns around angrily, turning red, "this is my underworld, you idiot!" yelled Hades as he turns red.

Pete jumps back.

"I'll handle this MYSELF!" said Hades as he walks up and looks at Andi trying to get out of smoke like ropes that had a hold on her. Hades slightly cools down and snaps his fingers. Hades' giant three-headed dog shows up in the window.

"Cerberus, go!" ordered Hades, the dog leaves in a hurry.

Xxxxxxx

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Auron run to the entrance of the Cave of the Dead.

"What? It's closed!" says Donald

Sora, Donald, and Goofy try to push apart the doors.

"Come on, open!" said Sora

Donald looks up and sees a keyhole chained to the door. The keyblade appears in Sora's hand.

"Will that open it?" asked Auron

"Yeah. I think so" replied Sora

Sora starts to point the keyblade at the lock, when they hear a roar and look behind them.

"Hurry!" said Auron.

Auron readies his sword. Cerberus jumps into the entrance way. Sora unlocks the door and the keyhole and chains vanish. Donald and Goofy open the doors as Cerberus runs up to them. Auron stops them by shoving his sword between one of the dog's teeth. He holds them there, until pulling the sword out and knocking them away. Sora runs to the door, but turns around and sees Auron fighting alone. Sora runs to the exit and stops.

"Uh..." said Donald

Sora looks at Auron then at the others.

"Sora wait!" yells Donald

Sora runs back into the fray. The dogs roar and Sora and Auron fights them. Cerberus jumps up and slams to the ground on his four feet. Auron attacks Cerberus several times, Sora joins in. One of the heads bit Sora and made him fly.

Sora spins in mid air with a back flip and attacks Cerberus again. Auron joins with Sora using Bushido, then does Shooting Star and Banishing Blade a few times and then they use Spiral. Cerberus starts shooting dark orbs and they fly around the room land on the ground trying to hit Sora or Auron. Sora jumps to dodge it and attacks Cerberus. Auron hits behind, Cerberus spins around fast hitting Sora in the process of attacking Auron.

Sora back flips in mid air again as Auron attacks and blocks from the biting heads. Cerberus jumps and lands hitting Auron then jumps around while turning to Sora. Sora jumps and attacks the head. The heads went at him together he holds himself from being bit. The middle one goes to attack which Sora jumps and puts the keyblade to his mouth from chopping. He then jumps in the air as the middle one went to bit and a static power was around Sora's body. Then falls down head first and hits Cerberus making him become unconscious as Auron and Sora attack and defeating Cerberus.

Cerberus, nearly beaten, struggles to stand.

"Come on!" yells Donald

Sora and Auron run through the gates, which start to close. Sora, Donald, and Goofy make faces at Cerberus, as it runs to the closing doors.

Xxxxxxxx

Meg speaks to Hercules in the Coliseum Foyer.

"Come on, Wonder boy, play hooky for a day. For old time's sake?" asked Meg.

"They came to see me. They came to see a hero. I can't let them down" replied Hercules tired.

Meg sighs, seeing his tired condition.

"Don't worry, Meg. I'll be fine. What does a hero need rest for, huh?" asked Hercules trying to not worry her as he flexes his biceps and waves goodbye to Meg, "See ya!" he said as he leaves into the Coliseum to cheering crowds.

"Sora, don't let me down" whispers Meg.

Xxxxxxxx

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stand in the Underworld Entrance.

"Whew..." said Sora.

"Huh?"

"What happened to Auron?" asked Goofy.

"He can take care of himself. Let's go find Meg. Then we can try this again and save Andi" replied Sora.

Donald and Goofy nod as they ran out of the Underworld.

Xxxxxxxx

Hades sits in his Chamber with Pete, Pain and Panic watching anxiously.

"Let me see if I got this right... These two brat's keyblades works on any lock?" asked Hades

"That's right" answered Pete.

"Have I ever told you about the killer coliseum we have right here in the Underworld? It makes the one upstairs look like an Olympic kiddie pool" replied Hades laughing.

"Then that's the place we're gonna put an end to Herc the Jerk's winnin' streak" said Pete pounding his fist on the table making Pain and Panic jump. Andi glares at them as she listens.

"Problem. Zeus locked it tight" commented Hades.

Pete looks annoyed. Hades chuckles and Pete understands.

"Bingo... All we got to do is swipe one of these keys...and then reopen then Under dome!" said Hades.

"Hate to tell ya, but these keys are kinda particular. It won't work for just anybody. And that kid ain't no pushover and smart mouth over there-"

Hades taps a finger on the arm of his chair.

"I think this calls for a woman's touch" interrupted Hades.

He snaps his fingers, and with a puff of smoke, a doll version of Meg appears in his hand.

In the Foyer, Meg feels like she's being watched.

Xxxxxxxx

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk into the Coliseum Gates.

"Gawrsh, this sure does bring back memories!" commented Goofy

They walk to the Lobby doors and see a tired Hercules walk out.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! When'd you get here?" asked Hercules happily.

"Hey, Herc!" greeted Sora

"Hi!" waved Donald.

"Howdy there!"

Hercules walks down the steps closer to them. Meg appears in the doorway.

"You on another adventure?" asked Hercules.

"Yeah, trackin' down some friends, wipin' out some Heartless" replied Sora

"Junior heroes, always busy!" commented Hercules as he and Sora lock hands; "You know it!"

They enter the Coliseum Foyer.

"So, did you find those friends of yours?" asked Hercules.

"Still working on it. When we got here, we ran into Meg-meg-mega trouble, I mean! So we had to help somebody out. We tried to go teach Hades a thing or two...but the Underworld drains away all our strength. Don't suppose you have any ideas?" asked Sora.

"Well, there is a stone that guards against the Underworld's curse. The gods on Mount Olympus use it whenever they have to go down there" answered Hercules.

"Think we could use it?" asked Sora.

"Sure, why not! I'll go get it for you" offered Hercules.

"Thanks!" said Donald

"Real nice of you!" thanked Goofy.

"But Hades is no pushover, even if you've got the Olympus Stone. And I have a match today, so I can't go with you... Know what you need? Training! Why don't you go talk to Phil?" suggested Hercules.

"Hey, good idea!" agreed Sora.

They enter the Coliseum and see Phil, who's not looking in their direction.

"Hey champ, how ya feeling? Better rest up for tomorrow's match. Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero...capiche? Remember what I told you. Victory in the games comes down to two simple words: Eat, bathe, sleep!" said Phil as he puts two fingers out.

Goofy is counting the words on his fingers. The three look at each other and laugh. Phil jumps around, and realizes who's laughing. He runs over to them.

"Hey, if it ain't the junior heroes!" greeted Phil

"Lookin' good, Phil" commented Sora.

"Never better! How you guys been? Have you earned your "true hero" wings yet?" asked Phil looking at the boys.

They think it over for a second.

"Nope, you ain't got what it takes" replied Phil.

They're surprised at this. Sora scratches his head "What?!"

"So, what's up?" asked Phil

So they explain to him what they have been doing before they got there.

"Ha ha ha! You three are gonna take on Hades?" laughed Phil.

"What's so funny!?" yelled Donald.

"Yeah" said Sora putting his hands on his hips insulted.

"You got nerve. I like that. Hey, you never know-stranger things have happened, right? Better get cracking, boys! So you want to train, eh? All right, I'm gonna work you hard!" commented Phil.

Sora smashes pots and collects the orbs that come out of them.

"How was THAT?" asked Sora proudly.

"It ain't over yet, kid! There's more on the menu. You can relax once you've finished ALL the training" replied Phil.

"No problem!"

"Now get ready for the real thing. If a big one appears, don't let it get away"

Sora smashes more pots and collects the orbs as he finishes his training he wipes some sweat off his brow. Hercules enters the Coliseum and joins the group.

"Listen, I gotta take off for a bit" said Phil.

"Where to?" asked Sora curious

"None of your beeswax"

Phil leaves and the three look at Hercules.

"Sorry, guys... The Olympus Stone has been stolen" said Hercules really upset...

To Be Continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes: Hey guys what's up?! Sorry I didn't update another chapter last Sunday didn't get to it like I planned. So I posted today (Wednesday) or you guys and I'll have hopefully another chapter done on Sunday. I'm trying to get into schedule posting new chapters every Sunday and Wednesday. I already have more to write through this Kingdom Hearts series and I can't wait for you guys to be able to read it! If you haven't gotten to read about Andi yet go to my profile and read Kingdom Hearts: Whispers of the Past. Let me know what you guys think!? Please Fave and Review and have a good day!


	16. Olympus Coliseum pt 2 and the Help Call

"What!?" yelled Sora and Donald.

"By who?" asked Goofy.

"We don't know who did it yet. All we're sure of is that it was a guy in a black-hooded cloak. And he had accomplices-a bunch of creatures in white" explained Hercules.

Sora looks at Doanld and Goofy, who nods.

"Someone you know?" asked Hercules

"I think so. Hey, if we can get the Olympus Stone back, can we borrow it for a while?" asked Sora.

"Sure. By the way, you haven't seen Meg around, have you?" asked Hercules.

They shake their heads.

"Oh, okay..." sighs Hercules slouching his shoulders in defeat.

"What's wrong, your hero-ness? Feeling under the weather?" asked Hades as he appears and places a hand on Hercules's shoulder. He ducks away from Hades.

"You know, I thought staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description...you know what I'm saying?" said Hades as he turns around and turns his eyes toward Sora and the others.

"Oh, right... Hades, we gotta talk!" said Sora as he gets tough. Hades flicks Sora to the ground.

"I came to share a bit of mildly-interesting news:" says Hades as he disappears in a puff of smoke as Hercules sneaks behind Hades for a punch.

"Seems your dear, sweet little Nutmeg..." said Hades as he teleports behind Hercules.

"...went and got herself lost in the Underworld" explained Hades

"You mean you kidnapped her!" yelled Hercules as he turns to face Hades.

"Well, maybe... But why get caught up in the details?" replied Hades.

Hercules whistles and a brilliant winged horse flies over the Coliseum walls, landing next to Hercules. Hercules rubs the winged horse on the neck.

"Uh-uh-uh! You can't leave now, okay?" continued Hades.

Hercules is stopped from getting on Pegasus.

"You've got a very important match today, against, um... the bloodthirsty Hydra! I mean, if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of "accidents" might happen"

"Yeah, accidents you cause and where's Andi!" yells Sora from behind.

"Like I said: details, who needs 'em? Oh and your girlfriend is fine, although she would make a good collection of the dead" replied Hades.

"Let her go!" Yells Sora glaring at Hades

"And leave Nutmeg by herself? Shouldn't have left her in the first place"

"You took her without our knowledge and you know it!" Exclaimed Donald.

"Hmmm...maybe" smirked Hades

"You're just a coward" yelled Hercules as him and Pegasus glare at Hades. The horse flaps its wings and shakes its head.

"Ah well. Can't all be heroes" replied Hades as he vanishes in a puff of smoke. Hercules crosses his arms. Sora walks up to Hercules.

"Can you handle this?" asked Hercules.

"You got it! We're heroes!" said Donald proudly beside Goofy.

"Junior heroes, Donald" corrected Goofy.

Donald shakes his head and glares at Goofy.

"You take care of the Hydra. We'll handle the rest" said Sora pointing at him and the group.

Hercules puts his hands on Sora's shoulders.

"I'm counting on you" replied Hercules.

Sora nods. Pegasus trots over. Hercules pets him

"You gotta find Meg!" said Hercules to Pegasus.

The horse nods and flaps his wings. It flies into the air and over the Coliseum walls. Hercules sighs. They walked to the gates of the Underworld as Sora and the others followed behind.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the Underworld Entrance and see Phil on the floor.

"Phil!" yelled Sora

"Ooh, ohh..." whined Phil standing up, as Sora and the gang run over.

"What happened?" asked Sora

"I spotted this strange guy all dressed in black. I chased after him, but he turned on me. Next thing I know, I'm seeing stars" explained Phil.

"All dressed in black!?" said Donald.

"He's the one who stole the Olympus Stone" explained Sora.

"Where did he run off to?" asked Goofy.

"To the Underworld. He's a bad apple, all right. And all I wanted was to find a backup hero. Just in case Herc needed to take a break" explained Phil.

"Heroes, eh? You could've just asked!" replied Sora.

"You know someone!" exclaimed Phil.

Sora and Donald get out their weapons.

"Oh, good one..." laughed Phil.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the Underworld Caverns.

Xxxxxxx

Hercules does battle with the Hydra. He strikes it with his sword. It lifts his head high into the air after a chop from the sword on its head. It collapses to the ground on top of Hercules. Hercules crawls out from underneath it.

"Hercules! Hercules! Hercules!" cheered the crowd.

"Heh, thanks! Thank you! Hope you enjoyed it!" smiled Hercules waving at the crowd as he stands and runs back to the Foyer.

Xxxxxxxxx

After fighting a few Heartless, the four enter The Lost Road. Sora works out the kink in his shoulder; "Man... This Underworld curse is really getting to me" said Sora

"We've got to get that Olympus Stone back fast!" agreed Goofy

They continue into the Atrium, where the find the hooded man, who turns around to face them.

"Huh? Ah! You!" said the hooded man as he takes off his hood.

"Wait a sec... Roxas?" he said

"Excuse me?" said Sora

"Roxas?" he repeated again seeing they looked at him weirdly. He shrugs, "Oh, it's no use" he said disappointed.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Sora putting his hands on his hips.

He pulls out a note; "Let's see, here..."If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition"... Right...Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one..." he muttered to himself as he put the note back in his cloak.

"You're bizarre..." insulted Sora.

He takes out the Olympus Stone. Sora, Donald looked surprised.

"He's gotta be the thief!" suggested Goofy pointing at the cloaked figure.

"Now that's just plain rude!" He replied

He holds the stone up and glows with light. He takes out his sitar and begins playing it. As Sora and Donald bring out their weapons and Goofy bringing out his shield.

"Dance, water! Dance!" he yells

He conjures water clones and musical creatures. As they come close to Sora and the gang. Sora uses Wild Dance with the water musical creatures by spinning it over his head and attacking all the other Musical creatures and water clones.

Sora continued on his Wild Dance on the water creatures. After a few minutes, Sora and the others defeats them all.

"Not bad, Roxas!" He commented

He turns to Sora and the gang holds his shoulder, "Roxas, come back to us!" He begged as he vanishes.

"Guy's a broken record" commented Sora as he puts his keyblade on his shoulders.

"Hey, look!" said Donald as he walks ahead of the gang.

Donald picks up the Olympus Stone that got dropped. He gives it to Sora, who holds it up. They glow with light and feel their power return. Sora gets in a fighting position and looks at his hands.

"Let's go! Meg and Andi needs our help!" ordered Sora looking at his friends.

They enter The Lock, where they see a rock with an outline of Meg and a keyhole imprinted on it. Sora unlocks the gate and the rock vanishes. The pillar of energy behind the rock turns from black to light green.

"Andi! Meg!" quacked Donald.

"Almost there" muttered Sora

Sora and the gang enters the pillar of light and ends up in the Well of Captivity. Sora and the gang ready to battle. Hades is there with a chained up Meg and Andi.

"Now that's what I call a key. Gee, thanks for your help! Now have a nice day" laughs Hades

Hades vanishes in a puff of smoke. Meg is distracted by something.

"Sora, behind you!" warned Meg.

Pete appears behind them with several Heartless. He laughs.

"What's wrong? Can't fight in the Underworld? Ohh, boo-hoo-hoo!" said Pete pretending to whine.

"Better think again!" replied Sora.

Pete looks to his Heartless and points to Sora's group.

"Charge!"

Hook Bat Heartless charge at Sora, who bats them away with his keyblade. As Andi and Meg try to stay away from the fight and heartless. As more keep appearing Sora, Donald and Goofy get in front of the girls.

"There's too many!" said Sora

"Let's go!" said Donald.

Sora breaks Meg's and Andi's chains with the keyblade. Hercules arrives and knocks Pete down with three bat hooks.

"Sorry I'm late" apologized Hercules.

He whistles. Pegasus flies in and hits Pete on the head as he tries to standing, knocking him over again. Hercules picks Meg up.

"Get Meg outta here. I'll meet you back at the Coliseum" ordered Hercules

Hercules places Meg on Pegasus's back.

"What about you?" asked Sora

"I'm gonna show these guys what happens when they mess with a true hero" replied Hercules showing his muscle.

Hercules pats Pegasus on the behind and he takes off with Meg. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Andi run to the pillar of light as Pete gets up.

"Now, wait a sec!" said Pete jogging.

Hercules blocks Pete. Pegasus flies out of the other side of the pillar of light back at The Lock.

"Sora...I won't leave him" refused Meg

"He'll be okay" persuaded Sora

"Look, even Herc has his limits. He can't keep winning forever" explained Meg.

"She's right Sora. Hades has been set up Coliseum fights to slow him down and if he beat that Hydra who knows how much fight he has left" said Andi.

"Then we'll go back him up" replied Sora hitting his chest with his fist.

"Get Meg outta here!" ordered Donald to Pegasus pointing the opposite direction.

Pegasus flies away. Sora, Andi, Donald and Goofy return to the Under dome, where Pete has gathered even more Heartless. He and Hercules nod to each other. Fighting Pete is a piece of cake for them.

"This place gives me the creeps. I'll deal with you nitwits next time!" yells Pete as he proceeds to leave.

Andi throws her keyblade and hits Pete in the head before he disappears knocking him face first rubbing his head, "Next time I see you again you'lol be sorry for kidnapping me" said Andi as the cave started to collapse. They all start running to the light.

"Could today possibly get any better? This time Wonder-breath is going down for good" said Hades

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four race to the Underworld Entrance.

"Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite hero washout. You really blew it this time"

"No one likes a sore loser, Hades" replied Sora.

"Can it, key boy!"

"Then let me" said Hercules

Hercules takes a step forward.

"No one likes a sore loser, Hades"

Andi chuckles under her breathe.

"Yeah, yeah, Styx and stones. Hey, maybe you should go check on that Hydra you neglected to finish off. I hear things are really FALLING APART up there, champ" replied Hades as he vanishes in smoke, Andi glares at where Hades stood.

"Wait!" yells Sora.

"Hate to run, but I've got another little diversion to attend to" continued Hades

They all run back to the Coliseum Gates to see that the Coliseum was in shambles.

"This can't be..." muttered Hercules as he fell to his knees.

A large rock almost hits Sora as he enters. The Hydra roars out the smoke and rubble. Phil, Meg, and Pegasus approach Hercules. Phil shakes him.

"Champ! You're safe!" commend Phil

"I failed..."

Hercules looks around to all the destruction. The great statues are sliced in half and the coliseum not really recognizable anymore.

"It's not your fault!" said Meg

"I left everyone unprotected" Hercules slams the ground; "Hades was right. I'm just a...a washout" upset Hercules.

"Aw, come on, champ! I didn't train you to think like that" replied Phil

"Wonder boy..." whispered Meg.

"Phil's right. This is no time to beat yourself up" commented Sora kneeling down to Hercules.

"I'm some hero..." said Hercules.

The Hydra is running rampant. Meg helps tale some of Hercules weight as she helps him move out of the way as the Hydra walks over the rubble of the Foyer into the courtyard.

"Herc needs help!" yells Donald.

Everyone gets ready for battle.

"Yeah!" agrees Sora

"Don't suppose you got room for one more?" asked Phil

Phil does a series of fighting moves. Meg and Pegasus join them, the horse making its best fighting stance.

"We're in!" said Meg.

The Hydra roars again. Andi runs toward the Hydra and gets whipped by it's tail with the others. Once they regain balance. Sora charged for it. Something black came from the Hydra as it stared down at Sora. Black things started shooting up out of the ground everywhere. Making everyone scattering to dodge the attacks and the tail whipping. It brought its head down looking at the group giving Sora and Andi an advantage to attack, as Sora runs at the Hydra Andi jumps and kicks her foot off his shoulder and slashes an X on the hydra (Star Flight) vanquishing the head.

"Hey Sora!" yelled Phil

Three Hydra heads popped from the ground. Sora, Andi, Donald and Goofy attacked individual ones. Sora's head shot up and vanquish the head.

"Get on the Hydra's back" yelled Phil repeating it a few times.

Sora ran and jumped on the Hydra's back and Phil had a vase and throws it. Sora jumped and it the top of the vase making it slam on the Hydra's back. Stunning the popped heads. Andi and Sora attacked them and vanquish them. The Hydra pops more heads but not underground this time. The heads went to bit and caught Andi in the process. She hits it with her keyblade and Sora and Andi join in using Star Flight again.

Heads came down to look at the group it wasn't easy as the last time since black orbs popped out of the ground and started to attack. The Hydra's heads started biting again and the made dark shots in the air. Sora called Pegasus and they few and attacked the heads. He and Andi attacked it a few times until Sora cuts off the heads of the Hydra. Sora relaxes.

"Humph" said Sora as he pushes his noise in victory.

Hercules's confidence is completely shot.

"I let you down. I'm just...no use" said Hercules.

"It's not your fault. Hey, even a god would be exhausted" replied Meg.

"She's right. Give yourself a chance to rest" agreed Sora.

"There won't be any games for a while, anyway" explained Goofy.

"Don't worry about Wonder boy here. I'll look after him. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Andi, I owe you big time" said Meg.

"Hey, it's no big deal. Just let us know if Hades or the Heartless start acting up. We'll take care of it" replied Sora.

"Yeah, that's what heroes are for!" agreed Donald.

"When did you four make hero?" asked Meg resting her head on head and her elbow resting on her hand.

"Four heroes?" Asked Andi confuses

"Let's save that for another time... We have to hit the road" avoided Sora.

"Okay. Don't be strangers" replied Meg crossing her arms, smiling.

"Gawrsh, I hope ya feel better soon, Hercules" said Goofy.

"Yeah..."

"Phil?" quacked Donald.

"Oh, well, take care you guys! Stay a little longer next time. We got some serious training to catch up on" said Phil

"Well, time to go. Oh, I almost forgot. The Olympus Stone" said Sora.

Sora takes out the stone. Hercules weakly stands up. Before Hercules touches the stone, it glows brightly. Sora smiles at Goofy who nods. The Olympus Stone glows bright as Sora opens another gateway.

As Sora and the gang get in the Gummi ship and leave Olympus Coliseum. Andi sits in her usual place and stares out at the window. Sora looked at Andi and looked at Donald who nodded. He gets up and walks over to Andi and sits down cross legged on the ground smiling at her. Andi looked down at Sora as she comes down to the ground on her knees. She just looks at him closely. Sora tilts his head at her, "What?" He asks.

Andi looks away and and shakes her head. Sora frowns and leans forward towards her; "Are you mad at me? Because if you are I'm sorry about-" asked Sora

"I'm not mad" interupted Andi.

"Then what's wrong?" chuckled Sora.

Andi turns toward him and opens her mouth and then closing it with a sigh and looks down.

"It's nothing" she replied.

Sora thinks crossing his arms and then looks at her. She looked sad and confused as her eyes just seemed to watch his every move.

"You know. If something's bothering me. I would tell somebody about it" said Sora.

Andi stays quiet as he lifts her chin with his hand as she looks up at him looking through the same blue eyes that reminded her of Roxas'. She puts her hand on his hand on her chin and pushed it off.

"Can I go with you the next time you go to see Pooh?" asked Andi

"Sure! I would really like that!" said Sora surprising Andi with his excitement.

Andi smiles and then looks down again. "That's not what really is bothering you is it?" asked Sora

Andi gasped as she looks back at him. "No I just disappointed in myself that's all" explained Andi

"Why?"

"Because I got caught and I couldn't help you guys" replied Andi

"It happens, You're learning. Anyways we should have made sure you weren't caught" said Sora scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess it is you're guys faults for leaving me there" said Andi

Sora looked at her "Huh?" couldn't believing she's blaming them. "Now wait-" Sora stopped and sees Andi smirking at him taking in the joke. He smiles.

"Sora!" yells Donald

"Yeah! I'm coming" said Sora as he turns around and heads for his seat.

"Hey Sora!"

He glances over his shoulder at Andi. She has what looks like a page to a book; " I found this when we were trying to run away from Hades before I got jumped" explained Andi giving the page to him.

It was the page to Pooh's story book. "Hey! Good eye!" Commented Sora as he took the page and sat down showing Donald and Goofy what Andi found.

They smile at her as she smiles back and sitting back in her seat as they head to the next world...

Xxxxxxx

In the dark tower in Hollow Bastion, Maleficent stands looking out past large spinning cogs

"And where is everyone else?" asked Maleficent.

"Beats me. They musta had some other matters to deal with" replied Pete

"Matters"?" exclaimed Maleficent.

She turns around to face Pete.

"You mean they have more important affairs to attend to than my return?"

"Well, see, there's this Organization XIII that keeps gettin' in the way-"

"Let those fools play their little game!" said Maleficent as she turns back around.

"But what about that runt with the Keyblade? He's been a real pain, too" whined Pete.

She turns around towards Pete

"Oh, has he? Very well then. I suppose you'd best tell me what's happened during my absence"

XXXXXXXXXX

Queen Minnie stands in the Library of Disney Castle as several brooms walk around doing chores.

"Oh...hmm. Now I wonder where that old album could be" said Minnie

"Queen Minnie!" yells Chip

"It's horrible!" yelled Dale.

Chip and Dale run in as the Queen faces away from the books.

"Somethin's wrong in the Hall of the Cornerstone!" exclaimed Chip jumping up and down with Dale.

"There's real sharp thorns everywhere!" finished Dale.

Chip and Dale lead Minnie to the Hall of the Cornerstone, where the Queen is amazed at what she sees as she jogs further into the room. She frowns and looks at her folded hands sadly.

"Oh, King Mickey, I wish you could hear me. The castle is in danger! We've got to do something soon! Donald... Goofy... Where are you?" yells Minnie desperate looking up...

To Be Continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes: Hey Guys I decided to post two chapters this time since I did not post on Sunday. I'll still have another chapter posted on Sunday as well so don't worry. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please Fave and Review!


	17. Disney Castle and Timeless River pt 1

"Huh?"

"What is it?" Asked Sora piloting the ship to Hollow Bastion.

"I feel like we need to go home" replied Goofy

"Yeah. I have that feeling too" said Donald.

"Well let's go then" said Sora

"But what about the book?" Asked Andi

"We'll head back to Hollow Bastion as soon as we see that everything is safe in their world" said Sora

"But Merlin is expecting is fix that book" explained Andi.

"I think Merlin will understand if another world was in danger" replied Sora. Andi nodded.

"So off too?!"

"The Castle!" Exclaimed Donald.

"Which is?" Asked Sora laughing nervously.

"Move!" Said Donald impatiently as he pilots the Gummi ship from Sora.

Xxxxxxxx

Sora, Donald, and Goofy pilot their ship to Disney Castle and dock in the Gummi Hangar.

"Wow!" said Andi looking around.

" So this is your castle... Must be nice to be home, huh? Well..." said Sora.

Donald and Goofy look around nervously.

"Ya know, somethin' still just don't feel quite right..." suggested Goofy.

"Yeah" agreed Donald crossing his arms.

Chip hops up onto the launch control ledge and jumps at seeing Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy. Dale jumps up and bumps into Chip, knocking him onto the next ledge. They both jump in the air, then slide down the slanting ledge to the group.

Jumping Chip and Dale "You're back!" yells Chip.

"Move it! Let's go!" ordered Dale.

"Queen Minnie needs to see you!" squeaked Chip.

"The castle's in danger! Hurry! To the library!" ordered Dale.

Sora and the others look at each other and nodded. They walk through the exit and up the winding stairs into the courtyard looking around.

"Whoever designs this bushes to look like this. I'm impressed" said Andi going up one of the bush statues for a closer look.

As she gets closer Heartless appear. Andi jumps back and summons her keyblade. "Heartless" hissed Andi glaring.

"Heartless!? But how?" exclaimed Donald.

"Don't think they're in a explaining mood" replied Sora sarcastically summoning his keyblade as well.

Andi, Sora, Donald and Goofy fight the heartless in the courtyard as they look around for more. "Heartless haven't been able to appear around the castle before" said Goofy

"Well you guys haven't been exactly home in a while. Maybe that's why they appear now" explained Andi

"Come on we need to get to Queen Minnie!" said Donald as he runs to the door into the colonnade as the others followed him. More heartless appear and they continue to fight them until they arrive in the library. Andi and Sora shutting the door before more appeared. Andi leaning her back against the door with Sora.

"Your Majesty! Queen Minnie! We're back!" greeted Donald saluting.

"You're here!" replied Minnie happily

"Your Royal Highness, did ya happen to summon us?" asked Goofy as he gets in line with Donald and salutes too.

"Yes"

Sora and Andi walk up. Andi standing on the other side of Donald and Sora laying his hands on Goofy's shoulder and Donald's head who looks annoyed by this.

"Where's the King?" asked Sora smiling.

Andi puts her hand over her eyes in disbelief at his comment shaking her head as he takes his hand off Donald's head and looks at Minnie who just smiles at him. Donald annoyed, looks at Sora and Andi and jumps, pulling Sora's and Andi's ears into a bow.

"Excuse them. This is our friends, Sora and Andi" introduced Donald.

"And oh, Sora! The King told me all about you in his letters. He said you're a very brave young man" commented Minnie.

Sora pushes his nose and smiles proudly. Andi just rolls her eyes shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"I've also heard about you Andi, he has a lot of good things to say about you too" smiles Minnie

"He does?!" Exclaimed Andi surprised. Queen Mini nodded. Andi looked sorta embarrassed by her compliment.

"So, do you know where he is?" asked Sora.

She shakes her head and they sigh.

"Your Majesty, what are Heartless doing in your castle?" asked Donald.

"Oh my... So those are the Heartless" said Minnie turning to her right side.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of 'em!" said Sora.

Minnie turns back to them smiling. "I know I can count on you, Sora. Now, there's something I'd like all of you to come and see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?" asked Minnie

The four salute her. The Queen gasps, as they tilted there with confusion.

"I forgot to warn everyone else in the castle about the danger! We must be sure they're hidden somewhere safe!" exclaimed Minnie.

"Okay, we'll go tell them!" said Sora pointing at Goofy smiling.

"The whole castle!?" Exclaimed Donald.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Andi.

"It's huge" replied Donald stretching his arms out.

"We just gotta split up, Donald" explained Goofy.

"I'll make sure that everyone knows what's going on" replied Sora.

"No, Sora, you'll just get lost! And so will Andi!" replied Donald

"I would not!" said Andi crossing her arms.

"Ok then, distracted" said Donald

"Geee...thanks for the load of confidence" muttered Andi

"Okay. Then Me and Andi will stay with the Queen" agreed Sora.

Minnie giggles.

"Good"

"All righty then, see ya later!" said Goofy

Donald and Goofy leave the Library running out.

"Um, the audience chamber, right, ma'am?" asked Sora looking at Minnie.

"Yes, Sora. Let's be on our way" replied Minnie

Andi goes to the door opening it enough to see if anything was out there, "It looks clear right now Sora"

Sora nodd and they hurry to the colonnade protecting Queen Minnie and fighting heartless along the way as they reach the immense doors to the audience chamber, which are magically locked.

"Just one moment" explained Minnie.

Minnie turns to the door and holds up her hand.

"As soon as the trouble started, I made sure to seal this room"

The magical barrier breaks apart and the room is unlocked. A small door appears through the larger one.

"Now then...shall we?" asked Minnie turning towards Sora and Andi.

They enter the large audience chamber, which is completely empty, until a horde of Bolt Tower Heartless float down from the ceiling.

"Not here, too!" exclaimed Minnie putting her hands up to her mouth.

"We got 'em" replied Sora with the Kingdom Key and Andi summoning Forbidden Melody. They race across the chamber, dodging the Heartless, reaching the throne. The Heartless are relentless.

"Come on, gimme a break!" whined Sora.

Minnie hurriedly searches and stops to reach beneath the arm of the throne and presses a button. There is a loud rumbling and the throne starts to move.

"Huh?"

The throne recedes with a flash of light and the Heartless are gone. The floor contains a set of stairs to a lower room.

"Whoa..." said Sora as he looks around the empty throne room.

"What just happened?" Asked Andi in astonishment.

"The room below is called the 'Hall of the Cornerstone.' Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil...thanks to the Cornerstone of Light which we keep down there" explained Minnie as she walks down the stairs.

"The Cornerstone...of light?" They asked as they follow the Queen down into the Hall of the Cornerstone and sees the unbelievable mass of thorns surrounding the walls. A giant ball of swirling light stands in the middle of the room.

"This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone. But look. The thorns...They must be the work of someone very evil. I wonder what this could mean..." stopped Minnie sadly as Donald and Goofy looked around them, walking up to Sora and Andi who were standing by the Queen.

A burst of green flames appears before the Queen and an image of Maleficent appears.

"Maleficent!" yelled Donald

"Isn't that the one you said was toast?" Asked Andi looking at Sora

"No way!" muttered Sora in disbelief.

"Well, well, well. What have we here...? If it isn't the wretched Keyblade holder, and his pitiful lackeys! And the Keyblade holder's little smart mouth friend how sweet" replied Maleficent.

"What!? Now you're gonna deal with me!" Quacked Donald leaping to attack but flies right through her hitting his head on the base of the Cornerstone of light knocking him out.

"All in good time. I promise you'll be able to partake of my vengeance. But you must be patient"

"Just what are you doing here, Maleficent!?" asked Minnie

"Ah, Queen Minnie. Radiant, as always" commented Maleficent as she bows.

"I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle for my own. However, it's a bit too "bright" for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness" as she touches the Cornerstone of Light, but it rejects her hand. Andi and Sora summon Kingdom Key and Forbidden Melody.

"You'd better stop right now if you know what's good for you!" ordered Minnie

"Ooh, how frightening. Very well. I'll stop...Just as soon as the castle belongs to me!" replied Maleficent disappearing and cackles evilly.

"What a hag" insulted Sora.

Andi nods and looks at Queen Minnie.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before. I looked through all the records in the library, but I couldn't find a single clue" explained Minnie looking down.

"Ohhh! We should go ask somebody who knows lots a stuff that ain't in any book!" suggested Goofy.

"Merlin the Wizard!" exclaimed Donald.

"Yes! That's perfect! Merlin just might know something about this mess. Let's ask his advice!" agreed Minnie

"We saw him in Hollow Bastion, right?" asked Goofy.

"Yeah. Let's go!" ordered Sora

They ran to the Gummi Ship and piloted the Gummi Ship to Hollow Bastion and enter Merlin's House.

"Anybody home?" asked Sora

"Merlin!" yells Donald.

Andi plugging her ears.

"The castle's in danger!" finishes Goofy.

Merlin appears behind them.

"What is all that racket? Ho-ho! I thought-oh, it's you! It looks like you've learned a bit since the last time I saw you" said Merlin.

Andi turned her head and jumped in fright and unplugged her ears.

"Really!?" asked Sora

Donald quacks and shakes his head fast.

"Wait a minute! Let's talk about the problem! It's Maleficent! She's back!" yells Donald.

"Where? Inside the castle!?" asked Merlin worried.

"Yep! And Heartless, too" replied Goofy.

"Oh, dear..."

"Maleficent wants to take over the whole castle..." said Donald.

As Donald is talking, Merlin transports them all to the Hall of the Cornerstone, where Minnie is waiting.

"There's Heartless in every part of the castle! The Queen is in danger! What!?" exclaimed Donald noticing he's back in Disney Castle. He crosses his arms and looking very annoyed

"Perhaps, I'd better just see for myself" replied Merlin.

Merlin walks over to Minnie and the Cornerstone of Light.

"Mm-hmm...interesting..."

"What's happening, Merlin?" asked Minnie

"This is not good. In fact, I'm afraid, it's quite serious"

He wizard clears his throat. He waves his arms and a door appears.

"What's that?" asked Sora

"My boy, that is a gateway to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in this castle. Of that, I'm certain"

"Oh boy!" said Donald.

"We knew we could count on you, Merlin!" said Goofy.

"Then we should go get him!" said Sora walking to open the door as he places his hand on the handles.

"Wait a moment! The perpetrators must be stopped, of course. But there's something else to do first. Somewhere in that world, there should be another door that's identical to this one. I believe our enemies are utilizing that door. As long as it remains open, the castle will be in grave danger. Listen carefully. You and Andi must find that door. And when you do-lock it with your keyblades" explained Merlin.

"Got it" replied Sora as he nods his head.

"You can count on us!" finished Donald putting his hand to his heart.

"Now, one more thing. You're heading into a very special world. While you're there, the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs!" warned Merlin.

"What do you mean?" asked Sora.

"You'll know soon enough. I have faith in you, my lads and lady!"

Sora opens the door after a small struggle and walks in. On the other side, the door jumps around making several honks and whistles, before spitting the four out onto the ground. Goofy shakes his head.

"Hey, look! There's the Cornerstone of Light!" exclaimed Goofy.

Sora walks over to it

"What's going on? Everything's black and white" explained Sora

Andi looked at them and saw Sora was in his old cloths the first time Andi saw him but this time they weren't so short. Donald looked like he was wearing a sailor outfit and Goofy wore a vest and his same hat as before. Andi looked down and saw she was wearing her strapless short tank top and plain baggy cargo pants, white gloves like everyone else and her shoes were also plain and big. Her hair was shorter but still in a ponytail.

"Hey, this is kinda like...um...uh..."

"Deja vu?" interrupted Goofy.

"Yeah, that's it!" replied Donald.

"Really? Have you been here before?" asked Sora.

Captain Pete walks behind Sora in the direction of the Pier, but stops when he sees the four.

"Hey you! Seen any bad guys around here?" asked Captain Pete.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Andi all look at each other and then point to Captain Pete.

"Why I oughta... Bah! I don't have time to waste on punks like you! So, I guess I'll go easy on ya!" said Captain Pete putting his fists down, walks off to the Pier.

"Well, there's our villain" said Sora.

Andi, Donald and Goofy nod and they enter the Pier. Captain Pete is standing on the dock.

"What's with you squirts? You got some kinda bone to pick with me?" asked Captain Pete.

"More than one!" answered Sora.

"Them's fighting words!" replied Captain Pete.

They hear a boat whistle.

"Huh?"

He starts walking toward Cornerstone Hill, when Sora, Donald, Goofy and Andi block his way.

"Not so fast!" said Sora

"Yeah!" agreed Donald.

"What's that for?" asked Captain Pete

Andi and Sora summon Forbidden Melody and Kingdom Key, Andi smirks. As they take on Captain Pete they realize he's not giving a fight like he normally does as he ends up sitting on the ground.

"What's you punks' beef with me anyway? Hmm... Who are ya? You new around here?" asked Captain Pete looking at the group.

"Cut the act" replied Sora

They hear the boat whistle again.

"Whoa!" said Captain Pete

He stands up too quickly and his back cracks. He falls over again.

"Ooh, ow!"

"You know, somethin' doesn't seem quite right here. Are you sure you're Pete?" asked Goofy.

"Well, of COURSE I'm Pete. I'm the captain of the steamboat. So stop botherin' me, see?" replied Captain Pete as he waves his fist and his back cracks again.

"So hit the road! I gotta go find the little runt what stole my boat!"

"Gawrsh, maybe we made a mistake" said Goofy looking at Sora, Andi and Donald.

"I'm starting to think the same thing. He hasn't even called any Heartless" replied Sora.

"I don't know, he's still suspicious if you ask me" said Andi.

"Yeah, but look at him" answered Sora as the group turn to look at Captain Pete.

"Sorry we attacked ya like that, Capt'n Pete" apologized Goofy.

Captain Pete stands up; Andi crosses her arms and seems deep in thought about this.

"Oh yeah? Well, if you're really sorry, then go find my steamboat" ordered Captain Pete.

"Y-yes sir!" replied Sora

His back cracks again. "Ooh, my achin' back" whined Captain Pete as he falls over again and the four run up to him.

The four finally walk back to Cornerstone Hill after dealing with Captain Pete's back.

"I thought for sure Pete was the bad guy"

"Aw, that would be too easy" said Donald.

"But if it wasn't Pete then who are we looking for?" Asked Andi

"Organization Xlll?" Said Donald.

"I haven't seen any nobodies though" replied Andi

"Well we can't just stand here and talk or will never know who it is" said Sora.

"C'mon, fellas. Let's try to find that steamboat" said Goofy.

"I guess we DID say we would..." replied Sora.

"Actually your the only one who said it" said Andi crossing her arms.

"I did not-"

"Hey, we've got a door to find!" reminded Donald interrupting Sora.

"Oh, yeah!" said Sora.

"I don't see any doors" said Donald looking around.

"Huh? What's this?" asked Sora.

An odd window with a curtain floats in midair nearby. They walk over to it.

"I can't see a thing..." said Sora.

Donald pulls the drawstring on the side and opens the curtains. They see a video of four small doors around the Cornerstone of Light, with a different pair of Heartless in front of each one. The doors open and the Heartless enter, another door bouncing in the background and disappearing. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Andi are thrown out of the bouncing door, landing on the ground.

"Hey, look! There's the Cornerstone of Light!" said Goofy.

Sora walks over to it.

"What's going on? Everything's black and white" asked Sora looking around.

"Hey, this is kinda like...um...uh..."

"Deja vu?" finished Goofy

"Yeah, that's it!" agreed Donald.

"Really? Have you been here before?" asked Sora.

The video ends with a flash and the curtains shutting.

Xxxxxxxx

"What was that?" asked Sora

"Heartless goin' out..." replied Goofy.

"...and us, coming in" finished Donald.

"What does it mean?" asked Sora scratching his head.

Donald pulls the drawstring again, but nothing happens. They see the four doors the Heartless had gone through.

"Let's get rid of those Heartless!" said Sora

"Then what'll we do?" asked Goofy.

"We'll worry about that later!" replied Sora.

"But guys shouldn't we make a plan...first?" asked Andi as the boys started running to the windows, Andi sighed and followed. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Andi enter a door with a construction building symbol on it and arrive at a Building Site.

"What're they building?" asked Sora.

"Look out!" warned Goofy.

A Hammer Frame Heartless falls from a beam above behind Sora as Mickey swings down on a rope and knocks the Heartless away.

"The King!" exclaimed Donald.

Mickey waves to them from a beam up above.

"Gee, he seems kinda different somehow..." said Goofy.

They see several more Hammer Frame Heartless up above them on more beams.

"Heartless! I knew it! You really saved the day!" said Sora waving at the King.

The Heartless fall down to their platform.

"Now, let's get those Heartless!" ordered Sora.

As the jumper and the scaffolding wiggles around.

"Whoa!" Said Andi trying to keep balance as the rest of the group.

"Hey fellas...we better hurry and beat these Heartless quick. I don't know how long this scaffolding is going to hold us" said Goofy.

Andi looks at Sora with a smirk. He looks at her confused; "Bet I can get rid of more of them then you" said Andi

"You're on!" Said Sora

"Wait you guys I don't know if that's-"

Before Goofy could finish Sora and Andi were already a after the heartless. Defeating the rest of the Heartless before the scaffolding falls.

"How'd you like that?" asked Sora cocky.

"I still won" commented Andi

"No way! I definitely-"

Mickey ran over to Sora, shook his hand, waved, and ran off.

"Hey, look!" exclaimed Goofy.

Another curtain window was hanging on the corner of the scaffolding. Donald pulls the drawstring and they see Maleficent in the dark tower in Hollow Bastion talking to Pete.

"You absolute idiot! You've managed to fail at everything! And what's more...you foolishly thought you could take my place while I was away. Well, as of now, you're finished. Mark my words, there'll be no place for you when our time comes!" scalded Maleficent.

She begins to walk away.

"Useless imbecile..." muttered Maleficent as she leaves.

"But-but...but I..." stuttered Pete

Xxxxxxx

Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy return to Cornerstone Hill.

"What-?" questioned Sora.

"Somebody sure was angry" said Goofy.

"I don't understand" said Donald.

"Let's just try to clear out the Heartless first. This place is okay, but we've got three more spots to check" replied Sora.

"Yeah we might get more clues to what's going on in this place" said Andi.

"Huh?" Said Donald

"The curtain door they show something that already has happened" explained Andi.

"Oh so like the first one that we seen us going in isn't the only one from the past" said Sora.

"Exactly! But they seem a little jumble up so it might take some time to figure out what's going on" replied Andi

Sora shrugs his shoulders down in defeat. Andi laughs at him "What?...Too much for your head to handle?" She teased

"No!" Said Sora

"Come on fellas" said Goofy as him and Donald wait at the next curtain.

They enter a door with a symbol of someone being tied down. They step into a town called Lilliput which is slightly too small.

"What!?" exclaimed Donald looking around.

"The town's shrunk!" said Sora

"Or do ya think maybe we got bigger?" asked Goofy.

They see a tall tower with cannons sticking out of it.

"Hey! Look at the toy cannons!" said Sora excitedly.

They walk over to the tower and see Mickey jumping up and down.

"What's he saying?" asked Sora

Andi tilted her head confused as she turns around serveral Aeroplane Heartless flies into the sky.

"Look out!" She yells summoning her keyblade.

"Hey! There're Heartless!" yelled Sora.

"Maybe you can finally catch up?" Teased Sora.

"Me? Catch up? You mean keep the lead!" Said Andi as she swung her keyblade at one of the aero plane heartless.

"Keep the lead?! Whatever!" Said Sora

As they defeat the giant heartless while protecting the town. Andi and Sora's keyblades disappear.

"Man, that was weird!" commented Sora.

Mickey runs over to Sora, shakes his hand, waves, and runs away again.

"Look, Sora! Over there!" yelled Goofy.

They see yet another curtained window. Donald pulls the drawstring and they see a video of Pete.

"Aw, for cryin' out loud...she didn't have to go and say that. Okay, I mighta messed up every now and then. But I'm a lot more things than useless...Why, when I was startin' out..." said Pete to himself.

Pete looks down.

"Oh...I miss those good ol' days...What I wouldn't give to go back in time..." sniffed Pete

"What I wouldn't give..."

A white door appears behind Pete and he turns around.

"Huh?"

Pete walks closer to the door and opens it. Bright light pours out of it.

"Hey! I think that's my..."

Xxxxxxx

Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy return to Cornerstone Hill.

"A door?" questioned Sora.

"It looks familiar..." replied Donald.

"Yup-it's the door Merlin magic'd up!" said Goofy

"So it should come straight here, right?" asked Sora

"Sure! I think..." replied Goofy.

"But how do you conjure it to appear?" Asked Andi.

"Maybe when we get rid of the heartless it'll appear" replied Donald.

"Yeah, let's check it out!" replied Sora...

To Be Continued...

Xxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Starting to show Andi's and Sora's competitive side in their friendship. I'm already working on the next chapter for Wednesday! Happy Easter! Please Fave and Review!


	18. Timeless River and Disney Castle Pt 2

They enter a door with a fire symbol on it and find a burning building wobbling around in mayhem. They hear fire engine sirens.

"Fire!" yells Sora

"Really?" asked Andi sarcastic.

Mickey runs out and tries to protect the building from more flames.

"C'mon, he needs our help!" said Sora.

"Majesty!" exclaimed Donald.

Mickey runs off and two flames come hopping to the burning building, as that happens. Heartless started to appear. Andi and Sora and the others summoned there weapons.

"I'm beating you for sure now!" said Andi

"Dream on" chuckled Sora

They defeat the Heartless with huge difficulty, while protecting the burning building. The flames inside die down and the building stops moving. Mickey runs to Sora, shakes his hand, waves, and runs off again

"Well, that takes care of that!" said Sora

"Yeah, you say that when you haven't been road kill" said Andi whipping the dust of her pants.

Sora rolled his eyes and sighed almost annoyed. He also crossed his arms.

"Hey!" yelled Goofy

They see another curtained window. Donald pulls on the drawstring and they see Pete speaking with Maleficent in front of the door.

"Fascinating... This appears to be a portal to the past!" said Maleficent very interested.

"Yeah, it was the strangest thing!" explained Pete

"Stop gawking! And start thinking of a way we can use it to our advantage!" snapped Maleficent looking at Pete.

"Okay"

"Now, perhaps I could give you one more chance to redeem yourself" explained Maleficent.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! You can count on me...! So, what do I do?" asked Pete.

"Patience, my dear..." replied Maleficent.

She looks back at the open door.

"What have we here? Well, if it isn't the Cornerstone of Light...Mmm... Now we can take the castle from those fools-but we'll have to proceed with the utmost of care..." said Maleficent

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sora, Donald, Andi and Goofy leave the Scene of the Fire.

"Maleficent!" exclaimed Donald.

"She must have known all along!" growled Sora.

"Let's see...if that door's connected to the past..." said Goofy.

"No, no, no! It comes here" said Donald

"Huh?" asked Sora

"Then that means we're in the past!" proclaimed Goofy.

"Wow. If we're in the past..." replied Sora crossing his arms.

"...we can change the future!" declared Donald.

"Hold on, fellas! Remember what Merlin said? He's got faith in us. And we have to resist temptation no matter what!" said Goofy.

"Aw, I was only joking" replied Donald.

"Who'd want to change the future, anyway? So...what are we gonna do?" asked Sora putting his hands behind his head.

"Doors, bad guys... Gawrsh, my brain hurts!" complained Goofy.

"Everything hurts" muttered Andi holding her head.

"Well, we know we're on the right track!" said Donald

They enter a door with a symbol of a house on it and find a large black hole in the middle of a living room. It starts pulling in much of the furniture. Mickey runs in and tries to find a way to stop it from completely overtaking his house.

"C'mon! He needs our help!" said Sora.

Rapid Thruster Heartless appear and Mickey runs away. They protect the furniture as the defeat the Heartless. Mickey shakes Sora's hand, waves, and runs away again.

"Whew!" sighed Sora whipping his forehead.

"Huh?"

They see another curtained window floating in front of the fireplace. Donald pulls on its drawstring and they see Maleficent and Pete again.

"Listen well" snapped Maleficent.

Pete nods.

"On the other side of this portal, they're about to begin construction on that wretched castle. But until then, their treasured Cornerstone of Light lies unguarded, with all of its power still contained!" explained Maleficent.

"The Cornerstone...of Light?" questioned Pete looking at the door.

"Yes! That cursed sphere is the very thing that prevents us from entering the castle" replied Maleficent.

"Oh"

"You know what must be done?" said Maleficent.

"Uh..."

Pete looks back at Maleficent.

"Go then. Time to prove your worth! And don't dare to fail me again!" threatened Maleficent.

She turns to leave.

"Don't fail her again...let's see..." muttered Pete to himself. Pete's ears perk up.

"That's it! I just gotta smash that Cornerstone to smithereens!" He laughs. "But first... I gotta go get my old boat back" He opens the door.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sora, Donald, and Goofy are back at Cornerstone Hill, "It was Pete after all!" said Sora.

"Why, he tricked us!" exclaimed Donald.

"Well duh, you really didn't think he was good did you?" replied Andi looking at Donald and Sora. Donald and Sora look at each other than at Andi. Andi smacked her head.

"Still, something doesn't seem right" said Goofy thinking.

"Hmm...The Pete we met here had kind of an attitude, but he didn't seem like a bad guy..." said Sora deep in thought, crossing his arms and looking down. Donald sees Pete near the sign to the Waterway, "Look!" yelled Donald pointing at Pete.

Pete laughs "Now that castle's as good as ours!" Pete runs to the Waterway.

"That's the Pete we know!" said Sora

"Yeah" agreed Andi crossing her arms.

"Bad, bad, bad!" muttered Donald

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Goofy. They see that something important is missing. "The Cornerstone's gone!" yelled Sora

"But how? How did he pass us without seeing it?" asked Andi surprised.

"He could of done it when we where busy helping Mickey" replied Sora.

"But that still means..." said Donald

"They're gonna fill the castle with darkness! We gotta hurry!" finished Goofy.

Captain Pete runs through Cornerstone Hill in the direction of the Waterway, exhausted.

"Hey, hold it right there!" ordered Sora.

"No way, small fry! I finally found the pipsqueak what stole my steamboat!" replied Captain Pete.

"Yeah! It was you!" replied Donald.

Captain Pete pointing to himself, "Right, me! No! No! It wasn't me! It's just somebody who looks like me!" replied Captain Pete realizing what he said. The Captain saunters to the Waterway.

"Aw, which is it!?" asked Sora outing his hands on his head, shaking it. They follow both Petes into the Waterway, where they're fighting over the steamboat. The Cornerstone of Light is in a cage on the raft it's tugging behind.

"Waaaait!" yelled Captain Pete.

"Shuddup!" replied Pete shoving the Captain away.

"Your future's on the line, pallie, so back off and give me the boat!" Pete punches Captain Pete, who goes flying.

"The Cornerstone!" exclaimed Donald.

Pete jumps onto the cage.

"After him!" ordered Sora.

The steamboat begins to float down the river, blowing smoke out of its stacks. Pete salutes them and laughs. "You mugs couldn't follow me if you wanted to!" replied Pete. Sora and Andi readies their Keyblades. "Later, losers!" called Pete

Pete sends tons of garbage flying towards Sora, Donald, Andi and Goofy.

"I'll show you!"

As Pete throws the garbage, Andi dodges the first one and spins her Forbidden Melody around to block the next one. Sora takes the third one and hits it and the garbage gets thrown back to hit Pete.

"Nice shot" commented Andi

"Thanks" replied Sora smiling.

More trash appear and Andi makes her Keyblade almost like a base ball bat and hits it hard. It hits Pete making his unconscious the boat spins back to the edge for Sora and Andi to reach the cage. A hook came from the boat. Sora grabbed as it turned towards the cage. As Donald hits the cage with Thundera. Andi hits it at the other edge with Goofy's help. When unconscious Pete woke up the boat went back to it's original course again. Pete laughed.

Andi glared as more trash came, Unable to hit the first one she dodged it as Sora smacked it with his Keyblade, hitting Pete again. The second piece of trash came again and Andi smacked it and missed. Andi growled as Sora hit the third one and hit Pete making him go unconscious again and the boat comes back to the edge again. Sora gets on the hook again and hits the cage as the others did the cage. They manage to break open the cage and spill Pete into the water, "Oooh, I can't take anymore..." whined Pete.

"Yes!" said Sora happily.

Pete surfaces right next to the raft, "You'll pay for this!" said Pete shaking his fist. The raft hits him and he's knocked underwater. The steamboat stops moving. Making almost a broke bell rattling. "It's the Cornerstone!" said Donald. Pete climbs out of the water and shakes it off. He looks back to the boat, then sighs and runs to the Wharf.

"Donald, we'll come back for it later!" said Sora

"Pete's headin' for the doorway!" finished Goofy.

"I'll be back!" Yells Andi as she runs off

"Andi!" Yells Sora running after her.

"Sora!" Yells Donald making Sora stop in his tracks as he watches Andi run off somewhere. He growls forming his hands into fists and runs after Pete with Donald and Goofy. They run to the Wharf and find Pete in a fight against Captain Pete again. Pete punches the captain, who's knocked to ground, grabbing his face, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" whined Captain Pete

"Ha! You're still wet behind the ears!" insulted Pete

"Then try us!" Sora challenged. Captain Pete blasts through Donald and Goofy, heading straight for Pete. Captain Pete lunges for Pete but gets smacked back away as Sora ran up and smacked Pete with his Keyblade a few times. Pete backs up and throws something at them, Sora dodges as it hits Donald. Sora smacks at him again. Pete goes to punch and hits Sora as he flies back from the hit, he does a aerial backflip and lands, running at Pete again.

"How about a change" said Pete as he moves to the side and the curtains come down reviling his face and the coming up again finding themselves in the fire symbol of the burning building which the saved earlier.

Pete seemed get more advantage here as he punches Sora and his friends away. Captain Pete was able to get a double punch but was pushed back for the third one. Sora and Donald gained up at him making Pete lean down to protect himself. The scene changes again in Mickey Mouse's home where the black hole was sucking up furniture. Pete laughs and Sora runs toward him but gets hit by Captain Pete's spin and misses Pete. Sora gets up again and smacks Pete untill he changed the scene again were the small town scene.

"You quiet yet?" chuckled Pete

"No" replied Sora as he attacks again making Pete do another scene change. The get to the building scene as the floor shook around. Goofy, Donald, Sora, Captain Pete and Pete started to lose their balance. Sora jumped as Pete was thrown up by the floor and was defeated by Sora's last hit. Pete falls back on the ground.

"It serves ya right!" said Captain Pete

Pete stands up. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He huffs away, stops, and holds out his arms. The door appears in the air and falls to the ground. Andi appears crouching as she lands her jump and swings her keyblade like a boomerang aiming for Pete; but Pete sees her and dodges her Keyblade.

"The door!" yelled Donald.

Pete opens the door to leave.

"Yeah...Annnd stay out!" yells Captain Pete

"Sora! Andi!" called Donald.

"Yeah, I know!" replied Sora and Andi. Sora runs to the closed door as him and Andi lock it with their Keyblades. The other door disappears. "Would somebody tell me what's been goin' on here? Who was that creep, anyways?" asked Captain Pete crossing his arms and his hand on his chin looking at Sora and the others.

"Hello? That creep was you from the future!" replied Sora as Goofy and Andi covers Sora's mouth before the last three words.

"Sora, that's a secret!" said Goofy.

"Secret? What kinda secret? Oh, never mind. Sorry I put you guys through all that trouble" apologized Captain Pete.

"Yeah, well, just don't make a habit out of it!" answered Donald

Sora, Andi and Goofy chuckle. "And to show ya my appreciation, I'll let you pilot my steamboat. Best little craft on the river! My deck hand Mickey's late anyways"

The steamboat charges down the Timeless River towing the Cornerstone of Light with Sora at the helm. Donald jumps to blow the whistle, Andi sitting on the edge and her bare feet in the water, Goofy looking at the scenery and Mickey lazily taps his foot at the back of the raft. They return the Cornerstone of Light to the hill. Sora sighs whipping his forehead.

"I betcha the castle's safe now" said Goofy

"Guess we should head back" replied Sora.

"Wait! As long as we're here..." suggested Donald

"Donald!" yelled Sora, Andi and Goofy

"Huh? What? No, no, no!" yells Donald.

Sora and Goofy grab Donald and drag him to the door, "Hey! What's the big idea!? Let me go! Let me GO!" They swing and toss Donald into the doorway back to Disney Castle and walk in themselves. Andi looks for her last time here and walks out behind the others. The door shuts for the last time. The Hall of the Cornerstone has become white again and the thorns shine with a bright light and vanish.

"The thorns have disappeared!" proclaimed Queen Minnie.

"By george! They have accomplished their mission" said Merlin.

"Hooray!" yells Chip

"Let's have an acorn feast to celebrate!" said Dale.

Donald falls out of the door into the room, followed by Sora, Andi and Goofy all back to normal. "Welcome back! Because of your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again. Thank you so much for all you've done!" thanked Queen Minnie. "Good work, you guys!" complimented Chip and Dale.

"Now boys, I hope you didn't do anything reckless while you were there?" said Merlin.

"Of course not!" answered Donald.

Sora and Goofy giggle.

"And you Andi?"

"Haven't changed nothin'" she replied with her arms crossed, Daisy Duck peeks into the room.

"Daisy!" called Donald

Daisy walks in

"Daisy, I'm back!"

"Who?" asked Sora.

"Daisy is Donald's very special sweetheart" replied Goofy.

"Really..." said Sora putting his hands behind his head. Daisy turns on Donald.

"WHAT!?" quacked Donald.

"Donald, you forgot about our date again! You'd better have a good excuse this time!" said Daisy

"But Daisy...I..." said Donald trying to explain.

"I know it's an important mission, but you could at least check in every once in a while"

Donald looks to Sora, Andi and Goofy for help, Sora looks away. "Sora!" said Donald then looks over at the door, and snickers.

"Donald!" said Merlin.

"Just be a minute..." bowed Donald

He runs to the door.

"Going somewhere?" asked Daisy catching him by the tail.

"Of course not!" loosens Daisy's grip and falls as Donald runs away.

"Donald!" yells Daisy

Daisy chases him around the room, while everyone else has a nice laugh.

"Oh, look!" said Queen Minnie

They stop to see that Sora's Keyblade is glowing, as is the Cornerstone of Light. Sora opens another gate.

"Daisy, we need Donald for just a little longer" said Sora.

"How much longer?" asked Daisy crossing her arms.

"Um, well..."

"I'll be back soon, Daisy!" promised Donald.

Daisy uncrossed her arms and folded her hands.

"Don't you worry, Queen Minnie. We'll return" said Goofy as Sora joins him.

"Please tell the King that we're still looking for him!" said Sora

Minnie smiled

"See you soon!" said Chip and Dale.

"Think wisely!" said Merlin.

Sora, Andi, Donald and Goofy walk to the Gummi ship. Sora leans his arm on one side of Andi's shoulder. She looks at him, confused.

"Admit it"

"Admit what?" She asked.

"I won"

She rolls her eyes at him; "you won" sighed Andi.

Sora looked at Andi. "Hey! What's up?"

"I don't wanna talk about it" replied Andi

"What happened when you ran off?" Asked Sora

"Nothing"

"Something happened or you wouldn't act the way your acting" said Sora.

"Just please!" Snaps Andi and she looks at Sora angrily and then sighs and looks sadly at him.

"I...I don't wanna talk about it...ok?"

"Ok..."

Sora walks past her into the Gummi ship and Andi looked down holding her arm as she walks in she sits in her seat as the rest of them.

Xxxxxxx

_Andi ran until she got a good look at what she had seen. It was someone in a black Organization Xlll coat. When she realizes the person seemed close to her height._

_"Roxas?!" _

_The figure stopped and glanced over his shoulder then continue walking. Andi ran up to the figure and grabbed the figure's shoulder._

_"Roxas...where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" _

_The figure doesn't look at her. "Roxas?"_

_When the figure glances over their shoulder and laughs at her Andi realizes it's not Roxas and jumps back a little bit and summons her keyblade glaring at the figure._

_"Your not Roxas" she growled _

_"It's been a while..."_

_"What do you want?" She snapped_

_"Came to see my favorite girl. But it looks like your getting soft" _

_"Gee...that's so heartwarming. Why don't you come closer so I can show you how "soft" I've become" said Andi sarcastically_

_"Haha haha...I wonder what Roxas would think about you and Sora?"_

_"There's nothing between me and Sora!"_

_"Not What I've been seeing" _

_"Humph...maybe you should get your eyes checked" she replied icy. _

_"Maybe...but that's what she said too about him"_

_"Who?!"_

_And he disappeared into a dark portal. Andi ran to see if she could catch him but it was too late._

_"Roxas, wherever you are I'm going to find you" she whispered looking down and holding her pendent. Then gasps when she realizes she is needed and runs to find Sora, Donald and Goofy..._

Xxxxxx

"Now! Off to Hollow Bastion to Pooh's storybook!" Announces Sora as he pilots the Gummi ship.

To Be Continued…..

Xxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: Goodness I hope this doesn't push Andi into avoiding Sora and his friends again. Who is this figure? Why does he keep showing up at the most awful of times? If you don't know what I'm talking about you haven't read Whispers of The Past! Go read if you haven't yet like I said there will be things on there that will show up on this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Please Fave and Review and if you wanna be alerted on the next chapter go to Story Alert so you guys will be the first one to be notified when a new chapter comes in! Thanks!


	19. 100 Acre Woods Page 1

Sora, Andi, Goofy and Donald land in Hollow Bastion walking to Merlin's house. Andi bits her bottom lip looking at Sora who was walking behind her. It's been a quite drive over to Hollow Bastion since Disney Castle. Arguing with herself what to say or do, arguing with herself if he was even he was still upset with her or would it just bring him back to being upset with her. As they walk into Merlin's house; Merlin is there.

"Oh that was quick! What can I help you guys with?" asked Merlin

"Andi found a page of Pooh's storybook" replied Sora pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Andi. He didn't look at her.

"Good!"

Sora walks over to Pooh's Story book replacing on of the ripped out pages which reconnects with the book like it never been ripped put in the first place. "You coming?" asked Sora quickly glancing at her then back at the book.

"Ah...yeah" said Andi pushing her hair stands back behind her ear. Standing next to Sora. The book glowed and Andi and Sora find themselves in the book. Sora looks around and sees a new place showed up on the map of 100 Acre Wood.

Sora went passed Andi and to the new place that just appeared as Andi follows behind him.

XXXXXXXXX

Pooh is standing there thinking and Grover in a hole right behind him.

"Say, what's wrong, sonny" whistled Grover

Pooh turns around at Grover, "Oh, I was just thinking...and-and wondering." replied Pooh

"You should be skedaddlin' outta here." said Grover

"Why?" asked Pooh

"Why? Because it's Windsday, of course!" explained Grover before disappearing in his hole.

"Windsday? Oh! Well then, happy Windsday!" said Pooh happily

Pooh looks up, "Now, I think I shall wish everyone a happy Windsday!" as he started walking. He stops and looks down; "Oh bother. Let's see now. Who is "Everyone"?" he asked himself as he sat down to think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sora and Andi get there. They noticed it was very windy day as a gust of wind blows and a pot hits Sora right on the back of his head, "Owww..." said Sora rubbing the back of his head.

"You ok?" asked Andi coming around in front of him.

"Yeah...I wonder if Pooh's here.." replied Sora as another gust of wind hits hard again Sora flinches getting ready for something to hit him again. Andi looks around behind him and something small and pink is up being swooped in the wind.

"Hey that looks like-"

"Oh, help, help! Somebody save me!" yells Piglet.

"Piglet!" called Sora as he watches Piglet fly in the wind towards Piglet's house and grips a hold of a branch on the tree, "Sora! Help! Please!" yells Piglet desperatley.

"Hold on, little guy!" yells Sora as he and Andi run after Piglet. Sora and Andi look up at Piglet and at each other,

"Come on, get on my shoulders" Said Sora.

"What?!" asked Andi

"We don't have a lot of time!" said Sora.

Andi sighs and steps up on his shoulders. As he grabs her ankle, Andi puts the other one up and he holds on and stands up. Andi about to lose balance crouches down and grabs Sora's hair from falling. "Owww!...really?!" said Sora looking up at her annoyed. She bits her bottom lip looking down at him; "Sorry..." she says letting go of his spikes and stands up slowly stretching her hands at Piglet.

"I got you" said Andi as she grabs Piglet and brings him to her chest protecting him from the wind and jumping down off of Sora's shouders. She gets down on her knees as she puts Piglet down on the ground again.

"There you go" said Sora crouching down with Andi.

"Whew! Thank you, Sora and...Andi?!" said Piglet looking at Andi

Andi waves at him with a smile. "Oh! Here comes Pooh Bear!" said Piglet looking towards Pooh. Andi and Sora stand up as Pooh comes up to them.

"Pooh! You're all right!" exclaimed Sora.

"Why, hello. It's nice to meet you. Happy Windsday!" greeted Pooh

"Nice to m-meet you? But, Pooh. It's me, Piglet. Don't you remember me?" asked Piglet very confused by Pooh's reaction.

"And me, too? We're friends!" asked Sora

"We are? hmmm...It seems I can't remember." said Pooh trying to think.

Andi looks at Pooh is disbelief on what she was hearing. She gets down on her knees again; "Pooh?"

Pooh looks at her, "Hello! Somebody I don't know" said Pooh

"It's me, Andi"

"Sorry I don't know an Andi" replied Pooh.

Andi looks down as she stands up looking at Sora and Piglet. "Oh, Pooh...That's v-v-very sad!" announced Piglet bending down upset as he walks past Pooh with his head down. Before a gust of wind blows hard again swooping Piglet again.

"Goodbye Sora. Andi. Goodbye Pooh!" said Piglet

"Piglet..." said Sora

"You're not going to get him?" asked Andi looking at Sora upset.

Before Sora could say anything, Owl flew over to them; "Oh my. That looks rather fun, doesn't it?" asked Owl watching Piglet flying in the wind.

Andi, Sora and Pooh look at Owl. "I say, it seems we have a rather serious predicament!" said Owl

"Sora, Andi, would you mind going after poor Piglet?" asked Owl

XXXXX Insert some things Andi and Sora do trying to get Piglet.

Sora, Andi and Pooh look up at Piglet's house at Piglet. "Jump down, Piglet! I'll catch you!" said Sora

Piglet looks down at them and covers his eyes looking away from them, shaking in fear; "Oh, d-d-dear.." said Piglet.

"You can do it Piglet! You just have to be brave!" said Sora trying to encourage Piglet to come down.

Piglet looks back down at them. "You can do it Piglet!" said Andi

"Sora...Andi..." he says looking down at them.

Sora and Andi smile at him, "All right, Sora. I'll t-try..." said Piglet holding his hands to his face and then covers his eyes and jumps down, missing Sora and gets caught by Pooh who falls in the process of it. Piglet looks and sees Pooh caught him as he puts him down.

"Oh, that was rather frightening. I do hope you're all right, Piglet" said Pooh

"O-oh Pooh! You remembered my name? You really, truly remembered?" asked Piglet

"Of course, Piglet. But today I think I shall call you "my friend Piglet who is very brave"!" replied Pooh

"Me? Very brave? No...But it's easy to be brave when I have a wonderful friend like you, Pooh Bear!" explained Piglet

"I'm happy for you guys" said Sora leaning down and Andi nodding with a smile.

As Pooh stand up, "Oh, and thank you for rescuing my friend Piglet...Somebody I don't know" said Pooh smiling at Sora and Andi.

"Oh...Uh, sure. Don't mention it." said Sora standing up sadly.

"Well we better get going" said Andi nudging on Sora's arm.

"Yeah...see you guys later" said Sora as he and Andi walk away from Pooh and Piglet. They walk in silent for a while when Andi glanced over her shoulder seeing that Pooh and Piglet are out of ear shot. She looks at Sora who looks very sad.

"He'll remember...we just have to find the other lost pages" said Andi smiling at Sora

"Huh?"

"I know it hurts now. But we can't give up." said Andi

"Who said about giving up?" snapped Sora

"I just trying to say the more pages we find, It has to help jog Pooh's memories" explained Andi

"Yeah...I guess" muttered Sora as they walk out.

Andi and Sora return to Hollow Bastion in Merlin's house again.

"How's Pooh doing?" asked Goofy

Andi looked horrified at Goofy shaking her head at him. Giving him a clue that he shouldn't have asked.

"Still doesn't remember me..." said Sora looking down sadly in defeat.

"Well we still have more pages to find. Maybe the next page Pooh will remember you" said Donald.

Sora looks at Donald and Goofy, "Yeah...maybe"

Andi walks around in front of Sora, "Come on Sora! Smile!" said Andi smiling at him.

"Smile?"

"Yes! Smile! I already miss seeing you smile! Come on!" said Andi

Sora looks at her confused. Andi just continue to smile at him until a smile appears on Sora's face.

"That's the Sora I know! Now come on! We have some worlds to save!" said Andi

"I think Sora is rubbing off on Andi. She's starting to act like Sora" muttered Donald quietly to Goofy.

"I am not!" said Andi glancing over her shoulder.

Goofy and Donald just laugh. As they follow Andi, "You coming Sora?"

"Yeah. I'm coming" said Sora running to catch up with them.

"Race ya to the Gummi Ship, first one there gets to drive!" said Andi as she pushes Sora back to get a head start.

"Hey!" chuckled Sora as they run to the Gummi ship.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes: Ok I didn't plan on this chapter to be on Wednesday but how Ironic that it happens to be Windsday on a Wednesday!? I know it's a lame pun but I never get to make a lot of puns. But even though I'm not a big fan of 100 Acre Woods world in the Kingdom Hearts games. I did have a lot of fun writing this chapter since I could do more free writing more on this chapter then most chapters. Guess we'll find out who will be piloting the Gummi ship in the next chapter? So who do you think will be driving the Gummi ship? Sora...or Andi? Please Fave and Review! I'll have another chapter posted on Sunday.


	20. Alantica pt 1

At night after a storm, a mermaid named Ariel swims to the surface. She jumps in and out of the water before gazing upwards at the moon.

"Ah, the night sky is so beautiful right after a storm..." whispers Ariel. Some driftwood floats in front of her; curious she sees a man unconscious on another floating driftwood not far away from her. She gasps and swims to save him. After successfully bringing him to shore, she admires him, as he's a human.

"What would I give to live where you are...What would I pay to stay here beside you...What would I do to see you smiling at me...Where would we walk, where would we run if we could stay all day in the sun... Just you and me, and I could be part of your world..." sung Ariel. She brushes her hand against his cheek as he slightly opens his light blue eyes before she finishes singing. Noticing he was regaining consciousness, she quickly heads back into the water. As man goes unconscious again. A while later, he wakes up holding his head as it throbbed. Slowly standing he walks towards the sea, "The girl who rescued me...Her voice..." he said.

Two moray eels watch in the water….

Xxxxxx

Sora pilots the Gummi Ship to the next world. Andi in her seat with her arms crossed really annoyed.

"Come on Andi! I won more than fair and square, especially when you try to cheat" said Sora glancing at Andi.

Andi looked away from him swinging her leg that was over her other leg, "whatever" muttered Andi

Sora sighs with his head down,

"Sora!" exclaimed Donald

Sora looks back up and sees they are about to hit something. Sora trying to swerve around was not quick enough as the Gummi ship takes a hit. Swirling as it goes down to another world that looked like lots of water. Sora trying to get control.

"Sora! Watch out!" exclaimed Goofy as they hit the water that lead them under the sea. They enter the water with a burst of magic, scaring away a school of fish.

"Oh boy! Under the sea again!" said Donald who bottom part was part octopus.

"Uh-huh!" replied Goofy who was transformed into a turtle.

"Whoa!" said Sora who was part blue dolphin merman.

Andi trying to hold her breathe under the water. Unable to figure out why she can't swim. Sora, Donald and Goofy notice this; Sora struggling to get over to her, grabs Andi's wrists, "Breathe Andi!" said Sora getting worried as Andi was about to go unconscious. She breathed in, coughing from breathing in so fast in her hands that she ripped out of Sora's grip. Andi looks at Sora shocked. "How? How are we breathing under water? and what is everyone!" said Andi looking down at herself then at Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"It's my magic!" announced Donald

Andi's top half was only covered with two red shells that were attached with some rope to keep it in place and on the bottom half right underneath her belly button on her hips was a sweetheart shaped orange mermaid bottom with white color wings at the sides. Her dark brown hair was still wavy but down from her ponytail which stopped at her waist. A sky blue sea flower held up her hair on the left side of her face. Her pendent was gone as was Sora's crown pendent.

"Are you ok?" asked Sora,

"I would be if it weren't for that awful landing you did" said Andi flatly.

"If you weren't pouting I wouldn't have hit something" said Sora angrily.

"You were the one driving! You should have been watching where you were going!" exclaimed Andi

"Ah...There they go again" said Donald at Goofy watching as the two teenagers ague with each other. Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian swim into the Undersea Courtyard towards the group.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" said Ariel happily.

Sora stops arguing with Andi and looks at Ariel with a smile, "Uh...hi there!" replied Sora as Ariel swims around him.

"You forget how to swim already?" asked Ariel

"Kinda, I guess"

"Who's this?" asked Ariel swimming around Andi as well. Andi looks at her in awe.

"This is Andi." said Sora not looking at her. Ariel stops and looks at her closely, "You're also from the outside world aren't you?" asked Ariel excitedly. "Ah..." replied Andi not knowing how to respond.

"Are you a keybearer?" asked Ariel.

"I am a keybearer" replied Andi

"Then you are! You're so lucky!" exclaimed Ariel swimming around Andi again. Andi tries to watch Ariel with great difficulty trying to figure out how to swim around.

"Den you boys and lady got to practice! You follow Flounder-he show you what to do" said Sebastian.

"C'mon, Sora, you can do it!" encouraged Flounder

Flounder swims off. As Sora gets some pointers he swims to Flounder.

"Yes, that's it! You're a quick learner, Sora!" commented Flounder.

After a few more swimming reminders...

"That's much better!" said Sora smiling. He looks at Andi who was still struggling with learning. He sighs shaking his head as he swims up to her who looks down very frustrated with herself. She hears someone swimming up to her and sees Sora in front of her with his hand out at her. She takes his hand and he pulls on her as he shows her how to swim.

"Like this Andi" he said trying to show her. Andi copying him, he lets go and watches Andi swim around now, She smiles and swims back to Sora circling around him. "Thanks Sora"

Sora smiles back at her.

"Now den... What brings you three...I mean...what brings you four into de sea? Is something going on?" asked Sebastian.

"Kind of" replied Sora

"But everything SEEMS peaceful" commented Goofy

"Oh, everything's fine...as long as Daddy's in a good mood" replied Ariel.

"Your father?" asked Andi.

"King Triton is Ariel's father and king of Atlantica" said Flounder.

"Oh"

"Hey, we got us a concert very soon. Why don't you sing in my musical extravaganza? Please say yes! Ariel's been acting strange lately. But she might settle down and practice if you're dere, too" said Sebastian.

"That sounds fun!" commented Donald

"Let's give it a shot!" said Sora.

Goofy and Andi just nodded.

"Excellent! Now den, I teach you everything you need" said Sebastian excited.

"Er, what do we have to do?" asked Sora nervously.

"It's easy! All you gotta do is feel de rhythm! Hear de beat and put a little shake in it! Ready? Let's go!" explained Sebastian.

Sora dances for a little bit, then spins around and back flips with his arms outstretched and a smile on his face. "Dat's it! Okay, Donald. Your turn. You do it just like Sora. Den he see what you got"

Donald dances and spins around, with his arm outstretched. "Dat's it! Goofy, it's you, now. You think you can do better?"

Goofy also dances as much a turtle can dance, and spins around happily. "Dat's it! Andi, it's your turn" said Sebastian.

Andi dances and twirls around as her white wings giving a allusion of a dress twirl.

"Whoa!" said Sora in surprise by Andi.

"Great job! Dis time Sora, you gonna dance with Ariel! Remember, don't miss de beat!" Sora dances with Ariel, who spins around him. They both pose.

"Dat's it! Now we jammin' with de bubbles! De rules is de same-you gotta stick to de beat" Bubbles form out of a hot air tube and pop on cue.

"Dat's all dere is to it" said Sebastian.

"Gawrsh, I don't know..." replied Goofy

"Any time you wanna sing in a music masterpiece you just come see me" said Sebastian as he swims away.

Sora turns towards the group, "what do you guys think?"

"Sounds like fun!" replied Goofy

"Let's do it!" exclaimed Donald

They all look at Andi, nervously she pushes her hair behind her ear; "Sure"

"Great, I'll tell Sebastian" replied Sora as he swam up to Sebastian.

"Sure, we'll give it a try!" said Sora quickly.

"Break a fin!"

"Here goes nothing!" muttered Sora.

Sebastian strikes up the band.

"Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now" sing Ariel and Sebastian.

Sora and Ariel dance inside the center shell on stage.

"It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!"

"Let the music move you! You can do it!" said Sebastian bouncing to the music.

"Don't be shy, let the music inside. And dance, dance, dance!"

Sora and Ariel cross their hands over their heads and spread them out wide.

"See, you can do it!"

"Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!"

Ariel grabs Sora and they swim upwards.

"Watch the stage, now! How exciting!"

A brightly lit outer shell opens revealing a smaller shell, that rises up above the stage.

"See the sign? Can you reach it in time? And tap, tap, tap?" sung Ariel. Ariel shows off the shell. Sora taps the shell, and it opens, revealing Andi shaking her hips to the drums; smiling.

"Yeah, that's it, mon!"

A pod of dolphins swim in. "Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin! And if you can't reach the target, use magic!" The dolphins swim in a circle in unison around the stalactite chandelier, slowly making the circle smaller, then swimming out from it.

"It's all the same, if you've got steady aim. Just zap, zap, zap!" Sora and Andi circle around and both stomp at the Chandelier summoning their keyblades and send out balls of lightning, which light up the chandelier

"There, you got the rhythm now!"

"Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now"

Some jellyfish do the wave back and forth as angelfish swim past. "It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!"

Donald dances next to an octopus. Goofy bops next to Flounder. An octopus plays drums, while the blow fish are on horns. Andi is spinning in a circle of sea stars smiling and swims up to disappear. "It's not over yet! You can do it-keep going!"

"Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!"

Ariel dances in front of stage light. She twirls around and poses.

"Now, what about the bubbles?"

"Just a touch, cause it won't take too much to pop, pop, pop" as Sora touches the bubbles gently as they pop and back flips then swims away.

"Ha ha! On to the next one!"

"Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!" sing Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder, Andi, Donald and Goofy dance inside shells, as the band plays.

"Drum solo! Here's the sign. Give him the cue!" Sebastian points with his wand to the octopus on drums

"Count him in so he'll know to begin to drum, drum, drum!" The octopus drums on cue

"Now the cues are up to you" told Sebastian

"Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now"

Sora and Ariel swim toward each other.

"It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!" They touch, dive, and spin.

"Here's your big moment! Make 'em cheer!"

"Don't dilly-dally, it's your big finale! Sha-la-la!"

Sora and Ariel turn around each other, dancing, and pose. "You made quite a splash! That was fantastic!" commented Sebastian.

Sebastian joins Sora and Ariel in the middle shell "Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!" everyone sings. "Swim along, just join in the song. A musical for everyone to have a lot of finny fun" sung Ariel. Everyone poses toward Ariel, who has her arms outstretched, as the song ends.

"Sora, Andi, you were amazing!" commented Ariel

"Hey! I wanna sing more lines!" complained Donald

Ariel giggles, then swims away as King Triton arrives.

"Your Majesty! We have visitors!" said Sebastian

"King Triton!" greeted Sora.

"I certainly hope there hasn't been a need to use that Keyblade of yours" replied King Triton.

"Nope. Everything's fine. Not a Heartless in sight" said Sora

The King nods

"Your Majesty, our guests, dey wanna sing in de musical" announced Sebastian.

"Well, that sounds like a splendid idea. We may need your help after all... You see, I'm afraid Ariel's still infatuated with the human world. A busy rehearsal schedule might be just the thing she needs to stop thinking about life up on the surface" said King Triton

"What's wrong with that?" asked Andi as Sora covers her mouth but a little too late.

"Who are you?!"

"This is Andi. She's the new keybearer" explained Sora with a nervous smile.

"What's against the surface?" asked Andi

"Humans. She doesn't need to be around them" said King Triton

"Why?"

"I'm sorry. King Triton we'll keep her busy" said Sora giving Andi a glare.

"Good. Maybe you should also tell your new keybearer manners" said King Triton flatly as he looks angrily at Andi

As King Triton disappears. Sora looks at Andi with his arms out not knowing what to say at first, "What was that?" asked Sora

"I was just asking him what was wrong with the human world. Maybe if he didn't make it forbidden maybe his daughter would have some fascination with it." said Andi flatly looking at Sora with her arms crossed.

"Maybe...But-"

"No it's not maybe. It's the truth. Men are just clueless" said Andi swimming away.

Sora sighs as he looks down. "He's still the King. Just trying to keep you from trouble." muttered Sora looking down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prince Eric walks along the beach.

"Swim along, just join in the song. A musical for everyone to have a lot of finny fun" sang Ariel

"That's the voice I heard! I'm sure of it!" said Eric talking to himself.

He starts to heading into the water.

"Hello!? Where are you hiding? I know you're the girl who saved me.

Please, come out so I can thank you" called out Eric

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andi is talking to Ariel both laughing and Ariel looks up. Sebastian swims up to Ariel. "Ariel? Dat girl's acting strange again. Probably been flittin' around on da surface... Ohhh, da Sea King's gonna have my claws for dis!" muttered Sebastian.

"C'mon, we gotta keep rehearsing!" encouraged Sora as he swam up to Ariel and Andi.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel like it" said Ariel and swims away. Andi looks at Ariel then glancing at Sora before she looks away with her arms crossed.

"No! Ariel!" yells Sebastian

"I've got an idea, Sebastian" said Flounder.

"You do?" asked Sebastian

"I know how to cheer Ariel up! C'mon, follow me!" As Sebastian, Goofy and Donald start following Flounder.

Sora looks a swims up to Andi seeing she's not following the group. He looks back at the group then swims toward Andi and circles around her. She watches him closely, giving her a smile smile. Andi shakes her head and smiles back at him. "You need to quit doing that!" said Andi

"What?"

"Smiling at me" answered Andi

"Man, make your mind up! When we were at Hollow Bastion and you wanted me to smile now that we're here you don't want me to smile" teased Sora.

"Yeah! When I'm mad at you. You aren't allowed to smile at me. Makes it hard staying mad at you" replied Andi

"Well then I'll defiantly smile more when you're mad" chuckled Sora

"Not funny!" giggled Andi as she swims up from Sora circling her. They see that the group is getting farther away. They catch up with them and follow Flounder to a sunken ship area.

"Over here!" called Flounder. They see a sunken ship with a large statue underneath it, "See..." said Flounder

"Oh, no! Dis must be from de human world!" exclaimed Sebastian.

"I found it after that storm- And I bet it's from a shipwreck. Don't ya think Ariel's gonna love it?" asked Flounder.

"But if de Sea King finds out about dis..." replied Sebastian

"It's better than going to the surface!" said Donald

"C'mon, help me move it" said Sora.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy try to lift the rock off the statue.

"It's no use. Hey where's Andi?" asked Sora looking; Flounder, Donald and Goofy didn't answer as they looked around and saw she was missing. Andi sneaks behind Sora having a finger to her lips at the others who saw her. She smiles and jumps at Sora. Sora jumps, turning his head and sees Andi with her arms around his neck smiling from behind.

"Andi!"

"What?"

"I'm going to get you!"

Andi starts to swim off and Sora chase after her around the sunken ship. The others watch as they swim off.

"Goofy, Donald help me" called Sora.

"Can't catch me yourself, Sora?" asked Andi teasing him.

She swims out of sight. Sora looks around then swims to the bottom and hides waiting for as Andi starts on zoom by him. He smiles and tackles her, both roll on the deck floor. Andi laid on top of Sora both laughing.

"Ok, you got me" said Andi giggling.

_"...What would Roxas think about you and Sora..."_

Andi remembers what the stranger said and gasps when she realizes she's on top of Sora. She looks away and gets off of him, turning her back to him; Sora pushes himself up and looks up at Andi. "Andi?..."

Andi turns at him with one of her hands up to her head trying not to give him to much eye contact. They just look at each other for a long moment as they heard the others coming, they look at the group. Sora glances at Andi who wouldn't look at him anymore; "So, what do we do now?" asked Sora looking at his friends trying to change the subject,

"We can't lift it" said Goofy.

"What about spells?" asked Andi quietly.

"Tried, didn't work either" said Donald.

"So it has to be a spell we don't know yet?" asked Andi.

"Well then we'll have to come back until then" replied Sora.

Andi nodded and swam away. "Andi! wait up!" yells Sora as he watches her not stopping.

He looks towards Flounder and Sebastian; "We'll be back" said Sora as Flounder and Sebastian nodded and Sora, Donald and Goofy follow Andi...

To Be Continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Notes: In case Anyone was wondering I was thinking Andi's lower fish half looking like a Betta fish I think they look really pretty. What the heck is going on?! Is Andi's heart showing more then what she's realized. What is going to happen now she realizes what the stranger was talking about before? Or was he only trying to get into her head into thinking there's something between them? Guess you'll have to find out! Please Fave and Review! Oh by the way whoever thought Andi was going to win...Shame on you! It's Sora we're talking about!**


	21. Port Royal Pt 1

"Sora!...SORA!"

"Huh?" Asked Sora looking back at Donald; his arms crossed and annoyed.

"Are you ok?" Asked Goofy looking at him a little worried.

"Yeah...why do you ask?" Asked Sora scratching his head.

Donald and Goofy look slowly at Andi who was sitting in her chair peacefully asleep. Sora glances on who they were looking at. "She's fine." Said Sora rather quickly trying to avoid this conversation.

"Uuhhh..." said Goofy and Donald.

"Hey! Look!" Exclaimed Sora as he piloted the Gummi ship to a new world. As they landed on the port. Andi shifted around in her chair.

"Andi wake up!" Yells Sora as he, Donald and Goofy are getting off the Gummi ship.

Andi slowly opens her dark brown eyes and stretches in her chair. Then gets out of the Gummi ship groggy. As everyone looks around what looks like a jail sail. Sora, Donald and Goofy run out at the edge of the building.

"Wow!" Said Donald looking around the new world.

"This place is..."

"Kinda different." Finished Goofy.

Andi looks around rubbing her eyes. "You awake?" Teased Sora with a smile. Andi looks at him and looks away rather quickly, "yeah" she muttered as she went ahead of the group. Goofy and Donald looked back at Sora.

"Everything is fine" said Sora in a hushed tone to them as he walks past them. They walk through the Rampart and hear screams. They run to the other side of the building where they see a town where the screams and chaos was coming from.

"Something's up!" Said Sora

"Organization XIII?" Asked Goofy

"Or the Heartless!" Exclaimed Donald

"Only one way to find out." Replied Sora as they head down to the town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pete is talking to several pirates in front on the town not far from the port.

"Aztec treasure, eh?" Asked Pete

"Aye! And thanks to the curse put on it, we are neither among the livin' nor the dead." Explained what looked like the leader of the Pirate group.

"Really? 'Cause ya look like regular pirates to me." Replied Pete

"Ah, but in the moonlight..."

The moon comes out from behind a cloud. The pirates change into their cursed skeletal forms. Making Pete jump a little; "Whoa! Now I get what you were sayin'... Well, if you see two doofuses and two brats holdin' a Keyblade, steer clear. They got a kinda magic that don't belong in this world, see? And nobody knows what it'd do to ya. 'Specially when the moon's showing whatcha really are." Warned Pete trying to keep his cool.

They lose their skeletal forms as the moon disappears.

"A match for Barbossa, you say?" He chuckled

"Hey!" said Sora as he, Andi, Donald, and Goofy run into the Harbor. They see the pirates and Pete talking.

"See there? I knew it! Those are the punks I was tellin' ya about." Said Pete

"Who are you calling punks? It's Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy to you! And don't you forget it!" Said Sora as he and Andi summon their keyblades.

"That we won't. And we'll engrave it on your tombstone, to be sure." Mocked Barbossa.

"Whoa! I like your style." Smirked Pete

"Men-half of you stay here and indulge these cullies. The rest-bring me that medallion!" Ordered Barbossa.

"Aye!" Replied the pirate crew. As they split in different directions, some staying behind to fight.

"Aw, we only get to stomp on a few of you?" Mocked Sora with a little whine in his voice.

Barbossa chuckles at Sora's comment. As he walks away with half of his crew.

Sora, Andi, Donald and Goofy start attacking them but it doesn't seem that it took any effect on these pirates.

"It's no use! We can't beat them!" Said Sora as his attacks don't seem to be making a difference.

Andi back flips away from one of the pirates as he goes for a attack. Frustrated Andi swings her keyblade like a boomerang at one of them that did nothing but make him laugh as she summons it back to her hand.

"Aye, whaddya expect?" Asked Bo'sun

The moonlight transforms them again and Sora, Andi, Donald and Goofy jumps back in surprise.

"They're dead! No wonder nothing seems to hurt them" explained Andi.

"You'd best be sayin' your prayers!"

"Hey, watch out! They can see ya! Stay away from their magic!" Warned Pete nervously.

"What for?" Asked Bo'sun

"Weren't you listenin' to me before?" Asked Pete annoyed

"Hey, Pete, thanks for the tip!" Said Sora with a smirk.

Sora, Andi, Donald start using magic to get rid of the skeleton forms as Goofy tried to shield the pirates shots from the others. When the defeated them the confronted Pete.

"Hey! This ain't over!" Said Pete as he retreats.

"If Pete's here, that must mean we have work to do." Said Sora retreating his keyblade.

"Yep. And that pirate captain looked pretty mean, too." Agreed Goofy

"Man, I'd hate to see him turn into a Heartless." Said Sora

"When do you ever wanna seen anyone turn into a heartless?" Asked Andi with her arms crossed with a smirk.

"None. But some are better then others" replied Sora

"Yeah but he would be the type to have a heartless and a nobody" said Andi

"Then that would really be a bad day" said Sora kinking out his shoulder.

"Well, we ARE here..." said Donald trying to change the subject.

"Hey, maybe we can take a pirate ship out for a spin!" Exclaimed Sora.

Andi, Donald and Goofy look surprised.

"Just kidding! Weren't those guys headed into town?" Asked Sora resting his hands on his head.

"Your such a child" chuckled Andi as she walks past the boys and heading towards town

"Yeah. I think they were looking for treasure." Replied Goofy.

"What are you chatties doing?!" Yells Andi glancing over her shoulder as she continues walking.

"Hey wait up!" Yells Donald as they run into Town. The governor's daughter is being carried off by a pirate; She angrily beats on his back to be let go.

"Where are you taking me!? Let me go!" She orders beating on the pirate that doesn't seemed bothered by it.

A blacksmith sees the girl being taken away and looks upset by it, "Elizabeth!" He calls he as he runs after them.

"Stop!" He orders chasing after them and gets stopped by Heartless

"What are they?" He asked himself

"It's the Heartless! Watch out!" Warned Donald as he casts fire.

Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy get in front of the blacksmith blocking him against the Heartless.

"We'll deal with them! Go! Take cover!"

He nods as he runs away for cover. Sora, Andi, Donald and Goofy take them on and when the defeated them, the blacksmith runs up to them; "Well done! My own fencing skills are not to be ashamed of...but I've never faced foes such as that before." Commented Will

"You really think we're that good?" Asked Sora

"Did you find your friend?" Asked Goofy

"I was too late. But I must rescue her! Would you help me?" Asked Will

"Of course! I'm Sora. This is Andi, Donald and Goofy."

"And I'm William Turner, but call me Will."

"Okay, Will. Let's go!"

"Right. We've got to get to the docks!" Explained Will.

They run to the harbor, but the ship had already left Port Royal.

"We're too late!" Exclaimed Will

"Huh?" Asked Sora looking at Will.

"Those pirates kidnapped Miss Swann and took her to their ship. Now they've sailed, and I'll never be able to find her!" Explained Will in dis trot.

"Then she's long gone. The Black Pearl is nigh uncatchable. Best find yourself another girl, mate." explained another pirate on the ramp of another ship as he climbs aboard.

"You... What are you doing aboard the Interceptor? She's off limits to civilians." Said Will

"Ah, fortunate that I'm going to commandeer her, then. She'll make a fine pirate ship."

"A pirate!" Exclaimed Sora happily.

The pirate appears on the deck; "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please." Said the pirate introducing himself.

"Take me with you. Help me hunt down the Black Pearl and save Miss Swann. I got you out of that jail cell, Sparrow. Do this and your debt's repaid." Said Will

"You're stealing a ship?!" exclaimed Andi

"You'll have to win fair lady's heart alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Replied Jack Sparrow.

"C'mon, Captain!" Said Sora

"Are you sure you can sail her, all on your own?" Asked Will crossing his arms.

Jack contemplates his plan as he looks at the ship again; "You've a point there."

Sora, Will, Donald, and Goofy climb aboard the Interceptor as Jack descends the ramp.

"Thanks, Sparrow."

"CAPTAIN Sparrow." corrected Jack

"I'm Sora. This is Donald, Goofy and that's..." Sora stops as he sees Andi not getting on the ship.

"Give me one second" finished Sora as he went down on the port where Andi was standing.

"Are you coming?" he asked

Andi looked at him like he was crazy, "We're stealing a ship" explained Andi

"To help Will" explained Sora

"We don't even know these people! Had your mother ever taught you ever about strangers?" asked Andi

"Come on Andi, they don't look that bad"

"Are you blind! That Captain screams trouble! You're just blind because you wanna be a pirate"

"Do not!"

Andi raises her eyebrow at him not really much believing him. She looks at Goofy and Donald who were already on the ship wanting on them. Andi passes Sora and gets up on the ramp with Sora following behind her.

"And who is this Las?" asked Jack

"Andi" she said flatly as she walked past him.

"I'm Will Turner."

"That would be short for William, I imagine. No doubt named for your father, eh?" asked Jack

"Yes." replied Will.

"Well, then, Mr. Turner. You get us ready to make way. I've some effects to liberate." as he walks off the ramp.

"Aye-aye! But hurry"

"Naturally" replied Jack

"Sora!" Called Donald as he, Sora and Goofy walk back down to the dock.

"You really wanna be a pirate?" Asked Goofy

"Of course not!" Replied Sora as Jack Sparrow walks up behind him.

"What do you make of this Will?" Asked Jack leaning down to Sora

"I don't know. We just met him" replied Sora

"Hmm... I think my luck's about to change" smirked Jack.

Andi watches Captain Jack Sparrow closely as Will walks up to her. "What's wrong?" he asks.

Andi glances at him then back at Jack Sparrow, "I don't trust him" replied Andi.

"Probably good you don't" said Will.

Andi looks confused at Will's reply. "He's a pirate, they're reputation is not on trusting them" explains Will.

Andi nods and then tries to help cast off.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Barbossa and Elizabeth are sitting then the Captain's quarter, There was a big feast of food on the table in front of them, Elizabeth glares at Barbossa, "You can release me. You have your trinket; I'm of no further value to you."

Barbossa holds up the gold medallion between his fingers; "This is no trinket, missy. This is cursed Aztec gold. One of eight hundred and eighty-two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself."

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa" replied Elizabeth

"That's exactly what I thought. Buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found 'cept for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all! We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company"

Barbossa stands up out of his chair walking on the other end of the table, "The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize... the drink would not satisfy, and food turned to ash in our mouths. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed, we were, but now... we are consumed by it" explained Barbossa

"How very sad for you"

Barbossa chuckles as he turns to look at Elizabeth, "There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be gathered and restored to the stone chest. And the blood of every soul who touched a piece o' the treasure must be repaid."

He walks to the window and looks out at the waves.

"Miss Turner! For ten years we've searched every league of these waters, every town and village-preying on sailors and settlers alike! Eight hundred and eighty-one pieces we found, but despaired of ever finding the last.  
All those years, you been safe in your bed, readin' your pirate stories, dreamin' of adventure on the high seas-we've endured torments worse than death itself!" said Barbossa

He turns around to face herm "But now, thanks to ye, we have the final piece-at last. When this medallion is restored to the chest, we'll be free to roam the seas as men. No longer will we be ghosts!"

"And the blood that's to be repaid?" asked Elizabeth.

"That's why there's no sense to be killin' ye...yet." replied Barbossa with a smirk.

Elizabeth gasps and runs out of the room, slamming the doors open. The undead pirates are waiting for her on deck. SHe holds her head screaming.

"Ye see, the moonlight shows us for what we really are" he explaines as he approaches Elizabeth, and enters the moonlight, turning skeletal before her eyes. She gasps, backing away from him.

"We are not among the livin', and so we cannot die. But neither are we dead. I've suffered too long! You'd best start believin' in ghost stories, Miss Turner. For, you see, tonight-you're in one!" He laughs and opens a bottle of wine, tossing the cork to the floor. He takes a long swig, the drink pouring down between his bones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack Sparrow sets a course for the Black Pearl

"Why are you so fixated on that compass?" asks Will

"It'll be she that leads us to the Isla de Muerta-where Barbossa's headed. Savvy?" replied Jack

"How do you know?" asks Sora

Jack closes the compass and puts it away, "Ah, lad... He and I once had our eyes on a treasure-Aztec gold.  
'Twas hidden on the Isla de Muerta. But he turned traitor and stole my ship" explained Jack

"So he's after that treasure, then" said Sora

"Treasure's already his. So's the curse upon it. I've no desire for such treacherous spoils. But I will have back what's mine-the Black Pearl"

"What's so important about one ship?" asked Andi

"Well Lass, it's untouchable when it's out on sea and it's mine" replied Jack

"Can't you just get another ship that's "untouchable"?" asked Andi crossing her arms

"You're a women so explaining to you what a man's ship means to them is useless" replied Jack.

Andi rolled her eyes and walks away. As the Interceptor docks at the Rock Face at Isla De Muerta. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Will and Jack are out of the ship standing around. "You lads and lass wait here. Young Turner and I will rescue the lady" explained Jack.

"Hey! What about us?" asked Sora crossing his arms.

"You're to guard the ship, o' course. It's a task given only to the bravest of pirates" replied Jack Sparrow

"All right..." accepted Sora

"Guard her well!"

He and Will turn towards the entrance, "Shall we?" he asked.

Jack and Will run into the cave. Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the Interceptor and wait. Andi sitting over the railing of the ship looking out at the sea. "Like the ocean?" asked Sora

Andi jumped looking at Sora, "I love the ocean. Me, Hayner, Olette, Falcon and Pence. We would go to the beach every summer. But this year we didn't get to go" explained Andi

"Why?"

Andi shakes her head, "Didn't come up the expenses this year" replied Andi half lying.

"What about you?" asked Andi

"My home is surrounded by the ocean" replied Sora with a smile.

"Lucky" said Andi with a smile then looks away from him with a sadden face.

"Hey Andi...about Atlantic-"

"I don't know what your talking about" interrupted Andi looking at him confused

"I just want to not-"

"Just drop it Sora" snapped Andi glaring at him walking away.

"What's your problem? I just wanted to make sure everything was ok?" snapped Sora making Andi stop.

"Everything was fine, until you brought it up." explained Andi turning back at him.

"Brought up what? You just been acting weird" replied Sora

Andi looks at Sora closely and sees he was really being serious. He doesn't know why. She was worried that he would think something was going on between them. But really he was only concerned for her, her face softens and turns her back from him.

"I...I'm sorry" Andi stops and a tear runs down her cheek.

"Trust issues again?" asked Sora

"You can say that." replied Andi

"You know. Me, Donald and Goofy haven't given you any reason to not trust us" explained Sora

Andi whipping her tear from her face looks at Sora, "I know. It's just easier to..."

"But it shouldn't be! We're all friends and friends have to count on each other. Even if we make mistakes because that's what friends do" explained Sora interrupting Andi.

"The friend mistakes is where I have trouble with" said Andi

"Maybe because you never made mistakes yourself?"

"I've made mistakes."

"Then you should understand the complete meaning of friendship then" said Sora with a small smile.

Andi was getting ready to say something but stopped herself and smiles back at Sora, punching him softly in the arm.

"Hey!" said Sora

Andi rolls her eyes and walks over to Goofy and Donald and looks toward the cave. She sighs and sits down legs crossed as Sora, Donald and Goofy also wait.

Time goes by...

"I think he was just trying to fast-talk us..." said Sora

"And you fell for it" said Donald looking at Sora annoyed.

"What's keeping those two?" asked Sora

'They sure are taking their time..." agreed Goofy

"If Pete's hanging around, there must be Heartless here, too. And Jack and Will aren't used to fighting Heartless... Let's go see." said Sora as him the the gang ran to the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack sneaks into the Moonlight Nook waving Will up as they see Barbossa and the other pirates upon the mountains of treasure. Elizabeth stands frightened behind a large chest. Barbossa holds up the medallion. As the other pirates cheer.

"Every last piece that went astray we have returned, save for this! And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever!"

XXXXXXXXX

Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy enter the Cave Mouth. Will and Elizabeth run out of the Powder Store.

"Quick, they're after us!" said Will as the Pirates come running through the cave.

"We'll hold them off! Give us a sign when the ship's ready to sail!" said Sora summoning his keyblade, Andi following pursuit.

"Right! We'll light the signal flare!" agreed Will

Will and Elizabeth run to the Interceptor. Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy fight off the pirates giving Will and Elizabeth enough time to get the boat sailing when before signal flare shoots up into the sky from the ship.

"The signal!" exclaimed Sora to the group. Goofy, Donald and Andi look and see the same signal and start running out of the cave back to the Interceptor. As they get on Sora looks around, "Where's Jack?" he asked looking at Will

"Well..."

To Be Continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's notes: Well maybe Andi was over thinking it. Now that she doesn't need to worry about them just staying friends. Good thing Sora's more innocent and oblivious too with these type of things. But what happened to Jack? What will they do now? Guess you'll have to wait and find out. Please Fave and Review! **


	22. Port Royal pt 2

In the Moonlight Nook, Barbossa turns to Elizabeth, who's standing behind the chest, "And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever!"

Will is anxious to save Elizabeth and looks for a way to secretly get her out of there.

"No! Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment" said Jack

"When it's of greatest profit to you?" snapped Will

"May I ask you something?" said Jack as he stands very close to Will, "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Stay here...and try not to do anything stupid." hissed Jack Sparrow as he walks off, but is hit in the back of the head by an oar. He slumps to the ground. Will tosses the oar to the ground. Barbossa grabs Elizabeth's hand as she gasps and slices a fair cut on her palm. He presses the pirate medallion to her skin, staining it with her blood.

"Begun by blood...by blood undone."

The gold piece drops into the chest with the other medallions. Barbossa waits with his arms outstretched for any sign of change. Nothing happens and he forcefully grabs Elizabeth's arm, "You! Maid! Your father. Was your father William Turner!?" exclaimed Barbossa

"No" she said defiantly,

Barbossa knocks Elizabeth over the pile of treasure into the stream, dropping the medallion.

"I don't understand!" said a pirate

"What's going on?" asked another.

"Who brought this wench to us?" asked Barbossa angrily.

"She said her name was Turner!" explained one of the pirates

"Come on!"

"Why isn't it working?"

"We need more blood!" yell another.

"Get on with it!"

Elizabeth grabs the medallion and Will finds her, "Hurry!" he says grabbing her arm as they ran out of the Moonlight Nook behind the pirates. Barbossa sees Will carrying the medallion.

"You there! The medallion! After them, you ingrates!" ordered Barbossa

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the Interceptor...

"I had to. Jack's no fairy-tale pirate. The real ones aren't to be trusted." explained Will

Andi glances at Sora who has already glanced at Andi and then looks down with his arms crossed, "Ok" he says as he puts his smile up and they help set sail. As they set sail back to Port Royal, Will and Elizabeth walk to the ship hold. Andi walks over to Donald and Goofy looking at Sora; who was leaning on the rail of the ship looking towards the sea. She walks up to Sora leaning on the rail on the ship as well, looking out at the sea with him.

"You ok?" she asks.

"What? Want me to say you were right?" muttered Sora.

"No...I don't. Actually...I usually like to be proven wrong by you." replied Andi with a smile.

Sora glances at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Trust issues, remember? But when I see how you trust almost everyone you meet. It...drives me crazy on one side and the other...is jealous." explained Andi

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. You make friends so easily. Me? Not so much" replied Andi

Sora chuckles quietly to himself. Andi looks at him "Something funny?"

"Nah" He replies as they just look back out at the sea.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In the ship hold; Will and Elizabeth stand in front of each other talking.

"Is it true? You gave Barbossa my name instead of yours. Why choose my name?" asked Will

"I don't know replied Elizabeth looking down. Will glances down at what she was gazing at and sees the medallion in her hand.

"Elizabeth...where did you get that?"

"It's yours. From that day we found you-drifting at sea" replied Elizabeth

"After all this time... I thought I'd lost it. It was a gift from my father...he sent it to me"

"I'm sorry" she says as she hands him back the medallion.

"Why did you take it?" he asked

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful" she explained.

Will paces away from her, "Of course... Don't you see? It wasn't your blood they needed... it was my father's blood- My blood. The blood...of a pirate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the Black Pearl, Jack is tied up between Barbossa and the pirates.

"How the blazes did you get off that island, Jack?" asked Barbossa as he circles Jack Sparrow.

"When you sailed away in my ship and marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, with naught but a pistol and a single shot, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." mocked Jack

"I won't be makin' that mistake again" said Barbossa

"Then what say you to puttin' the past behind us, untying these ropes, and letting me negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" asked Jack

"Seein' as how the Black Pearl's mine now, Jack, lettin' you go doesn't seem to fall within my interest" explained Barbossa

"Odd, I'm not actually concerned with YOUR INTEREST. Give me back the Pearl!" snapped Jack

Barbossa laughs; "All right! Lock him in the brig!"

The Bo'sun pushes Jack, who doesn't move. He keeps pushing him, and Jack just looks at him.

"We're comin' up on the Interceptor." said Barbossa smiling

"What do we do, Captain?" asked one of the pirate crew

"Whaddya think, you idiot?" snapped Barbossa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aboard the Interceptor, the wind blows through Elizabeth's hair and she notices something in the distance; "Will, look!" she exclaimed pointing. Will, Sora, Andi, Donald and Goofy rush over to see what she's pointing at. It's the Black Pearl.

"What now?" asked Donald

"I wonder what Jack would do?" said Sora

"I'm not sure. I suppose...he'd run for it" replied Will

A cannon is shot.

"Sounds good to me" agreed Sora.

The Interceptor is hit by the cannon and everyone loses their balance. Will falls backwards over the edge of the ship. He grabs hold of a small ledge, but loses his grip and falls into the water. Elizabeth runs to the edge of the ship; "Will!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

They hear another cannon shot.

"Everyone hit the deck!" yells Goofy

The cannon hits the Interceptor again and everyone falls over. Sora sees the pirate medallion on his hand and knees and picks it up. Elizabeth sitting with her hands up to her ears and Donald and Goofy down on the floor and Andi on her hands and knees as well.

"We're just gonna have to fight!" said Sora summoning his Keyblade as everyone stands.

The Interceptor turns around and runs alongside the Black Pearl. Several pirates jump aboard. Andi, Donald and Goofy get ready to fight as Sora clenches the medallion going into his Wisdom form. As they fight the pirates, Sora gets hit from behind and loses the medallion, "The Medallion!" exclaimed Sora. Andi looks and sees it laying on the deck and a pirate about to get it. She swings her keyblade and grabs the medallion.

"Got it!" said Andi and fires the cannon back at the ship. A pirate swings his sword at her but ducks in time and throws the medallion. "Goofy!" she says throwing it to him as she swings her keyblade at the pirate that attacked her.

Goofy catches the medallion, "Sora!" he yells. Sora runs over to Goofy and gets the medallion as they simultaneously fight the pirates and Andi returns fire with the cannons. Afterward, the Black Pearl is left in a smoky haze.

"Hooray!" said Donald

"We beat the pirates!" said Sora as his Wisdom form disappears.

"Well, did you now, laddie?" chuckled Barbossa

Sora turns around and sees Barbossa, Elizabeth, Jack, the bo'sun, and a few pirates.

"Jack!" said Sora, Jack giggles nervously in reply. More pirates arrive surrounding them.

"Now then, I'll be having back that medallion. Unless it's more important than their lives?"

"Barbossa!" yells Will aiming the pistol at the pirate captain

"She goes free!" orders Will

"Go ahead boy-shoot! We can't die" said Barbossa

"You can't... But I can!" explained Will pointing the gun at his own head. "My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins!"

Barbossa is surprised; "On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker" threatened Will.

"Name your terms...Mr. Turner" replied Barbossa

"Release Elizabeth...and Sora, and Andi and Donald, and Goofy, too!" ordered Will

"Anythin' else?" asked Barbossa as Jack tries to get Will's attention to set him free.

"Leave now!" ordered Will

Jack sighs. Barbossa bows, "Agreed. Leave we shall...but the Heartless stay!" said Barbossa

Pete laughs and Sora, Andi, Donald and Goofy sees that he has taken hold of Will, knocking him out with an oar. Several Air Pirate Heartless appear. Pete, with Will in hand, runs off.

"No fair!" growled Sora as they are surrounded.

"Drop your weapons if you know what's good for you" said Barbossa

"I'll take my chances" snapped Andi glaring at him as she swung her keyblade at the Heartless.

Barbossa grabs Elizabeth from behind as she struggles to fight him putting his sword by her throat. Sora, Andi, Donald and Goofy move forward. "Drop your weapons and Miss Elizabeth won't be harmed-"

"Let me guess by you right" said Sora glaring at Barbossa

Barbossa chuckled. As Sora, Andi, Donald and Goofy released their weapons and the pirate crew takes a hold of them.

"Coward" hissed Andi as the pirate pulls one of her arms back and forcefully trips Andi down to her knees. Sora tries to help but has a sword at his throat and Donald being held on one arm by one of the pirates and Goofy also held by the sword.

"You're lucky I'm feeling merciless right now or you might lose that tongue of yours where you stand" snapped Barbossa as he let go of Elizabeth and bends down in Andi's face. She spits in Barbossa's face as he comes up he smacks Andi in the face.

"Hey!" yells Sora angrily.

"Take them to the ship hold!" ordered Barbossa as he leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora, Andi, Donald, Goofy, Elizabeth, and Jack are confined to the Ship's Hold.

"Good work, Barbossa! Who knew it'd be this easy?" commented Pete

"Barbossa, you coward!" snapped Elizabeth.

"That's the last time I trust a pirate!" muttered Sora

"The powder kegs are ready, Captain! said the pirate.

"Then I bid ye farewell!" chuckled Barbossa as he mockingly bows and leaves with Pete off the Interceptor.

"What are we gonna do!?" asked Donald freaking out.

"We'll be blown to smithereens!" exclaimed Goofy

"Really?! Thanks for stating the obvious" said Andi as struggles with the ropes.

"Why struggle, Lass? A pirate knows when to surrender" said Jack as he watched her struggle.

"Are you serious, Jack?" asked Sora glancing towards him like he was crazy for his statement.

"Your average pirate, anyway" replied Jack as he cuts his ropes with his knife and stands up.

"Thankfully Andi here made enough of a scene that I found this knife" said Jack happily

"You mean stole it" corrected Andi

"I just stole back what belonged to me" replied Jack

"Who cares! Just untie us!" said Sora

After being untied they stand up and look at Jack Sparrow.

"First, we've got to see to the gunpowder. I'm not about to lose this ship!" said Jack.

"I still don't plan to trust pirates again" replied Sora

"Wise policy, lad"

They race to the deck, where there are five kegs of gunpowder close to explosion and Heartless. Sora and Andi quickly knocks each one of the kegs into the water. While Goofy and Donald took care of the Heartless.

"All clear!" said Sora

Jack runs to the helm, "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship. But I'll be havin' her back soon enough" hissed Jack as he watched the Black Pearl sail away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They return to Isla de Muerta and they get of the ship and look at each other, "You stay with the ship, lass!" said Jack talking to Elizabeth.

"I'll do no such thing! Will could die in there" replied Elizabeth

"Dear William is fine. Trust me" says Jack

"I am not a fool, Jack"

"Then trust me instead!" said Sora

Elizabeth nodded in acceptance, "Sora, Andi, Donald, Goofy-bring Will back safely!"

They nod and run into the cave with Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Treasure Heap, Barbossa and the other pirates stand around the chest.

"Now, let's be tryin' this again! The last of the Aztec treasure has been returned" announced Barbossa as he points a knife at Will.

"And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever! This time for sure!" continued Barbossa.

The pirates cheer. Sora, Andi. Donald, Goofy, and Jack run in.

"Ahoy! Treasure, mateys!" says Sora with a smirk

"Not possible" said Barbossa in disbelief.

"Not probable! We're alive and we're pirates!" exclaimed Donald proudly.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Sora!"

"Donald Duck!"

"Andi!"

"Goofy, too."

"So you want to play pirate? Best save the playacting for the nursery. After them!" ordered Barbossa

Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy fight the pirates. Jack takes care of his own business.

"No more playacting now!" sais Sora defeating the last pirate.

"Thank you, Sora!" said Will

"Uh, where's Jack?" asked Goofy as the looked and hear the clang of swords and see that Jack and Barbossa have crossed swords.

"Jack! Get him!" cheered Sora

"Huh?" asked Jack as he's distracted, Barbossa plunges his sword into him. Sora gasps.

"Jack!"

"You're a fool, Jack Sparrow" insulted Barbossa

Jack stumbles back into a patch of moonlight and his skeletal form is revealed. Jack holds his hand up and looks at it. His other hand contains a medallion, which he rolls on his knuckles.

"Jack..." breathed Will

"Show yourself, Pete! The tide has changed" said Barbossa looking for Pete.

Pete appears; "See? I told ya you'd be needin' ol' Pete!"

Pete whistles and an Illuminator Heartless crawls down on the walls, it looks like a giant lizard with its eyes glowing in the dark and its tongue lolling about. It hops from rock to rock and moves behind Barbossa on the rock wall. It went dark around them the only light they had was what little light that Donald could conjure as they looked around for the Heartless and Barbossa. Andi sees some eyes glow beside her before she could react she was attacked by the tongue of the Heartless. Goofy seen it and shielded Donald as he stuck it with lightening. Bringing light back into the room where they could see the Heartless and Captain Barbossa. Jack and Sora went to fight Barbossa while Donald, Goofy and Andi went after the Heartless. Defeating the Heartless and Barbossa, Pete looks worried.

"This ain't over!" yells Pete as he runs away

"Right! Care to surrender, Barbossa?" asked Jack as Barbossa stands up drawing his sword.

"Well, enough of this, then..." said Jack as he drops his sword and takes out his loaded pistol.

"What say you we call it-a draw?" he asked

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell ya-"

Jack tosses the medallion and shoots Barbossa with the only bullet left in his pistol. Barbossa laughs.

"Laugh while you can, Barbossa!" replies Will, holding the knife, drops the two medallions he has in his hand, stained with blood, onto the large pile in the chest. Barbossa is lifted of the curse.

"I feel...cold"

Barbossa falls to the ground. Later, they leave the cave.

"What now, Jack?" asked Will

"Whatever I want, now that the Pearl is mine again" replied Jack

"That she is. Thank you, Jack", Will holds out a hand to shake Jack's hand, but Jack flinches with his arms over his head.

"I didn't want ye hittin' me again, mate" he explained realizing what Will was doing.

"Hey, Jack-good luck" said Sora

"And remember to be good!" finished Donald

"I'm off" says Jack backing away, then looks in her direction as Elizabeth runs toward them.

"Will!" exclaimed Elizabeth happily as she runs. Jack opens his arms but she runs right past him and hugs Will. Andi put her hands over her mouth as she chuckles at Jack's rejection from Elizabeth.

"Good for them" said Sora putting his hands behind his head smiling.

"Uh-huh! Hey, Sora-how come your face is all red?" asked Goofy

Goofy points. Sora covers his face as Andi, Goofy and Donald look at Sora's red face.

"What? It is not red!" replied Sora defensively.

"Aw, I know who you're thinking about" said Donald.

Goofy and Donald laugh. Jack takes out his compass and it glows brightly as he opens it. It floats into the air, and Sora opens another gateway with his Keyblade.

"You know...for a minute there...I was afraid we were gonna lose Donald to the curse of the treasure!" teased Sora trying to change the subject.

"Yup. Me, too" agreed Goofy playing along.

"What!?" quacked Donald loudly turning at them annoyed.

"Hey how are we getting back to the Gummi ship?" asked Andi

Donald clears his throat and uses some magic and the Gummi ship appears landing by the cave, Andi pats Donald on the head "Good duck" she smirks. Donald really annoyed now runs after Andi. When Sora and Goofy walk in Andi is sitting on Donald who is struggling on getting her off of him.

"Get off!" he quacked

Andi gets off and sits down in her chair and Donald huffs in exhaustion. "Hey! I told him to stop or I was going to sit on him. He didn't believe me" explained Andi crossing her arms as Sora, Donald and Goofy sat down in their seats as well.

"So Donald if you can summon the Gummi ship. How come you didn't lift Andi up with you magic" asked Sora trying to hold his laughter in.

Donald was about to answer and thought about it and realized he never thought about using his magic on her. He crosses his arms and looks away from Sora. As Sora, Goofy and Andi are laughing at Donald while Sora pilots the Gummi Ship through the Ancient Highway and lands in an Arabian city.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Notes: What do you guys think? I thought this chapter; I got to add a few of my own twists . Can't wait for the next world we are going to be doing! This world brings back a lot of childhood memories for me! And top favorite Disney movies for me anyways. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Fave and Review!**


	23. Agrabah

An orange parrot flies through the streets and lands on a wall as Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy walk in.

"Agrabah! We made it!" said Donald

"Gawrsh, I wonder how Aladdin 'n' Jasmine are doin'?" asked Goofy

"Hey, maybe Riku's with them!" exclaimed Sora

"Yeah, and the King!" agreed Goofy

The parrot flies into the air in their direction.

"Keep dreaming, you two" said Donald.

"C'mon, Donald, you were thinking the same thing" replied Sora

"No, I wasn't!" said Donald

The parrot flies up to them and around Goofy and Andi.

"Uh-oh, it's uh...um... It's Iago!"

Sora and Donald whirl around and take out their weapons.

"Wait! You got me all wrong" said Iago

"You're Iago all right!"

"No! I mean, it's not the old me. I turned over a new feather. I'm legit! No more scams. Promise!" explained Iago as he flies on Andi's hands.

"Bet that's your new scam. Andi he's not a friend" said Sora glaring at Iago as Andi drops her hands making Iago start flying again.

"Ya gotta believe me!" begged Iago

"Sora, let's go!"

"I was stuck inside that lamp with Jafar. Remember? Well, I finally escaped. But then some things happened and..." explained Iago as he lands on the ground with his head down.

"So. Free as a bird, huh?" asked Sora not much believing him.

"Have fun!

"Gawrsh, fellas. He looks pretty sad" said Goofy feeling bad.

Iago quickly flies over to Goofy "I wanna apologize to Aladdin and Jasmine" as Goofy catches Iago in his hands.

"Could you guys maybe put in a good word for me?" asked Iago

"Sure, we can do that, can't we?" said Goofy looking at Sora and Donald who don't look very happy.

"What did you do?" asked Andi

"He was with Jafar trying to be Sultan and get rid of us, Jasmine and Aladdin" explained Sora.

Andi looked at Iago "Good luck" muttered Andi as she put her back against him. Some Luna Bandit Heartless sneak up behind them.

"Watch out!"exclaimed Iago.

Sora, Andi, Donald and Goofy summon their weapons to fight. As they defeat the Luna Bandit Heartless more would appear.

"Where are they all coming from?" growled Sora

Two run after Iago, who flies into the air, knocking the Heartless into each other. Iago flies into an urn and knocks it over. He flies past some crates, which crash on top of the Heartless.

"This way!" said Sora as the run past the knocked out heartless and flee into the side street, Iago following, and end up inside the Peddler's Shop.

"Aw, we'd've been goners if Iago hadn't helped us. Ain't that right, fellas?" said Goofy

"I guess we owe you one" said Sora,

"By stuck of luck" muttered Andi looking at Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"We will help you Iago" said Sora ignoring Andi. Andi rolls her eyes annoyed.

"Perfect!"

"But you'll have to win over Aladdin and Jasmine yourself. Be on your best behavior, got it?" explained Sora

"Yeah, I got it"

"Where IS Aladdin, anyway?" asked Goofy

"I betcha he's at the palace" replied Iago

"Then let's go!" said Sora as he, Andi, Donald, Goofy and Iago proceed to the Palace Gates and find Princess Jasmine.

"Jasmine!"

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" exclaimed Jasmine with a smile.

"Your Majesty" replied Donald bowing to Jasmine. Sora and Goofy also bow. Jasmine giggles and sees Andi staring at her.

"Who are you?" asked Jasmine.

Andi looks down and bows as well. Sora glances at Andi. "This is Andi, she's another keybearer" explained Sora

"Nice to meet you" said Jasmine, Andi nod back. As Jasmine looked at the boys, "I never had the chance to thank you for before. You helped Aladdin defeat that awful Jafar and saved Agrabah" explained Jasmine

"All in a day's work. But uh... it looks like the Heartless are up to no good again." replied Sora putting his hands behind his head.

Iago peeks out from behind Goofy, waves, and Andi comes beside Goofy and smacks Iago back to hiding glaring at him.

"Is there any way we can help you out?" asked Sora

"I think we're all right for now" replied Jasmine

"And ya always got Aladdin" continued Goofy

"He...hasn't been himself lately" said Jasmine sadly

"Is it because of the Heartless?" asked Donald

"I'm not sure. Usually, he's the same cheerful Aladdin. But sometimes...he just seems sad. He leaves the palace and goes off by himself all the time. I've asked him about it, but he says nothing's wrong. He's gone again today. What if he doesn't come back this time?"

"Hey, maybe he's got a secret girlfriend. I know! I'll go find out who she is!" blurted Iago as he makes his appearance.

"Iago! Quick, Sora, catch him!" exclaimed Jasmine trying to get a hold of the bird. But he flies away away an around Sora and hides behind him. Andi grabs Iago making him unable to fly.

"I'll warn the guards and everyone in the palace!" said Jasmine running back to the group.

"That's the thing, Iago's not..."

.Jasmine has already run off to the gates of the palace. Sora sighs shaking his head.

"Nice move" muttered Sora

"Stupid bird" hissed Andi

"What did I do?" asked Iago

"If you want to make peace with people you don't go blurting stuff like that" replied Andi with a disapproved look.

Sora glances at her with a ironic smirk. Andi catches it and looks at Sora "Something funny?" she asked

"Nope" replied Sora.

"Funny, I seen a smirk on your face" said Andi

"Maybe it's something you said" interrupted Goofy

Iago sighs putting his head down.

"Gee, maybe we should go talk to Aladdin. He's gotta be somewhere in town, right?" suggested Goofy.

"Good idea. I wonder what he's been doing" said Sora as he, Donald and Goofy run off into town.

"Hey! I'm not done with this conversation!" yells Andi still holding Iago.

Being ignored she growls and looks at Iago, "Maybe we should follow them?" suggested Iago laughing nervously.

Andi lets go of Iago and they both follow after them.

"Stop, thief!"

A monkey carrying a black oil lamp runs past Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Aladdin runs in afterward ,"Hi, Sora!"

The Peddler races after them, "Come back here!"

Iago flies after them, as Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy try to catch up. Aladdin and Abu reach a wall. Abu clutches the lamp tightly.

"If you can't control that fur ball...put a leash on him!" hissed the Peddler

"Look, I'm sorry... You should be ashamed of yourself, Abu!" said Aladdin sternly looking at Abu as he gives Aladdin the lamp.

"No hard feelings?" asked Aladdin nervously.

The Peddler snatches it out of Aladdin's hand with a huff and walks away.

"Abu!"

Abu covers his head with his arms, until seeing Sora, to whom he runs. 'Hey guys, sorry about earlier. I was kinda in a hurry" explained Aladdin.

"What happened?" asked Sora

"You know Abu. He couldn't keep his paws off that lamp" said Aladdin as Abu tries to make an excuse.

"No talking your way out of this one!" replied Aladdin waving his finger at him.

They all laugh.

"I guess you can't be THAT down in the dumps, huh?" said Sora with a smile.

"Who said I was?" asked Aladdin

"Princess Jasmine. She's worried 'cause you're always in town" replied Goofy

"Got a new girlfriend?" asked Donald

"No way! Still... I guess there's no foolin' Jasmine, huh? See, Genie and Carpet took off to see the world. It's what Genie always wanted, so I wished him the best and all, but..."

"You miss him" finished Goofy

"Man, things must be REALLY quiet with Genie gone" said Sora

"Yeah. That's why I come here. The action-the people. There's always something goin' on. I mean, c'mon! I met you guys here today, right? This place is full of surprises." explained Aladdin.

"So why don't you just tell her?" asked Andi with her arms crossed looking at Aladdin.

"Huh?"

"I'm sure she would understand if she knew you were missing a friend" continued Andi

"It's complicated...Anyways who are you?" asked Aladdin scratching the back of his head.

Andi rolls her eyes over Aladdin's complicated statement, "I'm Andi. I'm helping them" she replies nodding her head towards Sora, Donald and Goofy. Aladdin nodded back.

"Anyways why is something like that complicated to explain?" asks Andi

"Andi!" hissed Sora giving her a warning

Andi looks at Sora, "What?!"

"You don't even know what's been going on! If he says it complicated leave it at that" said Sora

"Oh because you know everything about girls right? Please Sora tell me how-"

"Uh, Sora?" inturrupted Goofy as he looks behind Sora. Everyone looks as sees Iago on the ground, shivering in fear.

"Iago!?" said Aladdin in disbelief.

"Oh right...He wants to apologize for all the trouble he caused" explained Sora

"Oh, he does?" said Aladdin not much believing the statement.

"Gawrsh, he's so sorry, he's shakin'!" said Goofy

"Th-th-that lamp!" Shuttered Iago pointing towards where the Peddler left.

"What about it?" Asked Aladdin

"It was THE lamp!" Exclaimed Iago

"C'mon. There're a million like it" replied Aladdin.

"Hey! I was locked up in that thing FOR MONTHS! There's no way I'd mistake it!"

Abu grabs his hat and squawks.

"Then we'd better go back and talk to that peddler" said Aladdin

"Right behind you" said Sora.

They return to the Peddler's Shop.

"Is there any way we can buy that lamp from you?" asked Sora

"Of course. That is...IF you can afford it" said the Peddler eyeing them closely.

Sora looks to the entrance and Aladdin gives him a signal.

"No worries!" Replied Sora

"Sora! You don't even know what he's asking for" said Andi grabbing his arm and looking at him.

"Don't worry about it" replied Sora with a smile.

"Yeah, we can pay you in royal treasu-" Donald stopped himself but it was too late.

"Donald!" Yell Sora, Andi and Goofy

"Might I be able to interest you in another fine lamp?" Asked the Peddler with his eyes widened on what he heard.

"No, that's the one we need." Replied Sora

"Ah, well-perhaps I can be persuaded...IF you bring me a treasure beyond even my imagination. Something, say, fit for a sultan..." said the Peddler with a sly smile.

"Treasure fit for a sultan for a lamp! You are no worse than a thief!" Growled Andi

"I am no thief! It's called business"

"You-" Sora put his hand over Andi's mouth as she muffled what she wanted to say in his hand. She glares at Sora. But Sora doesn't let go of her and laughs nervously, "we'll work on that" and he dragged Andi out of the Peddler's shop with Donald and Goofy behind.

"Treasure? That could be tricky..." said Aladdin with his hand in his chin.

"There's lots at the palace" said Donald

"But it's not mine to take. And I can't ask. I don't want to worry Jasmine or the Sultan" explained Aladdin

" Hey, I know... What about the treasure in the Cave of Wonders?" Asked Iago flying in.

"All right, Iago. You lead the way! And after we get the treasure, I might even believe your apology" replied Aladdin

"You can count on me!"

"Hey Sora...are you going to let go of..." said Aladdin pointing at Andi who still has her mouth covered glaring at Sora with her arms crossed. Sora quickly lets go "Sorry"

"Do that again and I'll bite the next time" snapped Andi walks away as Iago flies to show them the way.

Aladdin chuckles to himself, "What?" asks Sora tilting his head to the side.

"She's a lot like when I first met Jasmine. I think they would get along really well" replied Aladdin.

"I guess..." said Sora

"Come on" said Aladdin as he, Sora, Goofy and Donald catch up to Andi and Iago. They proceed to the Cave of Wonders. Pete enters the tiger's head before they arrive.

"This is it!" Exclaimed Iago

They enter the cave, passing through the Valley of Stone. They arrive at an area with waterfalls on each side. A jewel floats in midair in the center of the hall. Abu jumps off Aladdin's shoulder.

"Be careful usually stuff like this has a-"

Abu grabs the jewel. The waterfalls vanish and several stone guardians appear from the walls, their eyes glowing.

"Trap" growled Andi finishing Iago's sentence.

Ice crystals appear in the air above Abu and he runs around dodging them. The floor moves like waves from the statue to the group. "Sora the jewel!" exclaimed Donald. Sora sees Abu still holding on to the red jewel that was floating on the statue. "Got it!" replied Sora as he guides Abu over the moving floor to set the stone in the pedestal and soothe the wrath of the Stone Guardians. The pedestal at the end of the hall vanishes into dust and an entrance is opened.

"Abu!" said Aladdin sternly. Abu screeches climbing on Aladdin's shoulders.

"Don't touch anything" continued Aladdin at Abu as the group continues through the cave of wonders. They enter the Chasm of Challengers and see a stone plaque.

"Complete your task within the time allotted." Read Andi out loud.

"What does that mean?" continued Andi looking at the group. But before they could put anymore thought to it they fall through the first floor onto another floor. As everyone lands onto the floating floor Heartless appear.

"Does this answer your question" said Donald

"It's making sense now" said Andi as she swung her keyblade like a boomerang hitting a couple of heartless and retrieving it back into her hand. As they beat the Heartless the floor disappears underneath them and they land on another floor with more Heartless. Defeating the Heartless they fall to another floor and repeat the same thing until they get to the last floor with a set of stairs appears with a temple and another plaque. More Heartless appear as they finish them off. Everyone gets ready for what is about to happen next when nothing seemed to appear or disappear they look around. Andi runs up the stairs

"Andi! Wait!" yells Aladdin

Andi continues to the stairs and looks at the plaque, "Victor of the trial... You possess great strength!" read Andi out loud. As the group heads up the ground shakes and the doors to the Treasure Room open.

"Hey got the door open!" said Andi with a smirk looking at them.

As they walk into the room they are greeted with mountains of treasure. They see a jeweled trophy.

"There. That one should do it!" Exclaimed Aladdin pointing at the golden trophy with jewels on it. Andi looks at it and it reminded her of the Struggle Tournament trophy. As they go closer to the trophy, Pete walks in and sees them. He runs over to the edge of the door leading to the room and hides, peeking out at them.

"Oh boy. It's perfect. That guy's gonna like this." Agreed Donald looking at the jeweled trophy.

"Sure looks valuable" said Sora

"Great! Now let's go get that lamp" replied Aladdin.

Pete's ear perks up at the mention of the lamp and he snickers.

"We gotta keep Jafar bottled up, or he's gonna destroy Agrabah!"

Abu and Iago try to hoist up a jeweled statue; "stop!" Yells Donald stamping his foot and they drop it. The jewel then entices Donald.

"Hey, snap out of it, Donald!" Said Aladdin

Donald shakes his head vigorously. Pete leaves with a smile on his face and a plan in his head. He snaps his fingers and Heartless appear in the Treasure Room, which has grown darker as everyone retrieves their weapons for battle.

"Why does this always happen?" Asks Donald

They fight the Heartless and the room lights back up like it did before.

"Let's go!" Said Sora as they run out of the Cave of Wonders and return to the Peddler's Shop.

"Hello!?" Said Aladdin as the group looks around and doesn't see the Peddler anywhere. They hear two voices from outside turning towards the cloth door.

"Stop your whining and hand it over!" Said Pete

"Ohh no! I'm trading it for treasure. This lamp is going to bring me riches!" Whined the Peddler.

They leave the shop and see Pete chasing the Peddler.

"Oh no, you don't! Get back here, you!"

As they began to chase them Heartless appear in front of them. Andi swings her keyblade at them opening an entrance to follow Pete and the Peddler. "You guys go ahead. I can handle a few heartless" said Andi to Sora and the others as she retrieves her keyblade back. Sora nods and he and the others run off following Pete and the Peddler. As the Heartless try to follow Andi jumps in front of them and readies her keyblade...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Aladdin, Abu and Iago chase them to the Palace Gates. Pete catches up to the Peddler, "Thank you"

He grabs the lamp from the Peddler's hands and runs ahead. The Peddler catches back up to Pete, "It's mine!"

The Peddler grabs it back and keeps running. Pete realizes it's gone and runs faster. They chase each other around the courtyard.

"Lamp hog!" Yells Pete

"Go away!"

"Gotcha!"

Pete grabs the Peddler and takes the lamp, holding the Peddler down with one hand. The Peddler tries to jump, but can't, "No fair!" Whined the Peddler

"Heh heh, I win!" Laughed Pete

Iago flies in and snatches the lamp away. Pete's ears perk up and he realizes his hand's lighter. He looks up and sees no lamp. The Peddler has caught on and tries to jump at Iago to get the lamp, but he's too short.

"Nice one, Iago!" Smiles Sora

"Way to go!"

"Don't drop it!" Said Donald

"Look! Behind you!" Warned Goofy

Pete and the Peddler both chase Iago, who turns swiftly. They both crash into a wall. The Peddler falls to the ground. Pete rubs his head and turns to see Iago. Iago looks back and also crashes into a wall, dropping the lamp. Iago tries to get up, but can't. Pete picks up the lamp and laughs.

"Nice try, bird brain. Just wait till Jafar's free! He's gonna make one beauty of a Heartless!" Said Pete

Sora, Donald and Goofy start going after Pete when the ground shakes they stop in their tracks looking around they see a large blue something flies around in the sky.

"I'm HOME!" Yells Genie among with bells and whistles as he flies past Pete.

"Al! It's been eons!" said Genie flying back and hugs Pete.

"Al, you princely little muffin, you!" Genie teleports back into the air.

"Cosmic travel can get so lonely without a friend" He places an arm on Pete's shoulder, then teleports placing his other arm on Pete's other shoulder.

"To think I left you forlorn and Genie-less... Oh, the HUMANITY!" Says Genie shaking Pete, then comedically rubs his eyes with tears. He's still completely oblivious to Aladdin, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Iago, or the Peddler.

"Genie?"

"Hey, Al, you've been puttin' on weight?"

Genie grows several feet wider, then teleports in front of Pete's face. Pete is completely disheveled, "Aw, of course, what am I saying? You're living at the palace now" as Genie spins around and a second Genie appears.

"Aladdin!" Says Genie in Jasmine's voice

"Jasmine!" Says Genie in Aladdin's voice

The two Genies hug and fireworks shoot out from behind them. One makes a heart shape in the sky. Genie appears again next to Pete.

"I can just picture it..." he says slapping a hand on Pete's back, slightly hard. Genie next to Pete, but a smaller version of him.

"Wait, tell me. Am I being a pest? Just a big blue pest? Aw, who cares, Al! I'm just so glad to SEE you!" says Genie as he poofs big again and shakes both of Pete's hands. Pete has almost lost his balance. Aladdin walks up.

"Genie!" Exclaimes Aladdin

Genie looks from Aladdin to Pete and lets go, "Oops!" as Pete falls backwards snapping Pete back into reality, "I'll teach you to make a fool out of me!" He snapped angrily.

Genie picks Aladdin up, laughs, and hugs him.

"Time for Plan B! I'm finishin' you mugs off right now!" Said Pete as he slams his fist on the ground. A large geyser appears and destroys a wooden cart. The Blizzard Lord Heartless appears. Bushes lining the courtyard burst into flame as the Volcanic Lord Heartless rises up. Sora runs at the Blizzard Heartless Lord hearing more footsteps beside him he sees Andi.

"Finally decided to join the party?" asked Sora with a smirk

"What are you taking about? The party doesn't start until I show up" said Andi as her and Sora attack the Blizzard Lord Heartless with their keyblades.

The Volcanic Lord Heartless comes behind Andi. She turns and dodges the fire that it tried to attack her with. Andi's keyblade summons water and hits the Volcanic Lord Heartless. As Sora continues to fight the Blizzard Lord Heartless with Donald, Goofy and Aladdin try to assist them. Both Lord Heartless split into smaller heartless. Finishing them off Andi points her keyblade at Pete shooting water at him.

He gets drenched as he spits little bit of water be glares at the group; "You! You've messed with me for the last time! I'm gonna get you yet!" warned Pet as he runs and leaves

Genie hugs Aladdin; "Yeah! All right!" Said Genie giving Aladdin a thumbs up, which he returns. Carpet flies in with Abu on him. Iago follows with the lamp.

"So what do we do with the lamp?" asked Sora

"I got a place that will keep it safe" replied Aladdin with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the dungeon, they place the lamp in a stone coffin and close it. Then they meet up with Jasmine in front of the palace.

"I promise-you won't regret givin' me another chance. Honest!" Says Iago to Jasmine and Aladdin.

"Uhhhh... Princess Jasmine, you sure that you want that pigeon in the coop?" Asks Genie

"Oh, I think Iago's shown that he means well" replied Jasmine.

"Aw, sure. You're probably right"

"And how much trouble can one noisy bird cause?" Asked Sora

"You might just have a point there, kid" smiles Genie

Genie looks and sees Andi kinda hiding behind Sora looking up at him. "You!"

Andi points at herself as Genie disappears and reappears beside Andi. Andi jumps a little nervously.

"You carry a keyblade too!" exclaimed Genie

"Yeah" replied Andi

"Haven't got to offically get to meet I'm Genie" shaking Andi's hand.

"I'm Andi" with a smile.

"What happens next, Sora?" Asked Jasmine.

"Well, it was great seeing you all...but we still need to find Riku and the King. I guess we'll be moving on" replied Sora

"I hope you find 'em" said Genie

"Me, too" said Sora

"Hey, where's Aladdin?" Asked Donald

"He ran off toward town, looking for Abu. But he should be back by now" explained Jasmine.

"Al can't miss Sora's big farewell party! I'll have him back in a jiffy!" Said Genie as he spins around and disappears in a tornado of magic. Few Minutes pass...

"Abu!" Yells Aladdin chasing Abu holding a large red jewel.

"Catch him!" Said Aladdin

Abu stops suddenly, when Sora, Donald, and Goofy all jump for him. Andi closes her eyes as they crash on top of the little monkey, who loses the jewel. When she opens them up she sees the pile and chuckles quietly. She see Jasmine glance at her as she was also laughing quietly.

"He must've secretly stolen it from the Cave of Wonders." Said Aladdin

"Abu!" Said Donald as he snatches the jewel away and looks at it.

"Wow!" As Donald stares transfixed.

"I guess some things are just hard to resist" suggested Goofy.

Donald shakes it off; "Aw, who needs it!" He makes that he's about to throw it, and everyone looks, while he puts it behind his back. Abu sees it and squawks, alerting everyone else.

"Oh... I guess it got stuck!" Exclaimed Donald

The jewel glows.

"What!?"

"Whoa!" Says everyone

Sora opens another gate.

"Sora... What is it?" Asked Aladdin

"I think it's time for us to go" replied Sora

"Will you be back?" Asks Jasmine

"We will, I promise!" Replied Sora with a smile.

Aladdin gives them a thumbs up. They look toward the sky.

Xxxxxxxx

In a dark city, neon lights brighten an alleyway where Pluto is wandering through. Pluto sees a red-haired man in a black cloak and follows him around the corner. Pluto runs up to Axel as he disappears with the portal. Pluto stops and sits at the wall staring at it until Pluto hears a whistle and another portal appears behind him, which he runs inside barking.

Xxxxxxxx

Kairi waits on the beach of the Destiny Islands, looking at the small island she used to play on.

"Maybe...waiting isn't good enough" she said to herself.

"My thoughts exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act. One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?" Said Axel appearing near the water

"Who are you?" She asks

"Axel. I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's. Why don't we go see him?" Asked Axel holding out his hand.

"...Sora?"

Pluto barks, snapping Kairi back to reality. The dog bounds over and barks, spinning in circles and wagging his tail. Dusks surround them and Pluto snarls. They hear a whistle and a portal opens. Pluto leaps towards it, stops, and turns around, barking at Kairi.

"We've got something in common, Kairi. You and I both miss someone we care about. Hey, I feel like we're friends already"

The Dusks are closing in on her. She decides to run into the portal, she turns around at him "You're not acting very friendly!" She snaps as she continues to run through the portal.

Kairi and Pluto arrive in a strange abyss with Nobody symbols in every direction moving along the walls and floor.

"Hey, what is this place?" Asked Karoo looking at Pluto

They hear another whistle and see a bright light at the end of the abyss. Pluto runs inside it. Kairi enters and looks back, seeing a cloaked figure. "Huh?" she said little frightened but the portal of light closes before she can find out more. She wakes up laying on the floor.

"You okay?"

She groans and sits up; "What...?" She asks looking around and sees Hayner, Pence, Olette, Falcon and Pluto in the Usual Spot.

"You and that dog came flying out of a hole in the wall. You nearly gave us heart attacks!" Exclaimed Pence using his hands to explain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Notes: Guys I am so sorry I haven't been posting like I should. The past two week has been crazy hopefully this week will be better. I'm trying to keep chapter posts up on Wednesday and Sunday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next Halloween Town! Please Fave and Review!**


	24. Halloween Town pt 1

Jack Skellington walks through a dark forest, with his pet, Zero, trailing behind. He comes to a clearing. Several trees are adorned with various doors. The center one depicts a Christmas Tree. Jack turns the golden doorknob and swings open the door. He leans against the tree and looks in. A small breeze carrying snowflakes wafts from inside the tree. However, Jack sees nothing inside. The wind wraps around Jack and pulls him into the tree.

"Whooooaaa"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora, Donald and Goofy get off the Gummi ship and they turn towards each other and jump a little as they looked at themselves. Sora who looked like a Vampire with a scary pumpkin on his head covering his right eye, Goofy; a zombie with his hat looking like a screw was drilled into his head and Donald who was dressed like a mummy.

"Wait! We forgot to let-"

A blood-curling scream comes from behind them as the see Andi on the ground scooting herself towards the Gummi ship. Pointing her keyblade at them.

"Andi, it's ok, it's just...whoa" said Sora looking at her.

"Whoa, what?" asked Andi still terrified.

"Well...ok you don't exactly look like..."

"Don't exactly look like what?"

Sora sighed, "When you see your reflection, you look like a clown" explained Sora

"I look like a what?" said Andi as releases her keyblade and she looks at her reflection in the Gummi ship windows and scares herself a little. Her hair is in pig tails on the side of her head with a blood red strip of color on the right side of the pig tails. She also had a small black hat that was titled to the side as well. Her face was painted white with black circles that looked like rubbed eye liner and mascara with blood red stripes that start from her eyebrows to her cheeks. Her outfit was a black collared buttoned up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, her buttons were black, red and white down her shirt. Her skirt was a tattered tutu that was black and red that stopped in the middle of her thigh. Her legs had black and white stripped tights with red heels.

"What is up with this world?!" exclaimed Andi looking at the boys.

"It's not that bad" said Sora

Andi looked at Sora not amused, "I look like a child's nightmare" said Andi flatly then looks at Donald and Goofy who are shaking in fear.

"I'm even scaring Donald and Goofy" continued Andi throwing her hand out like she needs to present her case. Sora looks and sees what Andi was talking about.

"Well the only way to explain why we look like this. Is to find out where we are" explained Sora

"If we look like this I'm afraid what we will find" replied Andi.

Sora grabs Andi by the wrist and pulls Andi on her feet. "I'm fine" said Andi pulling her arm out of Sora's grasp and walks in front of the group like she wasn't afraid anymore. Sora shakes his head as he, Donald and Goofy follow behind her. They arrive at a signpost attached to a scarecrow with a pumpkin head. The sign reads "Halloween Town"

"Hey, this is Halloween Town, right?" Asked Sora

"Well, it sure does look like Hallowee...Wha?" Donald looks over to the entrance into town. It's decorated in orange Christmas lights. Goofy looks as well. Sora looks at Donald, and then to the entrance. Zero flies in and scares Goofy, who scares Donald, Andi and Sora.

"Hey, it's Zero! How've you been, boy?" Asked Sora cheerfully.

They watch as Zero flies into town. "Come on!" said Sora as they follow. They enter Halloween Town Square and see there are orange lights leading up to a long launchpad.

"What's that for?" asked Sora

They hear the sound of bells as they look around and see nothing around them Donald looks up at the dark sky.

"It's Jack!" exclaimed Donald as the others look up as well. They see Jack flying down in a coffin sleigh with a trashcan attached behind it led by three skeletal reindeer.

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy! Welcome back, and Merry Christmas!" greeted Jack Skellington.

"Merry Christmas? Don't you mean, "Happy Halloween"?" asked Sora confused.

"Of course. Halloween greetings from Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King" replied Jack as he makes a scary face, which to him doesn't seem up to his standards. But still made Sora, Andi, Donald and Goofy jump a little in freight.

"Forgive me. I'm in a Christmas mood. You see, I'm running the show again this year-but I need Sandy Claws's blessing, so I'm off to Christmas Town" explained Jack almost like he was already given the honor.

Sora, Andi, Donald and Goofy group up together, ""Sandy Claws"?" asked Sora

"I think he means Santa Claus" replied Goofy

"Santa Claus? Seriously?! in this world?! What happened to the North Pole and happy cheery elves?"

Jack stands up on the edge of the fountain; "Aren't these decorations wonderful? This year Halloween Town's going to handle Christmas too! But first! We have to visit Sally. She's working on something no self-respecting Santa Claus can do without. Come along-I'll show you!"

"A Halloween Town Christmas..." thought Sora out loud. They look around the Square and see the guillotine, a jack in the box, a scary duck with teeth, and the reindeer, which squawk. Andi, Donald and Goofy shiver.

"Wanna go check it out?" asked Sora looking at them as they sigh putting their head down.

"Christmas of nightmares! You sure you wanna support this?" asked Andi looking at Sora. Jack walks to Dr. Finkelstein's Lab, "C'mon, hurry!" he calls them.

"Might as well see what he's done" replied Sora as he follows Jack Skellington. Andi, Donald and Goofy look at each other, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" asked Andi.

"Like you said Christmas of nightmares who would really want that?" asked Donald.

Andi sighs, "Come on" she says in defeat and they follow Sora. In the Lab, Dr. Finkelstein is working on his latest creation with Lock, Shock, and Barrel. The doctor opens his head and scratches his brain. Jack enters gleefully.

"Hello, Doctor! Where's Sally?"

"Can't you see...that I'm in the middle of an experiment?" snapped Dr. Finkelstein as he slams his head shut and turns around in his wheelchair. He rides it over to the table. Lock, Shock, and Barrel carry over a machine part as Sally enters.

"Hey, this is way too heavy!" whined Lock

"Then let's toss it!" replied Shock

"You do and you'll be sorry! Now bring it over here" ordered Dr. Finkelstein

"Heave-ho!" said Lock, Shock and Barrel as they throw the part onto the table. It sparks and pulses with electricity, then exploded. Sora and Jack cover their faces. The table is covered with smoke. Lock, Shock, and Barrel take off their masks and laugh. They start to leave, Barrel tripping, and they put their masks back on as they run past Sally.

Andi looks in complete shock, "Their faces...look like..."

"Imbeciles! Now my experiment is ruined!" yells Dr. Finklestein

"Their...masks" finished Andi still trying to grip everything she has seen.

"Sally! Did you finish it? I want to show my good friends" said Jack

"I'm sorry, Jack. I...I need a little bit more time." replied Sally

"Ohh... Well, that's all right. Just as long as it's ready for Christmas!" he says patting her shoulder and starts to leave.

"But... Jack..."

"I'd best be off. I've got to go get Sandy Claws, right away! Wonderful to see you again. Good-bye for now!"

Jack leaves the lab.

"Go get Santa Claus...?" asked Sora as he thinks

"Please, Sora. I'm afraid something terrible will happen if Jack goes through with this" pleaded Sally

"Which I've been trying to say this whole time" said Andi with her arms crossed

"You can say that again!" agreed Donald

"Sora?" asked Goofy looking at him as Sora seems to be in a happy daze.

Jack returns, snapping Sora out of his daze; "Are those strange-looking fellows in the town square with you?" asked Jack

"Huh? What "fellows"?" asked Sora raising an eyebrow.

"You know, the ones who wanted to spoil Halloween AND Christmas? What are they called again... Heartless?" explained Jack.

"They're definitely not with us. But Donald, Goofy, and I can get rid of them for you. And then we can go see Santa!" said Sora.

Donald taps his foot. Sora looks over at him, "But first, the Heartless!" He continues as they leave the lab and see several Wight Knight Heartless and The Mayor.

"Now hear this, you...you things! Leave Halloween Town at once...by order of the mayor! Jack? Where are you? I'm only an elected official-I can't handle this by myself." Said the Mayor as Jack walks up to him.

"Jack!"

"We're on it!" Replied Sora

Andi looks at the terrifying heartless as she swings keyblade at one as it jumped at her. "Even the heartless are creepier here" said Andi as she fights. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack continue to fight as they defeated the heartless in the square.

"How is Sandy Claws supposed to relax with all this going on? That's it, fellows! Sandy Claws needs bodyguards. Are you up to the task?" Asked Jack Skelllington.

"Us?" Asked Donald

"Yeah." Agreed Sora excitedly.

Andi, Goofy and Donald look at him with Donald's hands on his hips and tapping his foot at Sora.

"What?" asked Sora looking at them confused

Xxxxxxxx

Lock, Shock, and Barrel ride their walking bathtub into the Graveyard.

"What should we bring along next time?" Asked Lock

"A bucketful of caterpillars!" Replied Shock

"Or something even worse!" Said Barrel

The bathtub stops, Lock, Shock and Barrel looks and see they come across a woman in black holding a staff.

"Who's that?" Asked Lock

"Some old hag!" Insulted Barrel

"Silence!" Ordered Maleficent angrily.

"A witch?" Questioned Shock as Maleficent lifts her arm and conjures up magic threateningly. The three are scared and shrink close together in their bathtub, shivering.

"Hmm...perhaps you three could be of use to me. Come along, all of you. I'll show you the true meaning of "mischief.""

Xxxxxxxx

Back in Halloween Town Square, Jack is getting them prepared.

"All right, bodyguards! Christmas Town is this way! The doorway is in the woods just past the graveyard!" Explained Jack pointing towards the direction they were suppose to go. They pass through the Graveyard and into the Hinterlands. They see the area with doors on the trees.

"Here it is! The door to Christmas Town. The spooks of Halloween can get so tiresome year after year. I wanted something new. And I found this!" explained Jack showing the door. Sora, Andi, Donald and Goofy lean over to get a closer look at the special door.

"Beyond this door is a world filled with wonders...the likes of which you've never seen! As first I couldn't believe my eyes! Everything was so fresh and exciting!" exclaimed Jack. Sora is getting anxious.

"C'mon! Just open it!" Yells Sora excitedly.

Jack opens the door. Sora runs and jumps inside. Andi, Donald and Goofy look in after him, watching him fall. They look at each other and jump in. They're transported to Christmas Town. Sora comes out of the tree on the Yuletide Hill. Donald falls on top of him, and Goofy on top of him. As Sora was about to get up he gets slammed again in the snow where he sees Andi pilled on with them.

"Ouch" muttered Andi holding her head as she gets off of them sitting in the snow. Sora pushes off Donald and Goofy, looks down to the city below.

"Cooool!" Said Sora

"Wow!" Said Donald

"Now this looks more like it" said Andi smiling.

Jack appears.

"So where's Santa?" Asked Donald

"In his workshop. Shall we?" Said Jack pointing at the big workshop building in the village.

Andi looks and sees that everyone had changed their outfits other the Jack Skellington to more festive with Christmas Sora still wearing black but with a Santa outfit this time. Goofy looked like a festive reindeer and Donald looks like a snowman, Looking down she sees she's wearing a black Santa like outfit but it was a shorter dress that flared out with still the same black and white stockings and red shoes. She glances up and sees her hat has changed into a Santa hat but the top of the hat dangling over her eyebrow.

"Sora! Our outfits changed" said Andi

"Huh?" Replied Sora as he looks down.

"Yeah I guess they-" said Sora with a smile when he gets thrown with a snowball.

"Ouch! Hey!"

Andi laughs as she runs away from him. "Really?" Asked Sora as he watches her run up. They walk into Candy Cane Lane and Heartless appear.

"Here too!?" Exclaimed Sora

"En garde, loyal bodyguards!" Ordered Jack

"Hey Sora! Got an idea!" said Andi with a smile as she runs towards the carousel. Sora looks at her confused as she jumps on it looking at Sora.

"Use your magic to spin this" said Andi as she hits a jack in the box heartless. Sora runs over with his keyblade as gets Aero ready. "You sure this is a good idea?" asked Sora

"Nope" replied Andi as Sora's Aero magic spins the carousel really fast, jumping out of the way as Andi uses the speed to attack the heartless. when it stops all of a sudden Andi flies off the carousel screaming as she hits a building on her back.

"Andi!" exclaimed Goofy as he runs over at her blocking the heartless from getting her. Andi is holding her head in her hand as she seems to be unable to stand probably from all the spinning. "Maybe that wasn't the best plan I could have done" mumbled Andi. Donald hits another heartless with his thunder helping Goofy protect Andi.

Sora and Jack take on the last heartless when the heart floats away Sora and Jack run over to Donald, Goofy and Andi. Andi looks up at Sora with a small smile. "Not my best idea" she says to him. Sora shakes his head at her as he gives her a hand. Andi takes it and stands with great difficulty, Sora takes her arm and wraps it over his shoulders to help sturdy her. Andi holding her head with her other hand with her eyes closed.

"Christmas is in big trouble!" Said Donald

"Gawrsh, we can't let anything bad happen to Christmas" said Goofy worried. Sora and Donald nod.

"That's where Sandy Claws lives." Said Jack pointing at the building. Sora looks at Andi who was looking down.

"Ready?" he asked

Andi nodded as they walked together. Andi starts to be able to walk better. "I think I got it now" said Andi looking at Sora. Sora lets her go removing her arm off his shoulders. Andi walks with a little unstability which has Sora grab the back of her arm. "I'm okay" she said softly as Sora lets her go again. They enter Santa's House, where Mr. Claus is looking over his list. A few elves are walking out.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Sora and Donald.

"Well, hello everyone. Did you come to see if you're on my "nice" list?" Asked Santa

They walk closer.

"Your name?" Asked Santa

"Um, Sora, sir."

"Let's see...Sora...Here you are. Well, according to my list, Sora...seven years ago you told everyone you did not believe in Santa Claus... Oh, that is unfortunate." Said Santa checking his list.

Sora holds his head in dismay.

"How about Donald and Goofy?" Asked Donald

Santa checks his list and smiles.

"Oh, boy!" Replied Donald happily jumping.

"And you?" Asked Santa looking at Andi

"Humph...Don't worry about it. I know I'm not on that list" replied Andi with a cocky smirk with her arms crossed.

"You must be Andi then?"

"Huh?" Said Andi surprised by how he knew that.

"I was hoping to meet you for I always wondered about how a child who loves Christmas but never once believed in me?"

"You never believed in Santa Claus!" Exclaimed Sora looking at Andi in complete shock. Andi smacks her hand on her face by Sora's reaction.

"Am I on your list, too, by any chance? It's me, Jack!"

"Jack Skellington!?" Exclaimed Santa as they hear a smash from inside the Toy Factory.

"What sort of trouble did you bring this time?" Asked Santa walking round the door.

"This time?" Asked Sora

"It's a long story!" Replied Jack

They follow Santa into the toy factory. Santa frantically looking around for whoever made the noise.

"Why do we have to hide?" Asked Lock

"Silence! Well, this is a pleasant surprise. That fool Jack brought Sora and the others with him. Now we can deal with all of them at once!" Ordered Maleficent

"What do you want us to do?" Asked Shock

"Who's there?" Yells Santa sternly.

"Busted!" Exclaimed Lock, Shock and Barrel. Maleficent disappears, as Barrel swings a clamp through the window. Jack sees them and gasps. The three miscreants leave through the window.

"It's Lock, Shock, and Barrel!" Said Jack

"Not those three..." replied Santa

"I assure you, they're not with us."

"Well, whatever the case, they've been quite naughty. Catch them and bring them back here. They're going to get a lecture." Said Santa as he starts to walk back to his house.

"Uh...Mr. Claws? I wanted to talk to you about Christmas first."

"It'll have to wait. I need to see how things are progressing in my workshop."

"C'mon, Jack-let's catch those little pranksters." Said Sora

"Oh, all right, then."

They leave Santa's House and see footprints going all the way up Yuletide Hill. They follow them back to the Graveyard...

Xxxxxxxxx

**Author's notes: I am so sorry you guys. I know I said I was trying to get back into the posting schedule again but no joke this month has been super busy for me. I didn't want to just throw chapters in without putting the time in them and making sure it worked through the chapter. I am going to try getting back posting Wednesday and Sunday again I promise it just might be until June before that happens but we'll see I never thought May would be so crazy. But I so hope you enjoyed this long waited chapter to show up. Please Fave and Review!**


	25. Halloween Town pt 2

Maleficent is standing at the base of Curly Hill with Lock, Shock, and Barrel in their walking bathtub.

"I was so looking forward to destroying that ridiculous Christmas Town. But now that Sora, Andi and those imbeciles are here I think a change of plan is called for. Revenge before pleasure, after all." Said Maleficent.

"What kind of revenge?" Asked Shock

"The magnificent, malevolent kind, of course" replied Maleficent.

"That sounds really bad" said Lock

"Like Oogie's kinda bad!" Said Shock

"And that's super-duper bad!" Said Barrel

"Oogie Boogie? That bag of incensed insects? How intriguing. And where might I find him?" Asked Maleficent

"Jack and his dumb, stupid friend destroyed him." Replied Shock

"Ah yes, now I remember. More intriguing still! I believe I'll bring your master back for you." Said Maleficent in a torrent of green flame, Maleficent works her magic as Lock, Shock, and Barrel have a laugh.

Xxxxxx

Sora, Andi Donald, Goofy, and Jack continue through the Graveyard fighting heartless. Andi swings her Keyblade out like a boomerang defeating the last heartless. As it disappears Andi catches her Keyblade in her hand and looks quite aggravated. When she looks at the others her face softens, sighing.

"Is it just me or more heartless are appearing more now?" asked Sora looking at Andi, Donald and Goofy.

"It does seem strange" agreed Goofy.

"Maybe Pete?" asked Andi

"I don't know. If it is Pete why haven't we seen him?" asked Donald.

"He's afraid of losing again" replied Andi

Sora, Donald and Goofy laugh.

"Come on! We still need to find Lock, Shock and Barrel. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough" said Sora as the group continues to run towards the trail of tracks.

Xxxxxxxxx

Back in at Curly Hill, Oogie Boogie has returned.

"I feel like a million bugs! I really owe you one for this, Maleficent." Laughed Oogie Boogie

"Indeed you do, Oogie. Do you remember Sora, Donald, and Goofy?" Asked Maleficent

"Do I remember them? Ha! You're too much! I'll never forget what they did to me... Uh...What was it they did to me?" Asked Oogie Boogie

"Squashed you like a bug!" Said Shock

"That sounds bad!"

"And Jack helped!" Said Lock

"Even worse!"

"They creamed ya!" Said Barrel

"That's right, that's right! That's one thing I won't be forgetting any time soon! It's the last thing I remember. And it's the only thing I remember until I teach those clowns not to mess with Mr. Oogie Boogie!"

"Yes...that's right. That's the spirit. And I have the perfect plan already in mind." Said Maleficent as she turns her back to him.

"Have you ever heard of Christmas Town?"

She gets no response, and looks back toward him. Oogie is slumped forward, not moving.

"Mr. Oogie!" Yells Lock

"Wake up! Wake up!" Said Shock

"We want to see how bad you are!" Said Barrel.

Maleficent sighs placing her hand on her forehead, "It seems he needs more time to recover. You three-stay here and keep Sora and the others occupied."

She waves her staff and Oogie disappears. She follows suit.

"My Heartless will help you. But do not fail me!" She warned as a puff of black smoke appears in front of them revealing the Prison Keeper Heartless , as Sora, Andi, Donald, Goofy, and Jack enter Curly Hill.

"There they are!" Exclaimed Sora

Lock, Shock, and Barrel jump into the Heartless's cage. The Heartless closes it with a bony finger.

"Stop them!" Said Shock

"Tie 'em down!" Said Lock

"Get 'em!" Said Barrel

"Why can it ever be easy?" asked Andi rolling her eyes as she summons her Keyblade.

The Prison cage heartless brings the cage that Lock, Shock and Barrel up to his face opening it's month and shaking the cage to open as Shock fell into it's mouth. Andi, Sora and the others run towards it and it swings it's claws at them hitting them in the process. Getting up Andi watches as it's hands down and the fingers started to glow as it started shooting magic out of it's fingertips spinning around them.

Andi jumps away from the magic and runs at it and swings her Keyblade at it's head, Sora also gives out some swings with his Keyblade as the Heartless flies up for them unable to reach it. It swallows up Lock it turns slightly red color and starts throwing big red balls at them.

Andi blocks it with her Keyblade and it shots back at the Prison Keeper, "It's eating them to gain more powers" said Sora.

"Well that's not find out when it eats all three" said Andi as she attacks it again.

As the continue to battle it starts getting ready to eat Barrel; Sora stops it by smacking back the cage from it's month and the continue on attacking until it flies up again. Andi runs up at the curled hill to reach it as he gets ready to eat Barrel and as she gets close enough to swing the cage it was too late as Andi swung the Keyblade at it's head the Prison Keeper glows green fire all around it.

"So goes for that" growled Andi looking at the heartless.

"Be careful we don't know what Barrel can make it do" warned Jack Skellington

As the continue to fight the heartless they found it's a lot stronger with all three of them. Sora jumped away dodging it's mouth from chopping into him. As Andi attacked from behind, it spins itself attacking Andi and knocking her to the ground. Sora jumps up and hits it in the head again defeating the heartless.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Laughed Barrel as him, Shock and Lock fall on the ground.

"That was fun!" Said Lock

"Let's go see if Mr. Oogie's ready!" Said Shock as they ran off.

"Oogie!?" Asked Jack in disbelief on what he heard as he turned towards the three children running. Andi gets up from the ground dusting her clothes off.

"Isn't he the one who tried to take over Halloween Town before?" Asked Sora

"That's him. Fellows, I hope you're ready for trouble..." replied Jack turning towards Sora and the others.

"Don't we have enough trouble already?" Asked Goofy

They all nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santa Claus has entered the Hinterlands.

"Confound it. Now I've lost my way." said Santa Claus

He looks around and sees nothing but bare trees, "Oh, this is utter foolishness. I should be getting ready for Christmas" he said to himself.

"Is that you... Mr. Sandy Claws?" asked Sally

He gasps and she walks out from behind a tree.

"Yes, but...please, call me Santa Claus"

"Of course. Mr. Santa Claus, I was hoping I'd find you here. You see...It's very important that you go back to Christmas Town. I'm afraid something terrible is going to happen if you don't."

"Well, I am behind on my preparations...All right. Tell Jack I'll be waiting for him at home. He had something to say to me about Christmas."

"But that's just it. Please, go home and lock the door. And if Jack knocks, don't open it!"

Maleficent and Oogie Boogie watch them from a distance behind some trees.

"There. The large one in red" said Maleficent

"All I gotta do is kidnap him?" asked Oogie Boogie

"That's right. Lock him up at once! Then begin destroying Christmas Town. That's sure to make Sora and the other fools come running"

"And then they're all mine!" said Oogie Boogie

"Yes. And in the meantime, I'll turn Santa Claus into Santa Heartless!" said Maleficent as they laugh.

"Are we done?" asked Oogie as he stopped laughing

"Who's there?" asked Santa nervously.

Oogie Boogie runs at them and Santa moves in front of Sally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Sally runs through the graveyard, running into Sora, Andi, Donald, Goofy, and Jack.

"What's wrong, Sally?" asked Jack

"Jack! Oogie's kidnapped Santa Claus!"

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Jack

"And he's headed to Christmas Town!"

"C'mon, Jack-let's hurry!" said Sora

Jack nods, and they proceed through the door in the Hinterlands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oogie Boogie walks around laughing inside the Toy Factory. Santa Claus is tied up on the conveyor belt. Oogie jumps onto the belt, "I've done a little redecorating!"

The Toy Factory is definitely not as cheery as it once was; "Wait... Something's not quite right. I know what it is! We just need a little more of that Oogie flair!"

"I do hope our jolly old friend is looking forward to becoming a Heartless" said Maleficent looking down at Santa, gagged, shaking his head. Maleficent starts to perform a spell, when Oogie accidentally bumps her from behind.

"Clumsy oaf!" snapped Maleficent tapping her staff.

"Are you still here? Why don't you Oogie on back where you came from. You're crampin' my style!" said Oogie Boogie with his hands on his hips.

"Have you already forgotten who brought you back, you insolent bag of bugs?" she asked angrily.

"Hmmm...Sorry! Can't remember a thing!"

"Very well, you ingrate. You'll rue the day you spurned my help!" warned Maleficent as she disappears in green and black flames.

Oogie walks into the conveyor laughing as he fiddles with it. There is an explosion and a large billow of smoke rises out of the factory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora, Andi, Donald, Goofy, Jack, and Sally enter Yuletide Hill.

"That's Santa's house!" exclaimed Donald

They rush to the Santa's house they look around and see Santa wasn't in his chair. They look at the Toy Factory door and they all run in the Toy Factory. Everyone gets ready to fight as they looked around but no sign of Oogie Boogie except for his decorating. Oogie Boogie reveals himself with a laugh. As they turn they seem him up on the high ledge. He jumps and runs towards Sally; who unknowingly seen him coming. He pushes her off the other ledge and jumps t another ledge turning around towards the group.

"Jack Skellington!"

"Oogie!"

"You and I have a score to settle, Jack! Same goes for your little sidekicks!"

"What are you planning to do with Sandy Claws?" asked Jack as Sally sneaks around the conveyor belt, hopping on one leg and one of her legs in her hand.

"Who? Sandy Claws? I don't know what you're talking about!" said Oogie scratching his head in great confusion.

He jumps down to the conveyor belt, where Santa is still tied up; "And why is this roly-poly red guy here? Time to go, grandpa!" said Oogie as he motions with his arms, and gets up Santa. Sally gasps. Oogie laughs as he's about to destroy Santa when Sally throws her leg to Oogie, "Eh?"

Santa gets away out of Oogie's grasp as he was distracted. When Oogie sees what happened he watches as Santa run.

"Mr. Santa Claus!" exclaimed Sally as Santa runs to the corner where Sally is. Oogie growls and storms after them, but is blocked by Jack, Donald, Goofy, Sora and Andi.

"Why, you..."

He runs back and into the conveyor. They run up as Oogie comes down on a scaffold-like contraption. He presses a button and laughs, as the conveyor belt starts moving blocking off the conveyor belt, behind them sharp spikes appear at the other end, where Sora and company are headed.

"Stop!" ordered Donald

Donald runs up the center belt into the conveyor. He then runs out on the left belt, "Huh?" He then runs back into the conveyor, then back out on the center belt.

"Not again!" said Donald

"Nice view from up here!" said Oogie Boogie

The conveyor belt starts moving backwards.

"That's right, away you go!"

The belt starts to run as they run with it to avoid the spikes. It slows itself down and reveals Oogie Boogie's presents. Donald casts Thunder at it revealing a Heartless. Andi and Goofy go after the Heartless as Sora swings his Keyblade sending the present back to Oogie.

Andi sees and smirks sending another present at Oogie. While Sora and Andi try to get presents sent out at Oogie, Jack, Donald and Goofy go after the heartless that appear from the presents that Andi and Sora don't hit. Oogie switches the left conveyor belt making it impossible for Andi and Sora to hit Oogie with the gifts. Sora and Andi watch when it turns red and jump in it going to the left conveyor belt as Jack, Donald and Goofy try to also get over to the next conveyor belt. Sora swings more gifts up as Andi takes down a heartless.

"That's right, away you go!" yells Oogie as he starts up the conveyor belt fast. Andi and Sora run to avoid the spikes when it slows down and Oogie moves his scaffold back to the middle conveyor belt. Andi fights another heartless and Sora runs and jumps into the middle conveyor belt. Swinging gifts again, Andi appears also in the middle conveyor belt and dodging Sora's swing breaking the scaffold. After getting Oogie Boogie down from the scaffold, his stitching starts to come undone, and bugs spill out. He holds it closed and it stops. He sighs, but then his other side starts to rip. He yells helplessly as the bugs spill out of him and he disappears. Donald steps on a stray insect. Sora sighs in relief.

"All right, Christmas is safe again!" said Sora happily

"Perfect! I'd better get down to business!" said Jack

"Huh? Leave that to Santa!" said Donald

"Yup, you oughta stick to Halloween and spooky stuff!" agreed Goofy

"Jack?" said Sally as she walks out with his outfit.

"Here, it's done."

"Wonderful! Why, I love it! Thank you, Sally!"

"Jack... Do you really have to do this?" she asked while she watches Jack starts putting on his outfit.

"But I make a splendid Sandy Claws!" replied Jack

Santa walks out "Listen here, Jack Skellington. You saved me, and Christmas as well. And for that, I'm very grateful. But please promise you won't cause any more trouble! And about that suit!"

Jack spins around, showing off his outfit.

"Don't even think about taking over for me again!" warned Santa

'I just thought you could use a little help this year, Mr. Claws. You must be exhausted from all the preparations. And-I wouldn't mind a second chance to get this Christmas thing right."

Santa sighs, "Yes, being Santa Claus can be tiring. But let me tell you something, Jack. Seeing the happy faces of little children when they discover the presents I've brought them makes it all worthwhile, year after year after year. And you, Jack-you love to make them gasp and see them shiver with fright. What if someone tried to take all of that away from you?"

Jack looks down and scratches his head.

"We both have very important jobs to do, Jack. Mine is to take care of Christmas, and yours is to take care of Halloween. So we each have to do the very best we can. After all, you're the face of Halloween-Mr. Jack Skellington! The Pumpkin King! The Knight of Nightmares! And even though you're fascinated with Christmas, Jack...Halloween is your true specialty. Don't you see? Children rely on both of us to do our jobs. Halloween needs your attention...and I know Christmas needs mine-urgently." said Santa as he turns around

"You're right! I am the master of terror! And if Halloween has become too routine, all I have to do is think of something new that'll really make them scream!" said Jack

"Jack! Oh, Jack! I've been looking for you everywhere! We must go over the plans for next Halloween! I can't do a thing without your approval!" said the Mayor running towards them.

"So true." replied Jack

"Good luck, Jack Skellington" said Santa with a smile

Jack walks away with the Mayor, seemingly excited with new ideas for Halloween.

"Well, there he goes." said Sora with his hands on the back of his head.

"Yes, and I've got lots of names to check and preparations to finish!" said Santa

Jack's Sandy Claws outfit glows brightly.

"Jack, this is no time for joking!" whined the Mayor nervously.

"What's this? Perhaps a bit too festive for our Halloween needs." said Jack looking at his glowing outfit.

Sora's Keyblade opens another gateway.

"We better get going." said Sora

"Before you do, Sora... I believe there's a friend of yours...who-if I recall correctly-was the one who told you there's no such thing as Santa Claus?" asked Santa

"Oh yeah... He did say that." replied Sora looking down in disappointment.

"Be sure to give him my very best wishes." said Santa

"I will, but... Do you know where I can find Riku?" asked Sora

"No...but don't give up! Remember, if you believe in Riku, you will find him. Just as you found me."

"Right!" said Sora with a nod. Santa turns and looks at Andi who looks back at him confused.

"And you Andi, even though you never believed in me. You have always enjoyed Christmas and what it's truly about and that Andi is something to always cherish" said Santa.

Andi smiles with a nod and salutes to Santa as she walks away. Sora, Donald and Goofy wave bye and they follow Andi. "So how did you celebrate Christmas?" asked Sora

"Like anyone else just I didn't expect it to come from a man in a red suit" replied Andi.

"How does someone who believes in Santa and still does. Telling everyone else at home that you didn't believe in Santa?" asked Andi

"I didn't want people to think I was a baby" replied Sora

Andi stopped, "Then you're not being true to who you are" said Andi

"You think I'm a baby?"

"No. If you believe in something that makes you; you. Then why let anyone change that?" asked Andi

"We can say the same thing about you" said Donald

Andi looked down, "I don't allow other people to change me. I do that to myself" replied Andi

"If you make these changes to yourself, your also lying to yourself who you are. Eventually you won't be able to know what's true" said Goofy

Andi nods, "But I think that's why I met you guys. I know that how we got together because of my Keyblade. But maybe this Keyblade chose me because it's like me" said Andi as she summons her Keyblade looking at it.

"What do you mean?" asked Sora

"Well looking at it, the thorns are like the lies we try to hold from other people, everyone avoids thorns. The roses are what is our truth. Musical notes are my heart singing. I've noticed that more roses are blooming and musical notes appearing on this Keyblade as it did. It's almost showing me what's my truth" replied Andi looking at Sora. Sora looks at her Keyblade and she was right more rose gold blooms and musical notes were on the silver part of the thorns. When they first met her it was mostly covered in thorns but now more buds and musical notes appear on it. Andi's Keyblade disappears in a flash of light.

"Guess I got to thank you guys for sticking with me this long" smiled Andi.

Sora picks up Donald and Goofy bringing them in. "What are friends for?" asked Sora with a smile. Andi laughed and they continued to walk to the Gummi Ship.

"Hey we should see if we can help get that statue in Alantica for Ariel" said Sora as they leave Halloween Town.

Xxxxxxxxx

**Author's notes: Hey guys. I surprise myself! It seems like when I take a break then I get more creative in me chapters. Maybe it was good taking a little break from it. Plus I've been playing KH3 again this time with the DLC. I haven't played the DLC part yet but I can't wait to get to it. But it's been sparking a lot of things for me to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I thought I would add Andi's Keyblade changing a little in this chapter. I thought about this for Forbidden Melody for a while now more like improving itself as Andi comes out of her shell. Please Fave and Review! OH! Also please cast your votes for the next Story you want me to do after this story you can Vote on my Profile to know a little about the stories go to me Forum I have writing 3 Movie trailer like of the stories. **


	26. Part of your World

Sora, Andi, Donald and Goofy make it to Alantica causing a big splash as they drop down the water revealing their half fish like forms. Andi speeds around the Undersea Courtyard with a smile as she swims back to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Miss this place?" asked Sora

"Just making sure I didn't forget how to swim" replied Andi

Sora shook his head with a smile as he started swimming off to the statue. Donald and Goofy look at Andi. Andi glances at them then swims without a word and they follow Sora to the Sunken Ship Graveyard.

"Shouldn't we find Flounder and Sebastian?" asked Andi looking at the boys as the surrounded the statue.

"Not until we know we can move it" replied Donald

Sora summons his Keyblade and Donald summons his magic staff. They use Magnet to get the statue from beneath the rock.

"Yeah!" said Sora happily.

"I'll go find Flounder and Sebastian" said Andi as she swims away

"I'll go with you" said Goofy as he and Andi go to get them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andi, Goofy, Flounder and Sebastian appear looking at the statue. "You got it out!" exclaimed Flounder.

"Yeah! Piece of cake" replied Sora swinging his Keyblade on his shoulder.

"Now we just have to take it to Ariel's Grotto!" said Flounder.

"Ah..." said Sora looking at the statue.

"I'll help" said Andi summoning her Keyblade

"Ok"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Near the sunken ship area, Ariel sighs. As Sora, Donald, Goofy and Flounder are swimming in the background towards her.

"Ariel!" exclaimed Sora

"We'd like you to come with us, Ariel" said Goofy

"Have we got something to show you!" continued Sora.

They proceed to Ariel's Grotto, where Ariel sees Andi standing in front of the statue moves to reveal the large statue of Prince Eric, Ariel gasps.

"It's a pretty cool statue, huh?" Said Sora

"It looks like some kinda prince." Continues Donald as Ariel swims up to it.

"A prince!?" Exclaimed Ariel as Sebastian holds his head in distress.

"Yeah if it weren't for Flounder. We would have never known about it" said Andi

Ariel looks at Flounder who swims up to her. Giving him a hug with a smile.

Andi comes and looks over the candlestick with silver wear in it. Ariel swims up to it across from Andi, "Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?" Ariel picks up a fork and places it into a candlestick.

"Wouldn't you think I'm the girl...The girl who has everything?" Sora swims over to a globe and around it making it spin.

"Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you'd think..." Goofy sees a jewelry box and opens it. The gems inside shine brightly and Goofy spins around, "Sure, she's got everything."

Donald finds a jack-in-the-box. "I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore" Donald knocks on the jack-in-the-box and a clown pops out, scaring him. Ariel swims up to Flounder with a box.

"You want thingamabobs? I got twenty." She opens the box and show him the bottle openers.

"But who cares? No big deal" She closes the box and puts it down. Swims upwards.

"I want more" She finds a music box with a dancing couple. She gazes at it dreamily.

"I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see...wanna see 'em dancing" She spins the couple as if they're dancing, "Walking around on those..."

"What do you call 'em?" Asked Ariel looking at Goofy as he spins around.

"Oh, "feet."" She giggles touching his hind fins.

"Up where they walk, up where they run..." She flies upwards.

"Up where they stay all day in the sun..." She reaches up her hand to the light reaching down through the grotto.

"Wandering free, wish I could be...Part of that world" she floats down to the statue and looks up at the sunlight.

Andi looks down to see Ariel's heart still yearns to see the world. Looking around at the collection that Ariel showed and didn't show she swims up to Sora looking at him as he looked a little upset as well. He gets determined, "Ariel... We're here to help you, you know." Said Sora

"Oh, no-you four stay out of it!" warned Sebastian.

"Look who's talking!" Replied Andi crossing her arms

"Yeah! You were gonna tell her dad about it!" Said Donald

Sebastian holds his head, "What am I going to do?" He asked himself while Ariel stares at the statue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sebastian meets with King Triton, but stays at the entrance to the Throne Room.

"You're late, Sebastian. Is something wrong?"asked King Triton.

"No. Nothing, Your Majesty" replied Sebastian as he swims up to the King.

"That's good. So, tell me-how is the song for the musical coming?"

"It is finished, Your Majesty! And it celebrates all de wonderful things found here in de ocean. It will be my finest work"

"Will it get Ariel's mind off the human world?" asked King Triton.

"Er, yes...well... Probably... Possibly..."

King Triton looks at him sternly. "I-I mean, most definitely! Excuse me, Your Majesty, but I must rehearse...you understand" replied Sebastian holding his head as he quickly turns and swims out of the room quite fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora, Andi Donald, and Goofy return to the Undersea Courtyard. Ariel is even more infatuated with the human world

"This is terrible! We've got to do something" said Sora

"She can't be in the musical like that" agreed Goofy

"I'll sing her part instead!" explained Donald turning towards the group with a smile.

"No way! Not a chance!" replied Sora

"What? Why not!?" asked Donald annoyed.

"Hey, it's Sebastian" said Goofy as they see Sebastian swimming up to them with a scroll in his claw.

"Dis will never work..." said Sebastian

"What's up?" asked Sora

"I've composed a perfect song for de musical, but I think it's gonna be too complicated for you" replied Sebastian.

"Aw, c'mon! How hard can it be?" asked Sora as he, Andi, Donald and Goofy go behind Sebastian as he unravel the scroll looking at the sheet music.

"Uh-oh..." said Donald looking a little defeated by the sheet music.

"Guess we'll be back later" said Andi looking at the boys.

"Yeah...I guess" said Sora scratching the back of his head.

"Well don't be gone for too long...King Triton is wanting this musical done sooner then later" said Sebastian.

They nodded and swim to the Gummi Ship...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Notes: Short story I know there wasn't a lot to do with this one as others. But I can't wait for the next chapter!!!! Thank you for your guys patience. Please go vote for the next story after this one on my profile. To know a little more about them go to my Forum and go to Upcoming Stories and cast your vote on which one you would like to read next. Please Fave and Review!!!**


	27. Pride lands

Young lion cub Simba stands in a large rocky gorge. He looks around a bit and sees tiny stone rattling on the ground. He feels the vibrations getting stronger and looks up. Over its steep edge, hundreds of wildebeest storm the gorge. Simba looks at it frightfully. He runs as they're upon him, until he comes to a single tree in the center and climbs on. He hangs onto the branch. A wildebeest knocks into it and sends the cub flying.

Mufasa runs against the flood of wildebeest and catch Simba in his mouth. He climbs up the side of the gorge and lets the Simba down, but is pulled back in by the other animals. Simba looks down in horror watching for a sign of his father. Mufasa springs up out of the fray and grabs onto the rock face. Simba watches expectantly as his father creeps up the side of the gorge. He slips slightly and Simba runs around to find a higher viewing point. Mufasa looks up to see a darker-colored lion approaching the edge of the gorge. Simba turns around just as his father gets thrown back into the horde of wildebeest with a loud roar.

"Nooooo!"

Simba wakes up from his nightmare.

"Nooooo!" He gasps and looks over to see Timon and Pumbaa snoring. Realizing it where he was. He gets up and walks to the edge of the cliff. He looks up into the stars.

Xxxxxxx

Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy appear in the Gorge.

"Hey! Check us out" said Sora as they look around.

Andi sees Sora looks like a dark brown lion cub with his spiky hair on top and crown necklace around his neck. Donald looked like some type of bird and Goofy was a tortoise . Andi looks down as she was also a dark brown lion cub with her wayfinder around her neck.

"This place is kinda creepy, though" continued Sora looking around.

"Uh-huh" replied Donald as they're surrounded by hyenas. Ed laughs then snarls. Andi gets defensive.

"Heartless?" Asked Sora

"I dunno, Sora. I get the feelin' they might live here" replied Goofy.

"Don't mind us! Just passing through. We won't be any trouble." Said Donald

"Yeah, that's right!" Said Sora

"Don't be silly. We'd love you to stick around for lunch" said Shenzi

"Um...we didn't bring anything to eat" explained Sora

"That's not gonna be a problem!" Replied Banzai

"Gawrsh, Sora-I think WE'RE the lunch!" Exclaimed Goofy.

"What gave you that impression?" Asked Andi sarcastically, Ed laughs and licks his lips. Donald yells and they split in three directions. Andi stands her ground with Shenzi, Sora trips onto his back and is stopped by Banzai.

"Going somewhere?" asked Banzai

Hyenas cornered Donald and Goofy. They hear a lion roar.

"Man, that Scar's got the worst timing." Growled Banzai

"Just let him roar." Said Shenzi

"Nah, we better go see what he wants. Sounds like he's grumpy enough already"

"Fine" sighed Shenzi and the hyenas leave.

"I dunno what that was about, but I'm glad it's over!" said Sora with Donald and Goofy sighing in relief as Andi runs over to them and slides into a stop.

"Everything's harder on four legs..." said Sora looking at his paws.

"Better start practicing!" Said Donald.

"I found a trick to it. Here, lemme show ya" said Goofy as he started walking.

"We better get out of here unless you want those hyenas to come back?" Said Andi looking at the three.

"Your probably right" said Donald

They leave the Gorge and find a lioness in the Elephant Graveyard running from some Living Bone Heartless.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Sora

"Heartless!?" said Donald

"What do we do?" Asked Goofy

Andi runs up to the lioness revealing her keyblade in her mouth. "Andi!" Yells Sora running up to the lioness and Andi.

"Stay back!" Stated Sora in front of the lioness and the heartless, Defeating the Heartless.

"Definitely Heartless" said Sora

"Thank you. You really saved me."

"We're just glad you're okay" replied Goofy.

"Did you see any other Heartless around here?" Asked Sora looking at the lioness.

"Heartless...Is that what they're called? I'm not sure if there are any others...I don't usually hunt outside the Pride Lands" she replied

"Pride Lands?" Questioned Donald

"Hey, do you know if a guy named Riku is there? Or some bad guys in black hoods? Or maybe this really big bully named Pete?" Asked Sora

She shakes her head and Sora sighs, "Oh well, we might as well go take a look, anyway"

"Wait-the Pride Lands are dangerous. Scar and the hyenas have made things unbearable for everyone. There's no food left. They've driven off the prey. We're about to starve."

"We can handle a little danger. You just saw us beat those Heartless, didn't you?"

"I guess you're right...You could be just what the kingdom needs. Maybe you can help us."

"Ya mean take on this Scar guy and all those hyenas?" Said Goofy

"Scar?" asked Donald

"He took over when our last king, Mufasa, died" she explained

"So you're saying this guy is your king. You want us to take down your king?" Asked Sora

The lioness nods, "wait just a minute" said Sora as he hops back over to Andi, Donald and Goofy; "We can't just go around knocking kings off their thrones. Then again, if they see that I'm stronger than their king, maybe they'll ask me to be their next king!" Whispered Sora

"Sora..." replied Goofy worried

Sora chuckles, "I'd have to refuse, of course. Still, I'd like to see the Pride Lands, so you guys don't mind lending 'em a paw, do you?" asked Sora as he hops over to the lioness.

"Uh-oh, there he goes again..." said Donald shaking his head. Andi frowns and walks over to Sora and Nala.

"I'm Nala" said the lioness.

"I'm Sora, this is Andi, Donald and Goofy"

"Well I'm going to talk to the other lioness in our pride and bring Rafiki. Meet me at Pride Rock" explained Nala

"Ok we'll be not far behind you" replied Sora with a smile.

Nala nods and she leaves as Sora walks up to the group again, "She's gonna go on ahead and tell the other lionesses. We're supposed to meet her at a place called Pride Rock." Explained Sora as Andi comes up from behind him while Donald and Goofy nod.

They run across the Savannah and reach Pride Rock. Nala walks out to them with a mandrill named Rafiki.

"That's him" said Nala as Rafiki inspects Sora closely.

"Uh...what?" Rafiki looks to Andi, Goofy and Donald. A few lionesses awake. Rafiki whispers something in Nala's ear, Nala looks at Rafiki surprised then lowers her head in defeat. As the other lionesses seen this the laid back down in defeat as Rafiki then walks away.

"What is it?" asked Sora

"I told Rafiki you might be able to help us force Scar and the hyenas out of the Pride Lands. But he says it won't work. You see, whoever saves the Pride Lands will be our next king...and he has to have the right qualities" explained Nala

"Meaning..."

"I think she means you're not cut out for the job, Sora" explained Goofy. Sora sighs.

"I'm sorry you came all this way"

"Hey, no-it's okay" said Sora a little disappointed.

"You'd better go before Scar finds out you're here. I'm really sorry" whispered Nala leaning down towards them.

"Come on Sora, you couldn't been able to save the worlds and be king. Anyways you wouldn't have been a good king anyways" said Andi

"Why not?!"

"You have a too good of a heart. A king has to make even the hardest decisions for his people. You would go far beyond your power to make those hard decisions work for everyone even for the other person even if you couldn't. Your better as a keybearer" replied Andi smiling at him.

Sora tilts his head and smiles back at her. "I guess I can take that as a compliment" chuckled Sora

"You better this is the only compliment you're ever getting out of me" said Andi sitting down looking over her shoulder.

"We better get going" said Donald as he flies away. Sora, Andi and Goofy start to follow when they get cut off by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed.

"Great not these guys again" growled Andi getting defensive.

"Hey-a snack" commented Benzai

"Snack? Nah, we got us a four course meal" corrected Shenzi. Ed laughs. They hear a growl.

"Look at that, here comes Scar-the king" said Benzai. Sora, Andi, Donald and Goofy look up and see a fat, ugly lion is standing next to Scar on Pride Rock.

"And Pete!" Scar runs down the rock. Pete tries to follow, but his large stomach makes him lose his balance, and he falls down. Sora looks at him pitifully as he stands up; Andi chuckles.

"My back..." complained Pete

"What are you doing here!?" Asked Sora

"Aww, the cute li'l kitty's worried about me. If I were you, I'd be more worried about my friends!" replied Pete as Sora looks behind him.

"Sora!" Exclaimed Donald

"We're surrounded!" Exclaimed Goofy. The hyenas are almost upon Donald, Goody and Andi.

"Go on, ladies-you've got some hunting to do" said Scar

"The herds have moved on, Scar. We can't hunt in a land with no prey" explained Nala

"No prey? Then what do you call this?" Asked Scar

Andi hisses at one of the hyenas that came a little too close and trying to swat it with her claws but missed as it backed away from the shot laughing.

"We're not prey!" Exclaimed Sora

"Oh. Nice and fresh, too"

"Well, they're all yours, Scar" said Pete with a evil smirk. Scar moves closer, but Nala jumps on him. Sora gasps.

"Run!" Warned Nala as they run down the hill evading the hyenas. Nala leaves Scar and runs ahead.

"Follow me!" She says as they lose the hyenas in the Savannah. They stop and gasp for air.

"I'm sorry I got you involved in this" apologies Nala

"It's no big deal" replied Sora

"Aw, it's not your fault. Sora wouldn't be a good king" said Donald

"Hey! I had to give it a try, right?" said Sora getting a little defensive.

"So you DID want to be king!" Said Goofy, Andi shakes her head.

"Well...you know... Uh, Nala, isn't there anybody else who could be king?" Asked Sora trying to change the subject.

"There was...but he died...when he was just a cub. He was the son of our last king, Mufasa. If only Simba were here..." explained Nala sadly

"Simba!? But Simba's just fine! He was fighting right beside us not that long ago" replied Sora

"You mean Simba's alive!? But where is he?"

"That...I don't know."

"Still...Simba's alive! I can't believe it...Please-tell me more about him."

"Of course!"

"But first, we should get away from Scar. We'll go through Wildebeest Valley. He won't follow us there."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

In the Oasis, Timon wakes Simba up.

"Hey, why the long face, Simba? You gotta lighten up and live a little!" Said Timon.

"Y-yeah..." replied Simba.

"What were you thinkin' about?" Asked Pimbaa

"Lemme guess. The past, right?" Asked Timon. Simba nods slightly.

"Hakuna matata!" screams Timon and Pumbaa. Simba smiles and walks off.

"Would you look how he's grown, Pumbaa. Why, when I rescued the little guy, he was only this big" Explained Timon as he was puts his arms to Simba's young height. Simba walks to the edge of the cliff, looks upward, and collapses, sending leaves into the sky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora, Andi, Donald, Goofy, and Nala approach a wide crevasse.

"Whoa" Exclaimed Sora as he, Nala, Goofy and Donald look down which is a long way down. Nala takes a few steps backwards and jumps over the crevasse.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sora, Andi, Donald and Goofy.

"What's wrong?" Asked Nala

"We're never gonna make it" explained Sora

"I guess Rafiki was right" said Nala smiling shaking her head.

"What?!" Asked Sora

"Never mind. It's not important. Here, I'll show you how. You can do it!" Said Nala as she demonstrates how to jump long distance.

Andi goes to the edge and looks down and looks across to the other edge. Taking a deep breathe and turning her back looking at Sora, Donald and Goofy. She turns back towards the crevasse. Sora runs and jumps over to the other side. Donald helps Goofy by flying him over to the side and now they were waiting on Andi. She runs over and takes the jump and hits the edge with her body, clawing on the ground. Sora, Donald and Goofy gasp as they help her up to the other side.

"You ok?" Asked Nala looking at Andi coughing.

Andi glanced up at her and looked down sighed "yeah"

"You second guessed yourself last minute. That minute could have been-"

"I didn't second guess myself, I just didn't give myself time to speed up for the jump" snapped Andi.

Nala shook her head and walks away. Sora, Donald and Goofy watch Nala walk then look towards Andi as she stood up angrily and follows Nala in a distance, They boys follow.

Xxxxxxxx

The leaves sent by Simba fly to Pride Rock and are caught by Rafiki. He smells them and hops down into the Stone Hollow; places them into a large turtle shell made as a bowl and sifts them around. He is told that they come from Simba. The mandrill takes some red paint and adds it to the lion drawing on the wall as he laughs.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sora, Andi, Donald, Nala, and Goofy come to the end of Wildebeest Valley.

"When Simba's father, King Mufasa, died, we were told that Simba died alongside him" explained Nala

"Who told you that?" Asked Sora

Nala looking down "Scar" she replied. Rafiki catches up to them.

"It is time" he announced

"It must be Simba! Sora! Hurry!" She says as she runs ahead.

"Wait up!" Exclaimed Sora

They run after her through the Wastelands and enter the Jungle. In the Oasis, they see Aerial Knocker Heartless surrounding Simba on a fallen log. He roars and they disappear.

"Simba!" Exclaimed Sora as he, Andi, Donald and Goofy run up to him. Simba gets defensive.

"I-it's me-Sora! Donald and Goofy are here, too" explained Sora nervously. Simba walks closer to them, and sees the resemblance.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Said Simba happily pouncing on Sora and rubs his stomach, while Donald and Goofy laugh.

"What happened to you? And who is that?" Asked Sora looking at Andi. They hear Timon and Pumbaa scream.

"Help! Simba! Heeelp!" Screams Timon

"She's gonna eat us!" yells Pumbaa.

"Timon? Pumbaa!? Something must have happened in the jungle! I have to go help my friends!" said Simba as he speeds off.

"Okay, we'll back you up!" Said Sora. They leave to help him. Timon and Pumbaa are huddling in fright as Nala approaches. She leaps, but is pounced on by Simba. Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy run up.

"Simba! Wait!" Said Sora as Simba and Nala battle it out.

"Stop!" Said Donald.

"It's Nala! Don't you recognize her?" Asked Sora as Simba charges at her, making them both spin, and she pins him to the ground.

"Nala?" Said Simba astonished. Nala gets off him and looks him over.

"It's me, Simba!" He said

"Simba!" Said Nala happily as they bump heads together, walking in circles around each other.

"You are alive!" Exclaimed Nala

"Hey! What's goin' on here!?" Asked Timon when he and Pumbaa turn around and see Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy. They scream and run away. Timon hides behind Simba's leg.

"Don't worry. They're all friends of mine" explained Simba.

"So that means...nobody's planning to eat anybody else for lunch, right?" Asked Timon. Sora and Donald nod.

"Are you sure they don't wanna eat me like I'm some kinda pig!?" asked Pumbaa shivering.

"We won't...but you are a pig, right?" Asked Sora looking a Pumbaa. Pumbaa gets up and whirls around.

"Call me Mr. Pig!" Corrected Pumbaa as they laugh.

"Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" Asked Simba croutching down to Timon.

"Why am I not surprised?" replied Timon as they all walk off and leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Simba and Nala walk off together to the Oasis.

"Simba, you've got to come back to Pride Rock. I thought Sora might be able to help, but you're the only one who can save us from Scar" explained Nala

"I can't go back" replied Simba sadly stopping.

"Why?"

"Hakuna matata. It's something I learned out here. Sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it" replied Simba

"Simba..."

Timon and Pumbaa are showing Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy the way of the Jungle, swinging their heads as they walk.

"Hakuna!" screams Timon

"Matata!" replies Sora, Andi, Donald, Goofy and Pumbaa.

"Hakuna!"

"Matata!"

Nala walks past them, "He's not the Simba I remember. Something about Hakuna Matata..." she mutters to the group.

They watch her leave then look at Simba, Sora walks up t Simba from behind "Simba?..."

Simba walks away without saying a word into the Jungle as they all watch him leave.

"Whatcha think happened?" asked Goofy

"I think he's fighting something" replied Andi

Sora, Donald and Goofy look at Andi. "I know that look, I've seen it too many times. Sometimes friends can't always help. Sometimes it has to come from someone else" continued Andi laying down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At night, he gazes up into the sky.

"My father's dead. And it's because of me... It's my fault. I can't go back... It won't change anything" said Simba to himself. Simba remembers a similar night spent with his father. Young Simba is nestled on Mufasa's back.

"Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kinds will always be there to guide you... And so will I" explained Mufasa.

Simba looks up at the stars, "Father...are you there?" He asked. Several clouds appear and take the form of Mufasa. He shines with a holy light.

"Simba... you have forgotten who you are. You must take your place in the Circle of Life." Said Mufasa.

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be" yells Simba.

"Remember who you are." Mufasa disappears and the clouds roll away. Simba runs to the edge and takes a moment to gaze at the sky.

"You can all come out now" announced Simba looking over his shoulder as Sora, Andi, Donald, Goofy, Timon, and Pumbaa enter.

"I'm going back to face my past. I could use your help."

"He really is a king..." said Timon. The morning sun shines behind him. They run through the jungle and see Nala walking back to Pride Rock.

"Nala!"

Nala continues on her way through the jungle. "Nala, you were right" said Simba catching up to her. Nala stops and looks at Simba. "I'm going home" he said with a smile. She smiles at him "That sounds like a King" she replied with a smile. They leave for the Savannah. Simba looks over the barren ground and gasps.

"Wait a minute. We're gonna fight your uncle for THIS?" Asked Timon looking at the barren Pride Rock.

"Yes, Timon. This is my home." Replied Simba glancing his shoulder and the group. They nod and run to Pride Rock. Scar looks out over Pride Rock. Most of the lionesses are sleeping. He look up and sees Simba, who leaps down to him.

"Simba! You're...alive!" Exclaimed Scar.

"This kingdom doesn't belong to you"

"Simba's the rightful king." Continues Nala. Simba presses forward, pushing Scar backwards; "The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight"

"Must this all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, Simba..." said Scar.

"I've put the past behind me" replied Simba.

"But what about your faithful subjects? Have they?" Asked Scar.

"Simba, what's he talking about?" Asked Nala confused by Scar's question.

Scar paces around Simba, "Go on. Tell them who's responsible for Mufasa's death!" Exclaimed Scar.

"I am." Replied Simba sadly. Nala gasps; Scar presses forward onto Simba, who backs away slowly.

"He admits it! Murderer! If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. Do you deny it?" Asked Scar

"No! But it was an accident!"

"You're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now everyone knows why!" Simba trips on the edge of Pride Rock and hangs by his arms off the ledge.

"Now this looks familiar. I think I've seen this before. Oh, yes! I remember. This is just the way your father looked...before he died." Scar plunges his claws into Simba's paws.

"And here's my little secret... I killed Mufasa." Whispered Scar into Simba's ear.

Simba remembers how his father fell from the ledge and his scream for him afterward. He shoots up off the ledge and pounces on Scar. Simba with a paw on Scar's neck, "Murderer! Tell them the truth!" Yells Simba

"All right. All right! I did it." admitted Scar quietly.

"Louder!" Yells Simba.

"I...killed...Mufasa!" Yelled Scar. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed run out of the Den and attack Simba. Scar runs away into the King's Den.

"Simba! You get Scar! We'll handle these guys!" Said Sora. Simba nods and runs after Scar, as hyenas surround Sora. Timon and Pumbaa rush up, spilling hyenas into the air.

"'Scuse me! Pardon me! Comin' through!" Said Timon as he hops off Pumbaa and they stand firm. Then, the hyenas all glare at them and they run into the King's Den, Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy following. They get in front of the hyenas defending Timon and Pumbaa.

"I don't think so" hissed Andi at Shenzi, Benzai and Ed.

"You are such a pain. This time nothing is going to stop me from eating you now" snapped Shenzi

Andi smirked, "Like to see you try"

Sora and Andi summon their keyblades in their mouths and Donald and Goofy summon their wand and shield. As they go after the hyenas, Timon and Pumbaa run around trying to stay out of the way from the fighting and hyenas from eating them. Defeating the hyenas one by one; the hyenas run out of the Den.

"Where's Simba?" Asked Sora

"He went up there" replied Nala. They run up to the Peak, and find Simba and Scar circling each other.

"Simba!" Exclaimed Donald as he moves forward Sora stops him.

"This is his fight, Donald" explained Sora. Simba claws at Scar, and Scar claws back, knocking Simba away. Scar makes to pounce on Simba, but he lifts his legs, and tosses Scar over the edge of Pride Rock.

"You're okay!" Said Simba

"Aw, that was just a sneak preview! 'Cause this ain't over-not by a long shot!" Warned Pete as he points to the edge, where a claw rises up.

"Anger and jealousy turned the king of Pride Rock into a Heartless! Oh, your kingdom's gonna rise again... " laughs Pete as Scar climbs back onto the Peak.

"But this time, as the Pride Lands of Darkness!"

"That's what you think!" Snapped Simba

"I am the king!" Exclaimed Scar. They fight a gruesome battle with Scar, but ultimately, he is defeated.

"Simba..." said Scar as he falls down in defeat and darkness takes him. Later, everyone watches as Simba ascends the promontory. As he reaches the edge, he lets out a loud roar. The lionesses roar in unison. Mufasa's image appears in the clouds once more, and a sunbeam shines down upon the new king of Pride Rock. Sora's Keyblade opens another gateway.

"Hey, what's with the light show?" Asked Timon

"We have to say goodbye for a little while."

"I'll go tell Simba" said Pumbaa.

"Aw, he's prob'ly busy. Just tell him we'll be back soon" replied Goofy.

"Oh, that's right-he's king now. He's gonna be so busy he'll prob'ly forget all about his two best buddies" said Timon.

"Well, you always got Hakuna Matata, right?" Asked Sora

"Guess so..." replied Pumbaa.

"Whaddaya mean, "Guess so"!? What if he forgets to tell the carnivores who we are? One look at you, and you're a pig roast." Said Timon looking at Pumbaa.

"That's MISTER Pig Roast" corrected Donald.

"Same thing! And I'm not sticking around to be anybody's pork dinner!" said Pumbaa as he runs off wildly.

"Pumbaa!" Yells Timon

"You can never forget your true buddies." said Sora with a smile.

Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy leave the Pride Rock. Teleport to the Gummi ship everyone looks and sees they are back to normal again. A previous world has appeared on the map.

"Looky there! Twilight Town!" Announced Chip.

"Yep, I can see it! It's back again!" Agrees Dale.

Andi gets up in front of Sora looking at the map and sees Twilight Town there like nothing happened to it, "My home..." whispered Andi. Goofy and Donald looked at each other then looked back at Andi.

"Maybe a little break couldn't hurt. Don't you think Sora?" asked Goofy.

Andi glanced over her shoulder. Sora rubbed his nose with a smile. "Nah...It would be great to see Hayner and the others anyways" agreed Sora.

Andi looks back at Twilight Town on the map with a smile. "Although...I could be heading that way if someone would move so I can drive" teased Sora

Andi walked back to her seat a little embarrassed and curls her legs up to her chest.

"Sora! That was rude!" exclaimed Donald

"What?! I couldn't see..." replied Sora as he looked behind at Andi and see her curled up in her chair. Then looks at Donald.

"I'll talk to her when we get there" muttered Sora as he piloted the Gummi Ship to Twilight Town.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Notes: I am so sorry guys! I've been on a huge writer's block with this chapter. So it took me way longer than what I wanted to get this done. I know you guys will understand. I hope you guys have enjoyed the previous chapters so far. Please Fave and Review and go to my profile and take a vote on my poll on what Story you want me to do next after this story.**


	28. Twilight Town 2nd Visit

Sora lands the Gummi ship at the clock tower. As they land Andi runs out and looks at Twilight Town as it seemed to look about the same as when she left. But then why did it disappear like it did. Or was it really just a glitch in the Gummi Ship?

"You must be glad to be home?" asked Sora

Andi turns to look at Sora, "Yeah"

Sora looks at her confused by her reactions. Andi seemed to be fighting with herself on what to feel about being back. It was so mixed that she didn't even know herself what to respond. She forms her hands to fists looking down.

"Fighting within yourself?" asked Sora

Andi looked at Sora surprised, she nods in regret. "I miss being home, but yet it's not home" replied Andi looking up at the cloak tower which was empty.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Goofy.

Andi looks back at Sora, Donald and Goofy. She shakes her head and forces a smile to calm their worries, "Nothing, forget what I said. Come on let's look around. I'm sure we'll find Hayner, Pence, Olette and Falcon around" said Andi as she starts walking towards the alleyway to the Tram Common. Vivi runs past them.

"H-Help! The sandlot! It's Seifer! Somebody please help us!" screams Vivi

"Sound like we've got trouble!" said Sora looking at the group. Andi, Donald and Goofy nod and they run to the Sandlot. Seifer, Fuu, and Rai are lying on the ground surrounded by Dusks. Seifer tries to get up.

"We'll take it from here!" said Sora

"Never thought I would be helping Seifer" muttered Andi, Sora glances at her.

Andi summons he keyblade "First for everything I guess" she said with a smirk. They fight off the Nobodies

"Impressive." commented a cloaked figure stands beside them clapping his hands. He was wearing an Organization Xlll coat.

"By the way, have you seen a man named Axel? I expect he's here somewhere."

"Like I care." snapped Sora glaring at the Organization member as he readies his Keyblade.

"You see, Axel's no longer acting in our best interest"

"Is he with the Organization, too?" asked Goofy

"Yes."

"You havin' a fight?" asked Donald

"Not a very organized Organization..." mocked Sora as the man points at Sora warningly; "Don't let your guard down. Axel will stop at nothing to turn you into a Heartless."

Andi glances at Sora, confused on why this man "cared" so much about Sora being a Heartless. What did they want from Sora and why would this "Axel" guy want him to be a heartless...A nobody. Andi rattled through her brain of anything that she could remember of the conversations that Roxas and her talked about.

"Gee, thanks for looking out for us, mister. But I'm sure we can take care of ourselves just fine." replied Sora snapping Andi out of her thoughts.

"Glad to hear it. Axel aside, it would break our hearts to hear something happened to you"

"Hearts? You don't have any hearts!" exclaimed Donald

"True, we don't have hearts." he replied as he removes his hood, revealing his long blue hair and x-shaped scar on his face.

"But we remember what it was like. That's what makes us special." said Saix as a portal appears behind him.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Goofy

"We know very well how to injure a heart. Sora, you just keep on fighting those Heartless." said Saix

"Let's jump in after him!" muttered Sora to Donald.

"How come?" asked Donald

"I'm not sure, but maybe he'll lead us to the Organization's world." replied Sora

"Don't be reckless. Do you want to end up like Riku?" asked Saix

"What!?" exclaimed Sora; Saïx bows out through the portal, which disappears.

"Hey, wait! ...What did he mean, end up like Riku?" asked Sora

"He's trying to get in your head. If you let them, they win" said Andi

"Hey, how 'bout you get out of my town now? You've caused enough trouble" said Seifer

"No surprise! This is the thanks we get for helping you out!" snaps Andi glaring at Seifer, Fuu and Rai.

"Riku..."

Donald turns to Seifer, "Have it your way! C'mon, guys."

"Hold it!" ordered Seifer.

"Make up your mind!" yells Donald

Seifer holds up the Four Crystal Trophy; "This goes to the strongest guy in Twilight Town." announced Seifer looking at them. Sora points to himself questioningly.

"Thanks, but...we don't really need it" replied Sora with a smile.

Seifer runs up and thrusts it into Goofy's arms, "Whoa!" exclaimed Goofy as Seifer smirks at Sora and leaves, Rai and Fuu following. Pence runs in from the other direction.

"Nice for you to finally admit something Seifer" remarked Andi

"Don't flatter yourself" snapped Seifer.

"Oh I'm very flattered" mocked Andi with a smirk.

"Oh! Sora!" exclaimed Pence

"Um...Pence, right?" asked Sora scratching his head.

"Do you know a girl named Kairi?" asked Pence

"K...Kairi!? I sure do!" exclaimed Sora happily.

"Then you better come to the station!" said Pence.

"Who's Kairi?" asked Andi

"She's Sora's special friend" replied Donald

"Hey!" said Sora getting defensive.

Andi looked at Sora as he scratches the back of his head and his face gets red. Andi pushes some of her loose stands of hair from her ponytail behind her ear. Andi was about to say something when Pence says "Are we going to the station?"

Pence, Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy run to the Station Plaza. Hayner, Olette and Falcon run up to them.

"He-ey!" greeted Hayner

"Hey, so how do you guys know Kairi?" asked Sora. Olette, Falcon and Hayner look at each other sadly. They explain what happened to Sora.

"Kairi was really here!?" Exclaimed Sora

"Yeah. And...she said she was looking for you." Replied Hayner

"Tell me where she is!" Said Sora

"Well..." said Hayner.

Xxxxxxxxx

They remember the events of the short time with Kairi in the Usual Spot.

"What a romantic story!" Said Olette with a smile holding her hands together.

"If you stick around, Sora's bound to show up." Said Pence

"Yeah, he said he's coming back." Said Hayner

"Okay!" Agreed Kairi happily.

"What took you so long, Kairi?" Axel walks in through a portal. Pluto breaks into a defensive stance.

"Somehow I just knew you'd be here. I tell ya, Kairi, you've got a lot of guts, jumping right into the darkness like that." Said Axel as he walks out of the portal. Hayner runs for a punch, but passes right through him. Pence does as well. Axel grabs Kairi by the arm and drags her back to the portal.

"Let go of me! Let go!" Yells Kairi as she fights with Axel being dragged into the portal. Pluto runs in after them. Pence and Hayner get up and the portal disappears.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora looks sad as he holds up the Wayfinder, "Kairi..." said Sora as he pockets the charm again.

"Ya think it mighta been Axel?" Asked Goofy looking at Donald and Andi. Andi looks down sadly.

"Sorry..." apologizes Hayner looking down.

"Hey, it's not your fault. C'mon, cheer up! Like I can even say that..." sighs Sora.

"I gotta help Kairi!" Sora's outburst scares Goofy, who drops the trophy.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Goofy as the crystals from the trophy spill in different directions. Hayner, Olette, and Pence pick them up.

"That was close!" Said Pence. Sora picks up the blue one and holds it up to the light. Goofy takes a blue one out of the munny pouch and holds it up also. Hayner, Olette, and Pence hold theirs up. Sora's image is that of Roxas.

"Sora!?"

"Sora! Are you okay?" Asked Goofy.

"Huh? What...?" Asked Sora snapping out of his daze. Goofy scratches his head, while holding the munny pouch. Sora's crystal starts to glow, and it floats into the air. Sora opens a gateway with his Keyblade.

"Wh-what just happened?" Asked Pence as Andi grabs the blue crystal.

"A new road is open. And Kairi and Riku are waiting somewhere along it." Replied Sora

"You'd better hurry, then." Said Olette

"You comin' back?" Asked Hayner

"Promise!" Replied Sora as Donald and Goofy nod.

Hayner, Olette, Pence and Falcon look at Andi, "I take it your leaving with them" said Falcon.

Andi nods and comes over to them. "I won't be gone for long" said Andi with a smile.

She turns back to Sora and hands him the blue crystal, "She'll be ok"

"Huh?"

"Kairi" replied Andi as she walks away.

Xxxxxxx

A figure is sitting alone in the white room in the tallest chair. Saïx appears.

" I passed on the message as you so desired. I told the young Sora to keep defeating the Heartless" said Saix

"Good. Not only have you the power to inflict pain, you also have the power to plant seeds of doubt in one's receptive heart" replied the other as Saix lowers his head.

"Sora will soon begin to doubt himself. It will cause him to hesitate and that hesitation will turn to anger. That anger will fuel him to get rid of his apprehension and move forward. He will pave the way for the future we desire." Saïx turns his head up to face Xemnas.

"There's something I've meant to ask."

"About Axel?" Asked Xemnas. Saix mods

"The poor fool. How long will he keep chasing the illusion of friendship, when he himself lacks emotion? Trying so hard to retrieve what he has lost, when it may never have existed in the first place. He deserves nothing more than our pity." Replied Xemnas.

"And what about the other keybearer?" Asked Saix

Xemnas laughs, "No need to worry about the girl. I have someone to keep her busy."

Xxxxxxxx

Sora's group returns to the gummi ship. Sora sighs.

"The King, Riku-and now I've lost Kairi again, too." Said Sora hanging his head down.

"Don't be sad!" Said Donald

"Donald's right, you know! Why, you're the key that connects everything!" Continued Goofy.

"So it's all MY fault." Said Sora

"Gawrsh, I didn't mean that. Just do what comes natural to ya and we're sure to find 'em." Said Goofy

"You said it!" Said Donald

"Thanks, guys." Said Sora nods with a smile.

"Oh no! Hollow Bastion! It's all covered in darkness!" Exclaimed Chip.

"You're right, Chipper! I wonder what's goin' on?!" Said Dale.

"Sora! We better hurry and check it out right away!" said Chip.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Notes: Andi didn't get to stay home for too long. What is Saix getting at Anyways?! Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Please Fave and Review and please go vote on my profile on the next story you would like me to write. Enjoy guys! **


	29. Hollow Bastion: Ansem's Computer

They hurry to Hollow Bastion and enter the Marketplace. A large group of Heartless ascend the stairs and vanish, to their surprise.

"Do you think..." said Sora

"Looks like there's more Heartless now." Said Goofy

A few Dusks float in above the stairs, again to their amazement.

"Uhhh..." said Donald.

"Let's go check in with everyone" said Sora

"I think they're at Merlin's." Replied Goofy. On the way to the Borough, they spot Scrooge McDuck.

"Ach! I was so close to recreating that flavor, too..." said Scrooge.

The four walk over to him. "What, lads and lady? Leon and his friends are in the borough. Aye, Merlin's house" said Scrooge.

They see a spiky blonde haired man all in black leaning against the wall next to Scrooge's ice cream shop.

"Oh, Cloud!" Exclaimed Sora, Andi just stares at Cloud. Cloud notices them.

"Whatcha doing?" Asked Donald

"I'll get him. This time we settle it. Me, and the one who embodies all the darkness in me" replied Cloud.

"I thought you looked kinda different, Cloud."'said Donald

"If I do, it's his fault." Said Cloud

"Whose?" Asked Sora

"Sephiroth. Tell me if you see him."

"Okay. What's he look like?" Asked Sora

"Silver hair. Carries a long sword." Explains Cloud

"Sure. Well, be seeing you, Cloud." Said Sora

"Be careful. He messes with your head, makes you think darkness is the only way." Warns Cloud.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Aerith walking up to them.

Aerith walks in as Cloud walks out.

"Uhh..."

Cloud turns around, "It's nothing." Replied Cloud

Aerith leans closer to Cloud, "Hmm..."

"I don't want you involved." Explained Cloud.

"You mean you don't want me there when you go away again?" Said Aerith

"I just- Listen, even if I go far away, I'll come back." Said Cloud

"Do you mean it?" asked Aerith

"Yeah."

"See? You don't look so sure. Well, okay, I understand. Go-get things settled."

"Huh?"

"No matter how far away you are...once you find your light...I'm sure it will lead you back here again. Right?"

"I suppose." Said Cloud

"So I'll stay here-and I'll cheer for you- Okay, Cloud?" Said Aerith

"Okay." He says as he walks away. Andi runs up to him and grabs his arm. "Cloud?"

Cloud stops and glances over his shoulder at her, "It's me...I'm Andi"

Cloud just looked at her, pulls her arm away and walks away without a word not even a gesture to her. Andi watches as Cloud just disappears.

"Wonder if he'll be okay." Said Aerirh

"He'll be fine. I'm sure there's some light in him somewhere." Replied Sora

"You're right." Said Aerith.

Sora walks over to Andi. "You ok?" He asks her. Andi looks at Sora with cold expression. "I'm fine" replied Andi as she starts to walk away. Sora grabs her arm.

"Andi" whispered Sora

Andi turns and looks at him and sees his concerned expression.

"He blames himself what happened ten years ago with you."

Andi and Sora look at Aerith standing there. Andi looks down, "I'm the one that ran. He told me to stop but I was scared." Explained Andi. "That's how you found yourself in Twilight Town" said Sora. Andi nodded.

"He's not the same Cloud that you remember right now. But he's still there just down deep. He'll come around" explained Aerith.

Andi looks back to where Cloud had gone and then at Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aerith, "we better go find out what Leon needs"

Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy continue into the Borough and enter Merlin's House, where Cid is typing at the computer.

"Hey, fellas-you're just in time. Got some good news for ya, so get yourselves over to Leon's." Said Cid

"What kind of news?" Asked Sora

"We found the computer Ansem was using!" Exclaimed Yuffie

"Oh boy!" said Donald

"Yep. Should be able to get all kinds of info on the Heartless and the Organization" replied Cid.

"And maybe something on the dark realm, too? It looks like that's where Riku and Kairi are." Said Sora

"And the King." Continued Donald

"Go see for yourselves!" Said Cid.

"It can't hurt!" Said Yuffie

"What do you mean?" Asked Sora

"Nothin'. Just get to the computer room through the castle postern. Watch your step!" Warned Cid.

They walk to the Bailey.

"Excuse me, are you with the Restoration Committee?"

They stop and turns around and see nothing there until three small fairies appear.

"What's Leon's gang up to?" Asked Yuna

"They've got stuff to do over by the castle postern" replied Sora

"Scoop!" Said Rikku

"Huh?" Said Sora

"Let's report." Said Paine

"To who?" Asks Donald

"Our leader, of course!" Replied Yuna.

"Yeah, you know, Malefi-" Paine quickly covers Rikku's mouth. Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy have suspicious and confused looks on their faces.

"Don't mind her. I assure you, we come in peace." Replies Paine trying to keep them calm. Rikku nods, Paine's hand still over her mouth.

"You're kidding..." said Yuna

"Problem?" Asked Paine letting go of Rikku.

"Okay, fine. You do the talking." Said Paine crossing her arms and disappears. Yuna turns around and bows.

"So sorry about this!" Apologize Yuna bowing then disappears. Rikku poses happily and vanishes. Goofy, Andi and Donald look to Sora, who shrugs. They walk on to the Postern.

"Leon!" Exclaimed Sora

"Over here!" Yells Aerith waving at them as she walks over to them.

"You guys found Ansem's computer?" Asked Sora

"Uh-huh. The King is very interested in it." Replied Aerith

"The King?" Asked Donald

"He's with Leon." Explained Aerith

"We get to see the King!" Said Donald happily

"Hooray!" Exclaimed Goofy.

Sora heard them over his shoulder glancing at there happy faces then looks at Aerith, "Er... Is Riku with them?" Asked Sora

Aerith shakes her head and Sora sighs.

"Well, at least I can ask the King about him. And that computer might be able to tell us something." Said Sora

"Good idea! They're right through there." Replied Aerith

They walk into the Corridors. A small blue creature crawls along the ceiling. Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy whirl around but see nothing. They find Ansem's Study, and see a large portrait of Ansem hanging on the wall.

"Ansem..."

Andi looks at the picture that Sora said was Ansem. The Ansem she knew had blonde hair. She turns towards the boys.

"That's not-"

"Gawrsh, I guess this must be his room" interrupted Goofy looking around the study.

"Where's the King?" asked Donald

"Hello?" Called Sora looking around.

Andi looks around the study room looking around the bookshelves when she got a glimpse at something. She went to reach for it when, "Hey, you!"

Startling Andi, she turns and they look to see a women with long black hair with a black outfit on. She looks around the room.

"I'm looking for somebody. Have any of you seen a guy with spiky hair?" She asked

Andi, Donald and Goofy look at Sora as he pulls one of his own spiky hairs. Tifa giggles.

"Spikier"

Andi, Donald and Goofy shake their heads, and Sora shrugs.

"I'll just take a look around."

Tifa walks around the room, knocking on the walls, looking under the desk, and inspecting the books. Andi watches her closely as she looks back at the paper laying on the bookshelf get knocked to the floor as Tifa kicks one of the walls hard with her foot. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are amazed at how strong she is. Andi quietly steps on the paper and sees if anyone took notice.

"Sorry to bother you." Apologizes Tifa

"No bother, ma'am!" Said Sora, Donald and Goofy standing up straight. Tifa leaves and closes the door. Andi looks down.

"So you made it." Said Leon

They see Leon leaning against the wall.

"Leon!" Exclaimed Sora as Leon nods.

"Isn't the King with you?" Asked Sora

Leon holds a finger to his lips, "You'll see him soon enough" replied Leon

"Hey!" Yells Donals

"Here, this ought to tide you over." explains Leon as he presses a part of the wall, and the wall disappears.

"Ansem's computer room"

Andi looks down and to see the paper is so close for her to grab but she notices at Leon watches them head to the room. She walks into the secret passageway. As she glances with her eyes as the paper sits where she left it.

"Something wrong Andi?" Asked Leon as she sees the boys looking at her.

"No" replied Andi as she walks in front of the boys. They enter the room and Sora runs up to the large keyboard, "This is it! Where's Kairi? Where's Riku?" Asked Sora as he starts pressing buttons, gently at first, then harder. Andi stops in her tracks as she remembers a similar area where she meet Ansem and some of his assistants. Looking around she notices it's been not used for quit some time. It almost scared her how similar it was. But how could it be?

"Easy... You wanna break it?" Asked Leon a little sternly.

The small blue creature crawls up the wall and onto the ceiling.

"Oh, sorry. Guess I got a little carried away" replied Sora scratching the back of his head a little embarrassed. Goofy looks up to the ceiling and sees Stitch.

"Whoa!" Exclaims Goofy

"Hmm?" Says Stitch as he loses his grasp on the ceiling, "Whoa!" He screams as Stitch falls down onto the keyboard.

"Get offa there!" Yells Donald jumping onto the keyboard to get Stitch, who jumps on Donald and scurries away laughing. Donald turns around, accidentally pressing buttons, and an alarm sounds. Donald looks afraid.

"Attention current user. This is a warning. Further misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defensive action."

"Who's there?" Asked Sora looking around as the rest of the group.

"I am the Master Control Program. I oversee this system."

"Where are you?" Asked Sora

Donald looks around and presses another button with his feet. The alarm sounds again.

"Donald!" Yells Sora, Andi, Goofy and Leon.

"I'm sorry..." replied Donald

"Decision gate reached. You are now under arrest"

"Arrest!?" Exclaims Sora as Andi goes to the computer to see if there was anyway to shut it off. Donald is stuck standing on one foot, so Goofy picks him up off the computer. Leon notices that the power system behind them has started to glow.

"Run!" Warned Leon

The four look to Leon, then to the power system, Donald still in Goofy's arms. The system shoots out beams of light and confines them into grids. Leon can only watch as the four of them are digitally written into the computer by the beam scanner.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Notes: I told you guys if you didn't read Kingdom Hearts: Whispers of the Past that there would be spoilers and stuff to know more about Andi. I will be dropping stuff here and there on her as we are getting closer through the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of you haven't read Whispers of the Past please go read! Please Fave and Review and also go to my profile and vote on the next story you would like for me to work on next after this story!**


	30. Space Paranoids and Hollow Bastion

Sora wakes up on the floor of a very strange room. He stares at himself and sees that he is covered in blue-lit lines. Looking around him.

"Sora!" exclaimed Donald

Andi, Donald and Goofy, who are also covered in the blue lines, are being led over by Strafer Heartless with their hands on their head.

"Go on, show 'em who's boss!" said Sora looking at them as a man covered in red-lit lines appears next to him

"Who're you?" asked Sora

"I am Commander Sark" replied the man.

"A Heartless commander?" asked Sora Almost laughing.

"Observe" said Stark as he presses a button on his data emitter and Andi, Donald and Goofy are shocked with data.

"Okay, you're the boss! I get it" said Sora

Sark puts the data emitter away and smirks. Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy are confined to a Pit Cell. They look out onto a huge landscape. Sora stands next to Donald and Goofy as Andi paces around.

"Man, what kind of world is this, anyway?" Asked Sora crossing his arms.

Donald and Goofy shake their heads at him. Andi with her arms crossed looking quit frustrated; shakes her head as she continued pacing.

"You're inside a mainframe computer system" Answered a man sitting near a terminal.

"A what system?" Asked Sora as they all look at man.

"A computer system-for processing data. This system is a copy of one created by a corporation called ENCOM. The original program was destroyed" he explained standing up.

"But this copy was acquired by another User. The new User updated and customized the programs, renaming the system "Hollow Bastion OS." He used the system for town maintenance, and to advance his private research. My name is Tron. I'm a security program. But now I'm under arrest, same as you." He continued

Sora looks to Donald, Goofy and Andi, "Did you guys get any of that?" He asked confused. Andi moves her hand as so-so as Goofy and Donald shook their heads.

"Gawrsh... You know...maybe we should just introduce ourselves." Answered Goofy

"I'm Sora"

"And I'm Donald"

"Nice to meet'cha, Tron. I'm Goofy"

"Andi"

"With that configuration, you must be Users." Said Tron

"Users?" Asked Sora

"You'd better get out of here quickly. Who knows what the MCP will do to you?" Warned Tron.

"MCP?" Asked Sora

"You got to be kidding me!?" Said Andi looking at Sora.

"That's the thing that sucked is in here in the first place!" Said Andi

"Do you know what it means?" Asked Sora crossing his arms looking at her with his head tilted to the side.

"I'm guessing it's Master Control Program since it referred itself when Donald decided to step on the keyboard" replied Andi crossing her arms at him with a smirk knowing Sora was trying to catch her off guard.

"Unlike you guys I actually listen to the robotic voice" continued Andi. Sora rolled his eyes at her.

"The Master Control Program. It controls the whole system. If you idle here, you will be de-rezzed." Explained Tron.

They're all shocked, "De-rezzed!?" Exclaimed Donald

"So, how do we get outta here!?" Asked Sora

"This terminal could've gotten you back to the User world. But the MCP cut the power 50 microcycles ago" said Tron.

The four sigh; "If we could bring the energy core in the canyon online, we could power it back up. The problem is-we're stuck in this cell. We're not going anywhere unless we unlock the energy fields."

They see a large power grid with a keyhole blinking in the center. Sora and Andi call their Keyblades out and unlocks the energy field.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sark meets with the MCP, "Master Control. Why not just de-rezz Tron?" He asked aggravated

"I still haven't located the password to the dataspace" replied MCP

"What about a logic probe? With all your processing power..." said Stark

"Out of the question. The current environment hampers the processing power needed for such an analysis."

An alarm sounds.

"You're dismissed, Sark. Stop any remaining anomalies in the system-or else. End of line." Ordered MCP

"Acknowledged." Replies Stark.

Xxxxxxxxx

Back in the Pit Cell, Tron walks up to Sora and Andi who release their Keyblades.

"Remarkable... It seems you both have some unique functions. I'll go with you to the canyon. You'll need someone who can interface with the energy core,  
right?" Asked Tron.

"If you say so... Thanks, Tron." Replies Sora

They leave the Pit Cell and take a transport to the Canyon battling heartless along the way. In a side room, Tron accesses a large machine.

"This is the energy core." Said Tron

Sora, Andi, Donald, Goofy and Tron try to find the missing part. When they find it Sora uses his Keyblade to install the missing part to the core and restore energy to the console in the Pit Cell.

"Mission accomplished?" Asked Sora

"Yes. Now...will you do something for me?" Asked Tron

"You got it!" Said Sora

"Don't you want to hear what it is first?" Asked Tron kinda surprised by his agreement.

"You helped us! Now it's our turn" replied Donald

"You guys really are Users. Your actions are totally illogical." Said Tron

Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy glance at each other.

"Let's hurry back to the pit cell" said Tron

"Where's that again?" Asked Sora

"That's the sector where we met" explained Tron.

"Roger!"

Andi, Donald and Goofy nod. They all return to the Pit Cell. Tron configures the computer terminal.

"So what did you want us to do?" Asked Sora

"Find my User. He'll give you the password to access the DTD." Replied Tron.

"You bet!" Said Donald

"So, um..."

Tron stops working and stands up; "DTD is the name my User gave to the dataspace. Copies of all the original system programs are stored there, along with anything that's sensitive or restricted" explained Tron

"Is there stuff about the Heartless, or Organization XIII?" Asked Goofy

"Hmm...Most likely" said Tron as he turns around and begins to work back on the terminal.

"A number of my functions were appropriated when I last took on the MCP. That's why I need the password. If I can get inside the DTD, I can access my original backup program and restore all my functions. Then, I'll be able to put this system back the way it was before the MCP got control and changed everything. The way it was supposed to be-a free system for you-the Users."

"Gee, Tron, ain't the MCP one of those programs, too? Do ya know who it was who made it?" Asked Goofy

"Actually...I don't know" said Tron.

"Okay, we'll just have to find your user and ask him. What's his name?" Asked Sora

"You mean you don't know? My user is the user of this system: Ansem the Wise"

"Ansem!?" Exclaimed Sora, Andi, Donald and Goofy.

The four look at each other, as the terminal flashes.

"Looks like the MCP's on to us. I'll keep this terminal up and running. You better exit the system, now!"

"Sure... But Tron...Ansem is..." said Sora

"We'll get ya the password!" Interrupted Donald

After fixing a few things with the computer.

"Okay. You're good to go. Hurry!" Said Tron standing aside and watches, as they are teleported out of the system.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Leon has been busy typing at the computer when the power system behind him beams and Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy appear. Sora and Donald jumping happily they're back out again.

"We did it!" exclaimed Donald

"Where have you been?" asked Leon

"Well, uh... There's a...world inside this computer, where these, um...programs live, and..." Sora explains everything to Leon, or at least tries to.

"So in other words...Ansem's research data is off-limits unless we know the password" replied Leon

"I think that's right" said Sora

"But you've already defeated Ansem..." said Leon

"Gawrsh, maybe we'll never find the password" said Goofy

"That means...this is all a wild goose chase" sighed Leon

"You're chasing what, now? Well, well! A hidden room! Guess I'd better take another look around" said Tifa looking around. Tifa turns around and heads back to Ansem's study. When they hear crashing, Andi runs to the study and looks around to see that Tifa was only making a mess. Sora, Donald and Goofy come walking behind Andi who looked a little upset with Tifa as she makes several adjustments to the room.

"She just won't give up..." said Sora

"And neither will we!" exclaimed Donald

"C'mon, we've gotta look for that password!" said Goofy

"Right. We made a promise to Tron" replied Sora

After searching and coming up short, they stand in front of Ansem's portrait. Andi still searching through papers.

"Excuse me" said Tifa as she proceeds to pick the extremely large portrait off the wall with strength that shocks the other three. She places it aside on the floor, revealing a hidden diagram written on the wall. She punches the wall, sending dust everywhere. Nothing happens, and she sighs and leaves. The three examine the wall.

"What's this doodle?" asked Sora

Andi stops and turns towards the guys at the diagram; walking up behind them.

"Hollow...Main...Security...Tron... Door to..." read Donald

"Looks like a diagram or somethin'." replied Goofy

"Door...to...darkness?" read Donald

Oh!" exclaimed Sora jumping up to the letters imprinted on the wall.

"D-T-D!" said Sora

"DTD!" replied Donald and Goofy as Leon walks in.

"What's up?" asked Leon walking in the messy study room.

"Look at this! This must be the dataspace! The DTD. See? The Door To Darkness!" replied Sora as Leon walks closer.

"What do you know. But...that still leaves the password" said Leon

"Say, fellas, did somebody mention the Door To Darkness?"

Everyone turns around and sees Mickey stands by the door with his hood up.

"Your Majesty!" exclaimes Sora, Donald and Goofy. Mickey shushes them, looks into the hallway, then quickly closes the door. He takes off his hood as Donald rushes to hug him. Goofy picks up the both of them.

"Long time no see!" replies Sora

"Shh!" said Mickey as he glances over at the computer room entrance for a second.

"The Organization might be listening!" explained Mickey

Sora nods, putting a finger to his lips. Goofy puts Mickey and Donald down. Donald hugs Mickey one more time, before Mickey pushes him away and looks right and left.

"You mentioned the Door To Darkness?" asked Mickey

"Uh, yes, sir! Ya see, we're lookin' for the secret password." replied Goofy

"Password?"

Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy sigh.

"Oh, I guess you mean like a code"

Leon smiles.

"Well, the Door To Darkness can only be opened by the seven princesses. There's Snow White, Jasmine, and Belle..."

"Of course..." said Leon as he walks back into the computer room.

"What're you trying to do?" asked Mickey

"With that password, we can get access to Ansem's research data" replied Sora

"So that means you might be able to find out where he is!" said Mickey

"Stop jokin' around, Your Majesty. We already defeated Ansem. You know that" replied Sora. Mickey crosses his arms, "Looks like I've got a lot of explainin' to do"

"We're listening, Your Majesty!" said Donald

Leon returns.

"Okay...but first, I've got a question..."

"Hey, isn't Tron waiting for you guys?" asked Leon intrupting Sora. The four look from Leon to the King, and back again.

"Don't worry, I'm not goin' anywhere. If those Heartless attack, I'll stand and fight with everybody here" promised Mickey.

"Yeah...we will, too" replies Sora

"Then let's talk more later"

"That's a promise!" said Donald

"I'll see ya when you get back. Oh! One more thing. Let me give your clothes some new powers, Sora" said Mickey as he digs into his pockets

"Really!?" exclaimed Sora

"You bet! You've done so much-just consider it a thank-you present"

"Thanks, Your Majesty! We're heading off to see Tron now, so wait here for us, okay?"

"I will, Sora. And remember-be careful!"

They nod. Sora, Donald and Goofy walk ahead to the computer room. Andi follows not far behind, "What are you looking for?"

Andi stopped and glanced at the King. "The password" replies Andi

"In Ansem's research papers?"

Andi looked away and walked out without another word as she stands next to the guys and returns to the computer and accesses the transfer system.

Xxxxxxxxx

They are transported to the Pit Cell again. Goofy walks over to the computer terminal.

"Gawrsh, I wonder where Tron is." Said Goofy

"Don't touch that!" Warned Donald as the terminal flashes.

"Huh?"

"Goofy!" Exclaimed Sora

Sora, Andi and Donald disappear in a flash of light.

"Uhh...I didn't do it!" Replied Goofy as he also disappears. They arrive at the game grid, a large area of flat land and high walls. The ground is laced with a blue-lit grid pattern.

"I didn't touch nothin'!" said Goofy

"Well clearly" replied Andi

"Welcome to the game grid" said Stark.

"Game grid?" questioned Sora

"That's right, you've been chosen to play a few games. Lose, and you will be subject to immediate de-resolution. Win? Well,..." Stark chuckles "no one wins"

"We're not gonna play your games!" said Donald

"You have no choice" replied Stark

"Well then, get on with it!" growled Sora.

Two lightcycles appear in front of Sora and Andi. Sora looks at it as Andi just pops onto the bike with a smirk on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Asked Sora

"Get on one and you'll know why" replied Andi looking at him.

Sora walks over to his and gets one. "You know how to drive one of these?" Asked Sora

"Nope" replied Andi as she speeds off with the lightcycle.

"Hey!" Yells Sora as he tries catching up to her. Sora and Andi ride the lightcycles, dodging walls and defeating heartless. A large Devastator Heartless appears and shoots an energy ball at Sora. Sora dodges, and the ball creates a giant crack in the wall.

"All right! It looks like we can escape through there!" said Sora as he and Andi ride the lightcycles, while dodging walls and taking out heartless as they race through the hole in the wall. Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy return to the Pit Cell, they all sighed with relief. Sora looks and sees Tron lying on the floor.

"Tron!" yells Sora

Tron stands up, though weakly; "I don't understand. Why are you here?" asked Tron

"We came to give you the password" replies Sora

"Why didn't you just transmit the data?" Asked Tron holding his head and shaking it.

"Transmit?" asked Donald

Tron almost falls, but Sora catches him.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Sora worried.

"I'll be all right...once we access the DTD" replies Tron

The group returns to the Canyon and enters the Dataspace. Tron accesses the computer, "All right, what's the password?" asked Tron

"Well...Belle, Snow White..." said Donald

"Aurora, Alice, Jasmine, Cinderella..." continued Goofy and then him and Donald look at Sora.

"Kairi" finished Sora

Andi looks at Sora she can see him shift his eyes toward her. She covers up the surprised look off her face. Tron types in the password; "Kairi, got it." said Tron

There's a small rumble.

"That did it!" exclaimed Tron

An alarm sounds. "Now switching DTD over from hibernation to active mode. This process will take some time. Please enjoy a game while the process is running" says the computer

"Oh, no!" replies Tron as he types at the computer.

"Not another game!" said Sora

"No, it's the DTD's final security routine. This isn't a game. Stay focused!" warned Tron.

A Heartless symbol appears on the three walls of the Dataspace, and Heartless appear in front of them.

"Warning! You will be de-rezzed!" says the computer

Sora, Andi, Donald, Goofy and Tron fight the Heartless and unlocks each of the monitors. Tron places his hand on the scanner on the keyboard and energy flows into him.

"I'm as good as new! All my functions have been restored!" said Tron

"Oh boy!" said Donald happily.

An alarm sounds and the keyboard flashes. A beam of energy shoots down at the group, who duck away from it.

"Finally. I have full access to the DTD. My takeover of the system is now complete. I might have anticipated such a simple password. What's this? An emergency destruct program for the town. Let's see how it performs" said the MCP

Sora gasps, Andi points her keyblade at the keyboard.

"No!" exclaimes Tron as Andi puts her keyblade down and Tron places his hand on the scanner and restores power to it. Tron types a few keys and the alarm stops.

"Program! You changed the password!" said MCP

"There, that should buy us some time" said Tron

"Tron! Tell us what's going on!" said Sora

"The MCP's loading a hostile program into the I/O tower" explaines Tron

"What do we do?" asked Donald

"We've got to protect the User town" said Tron, they nod.

"Let's head to the tower!" said Tron

They return to the Canyon and ride the transport to the I/O Tower. In the Communications Room, they see a large transport beam.

"It must be total chaos outside" said Tron looking up

"I think there's gonna be trouble INSIDE, too..." said Donald

They look and see another computer terminal. They run back into the Hallway. A large hostile program appears and whirls gears.

"I'm disappointed in you, Program. Why do you insist on allying with these selfish Users?" asks the MCP

"Because I want to help them. Something written into my code commands me to do what is right" replies Tron

"Really? And what command would that be?"

"I can't really say for sure"

"Friends- They help each other, that's all" said Sora

They nod. The program makes a move.

"Uh-oh-look out!" exclaims Sora

The program sends out data beams that barricade the walls. After defeating the program, it collapses to the floor and explodes in a burst of light. They return to the Communication Room and Tron configures the computer terminal.

"I really owe you one. With all my functions up and running, I think I've got a chance of getting system control away from the MCP. Now I'd better get to work. It's what my User would want" said Tron

"What Ansem would want..." muttered Sora as he looks over at Donald and Goofy, who nod.

"Listen, Tron. We didn't get the password from Ansem. We just sort of found it, back in the User world. By accident. And one more thing...Ansem-he was our enemy. I mean...he still is...I guess" explains Sora

"Well, actually...he's my enemy, too" said Tron

Andi, Sora, Donald and Goofy are a little shocked by his reply, "What do you mean?" asked Sora

"Ansem took ENCOM's original system and customized it for his own use. I was part of the original system, and Ansem modified me, too. So that makes him my User" explains Tron

Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy nod.

"But Ansem is also the one who brought back the MCP. The Ansem I first knew wouldn't do that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you" continued Tron

"That's okay...but now I REALLY don't get it" said Sora shaking his head.

"I don't...understand it either. But I think Users, like you, are going to be the ones who will finally figure it out. You have the ability to take illogical routes and still arrive at the answers you seek. Now go-before the MCP starts acting up again! Any data you need from the DTD can be accessed directly through my User's terminal. I'll keep a dedicated access channel open for you. I changed the password, so you won't have to worry about the MCP for a while" said Tron

"Access channel?" asked Sora

Tron chuckles, "I knew you'd ask" as he presses a button on the terminal.

"It's a very important link between our worlds. It's how we stay connected" explains Tron

Grid beams appear around Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy.

"You...my friends...are the new password"

"Thanks Tron! Take care!" said Sora with a smile

"You too! And give my best to the Users!"

Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy are transported back to Ansem's computer room.

"Well, that's that!" said Sora happily.

Leon points to the monitor behind him, "Look."

They see small moving sprites of themselves on the screen with the words 'Thank You!' typed underneath. "Tron...hang in there" said Sora

"So, where do we start?" asks Leon

"I know! Let's access the DTD!" says Sora

Leon begins typing on the keyboard; "The King's checking the situation in town. He'll be back soon, so don't worry. Hey, look, it's asking for a password" said Leon

"That's easy. It's..."

"Sora!"

Leon types in 'Sora'

"Andi.."

Leon types in 'Andi'

"Donald!" yells Donald

"Goofy!"

Leon continues to type.

"That's...to the point" said Leon

"Well?" asked Sora

"That did it. We're in. I have to go into town. Need to see what that last shakeup did" said Leon

"You're not gonna check out the data? It wasn't exactly easy to get!" said Sora a little aggravated.

"I'm coming right back. Hey, Sora-why don't you get started on loading the data and copying it down?"

Sora looks hesitant.

"It's just a few keystrokes. Easy, right?" asked Leon as he starts to walk out and places a hand on Sora's shoulder. He waves back as he leaves the room. Sora tries something on the computer.

"Did it work?" asked Donald

"Hey, these things take time, okay?" snaps Sora

"You want me to do it?" asked Andi

Sora ignoring Andi; types some keys on the keyboard. Some flashes on the screen.

"Whoa... It's doing something!" said Sora

"Huh?" said Donald

"I think it wants to know what we wanna know" suggests Goofy

"Riku and Kairi!" said Sora as he presses a few more buttons and a red window appears on the screen with the words "Data Error."

"No way... Even Ansem's computer doesn't know..." says Sora sadly as he walks away.

"How would the computer know that? You think someone is putting data in the computer about Riku and Kairi's whereabouts!" said Andi

"Doesn't hurt to look" said Donald

Goofy moves to type something, "Whatcha doing?" asked Donald.

"I thought I'd ask the computer if it can tell us about them Nobodies" said Goofy as he types several keys and a gray window with the Nobody symbol comes on the screen.

"What's this?" asks Sora as they start to read and the red windows appears again.

"The data is corrupt" replies the computer.

"What!?" yells Donald

"How about the Organization?" asks Goofy as he again types more keys. A progress window appears.

"There!" said Goofy

The red windows appears again.

"The data is corrupt" says the computer again.

"Well it would make since that he would want us to know little to nothing about nobodies and the Organization Xlll." said Andi as Sora slams his fist on the keyboard.

"Stupid computer!" growled Sora as he continues to slam keys and the windows on the screen jump around wildly.

"Sora!" said Goofy

"You're going to break it!" yells Andi as she pushes Sora's hands away. A golden window appears with a picture of an elderly blond man wearing a red scarf. They all look at the screeen

"Who's this guy?" asked Sora

"Well, I see ya got things workin'!" said Mickey as they notice his entrance.

"Oh, Your Majesty!" exclaims Sora, Donald and Goofy.

Mickey shushes them again and walks over to them, "Good goin'. The computer should tell us the things we need to know"

"But it keeps on sayin' the data inside's all ker-skuffled" explained Goofy

"All we got is a picture of some guy we don't know" continues Sora glancing over his shoulder pointing with his thumb. He notices Andi just staring onto the screen with her expression like she just seen a ghost.

"Hey Andi-"

Mickey jumps. "Ansem the Wise!" exclaims Mickey interrupting Sora. Andi walks away out of the computer room as Sora, Donald, and Goofy look at each other.

"Come on, are you teasing us again?" asks Sora

"Did you forget what Ansem looked like, Your Majesty?" asked Donald

"Of course I do! And this is him! I'm positive!" replies Mickey

"Huh?" said Donald confused

Sora walks over and grab Mickey by the arm, "Excuse me? Could you come this way, please?" said Sora almost irritated

Sora drags him into Ansem's Study where Andi stood up by their presence. Donald and Goofy walk behind. Sora shows him the large portrait of Ansem. "Look, THIS is Ansem. You know, the guy we all worked reeeally hard to defeat?" asked Sora

"Oh, that's right-I never finished explaining" said Mickey

"What?" asked Donald

"Well, the man in the picture is definitely the one who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts-the one you fellas defeated." explains Mickey. Sora, Donald, and Goofy have flashbacks of the final confrontation with him at the End of the World.

"But, what you actually fought was his Heartless. Ya see, he wasn't really Ansem. He just went around telling everybody that he was" continued Mickey

"You mean..." said Sora

"Ohh..." said Donald

"Hmm..." said Goofy as they all thought about what Mickey was saying. They jump in shock , "Whaaaat?" asked Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"We went through all that trouble to defeat an impostor?" asked Sora shurgging down in defeat

"Yep. A fake. But he still had to be stopped" replies Mickey

"Aw, I can't believe it..." said Donald

"Uh, I'm kinda confused. If he's a fake, then what happened to the real Ansem?" asked Goofy rubbing his chin.

"Well, that's just what I'm tryin' to figure out. Ansem the Wise should know all about Organization XIII's plans, and what's been happening to the worlds. I'm pretty sure he'll give us some help. Ya know, I came close to finding him once..." said Mickey

"What makes you so sure of that?" asked Andi

"Hmm?" said Goofy

"Don't tell me there's more...I'm lost enough as it is!" said Sora

"Well, let's see. Some feller named Ansem, who wasn't really Ansem, became a Heartless. Does that mean a Nobody got created when that happened, too" said Goofy

"Yup! And that Nobody is the leader of the Organization" replied Mickey

"Whaaaat?" said Sora, Donald and Goofy.

Mickey looking at the painting; "I know I've met this fake Ansem before, and I've seen the leader of Organization XIII, too. Hmm, kinda felt like bein' around the same fella" said Mickey

"So, where did you meet this guy?" asked Sora

"Gosh...I can't remember. Ansem the Wise-the real Ansem-must know the imposter's true identity. That's why I've got to find him and ask him about it"

Sora glaring at the painting, "You...! You started all of this! Because of you, Riku and Kairi... Oh! Your Majesty, do you know where Riku is?" asked Sora looking down at Mickey remembering what he wanted to ask him.

Mickey looking away from Sora, "He's... I'm sorry. I can't help" said Mickey defeated.

Sora walks to Mickey's front, "Really, Your Majesty? Are you sure?" asked Sora

Mickey turning away; "I'm sorry, Sora"

"What about Kairi? Organization XIII might've kidnapped her" said Sora

Mickey whirls around, "Oh, no!" as he looks at the painting.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy. I was plannin' to go get help from Ansem the Wise. But-now I know I forgot the most important thing. Helping others should always come before asking others for help. We're safe and sound-and free to choose! So there's no reason we shouldn't choose to help our friends" said Mickey as Donald and Goofy nod.

"Let's look for Riku and Kairi together" said Mickey

A huge explosion knocks Mickey off his balance.

"Outside!" said Sora

Mickey looking serious. "Sounds like we gotta start by helpin' out here!" as Mickey runs into the corridor and they follow him. A horde of Heartless is pacing its way through the site. A group of Heartless is fighting several Nobodies at the Postern, while Maleficent and Pete watch. The Nobodies seem to be winning.

Xxxxxxxxx

**Author's Notes: I am so sorry you guys I know I've been slacking on updating this story like I should. Getting a lot of writer's block so I'm having to step back a little bit to get the writing juices flowing. I don't know how log it will be for the next chapter but I will finish this story! **


	31. Hallow Bastion and the Battle

A group of Heartless is fighting several Nobodies at the Postern, while Maleficent and Pete watch. The Nobodies seem to be winning.

"Here me, my Heartless! Attack the white husks! Sweep them away!" Ordered Maleficent

"What, are you nuts? We're never gonna win! I don't know about you, but I'm outta here, sister!" replies Pete as he runs away.

"You pathetic coward!" Spatted Maleficent.

The Nobodies seem to have overtaken the Heartless to Maleficent's disdain. She sees Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy race from around a corner. She vanishes in a flash of green flame, as the Heartless and Nobodies continue to fight.

"Heartless! Leave the white ones. Turn your attention to Sora and his friends!" Ordered Maleficent as the Heartless stop fighting the Nobodies turning towards them.

"Uh-oh!" Exclaimed Goofy

They successfully defeat both groups of enemies. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine fly in from down the hall.

"Where's Maleficent?" Asked Yuna

"Looks like she ran away" replies Sora

"Well, that was PRET-ty lame of her" said Rikku

"I guess we picked the wrong side" said Paine

The fairies turn to each other and start babbling amongst themselves. Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy wait for them.

"Umm, hey...if you're looking to pick sides, why don't you pick Leon's? They can always use help" explained Sora as Yuna, Rikku and Paine turn around.

"Does this Leon have any treasure?" Asked Yuna

"Yeah, lots of stuff!" Replies Donald with a smile.

Andi looks at Donald really confused by his quick remark.

"Perfect!" Said Rikku

"Come on." Said Paine

"Who ARE you?" asked Sora

"Oh, we're nothing worth mentioning" replies Yuna

"Just three treasure fanatics" continued Paine

"Later, taters!" Waved Rikku as the three fairies disappear like magic.

"Did Leon...really have any treasure?" Asked Sora looking at Goofy who shrugs his shoulders at Sora.

Donald snickers and Andi pats Donald's head. He looks at her, "They're going to find out. Just don't complain to me when they start plucking tail feathers" said Andi smirking. Donald looks surprised by her remark and looks at his tail feathers then starts running to the exit with the rest of the group. They run ahead to the Postern. Dusks appear after they arrive.

"We don't have time for you!" Growled Sora

They strike them down and run around the bridge. A large beam of light slams into the ground in their way.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Sora

A man with long gray hair and a large black wing spreads itself as the light dissipates. He turns around to face them.

"Sora, it's Sephiroth!" Exclaimed Donald

"Ain't Sephiroth the one who's supposed to be the dark part of Cloud's heart?" Asked Goofy

"Did Cloud tell you that? Then he must understand now." replies Sephiroth

"Just what are you gonna do to him?" asked Sora

"Nothing. Cloud is the one who hungers for Darkness."

"He said he's got a score to settle with you"

"I see... He wants to meet me again" As Sephiroth turns around and walks away.

"Then I should give him what he wants. That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out." As he flies into the air and disappears. The four race to the Restoration Site, where Leon is slicing down Heartless. Aerith is there for support.

"We'll help" said Sora as they ran towards them. Aerith turns around as they enter.

"Sora! Behind you!" Exclaimed Aerith in a panic.

They whirl around and several Dancer Nobodies appear. They defeat the Nobodies and run to catch up with Leon.

"The King's in the bailey. You better head over there!" Yells Leon

"Got it!" replied Sora as they leave the Restoration Site and enter the Bailey, seeing no one. They approach a rock formation and look out over the expanse.

"Whoa..." says Sora as they see literally thousands of Heartless storming the cliffs. Yuffie is fighting in the fray. Her shuriken swings back to her and she falls to the ground, tired. She suddenly is healed, and stands up as Aerith runs over. They continue to enter the fight. Stitch, meanwhile, jumps down and shoots at several Heartless with his plasma shooters. One attacks him from behind. He jumps out of the way, and shoots at it. Paine is chased to the edge of a ridge by an Armored Knight Heartless, and dodges as it swipes at her. She jumps up on it's head and over it. Yuna and Rikku attack from above, kicking it and spiraling to the ground. The Heartless stumbles over the cliff, as Yuna and Rikku jump into the air with a high-five. Paine flies back over and more Heartless chase after them. Cloud and Leon are surrounded on both sides by multitudes of Heartless, who are pushing them towards the edge of the cliff. The two stand back-to-back with their swords out and ready.

"Think you can handle this many?" asked Leon

"Well... Might be tough if one more shows up." Said Cloud

"Then that'll have to be the one I take care of." Said Leon

"What, you're fighting too?" Asked Cloud as they jump away from each other and begin decimating Heartless as they move in, sending a number of hearts floating into the sky. Cloud cleaves two and more surround him, cutting him off from Leon. Before he can blink, they are gone. He sees Sephiroth, standing on the edge of the cliff, his sword out, having just cleaved through nearly twenty Heartless surrounding Cloud. Cloud stares him down.

"Sephiroth!" Yells Cloud

He clutches his buster sword. Sephiroth walks forward and points his masamune at Cloud. The thin blade just barely touches Cloud's.

"I understand that you've been looking for me." Said Sephiroth.

"Yeah. Once I get rid of you, the darkness will go away." said Cloud

"Can you do it? That darkness comes from your own dark memories. Do you think you can erase your past?"

"Shut up!"

"Face it-you turn your back on the present and live in the past. Because the light of the present is too much!"

"You don't know me!"

"Cloud!" Yells Tifa as Cloud tries to look, but the flash of light make him wince.

"I know. Because...I am you." Replies Sephiroth as he vanishes in a flash, spouting feathers. Cloud looks around him and runs, as Tifa runs to where he was standing.

"Cloud! Wait!" Yells Tifa as she is quickly surrounded by Heartless. One comes up behind her, she quickly gives a backfist to it, then power punches a second from the front. Another comes at her from her right, and she delivers a crescent kick.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Leon, everybody-hang in there!" Said Sora

As the group ran towards the battle; Mickey drops from the sky and holds his arms out, his back to them, "Okay, fellas, you've gotta go find Riku and Kairi!" Said Mickey

"But Leon and the others are friends too!" explains Sora

"Don't worry. There's already lots a help here. We'll take care of this fight." replies Mickey

"I'm not leaving!" Spatted Andi

"But...I promised Leon!" said Sora as he looks upset.

"Donald! Goofy!" said Mickey as the two of them straighten up at their names.

"Take Sora and Andi and get goin'!" Ordered Mickey

"This isn't fair..." argued Andi with Mickey in the background. "Riku, Kairi...give me a little time, okay?" Mutters Sora looking down at his heart.

Donald and Goofy look toward each other and nod, then straighten back up; "Your Majesty!" said Donald

"We understand. We'll go search for Riku and Kairi!" continued Goofy

"What?!" Said Andi looking at Donald and Goofy.

"Right. Watch for danger!" warned Mickey

"You be careful, too!" Replies Donald

"Wait, you guys!" said Sora as Sora looks back at Mickey, who's scouting the area, still looking away from them.

"Sora, Andi, do as you're told!" Said Donald

"You're comin' with us whether ya want to or not!" Said Goofy

"C'mon, Guys! Ya gotta be good!" continues Donald as he winks at them. Sora and Andi catch on.

"Gotcha" said Sora as his upset expression reveals a smile. Andi nods with a smile.

"Well then, skedaddle!" Said Goofy

Sora mouths the words "Thank you"

"Let's go!" Said Donald

They run right past Mickey and down into the cliffs.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty!" Apologized Sora as they salute the King.

"Hope you can forgive us!" Continued Goofy as they leave over the rock face, and Mickey sighs.

Xxxxxxxx

A camera in Ansem's computer room scans the area. It moves to the door, where a hooded figure stands, and scans for data. The word 'unknown' flashes on the screen and the figure points to the camera. There is a flash of light and the camera is knocked into static and turns off. The hooded one walks over to the computer and inserts a disk.

The monitor displays the words "Now Loading" before switching to an entry bar.  
The man types in "Another" and the computer brings him to another screen with six entry bars gathered around an inner circle symbol. He types passwords into each of these and the screen switches to "System Start". The computer returns to the normal screen and the disk is ejected. The figure takes the disk and pockets it, walking toward the now open door at the edge of the room. He walks down the long stairs in the Heartless Manufactory and steps onto a lighted panel. The floor before him slides open from the center and lights up. He walks through and the floor closes. He walks down the ramp, which disappears, and steps down a spiral hallway. His thoughts travel back to several years ago

"Master Ansem. Regarding the experiment I presented the other day...With your permission, I'd like to proceed-"

"I forbid it! Forget this talk of doors, and the heart of all worlds. That place must not be defiled!" said Ansem the Wise

"But, Master Ansem! I've been thinking..."

"Xehanort...Those thoughts are best forgotten" interrupted Ansem the Wise

The figure gets to the end of the staircase and stops. The door in front of him opens with a flash and he enters a white hallway. He walks past several barred and diamond-windowed cells with digital locks and comes to another door. The door slides open. He enters a while room with black chains and Nobody symbols lining the walls and floor. The door closes behind him and he places his hand on the chair in the center of the room before sitting down. The chains and symbols glow white, eminating from the central chair. The glow crawls toward a blue figure lying on the floor.

"It has been far too long...my friend."

A pile of blue armor lay on the floor next to a keyblade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Zexion walks through Twilight's View in a mysterious castle.

"Zexion! Zexion!" Yells Vexen running down the stairwell towards Zexion.

"Right here! What is it?" asked Zexion

"Where is Lord Xemnas?" Asked Vexen

"His usual spot." Replied Zexion

"The "Chamber of Repose"." Said Vexen turning away.

"Yes. Go and see for yourself."

Vexen has trouble focusing, "That isn't funny! I suppose I have no choice but to wait." He walks past Zexion and mutters to himself.

"But the clock is ticking. Time is running out! What to do...Why is he never around when I need him? It's almost as if he knows I'm looking for him. The whole world is..." said Vexen As Zexion continues walking.

"Y'know, I don't like that place either."

Zexion stops and turns around. He sees another member sitting on top of a pipe.

"What about you, Zexion? What do you think?"

"I think eavesdropping is intrusive. Why are you even here? You and Xaldin were tasked to recruit new members." Replies Zexion while the man jumps to the floor.

"Have you forgotten? Or were you procrastinating?" Asked Zexion

"As if! I'm doing my job. I'll have you know I found one just yesterday. "Mar-" something. That puts the Organization's count at 11. And since I've been working so hard, I had Lexaeus take my place for the day. I want to rest up for tomorrow, so I can wake up feeling nice and refreshed."

"Is that so? Well then, I will leave you to it. I've work to catch up on. Good day." Said Zexion as he waves the man off and starts walking. The man runs up and places a hand around Zexion's shoulder.

"Don't be like that. C'mon, stay and talk."

Zexion looks at the hand on his shoulder.

"Isn't it time you told me about Xemnas's secret?"

The man lets go and walks away.

"How long ago was it...When a bunch of warriors wielding key-shaped swords appeared and unleashed a spectacular battle. And when it was all over, all that was left was a man lying unconscious without his memories. Xemnas-Uh, I mean Xehanort, was found by Ansem right around then, wasn't he?"

"Your point?" asked Zexion

The man stops, "The "Chamber of Repose". If you recall, that's where we spent our time researching the darkness that resides within people's hearts. It's a graveyard that was sealed by order of Ansem the Wise. The first thing Xemnas did once he got rid of him was to undo the seal and build a room in the back. Ever since then, he holds himself up in that room when he can, and he talks to someone." He turns back around to face Zexion.

"But who? For all I know, he's the only one in that room." He walks back down the stairs towards Zexion.

"Need I repeat myself about eavesdropping." Said Zexion.

"Not eavesdropping. Couldn't hear what they were saying. Dying to find out what it was though. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?"

"I know I would very much like to focus on my own duties..." replied Zexion walking past the man.

"...as you should with yours. For we need to prepare the new facility immediately. But there are only eleven of us in the Organization. We're going to need a few more hands on deck." continued Zexion

"What new facility? Oh, you mean Castle Oblivion. What does Xemnas plan on doing with that place anyway?"

"He already shared his intentions with us." Said Zexion

The man turns around; "But did you know there's something he didn't share?"

Zexion stops.

"The "Chamber of Repose" is part of a pair. The "Chamber of Waking" is the other. Another graveyard, if you want to call it that. It was constructed by someone other than Xemnas himself."

Zexion turns around.

"And that's where he'll find it...That's where he'll find his other "friend"."

They stare at each other...

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy race to catch up with the others, but are stopped at the Castle Gate by Demyx, who hesitantly readies himself. He doesn't seem sure how to react.

"Hey, you guys are looking lively." Greeted Demyx

"Scram!" yells Donald

"Didn't we catch you messing around in the Underworld? How'd a wimp like you get into Organization XIII?" Asked Sora

Demyx acts all scared.

"I bet you can't even fight" continued Sora crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but we can!" Said Donald

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance." Said Demyx waving his finger.

Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy ready their weapons. Demyx turns around, looking worried.

"I told them they were sending the wrong guy..." mutters Demyx

"Who is this kook?" asked Sora

"Remember, the Organization's made up of Nobodies." Said Goofy.

"Right-no hearts!" Said Sora

Demyx turns back around, "Oh, we do too have hearts! Don't be mad..."

"You can't trick us!" Said Donald

Demyx turns around again, and puts on another face; "Silence, traitor." Pointing at Sora, Sora looks confused by his reaction.

A dome of water appears around him. He stretches his hand up to the pinnacle and the dome turns into a bubble in his hand. The bubble explodes and forms his sitar. He grabs it and spins it around, pointing at them with a smirk on his face.

"Dance, water! Dance!" Yells Demyx as he plays his sitar.

After a very wet battle, Demyx slumps to the ground.

"Aw... Booed again" Whined Demyx as his sitar disappears and he is devastated.

"No way!" screams Demyx as he fades away in a wave of water.

"Anyone from the Organization who'd like to be next?" yells Sora looking around.

"Hey, Sora! Don't antagonize them!" said Donald correcting Sora's behavior.

"Yeah, we gotta go help our friends out first." said Goofy

"Oh. Sorry." said Sora

"Then let's go!" Said Donald, they start to walk off.

"Aha! There you are!"

They stop, wide-eyed and turn around. Mickey walks up to them and crosses his arms. Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy look down at the ground.

"You sure have lotsa friends to help. So, I guess we better all pull together and finish this battle for good!" said Mickey

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Replies Sora, Donald and Goofy.

Mickey walks ahead. A Surveillance Robot Heartless is fighting a Dusk on the ledge above. It shoots out a beam, which missed the Dusk and sends debris in all directions. Goofy notices a large rock heading straight for the King.

"Look out!" exclaimed Goofy pushing Mickey out of the way, and is knocked in the head by the rock. He falls to the ground and slides against the cliff. Sora, Andi, Donald, and Mickey run over to him. Goofy lies unconscious.

"No..." said Mickey

Donald tries to wake Goofy up, "Hey! You're the King's Captain! You gotta get up!"

"C'mon, wake up!" Said Sora

"I'm sorry about the ice cream!" Said Donald

"Goofy...?" Asked Mickey noticing Goofy hasn't moved.

"Ohhhh...Goofy..." cries Donald laying his head on Goofy's chest.

"This is not happening...It can't be happening...It can't..." said Sora

Mickey makes a fist and looks toward their objective; "They'll pay for this." Said Mickey whipping off his cloak, summons his Keyblade, and runs ahead.

Donald feels a surge of anger and runs after him. Andi stands up and puts a hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora stands up, takes one more look at Goofy, and they follow them.

Xxxxxxxxx

**Author's Notes: Another chapter done this one was hard to bring Andi in just because with all the events of everything. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll get a new one up as soon as I can. Sorry for being gone for so long guys!**


	32. Hallow Bastion and the battle pt 2

They fight through the Ravine Trail and find Yuffie.

"Did you miss me? Yuffie is on the scene! " They defeat several Heartless.

"All right! Get going!" Said Yuffie as Sora And the others continue through the cliffs and finds Leon.

"I'll help out!" Said Leon as they fight more Heartless.

"Go!" Said Leon as they progressed further, finding Tifa.

"I'll help!" She said They continue fighting.

"Hurry! Go on ahead!" said Tifa as they follow the cliffs. Cloud jumps down, shoving his buster sword into the ground, knocking out several Heartless.

"Sora!" Said Cloud The fight the last round of Heartless and continue into a Crystal Fissure.

"Are you okay?" Asked Mickey

"Yeah, I'm fine, but..." replies Sora as he stops.

"Ohh, Goofy..." said Donald sadly.

"Hey, fellas!"

Sora, Andi, Donald, and Mickey can't believe their ears. Goofy is jumping at the entrance to the Crystal Fissure. He waves.

"Goofy!" Exclaimed Sora, Andi, Mickey and Donald.

Goofy runs over to them, "Ya know, that really hurt!"

"Aw, Goofy!" said Mickey as he jumped up hugging his friend.

"Gawrsh, Yer Majesty, I get bumped on the head all the time." Replied Goofy

Sora chuckles. Donald walks over to Goofy and slams his staff into Goofy's shin. Goofy jumps on one foot in pain, "That hurt, too" said Goofy

"Don't you ever do that again!" said Donald.

Sora smiles and sees Andi walk away to the corner. He walks over to her and he could hear her crying. He places his hand on her shoulder she doesn't turn around. So Sora walks in front of her seeing tears down her cheeks as she tries to wipe them away quickly with her hands. She cleared her throat and starts to walk away but has her arm grabbed by Sora. Turning back at him, she sees a glimpse of Roxas before it returns to Sora. She looks surprised by what she seen; Sora has his head tilted at her with a confused expression. She forces a small smile enough to let Sora know she was ok to let her go.

Sora and Andi watch as Mickey, Goofy and Donald chat together.

"We better get going" said Mickey finally.

"Hey! Look!" Exclaimed Andi as she grabbed a page from Pooh's story book on the floor.

Sora smiles, "Pooh's story book!" Said Sora

Andi puts it in her pocket as everyone nods as they continue deeper into the Great Maw, where tons of Heartless stand idle. Mickey slides to a stop.

"Huh?"

"What's with them?" asked Sora

Goofy sees something up on the cliff, "Hey!" Said Goofy pointing.

A man appears in a black cloak. He takes his hood off, revealing his silver hair and amber eyes.

"It's the guy who's NOT Ansem!" Exclaimed Donald

"You mean it's his Nobody!" Said Goofy

"The leader of Organization XIII..." said Sora

"Wait a minute. Now I know!" said Mickey as he has a flashback to several years ago.

_He is standing in Ansem's Study, while Ansem the Wise is sitting in his large chair eating sea-salt ice cream. There are several tanks around the room containing hearts._

_"Wise Ansem. I'm here to seek your advice." Said Mickey_

_"I'm glad we have the opportunity to speak like this, my friend. I'm intrigued by your hypothesis...and I'm finding it difficult to stave off the urge to test it. Still, I'm concerned about the stability of the worlds." Replied Ansem the Wise siting back in his chair._

_"Yep, that's what worries me too." _

_ "The doors that appeared. The place the Heartless seek. I fear my research may have brought this upon us..." said Ansem as he rests his arm on the table, his hand on his forehead. There is a knock on the door. Ansem looks up and Mickey turns around. A man in a lab coat with white hair opens the door and walks in. He bows slightly_

_"Master Ansem. Regarding the experiment I presented the other day... With your permission, I'd like to proceed-"_

_Ansem the Wise stood up, "I forbid it!" He interrupted the man pounding on the table._

_"Forget this talk of doors, and the heart of all worlds. That place must not be defiled!" Continued Ansem _

_"But, Master Ansem! I've been thinking..."_

_Ansem the Wise shakes his head, "Xehanort...Those thoughts are best forgotten" _

_Xehanort restrains himself, bows again, and leaves, closing the door. _

Xehanort's Nobody stands on the cliff-face, and smiles down at them.

"Now I remember! Xehanort! Ansem's apprentice! The leader of Organization XIII is Xehanort's Nobody!" Exclaimed Mickey as he gets out his Keyblade and runs up the cliff.

"Let's go!" Said Sora as Heartless quickly surround them. Sora and Andi's Keyblades appears with a flash of light.

"Move it!" Yells Sora

"We can't let Xehanort get away!" Said Donald.

"Right!" agreed Sora as he glances behind him at Donald and Goofy, who give him a thumbs up. Then looks at Andi on his side. She glances at him and smiles. They each run to their own group of Heartless to defeat, as Sora turns around and blazes through his 1000. After the Great Maw is cleared of Heartless, Sora continues through the cliffs. He catches his breath as Donald and Goofy run up.

"Where's the King?" Asked Sora, Donald sees Mickey defeating an Armored Knight Heartless in a clearing ahead.

"There he is!" Exclaimed Donald

"C'mon!" Said Sora

Xehanort's Nobody stands facing Maleficent's dark castle. Mickey stands behind him.

"Your Majesty!" Yells Donald as the three run up to them.

"Xehanort!" said Mickey

"How long has it been since I abandoned that name..."

"Out with it, Nobody! Where's Kairi? Where's Riku!?" Ordered Sora angrily.

"I know nothing of any Kairi. As for Riku...Perhaps you should ask your king."

Mickey turns around to face them. Sora looks from him to Mickey.

"Plus aren't you missing someone?"

Sora, Donald and Goofy looks around and sees Andi is no where around. Xehanort's nobody laughs.

"Stop!" Said Mickey. The man starts to disappear, Mickey runs up and jumps into the portal afterward.

"He's gone..." said Sora slumping to the ground and slams his fist into it. Goofy puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Sora, Goofy." Said Donald

"What's goin' on?" Asked Goofy as they noticed all the heartless were gone around Maleficent's castle.

"Way to fall right into their trap." They see Axel leaning against a rock.

"C'mon, it's a set-up by Organization XIII. Xemnas is using you to destroy the Heartless-that's his big master plan."

"Xemnas?" Asked Donald.

"The guy you just saw. He's their leader. Got it memorized? X-E-M, N-A-S" replied Axel

"Organization XIII wants to get rid of the Heartless?" Asked Goofy

"Man, you're slow." Insulted Axel as he points to the Keyblade; "Every Heartless slain with that Keyblade releases a captive heart. That is what the Organization is after." Continued Axel.

"So what are those guys gonna do with the hearts?" Asked Donald

"I'm not telling" replies Axel

"Tell us!" Ordered Donald

"You...you're the one who kidnapped Kairi!" Said Sora finally figuring out who out Axel.

"Bingo. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Where is Kairi?" asked Sora

Axel scratches his head.

"Please. Just tell me!" Pleaded Sora

"Look, about Kairi...I'm sorry." Apologized Axel

"Axel!"

Saix appears between Axel and Sora with Andi unconscious on the floor.

"Uh-oh!" Said Axel as he starts to vanish. Sora tries to run to him, but Saïx holds out his arms and stops him.

"We'll ensure he receives the maximum punishment" said Saix as Axel is disappears.

"I don't care about any of that! Just let me into the realm of darkness, okay!?" Replies Sora

"If it's Kairi you're worried about, don't. We're taking very good care of her." said Saix

"Take me to her" said Sora

"Is she that important to you?" Asked Saix

"Yeah. More than anything" replies Sora

"Show me how important"

"Sora! Don't!" Yells Andi as she slowly gets up with Goofy's help.

Sora Ignores Andi as he thinks, then kneels on the ground, "Please." he pleaded.

"So, you really do care for her. In that case...the answer is no." Said Saix

Sora jumps up in anger, "You rotten...!"

"Are you angry? Do you hate me? Then take that rage, and direct it at the Heartless." replies Saix as he snaps his fingers and several Armored Knight Heartless appear behind him. He looks toward the sky.

"Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. And yet they know not the true power of what they hold. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts." Saix holds up his hands.

"They gather in darkness, masterless and free...until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist."

"What in the world do you think you're prattling on about?" snaps Maleficent as she appears behind Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy.

"Kingdom Hearts belongs to me! The heart of all kingdoms, the heart of all that lives. A dominion fit to be called Kingdom Hearts must be MY dominion!" She continued

"Maleficent, no! No more Heartless!" Pleaded Sora

"I do not take orders from you!" She snaps as she raises her staff and Soldier Heartless surround Saïx.

"Fool..."

Saïx snaps his fingers and Nobodies appear and take down the Heartless. The Nobodies then turn their attention to Sora.

"Oh no!" said Sora

Maleficent appears between Sora and the Nobodies. She glows with a green aura and spreads her arms out. A wall of flame blocks them from Sora and the others.

"While I keep these creatures at bay, you devise a way to vanquish them-forever!" ordered Maleficent.

"Maleficent..." said Sora

"Do not misunderstand me. I shall have my revenge on you yet." she replies as the Dusks overtake Maleficent and she is pulled down beneath their weight.

"Maleficent!" yells Sora

"Leave! Now!" She orders them.

"I don't take orders from you!" snaps Sora

Donald grabs Sora, "Sora! C'mon!"

"But...what about..." asked Sora as the flames die down and Maleficent is gone.

"Now then. Where did we leave off?" asked Saïx snapping his fingers and the Nobodies disappear and Heartless take their place.

"Which side are you guys on anyway?" Asked Sora looking at the Heartless.

"The Heartless ally with whoever's the strongest." Saïx flicks out a hand toward Sora, and the Heartless attack. Sora and Andi knocks them away, releasing hearts into the air. Saïx smiles.

"Yes, Extract more hearts!" He replies as Saïx vanishes and the hearts are sent to Kingdom Hearts.

"No! The hearts!" Said Sora

They are still surrounded by Heartless. An Armored Knight slams its saber down at Sora, who blocks with his Keyblade.

"Maybe everything we've done... Maybe it was all for nothing. What am I supposed to do if I can't use the Keyblade!?" Said Sora

"Imbeciles! You can't be trusted to do anything!" Insulted Maleficent

"Huh?" replies Sora as there was a great flash of light, which Leon and Cloud see from the outskirts of town.

"Andi! Sora! Donald! Goofy!"

"Relax. Those four aren't going down that easily." Replies Cloud as he starts to walk off.

"They're the Keyblade's chosen ones...Their lucky kids."

The light turns into a long beam shooting into the sky.

"See you soon" said Leon

Xxxxxxxx

In the white room, Xemnas sits with three hooded Organization members. Saïx appears.

"They know the truth now. The more Heartless that they defeat, the closer they become the perfect puppet. This new knowledge defeats, This new knowledge will make them that much harder to control." Said Saix

"What does it matter, really? Whatever his circumstances, Sora has never been able to help himself from saving people from the Heartless. It's what his pure little heart wants."

Another man tosses a pair of dice into the air, "There. The dice have been cast. Things are in motion. He can't stop this"

"Nothing is set in stone. If the dice aren't in your favor, you will share Demyx's fate." Said another.

"The fun is in not knowing, isn't it? What is the point of betting on something if you already know the outcome?" Asked one

"Are you sure that defeating him won't derail the Organization's plan?"

"If he is to die so easily, he is of no use to us." Replies Xemnas

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. It's not in my nature to hold back."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sora, Andi, Donald, and Goofy are back in the Gummi Ship.

"I guess sometimes help comes from unexpected places" said Sora

"Sure does!" Replies Donald

As they reflect on what happened to them at the rock clearing.

"Maybe everything we've done... Maybe it was all for nothing." Said Sora as an Armored Knight slams its saber down at Sora, who blocks with his Keyblade.

"What am I supposed to do if I can't use the Keyblade!?" asked Sora in distress knocking the Heartless away.

"Imbeciles!" Snapped Maleficent

Sora looks up at hearing Maleficent's voice

"You can't be trusted to do anything!" She continued.

"Huh?" Said Sora and a black pool of darkness appears underneath the four of them and they are pulled down into it. They find themselves surrounded by blackness.

"What's this place?" Asked Goofy

"It must be the Realm of Darkness!" Replied Sora as he looks around, seeing nothing.

"I don't think so" commented Andi

"Kairi! Riku!" Called Sora

Donald spots someone in a black cloak holding a white box; "Who's there!?" exclaimed Donald as he runs over, but the person disappears, leaving the box. Donald picks it up.

"What is it?" Asked Donald

"Are ya sure you wanna open..." said Goofy as Donald opens it. "...that?" Finished Goofy

Inside are a photograph and a sea-salt ice cream bar. Donald hands the photo to Sora. Andi looks over Sora's shoulder and sees the photo.

"Gawrsh, it's the gang from Twilight Town. There's Hayner, Pence, Olette, Falcon, Andi...and, uh, um..." said Goofy trying to figure out the other kid was. Andi looking down sadly.

"Roxas" said Sora

Andi looked surprised by Sora's response.

"You know him?" Asked Donald

"No...The name just popped into my head...This is Roxas" replied Sora.

Donald holds the ice cream bar.

"Are you sure you wanna eat..." asked Goofy as Donald tastes it. "...that?"

Donald pulls it out of his mouth, "Salty... No...sweet!" Exclaimed Donald.

The ice cream bar flashes and rises into the air. Sora's Keyblade appears. Sora opens another gateway.

"Not yet! I gotta look for Kairi!" said Sora

Xxxxxxxxxxx

In the Gummi Ship, Goofy contemplates.

"A photo and some ice cream? Hmm. Wonder if they're some sorta clue. And who woulda left 'em for us, anyway?" asked Goofy

"Riku?" asked Sora

"Ya think?" Asked Goofy.

"Just this feeling I got." replies Sora

"Look! We're almost there!" Said Donald.

"Hey, what if the Heartless are back again? I can't use the Keyblade-that would only help the Organization." Said Sora

"But Sora, I think ya have to use it. If we don't fight 'em, the Heartless'll keep on hurtin' folks." replies Goofy.

Andi looks at the photo in her hands and sees all six of them smiling. Having the best time of their lives it looks like but she has no memory of taking this photo. Hayner, Pence, Olette and Falcon had only met him once. Since Roxas and Hayner gotten into a fight. How come she didn't remember this photo. Roxas seemed different as well.

"How come you never mentioned this Roxas fellow Andi?" Asked Goofy snapping Andi out of her thoughts.

"Didn't know he was worth mentioning" replies Andi as she lays the photo down.

"How come? You seemed close" said Sora

"We were" muttered Andi

"Were?" Asked Donald

"He disappeared. Never heard from him again. Promised he would come back but guess he's not one to keep promises" said Andi looking down at her wayfinder and the seashell that's was given to him when he left.

Looking down at her wayfinder she realizes how did it turn into a wayfinder. She didn't remember making it or given to her. She only remembers a shell. Her head started to hurt and she held her head with her hands and started to moan and her vision goes black. As memories started to flood into her.

_"What is it?" Asked Andi_

_"It's a wayfinder."_

_"Never heard of such a thing" _

_I heard it's suppose to give you good luck" explained Roxas._

_"Good luck charm huh?...shouldn't you keep it then?" Asked Andi smirking._

_"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Chuckled Roxas..._

"Andi!!..."

"Andi!..."

"Andi!..."

Andi's eyes flicker open finding herself on the floor with Sora, Donald and Goofy kneeled down at her. She holds her head as she moans sitting up.

"Are you ok?" Asked Sora

"Yeah...I'm fine" replied Andi.

"I guess...you did keep your promise" muttered Andi looking at the Gummi ship window.

Xxxxxxxxx

**Author's Notes: Guess he kinda did keep his promises. What did all Andi remember? Will she find Roxas? And what will happen now? Since I have been gone so long I thought I would give you guys two chapters this week. Hopefully this will get the chapters following again.**


End file.
